


The goddess and the happily ever after

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [12]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Friendship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Odin (Marvel), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Epilogue Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, One Big Happy Family, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Severus Snape, Post-Canon, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reincarnation, Remus Lupin Lives, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 93,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: With Dumbledore finally defeated and gone with his closest pawns, the lives of Harry and Helena Snape can well and truly begin. With their soulmates, friends and family, they change the wizarding world for the better after it lived for so long under Dumbledore's thumb.In the meantime, they also have to juggle their jobs and personal lives with marriages, babies and old and new friends by the dozen
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Frigg | Frigga/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Moaning Myrtle/Tom Riddle, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Sif/Thor (Marvel), Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Female Character(s), Viktor Krum/Padma Patil
Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185539
Comments: 1172
Kudos: 108





	1. A special reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

The day after the so-called "final battle," Tom got up from his bed in his professor quarters, got dressed and quickly ran off to the bathroom where his soulmate's ghost was. "Myrtle? Myrtle, darling? Myrtle, he's gone. Dumbledore's gone for good. Helena said that his trial is next month. We'll never have to see him again." He said happily, only to notice how quiet the bathroom was. 

"Myrtle?" He asked in slight uncertainty, before he suddenly heard a toilet flushing and a woman who looked about 50 years old walked out of the farthest stall, looking at him with a smile. "Oh, hello." Tom greeted a bit sheepishly. He knew full well that he was trespassing, but he was so used to no one being here. The woman still smiled at him, not saying anything in return. "Uhm, I don't suppose you've seen a ghost somewhere around here, miss, Mrs..." He said, trailing off as he actually didn't know her name.

The woman giggled now. "Warren, although you really should've known that, Mr. Riddle." She answered as she calmed down. He stuttered for a minute, before he realised what she had said and the knut dropped. "Wait, what?" He asked and she giggled again, before rolling up her sleeve to reveal his name on her arm. He stared at it for several seconds, before looking back up at her face as tears started to form in his eyes. 

"Myrtle?" He breathed and she started to laugh with her own tears in her eyes. She ran towards him, tackling him into a hug and burying her face in his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, unable to believe this was real as they both sunk to the floor, still holding onto each other tightly. He took a deep breath and buried his nose in her hair. 

Feeling the warmth of her body slowly started to convince him that it was real. That's when the door of the bathroom opened. "Tom? Are you here? Breakfast is about to-" Helena started as she walked in, only to stop at seeing the woman in his arms. Myrtle pulled back just slightly to turn and look at her and smiled at her while still holding onto Tom. "Lady Helena." She greeted politely. Helena stared at them for a second, before startling the couple by suddenly throwing up her arms and shouting to the ceiling.

"Yes! Finally! Thank you!" She shouted in ecstasy, before beaming at them. "I'm sorry, what?" Tom asked in confusion. "Remember that favour I asked of Aslan?" Helena asked and he nodded. She motioned towards Myrtle in answer. He looked between the two of them, before smiling at Helena. "Thank you." He whispered and she nodded, before leaving them alone. 

Looking back at Myrtle, he gently brushed her hair back as she smiled up at him. "I never thought I would have this." He whispered and she chuckled with tears in her eyes, before gently caressing his cheek and kissing the other one. "I'm here, Tom." She whispered and he smiled at her as he gently grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm. She smiled again, before hugging him once more. 

Helena walked down the stairs and into the entrance hall, just as Harry and Caspian came up from the dungeons. "There you are. We were wondering where you had gone to." Harry said and Helena smiled at hearing that and at seeing the relieved look on her soulmate's face at seeing her. Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I'm fine. I was just looking to find Tom. He was talking with Myrtle." She replied and they both made sounds of understanding at that.

"Hey, Caspian? I have to ask: if you're here, who's ruling Narnia now?" Harry asked as they walked towards the Great Hall. "Jade and Jaesian. Seemed only fair as it used to be her kingdom once and it will be her line that will continue the rule now." Caspian answered, before telling them about Hadrian and Helaine, Jade's children. It was no question who they were named after. 

Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, they were soon joined by their friends old and new, all of whom wanted to get to know Caspian. Padma jokingly asked Helena if they could switch, making her laugh as she held onto his hand and glancing at him. She still had trouble believing he was actually there. Seeing the glance, Caspian immediately smiled at her, squeezing her hand. 

This was when Tom slowly walked into the Hall with Myrtle. Minerva had explained the basics of his situation and how he was manipulated to the students, but that didn't stop several students who lost family members to him and the Death Eaters from glaring at him. A lot of whispers were heard when Neville walked towards him and gave him a hug, before making him and the for the students mystery woman sit with them. Everyone knew what had happened to his parents, so if he could accept, some reasoned that he couldn't be that bad. 

"Hey Tom. Who's your friend?" Harry asked in confusion. "Myrtle Warren." She said, laughing at their faces. "Myrtle?!" Several of them shouted, catching everyone's attention. "How's that possible?" Fleur asked and the newly reunited couple looked at a smug Helena. "I asked Aslan for two favours. One was if He could please heal aunt Alice and uncle Frank. The other one was if He could revive Myrtle." She said.

Everyone either shook their heads at that, smiled or both. "But that was a year ago. Why did He wait for this long?" Harry asked. Myrtle raised a hand in answer. "Before I woke up as a human, a lion talked to me and said that he wanted to wait until Dumbledore was gone." She said. "That makes sense. Oh, and that talking lion was Aslan." Helena said and everyone nodded. 

From that morning on, the story of what really happened before and during the first wizarding War and most of what had happened the day before became known to the whole wizarding world and with Helena's permission that included her status as a former goddess. The goblins were ready to deal with the letters that were either threats, bribes or requests for anything. Liesmith wasn't as big a title as it was in Norway but it was still a title that came with a lot of money and status Many people were shocked at what Dumbledore had done.

Only a few diehard followers of the goat protested the articles, but the majority were either neutral or on their side. As expected, gringotts was flooded with letters. Many witches and wizards wanted to marry Helena and Harry or somehow request a favour from them. The goblins destroyed almost all of those letters, only sending the innocent ones through. Helena and Harry didn't notice a lot as they enjoyed the last few days of school. 

Caspian was sent to Ravenclaw castle to already familiarise himself with the large place after Helena had told him that they would live there once she was done. Severus of course didn't like it, but he, Sirius and Remus had interrogated him for several and had made him promise not to do anything for at least a couple of years and he promised.

Tom and Myrtle quietly pulled themselves back from the public life for a while, both for the fallout and to help the latter get readjusted to being alive again. They went to live in Gryffindor Manor and despite it not being from the Slytherin line Tom didn't really see any other place to stay as Slytherin Castle was about to be Harry's and he didn't really think the Gaunt shack was a good place to stay. Still, it could be worse as the few house-elves were happy to help them in any way that they could help.

At the end of the school year, Harry, Helena, Draco, Neville, Padma, Parvati and most of their soulmates sat down in the Hogwarts express for the last time. Their familiars had already said goodbye to the other animals, promising to visit. The ride was quiet compared to other years as everyone just enjoyed the last train ride. Helena was going to miss Hogwarts and the tower. Sure, she had Ravenclaw castle, but it wouldn't be the same.

Arriving at the station, she saw that a lot of press was waiting for them. Glancing at each other, the twins disguised themselves and their friends so only family would recognise them. Slipping past the journalists, they walked towards their families and after looking back at the train one more time, disappeared from the station for the last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of thinking. I have decided to make a full pokemon AU story that I will write after this story and the region is going to be.....Johto! Mostly because my first game was SoulSilver, but newer pokemon will be in it too.
> 
> However, that means that this is the last, official story of the series as everything and I mean literally everything, will change. 
> 
> Read and review see you next time


	2. A friendly reunion and vaults

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A week before Dumbledore's trial in Asgard, Helena was waiting just outside the leaky cauldron. She had permission from Kingsley to show Diagon Alley to the Pevensie siblings and Eustace as they already knew about magic, albeit a different kind of magic. They knew better than to tell anyone about magic existing. She was wearing an illusion that only friends and family could see trough. She really didn't want any attention today.

"Helena!" She suddenly heard Lucy shout and immediately looked up with a smile as the now older woman ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "Helena?" A man who could only be Eustace asked. "Hello, dragon boy." Helena greeted with a grin. Eustace laughed and gave her a hug. "How is this possible? The voyage was fifty years ago." He said. "Fifty years for you, yes. For me and Harry, it's been about a year." She said with a laugh as she hugged the other Pevensies and Eustace nodded in understanding at that. 

"Where's Harry?" Susan asked, looking around. "He's already inside, applying for a job." Helena said, pointing towards the door of the pub. Seeing them looking confused as for them, she was pointing at a brick wall, she chuckled and held out her hand towards them. "Take my and each other's hands. Don't let go until we're all inside." She instructed.

Lucy, of course, readily grabbed her hand and held it. The others slowly followed and in a line, they walked into the pub. Susan immediately frowned in distaste. "Harry's getting a job here?" She asked, her siblings and cousin frowning as well. "No, no. This is just a portal. Good morning." Helena explained, greeting the barman at the end and he nodded back with a friendly smile. 

Walking out onto the Alley. The Pevensies and Eustace all looked around in wonder. "Unbelievable that this is right under our noses all the time." Edmund muttered. "Yeah, but don't speak too loud. Non magical people are usually only here when their magical children come here for their school supplies and since the school year just ended, it doesn't make any sense for you to be here." Helena said quietly and they quickly nodded. "Oh, that's right. You just finished your last year, didn't you? How was it?" Peter asked. 

"I officially graduated. Results of the final exams only came in yesterday and I passed them all." Helena said with a beaming smile and her friends immediately congratulated her. She thanked them, before pointing at Gringotts in the distance. "That's where my brother is applying for a job, right now. Gringotts, the Wizarding bank." She said and they all made sounds of understanding.

"That's a much better place than a pub." Edmund said jokingly and they laughed. "So, he's gonna work for..." Lucy asked, slowly trailing off at the end. "Goblins." Helena answered and they all let out surprised laughs. "Are they nice?" Susan asked hesitantly. "They are polite at the very best. Don't ever cross them. You'll regret it for the rest of your life." Helena warned 

"What's Harry applying for?" Eustace asked. "You know those rumours about the Egyptian tombs and the curses that are on them?" Helena asked and they nodded. "Usually, they're actually true. The Egyptian government works very closely with its magical counterpart and makes sure the tombs are deemed safe, before even announcing them to the public. Harry wants to become one of the people breaking those curses. Kinda like Indiana Jones, but then magical and even more dangerous." Helena said.

"That. Sounds. Awesome!" Edmund commented and Helena smiled at him. "What about you, Helena? What do you want to do?" Lucy asked. "I want to be an Unspeakable. Someone who studies the deepest parts magic has to offer. Unfortunately, if I want to get a job there, I'll have to wait until they contact me, instead of the other way around. It's very hush-hush." Helena told them. 

"That actually really sounds like you." Susan said, incredibly impressed and Helena grinned, before leading them onward. "Come on. Except for Harry, the others are waiting in the joke shop of friends of ours." She said, leading them into the shop of Fred and George. It wasn't hard to spot the red-haired twins and the Helena quickly called them towards her and the Pevensies.

Once they got closer, she silently told them not to make any notice that she was here. "Oh, beautiful lady. What an honour to welcome you into our shop." Fred said dramatically and since this was their usual way of doing things, no one blinked an eye. "Hey guys. I want you to meet my friends Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie and their cousin Eustace Scrubb. They're from the Narnia adventures I told you about. I expect you to leave them in peace" Helena explained quietly, gesturing to her old friends and the red-haired twins smiled at them

"Of course. We wouldn't want the wrath of lady Ravenclaw on our behinds." George said. "You're a lady, Helena? Lucy asked in surprise. "I never told you? I have four titles.... and equally as many castles. One I'm starting to use myself and another I've given to their oldest brother and his wife." Helena explained. "Four titles?" Eustace asked, almost shouting it, before Helena covered his mouth with her hand. 

"Sssssssshhhhhhhh. The whole shop doesn't need to hear it." She hissed, before suddenly noticing something behind him. Pulling back, she smiled kindly at the slightly startled man. "At least, now you know exactly who you you accused of kidnapping. What was it you said again? Something about the British consul?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace imitated himself, before someone put their hand on his shoulder from behind. "Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian said in a joking tone and a smile and both Eustace and the Pevensies stared at him as Helena joined him. They grinned at seeing the gobsmacked expressions on the faces of their friends. "Caspian?! But you were in Narnia." Peter finally managed to say. 

"Not anymore, obviously." Caspian said as he wrapped an arm around Helena and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, before Lucy gave him a big hug. Her siblings and cousin followed her example. "I can't believe you're here. Look at you. You haven't aged a day." Susan said as she pulled back from her own hug. Caspian chuckled at that. Helena smiled at the interaction, before noticing Harry outside. 

She quickly ran outside, Caspian, the Pevensies, Eustace, Fred and George as well as Severus, Sirius and Remus who had watched from the distance followed her. "Harry. How did it go?" Helena asked. "I've got the job. My training starts next month. I was allowed to start later because of the trial." Harry said with a beaming grin as everyone cheered and congratulated him. 

"I'm so proud of you, Harry." Severus said, hugging his son. "Thanks dad." Harry replied as he hugged his father back, not even caring about being in public. Once everything had calmed down, Susan had a question. "You know, I kinda want to see the bank. I'm interested to see what the difference between our banks and yours." She said. The twins shared a look and shrugged. "Well, Harry and I haven't been to our vaults yet. Want to come?" Helena asked and they immediately nodded in answer.

Saying goodbye to Fred and George and alking towards the bank, the twins gave their friends several instructions about how to treat the goblins with absolute respect. Going to Ragnok, they told him that they wanted to visit their vaults. "Are these people in your confidence?" Ragnok asked sternly, looking at the Pevensies with a penetrative gaze. "Absolutely." Helena immediately answered, smiling at her friends and they smiled back.

Ragnok nodded and ordered a few goblins to bring them to their vaults. "What exactly did he mean with that?" Peter asked quietly. "Our vaults are some of the oldest vaults in the entire country and goblins take robbery very seriously. Don't be surprised when the goblins escorting us will keep a close eye on you the entire time. If you take something without our permission, you'll regret it." Harry explained.

Getting into the karts, Helena with Caspian, Lucy and Susan, Harry with Peter, Edmund and Eustace and Severus going with Sirius and Remus, they went down the rollercoaster. Susan screamed in fear, but her sister was whooping in joy. Ariving at the Le Fay vault first, everyone stared at the giant size and how much there was in it. Looking around, the Pevensies indeed felt the goblins watching their every move. Seeing a whole closet with several drawers that were completely filled with expensive necklaces, Helena got an idea and smirked.

"Susan, Lucy! Come here!" She called, her voice echoing through the vault. The women quickly joined her with a goblin and she gestured towards the necklaces. "Take your pick." She said. "Are you serious?" Susan asked in shock and Helena nodded. "Oh yes. I have several decades of birthdays to catch up on." She said, giving a nod to the goblin to show that she was really giving permission.

Susan went first and found a beautiful necklace with sapphires and diamonds. Lucy took a very simple one autumn a Ruby in the shape of a heart, before they both hugged their friend tightly. "You should pick one too. Its your vault." Susan commented, her sister immediately agreeing. Helena sighed, but chose a necklace with a emerald surrounded by diamonds in a form of a teardrop.

She smiled at feeling her soulmate's arms wrap around her from behind. "It's beautiful." Caspian whispered, kissing her temple. He knew that Severus was keeping an eye on him, so he was very careful. She smiled and gave it to him to put it around her neck. He fastened it and she immediately turned around to him. "What do you think?" She asked, Susan and Lucy leaving to give them a moment in peace. "Absolutely breathtaking." He answered with a loving grin. She smiled back and walked forwards, giving him a kiss.

Realising that it actually would take days to simply look at everything inside the vault, they went on, but not before Helena jokingly gave Edmund a gem encrusted dagger. "Easier to hide." She answered at him asking why she didn't give him a sword and everyone laughed. They briefly visited every vault and looked around each and every one of them.

" Do you have any castles, Harry?" Peter asked as they inspected the Gryffindor vault"I've got two as well as two manors. I've got Gryffindor manor, which I've unofficially given to our friend Tom and Peverell manor, which is where dad lives and where we used to live. I'm still living there, but not for long anymore. I've also got Slytherin Castle and Emerys Castle." He said

I'm planning to live in the former and I have no idea what to do with the latter yet. Got any moving plans?" He asked. Peter laughed and held up his hands. "Oh no. I think my wife would get a heart-attack if we moved into a Castle. Besides, our friends would ask where we live and we wouldn't be able to answer that we live in a magic castle." He answered. "Good point." Harry conceded. They went on and finished all the vaults and took the kart up again. Walking outside, they took a deep breath of fresh air.

"That's better." Eustace commented and everyone agreed. The air was so stale and heavy down underground. Seeing the sun go down, they slowly parted ways after Harry and Helena had promised to show them the rest of the alley at a later date. Seeing her friends walk away, Helena smiled and leaned against her soulmate. Next week was Dumbledore's trial and after that, their lives could truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, talk about a big chapter. I did not expect it to be this big.
> 
> Next chapter is the trial. Can anyone guess what the punishment for Dumbledore will be? 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/450430400236219130/ (Helena's necklace)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564842779903/ (Lucy's necklace)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564842779846/ (Susan's necklace)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. A goat's trial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Today was the big day. The trial of Albus Dumbledore was about to begin. The day before, Harry, Luna and her father, Helena, Caspian Severus, Sirius, Remus, Tom, Myrtle, Kingsley, Amelia, the Weasleys and pretty much every teacher of Hogwarts, except for Binns, Trelawney and Hagrid, who didn't want to hear the crimes of the guy he had thought so well off all these years had been at Liesmith Castle, ready to be beamed up. 

Kingsley had two different sets of the two way mirrors set up in Diagon Alley and in an enlarged format so that many witches and wizards could see the trial as well. Their friends weren't going with them today, but Helena had promised to give them a private tour someday soon "Heimdall, whenever you're ready." Helena had said once everyone was ready and was holding hands, tightly holding onto Caspian and her father. The familiar rainbow coloured beam had quickly shot down and picked them up.

Shooting through space, she had looked at her soulmate and had smiled at seeing the enraptured look on his face. Landing in Asgard, many had stared at the kingdom. "Helena, is this really where you came from?" Minerva had asked as she saw the giant palace in the distance. "Yep. What a mess right?" The younger witch had said jokingly as Caspian looked around as well. 

Seeing Heimdall watching them, he had tensed up slightly and grabbed Helena's hand. She had smiled and had squeezed his hand to calm him. "Lord Heimdall. It is good to see you again." She had greeted him politely and Heimdall had nodded back. "Welcome back, your highness. You brought a big group with you." He replied. "Well, today is an important day." She had replied. After that, Helena had turned to her family and former teachers.

"Come on. Let's go to the palace. Don't get too close to the edge." She had warned as she walked onto the solid part of the rainbow bridge. Looking back, she had chuckled at seeing the both gobsmacked and terrified looks on their faces. Tightly holding onto Caspian, she had started to lead them. "What happens if you fall off?" Filius had asked carefully. "No idea. No one has ever lived to tell the tale. It's usually seen as suicide.... or a traitor's death. It really depends on the situation." Helena said calmly.

Some had been a bit worried about exactly how calm she was while talking about such a dark subject, before remembering that she used to live here, so it was probably common knowledge for her. Tom had looked down over the edge for a second, tightly holding onto his soulmate's hand with one hand and patting a small box in his pocket with the other. After quite a bit of walking, they had finally arrived at the palace.

Helena had led them to the throne room, where they all knelt in front of the royal family. Odin had welcomed them in Asgard and had told them that the trial would be the day after, before asking to speak with Tom in private. Once everyone has left, the King has asked what Tom planned and the man showed the object in his hands, explaining what it would do. Odin had nodded in approval and Tom had left after that. 

The next day, it was finally time for the trial. With the two way mirrors ready with Odin's permission and even one for queen elizabeth and Prince Philip and with the royal family, Harry, Helena, their soulmates, family, friends and professors standing on the sidelines, Dumbledore, Granger and the two female weasels were brought in with magic blocking cuffs on. Apparently, the latter two were silenced magically too as once they saw the twins, they seemingly started to scream things at them, but no sound came out of their mouths.

This, much to the amusement of the twins and their family."Albus Dumbledore, Hermonie Granger, Molly Prewett and Ginevra Weasley. You are hereby charged with crimes against Hela lokidottir, princess of Asgard and Queen of Helheim. How do you plead?" Odin asked. Four mouths started to move, but no sound came out of their mouths and the crowd chuckled. "Oh, right. Loki." Odin said and Loki reluctantly lifted the spell that kept them silent. 

Four voices immediately talked through each other, until Odin held up his hand and they actually shut up. "Should've tried that before." Helena muttered to her brother and he snickered. They all of course pleaded not guilty, but Odin showed them Dumbledore dropping the twins off at the Dursleys and their treatment there, much to the horror and disgust of the spectators.

Caspian immediately wrapped his arm around his soulmate and held her tightly as he looked at it in horror. Luna tightly linked her arms around Harry's and buried her face in his shoulder. Helena kept staring ahead, knowing that she couldn't be seen as weak now. The only reaction she gave was putting her hand over Caspian's and squeezing it. She kept her eyes fixed on Dumbledore, her green irises shining in anger and hate. He looked back for a second, before looking down. "Coward." She spat at seeing that.

Once the memories were finally over, they went on to the school years and how many times Dumbledore and his pawns tried to manipulate them to their deaths. Everyone looked at the four in disgust at hearing how they talked about their princess. Once the memories were over, several of the professors, Severus, Sirius,Remus and the twins were brought forwards to give testimony

After a while, Odin had heard enough and gave Dumbledore and his pawns to say a few things, but not before Amelia gave them veritaserum that Severus had brewed. Dumbledore ranted about how he was supposed to be the most powerful wizard and how everyone should look up to him and how only he knew the right way, really showing to everyone how insane he truly was.

The crowd in the Wizarding world were absolutely shocked at hearing his words. This was the man they had looked up to all this time? The three women were not much better of than him. "You can't do this to me! I'm better than all of you!" Granger screamed. "She's better than a literal king of gods?" Luna asked and Harry snorted at that. "How dare you do this to me and my little baby?! And you! You killed my baby boy!" Molly screamed, pointing at Helena. "And was pardoned." Helena said and it was true.

She had gone to Kingsley and had explained to him everything that had happened. After a bit of thinking and after making her promise not to kill again, he classified it as "protecting her soulmate." Ginny whined about how she was supposed to be with Harry and have his babies. "Seven Hells." Helena muttered, making her family and friends snort at that.

Odin had heard enough and stood up. "Albus Dumbledore, Hermonie Granger, Molly Prewett and Ginevra Weasley. You are hereby found guilty of committing heinous crimes to the princess of Asgard. Ginevra Weasley, as you are not yet of age, you will be sent back to the Wizarding world of England and will spent the next few months in a holding cell of the ministry, until you reached seventeen." He started.

"After that, it will be up to your minister to decide what will be done with you, but know that you will never get close to princess Hela or those she cares about. You will also be in an arranged marriage with the poorest wizard in your world" He said, before turning to the girl's mother. "Molly Prewett. You are sentenced to work in the deepest parts of this palace. Every single dirty task will be given to you and you will do them without magic. Every other servant can give you orders and you will immediately obey them. Refusal will lead to punishment" He said. 

Harry and Helena both gave approving nods at hearing those punishments. Granger was sentenced to have her wand snapped and her magic bound forever and to be put in a tight mental institution as an incredibly crazy person, able to talk about magic, but no one to listen to her or believe her ever again. After that it was Dumbledore's turn and everyone immediately got quiet. 

"Albus Dumbledore. Because of your crimes, we originally wanted to give the decision about your fate to princess Hela herself, but she had asked us to let Tom Marvolo Riddle to decide instead and we have agreed, so we give the word to him." He said as he sat back down and Tom stepped forward, bowing to him. "Thank you, Allfather." He said, before turning towards Dumbledore.

"You took everything from me, just so you could feel all powerful again. You ruined my life and the lives of so many others, either directly or indirectly. You are honestly worse than your soulmate Grindelwald, because he was actually honest about his goals. I've thought long and hard about this and I came to a perfect fate for you." He hissed, before finally pulling out the box out of his pocket. Using his magic, he carefully lifted the old ring out of it, making it float in the air right in front of the goat's face.

"Recognise this little thing? One of my old horcruxes. When I was insane thanks to you, I put a curse on it that would kill someone within a few hours. But that's too quick, don't you think?" He asked sarcastically and Dumbledore slowly paled in fear. "That's why I made a few alterations to it." Tom continued, before magically shoving the ring on the goat's fingers and he let out a cry of pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it? That's only a fraction of the pain you caused me and so many others. Every day, you will sit here in a cell and burn just a little more from the inside out and you will not die, until every last piece of you is ash." He growled, before he stood up and walked back to the others. "Oh, and Dumbledore?" He asked and while in complete pain, Dumbledore looked up at him. 

"Do you remember my soulmate Myrtle?" Tom asked with a very big grin, gesturing to a waving Myrtle. "Impossible...." Dumbledore grunted. "Apparently not." Tom said as he wrapped his arms around her. With a nod from Odin, the prisoners were taken away. "Let it be known: let no one mess with princess Hela and those she cares about. If you do, you will face the wrath of Asgard." Odin said, mostly to the wizards and witches watching the trial. Many gulped and shivered at that. Odin then called the trial to a close. 

Helena immediately walked away from the room. Severus went to follow, but Caspian stopped him. "Let me, sir. Please." He said and Severus gave him a nod. The former king quickly ran after his soulmate and found her sitting on a bench in the palace garden, looking down at her hands and a tiny Aurora trying to comfort her. "Helena?" He asked softly, sitting down next to her. She gave him a small smile, but he wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine, Caspian. It's just that seeing those memories of the Dursleys brought them back." She murmured. Caspian touched her back and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest as she started to cry, the pain resurfacing for the first time, coupled with the stress of the situation becoming too much. "I'm here, Helena. I'm here and they will never hurt you again. I will not let them." Caspian whispered as he held her and let her cry everything out. 

Back in the throne room, Odin ordered Heimdall to find the Dursleys. It was time for them to pay for their crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Was watching "300" for the first time and got distracted several times. 
> 
> Btw, I know we're not there by long shot, but I really want suggestions for pokemon teams for Harry, helena, Luna, Padma and Caspian. I already have at least two for them myself, but I need more. They can be of every generation within reason like trade or the pokemon already living in Jotho and kanto 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	4. Getting a job

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few weeks after Dumbledore's and his pawns trial, Helena was called to Kingsley's office in the ministry. Loki had visited her and Caspian a few days ago, saying that they had captured Petunia and Vernon. Because of Helena's previous reaction to seeing the memories, they had decided to have the trial without the twins, but still wanted their opinion about what to do with the two despicable muggles.

The couple was now forced to live as lowly servants in the palace like Molly, but they also felt the pain, thirst and hunger the twins had felt every single day under their so-called "care." Helena honestly didn't really care about them anymore, but that didn't stop her soulmate from worrying about her and looking after her. Despite the fact that they lived in a big castle, they found themselves in the same part of it as it conveniently had everything they needed for now. Neither of them had taken the master bedroom yet, wanting to wait. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked as she was let in. "Helena. Yes, do come in." Kingsley said, before gesturing to a cloaked figure. "This is Unspeakable Broker, the department head of the Department of Mysteries." He said and Helena gave him a nod. "Sir." She greeted. "Lady Helena, or princess Hela. Whichever one you prefer." The man said in a low voice. "Helena is more than fine." She replied.

"We've heard that you want to work in our department and your results are very good, but tell me why." He said as they sat down. "Honestly, sir. I'm not sure myself. I've seen things no one else in this world has. Some people would like a quiet job after that, but not me. Dumbledore wanted me as a healer, but I can tell you that apart from a few things my grandmother taught me, my talents do not lie there." She said.

"I still want to learn about the kinds of things this magic can do and how it's different from the magic on Asgard. Your department seemed to me the best place to learn and still help the wizarding world. I will tell you now that I'm not going to work in a boring 9 to 5 job. My uncle, lord Black, gave me and my friends a tour of the ministry, except your department obviously and nothing stood out to me, except the little information he had about what you do. It just clicked, I guess." She continued, not noticing him stiffening up at hearing Sirius' name. 

After a few seconds, the Unspeakable nodded in understanding. "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd be honoured to have the Norse goddess of death as a colleague." He said. "And as long as you promise me that you won't study me, I'd be happy to become your colleague." Helena said, making both men laugh. "Well, I would say "welcome," but we both know it's not that easy." The Unspeakable said. 

Helena took a deep breath and nodded. "This is normally the part where I tell you that you need to be able to keep secrets, but we both know you are quite capable of that. However, I need to know how well." He said as Kingsley left to give them privacy, before he went to ask her several questions. How long had she been working with Tom to bring Dumbledore down? Who did she tell and after how long? 

This went on for a while, before the man nodded. "I think you'd be a true asset to our department, but things aren't over yet. We will give you a few tests over the next month. Where do you live exactly?" He asked. "Ravenclaw castle with my soulmate, my owl Athena, my familiar Aurora and the house-elves. The goblins handle my mail" She answered. "A familiar, you say? What type of creature?" The Unspeakable asked, but Helena was reluctant to answer. Even after all this time, she was still protective over her and he noticed that. 

"I will not tell anyone what she is. Secrecy is important, remember?" He asked with a small laugh. The few witches and wizards who had a true familiar, were very protective over them, especially when they were a very rare animal. "She's a Pegasus." Helena finally answered after a few minutes. "Wow. No wonder you were so protective." He replied impressed, before standing up and giving her his hand to shake.

"You will hear from us, that I can assure you." He said, before leaving the room. Going back home after saying goodbye to Kingsley and thanking him, Helena took a deep breath at realising she might just be a step closer to getting a job. Harry was starting his own training soon after all and that would take them more than a year. She just might get a job soon too. Needing to think for a moment, she went to the library.

Everytime she walked in, she still got a smile on her face at remembering that this magnificent room and the books within was all hers. The first thing she had done once she moved in was getting in some more comfortable couches as the previous ones had been rather hard to sit in. Picking a book and sinking away in the pillows of one couch, she got lost in another fantasy world and smiled at the irony of her reading about a fantasy world after originally living in one, so to speak and having ruled in another one.

It didn't take long, before she felt two warm hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them and her neck. "Winky told me you had arrived in a rather thoughtful state, so I figured you'd be here." Caspian said, looking down at his soulmate with a warm smile and Helena smiled up at him, reaching up and caressing his cheek. After she moved out, Winky had gone with her and Dobby was planning to go with harry once he moved out. 

"You figured correctly." She said with a chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her. Breaking apart, he caressed her cheek. "What did the minister want?" He asked. "The head of the department of Mysteries wanted to talk to me." She said. "What did he say?" He immediately asked as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "That it would be an honour to have me, but that they would test me." She said. 

"Test you? How?" Caspian immediately asked, not liking the sound of that."I don't know. It's a mystery." She said with a small laugh at the end and he chuckled, smiling at her and making her heart skip a beat. She reached out and caressed his cheek again, making him grab her wrist and kiss her palm. "I'm here, Helena. I'm here with you" He said, correctly guessing her thoughts without them being bonded. He had told her that Aslan had made sure they could and she had thanked her old friend once again

She smiled at him and immediately snuggled up to him, immediately feeling his arms wrap around her and pull her against his warm chest. She smiled at the feeling as she took a deep breath. She was both excited and nervous about the test ahead, but she would do her best to pass them. After a while, they went to check up on Aurora who was absolutely loving the new space she had at the castle.

From that day onwards, several strange things arrived at the castle by mail. It started with a strange glass ball the size of a small tennis ball. Nothing more, just the ball. "What on earth is this?" Helena asked curiously as she held it in her hands. "I have no idea, but then again, I'm fairly new here." Caspian said jokingly and Helena gave him a grin, before putting the ball away, just in case it was part of the test. 

The next package contained what seemed to be a human bone, much to the couple's disgust. Helena went to pick it up, only to immediately put it down again and rub her hand. "What is it?" Caspian asked as he grabbed her hand. "I don't know. It felt like it was made of ice." She muttered as she looked at the bone. Caspian looked down at it as well, not liking it at all and proposed to throw it away. "No. It might be part of the test." Helena protested and he reluctantly conceded. Helena put the bone next to the ball with her magic.

The next package were some kind of slimy strands that Helena didn't even want to touch, but carefully poked with her finger anyway, feeling the cold and slimy material. Nothing happened, but Helena didn't risk it and sealed the box, before putting it away. The next package was an empty box with a terrible smell. Helena and Caspian covered their mouths and noses, before putting it away in a bubble

The second-to-last package contained a time-turner, which Helena immediately put away after realising what it was, knowing how dangerous it was to meddle with time. The last package was a miniature version of a planet. "Hey look. Uranus." She said with a laugh as she held it up, a warm feeling going through her hands. It wasn't until she saw his raised eyebrow that she realised how that sounded. 

Every kid on earth knew the Uranus joke by the time they finished elementary school, but then again, Caspian wasn't from earth. "It's the name of a planet in our solar system." She quickly explained and he nodded at that. "Still, I wonder why it warmed up in my hands." She said, looking it over. Her soulmate took it over and frowned. "Doesn't warm up to me." He said and she raised her eyebrows at that. "Maybe because you're not magical." Helena guessed and he had to agree with that as he put it back down.

Several weeks after their first meeting, each package arriving a week after the former, Helena was invited to the department of Mysteries itself and took the objects with her at their request. "Hello, Helena. Take a seat." Unspeakable Broker said as he sat at his desk. As you have noticed, we have sent you several objects in the past several weeks. I want you to pull every object out in the order we gave them to you." He said. 

Helena did so and he nodded, chuckling at seeing the sealed box and the box in the bubble. "Something wrong with the smell of that box?" He asked. "Aurora's poop smells better." Helena replied and he laughed. "Fair enough." He said, pulling the box to him with his magic. "What about the ball? Any reactions to that?" He asked and she shook her head. "No. It just felt like an ordinary glass ball." She replied.

"Alright, what about the bone?" He asked, writing things down. "It felt cold as ice. It felt like it was burning my hand with coldness." She said and he nodded. "Did you have a different, warm reaction with any of the others?" He asked. "The planet model did warm up in my hands, but may I ask what these things are for?" She asked, really wanting to know. He smiled as he pulled the Uranus model to him. "Every object on this table is related to a chamber in this department. We put a spell on them that makes everyone's magic react differently" He explained.

"The ball is related to the hall of prophecies. You had no reaction to it, so your magic is not suitable for it or the thought chamber." He said, pointing at the sealed box and Helena shivered. "Those things were cold and slimy." She said. "They're parts of an old brain. What did you expect?" Broker asked, laughing at her shocked expression. "Didn't your professor tell you about it?" He asked with a laugh.

"He told me the basics, but not that you were keeping brains here." She replied and he chuckled, before turning to the bubbled box. "That box is related to the love chamber. If your magic was attuned to that, you would've smelled a pleasant scent like roses." He said. "I assume you didn't have a reaction to the time-turner from the time chamber either." He said and she shook her head.

"That leaves the model planet for the Space chamber, which you said you felt immediately warming up in your hands. That means that you and your magic is most suitable for that chamber." He said. "What would've happened if I hadn't felt anything?" Helena asked curiously. "Then you would've had to find a job elsewhere, I'm afraid." Broker said and she immediately nodded in understanding.

"However, your magic did react, so your magic is suitable for our department and you passed the test. That means you are worthy to join us." He said as a couple of men walked forwards with a new robe and put it around a now standing Helena. "Hold up your wand." Broker ordered and she immediately obeyed. "Do you swear to use your knowledge to help and support magic?" He asked. "I swear." Helena replied. "Do you swear never to tell anyone about what you are learning here and who you are working with without permission? Broker asked. 

"I swear." Helena promised again. "Do you swear to cast aside all professional allegiances and pledge yourself to the good of Mother Magic herself?" Broker asked once more. "I swear." Helena swore once more. "Then so welcome, Helena Snape. Welcome to the Department of Mysteries." Broker said and Helena beamed at him, before bowing to him. "Now, as tradition states, you must choose a name." He said. 

"Only we will know that name of yours. It will keep your identity a secret, so choose wisely." He continued. Helena thought for a few minutes, before finally deciding on a name. Emerald." She said as that had been her father's favourite stone. "Welcome then, Unspeakable Emerald." Broker said, before pulling off his hood and Helena stared at him. He looked like her uncle Sirius. The man smiled and held out his hand, saying one thing.

"Regulus Black. Hello little niece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/482588916295534866/ (Ravenclaw castle exterior)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	5. A mystery tour

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Uh... no offense sir, but aren't you supposed to be..... you know...... dead?!" Helena finally asked after several seconds of looking like a fish. "I am, yes, but one thing I've learned from my terrible parents was to trust no one by myself. When in Hogwarts, I saw exactly what kind of bastard Dumbledore was and tried to warn Sirius, but he was completely taken in by the man." He told her as he started to lead her through the department. 

"He was too wrapped up in being everything our parents hated. Our parents absolutely hated Dumbledore, so of course Sirius ran right into his arms and look how the old bastard treated him after the war. Left him to rot in hell on earth. Trust me when I say I tried everything to get him free without revealing myself, but first that bitch Magnold and then Fudge were as corrupt as they come. So, my first order of business is thanking you for getting him out of there." He said as they walked through the thought room and she smiled at him

"You're very welcooooohhh my God! You really have brains." She said at seeing the things floating in a basin. "Yes, we do. Just don't touch these with your hands as well. They're very aggressive and their tendrils leave very deep scars." He warned and she winced, immediately making sure she'd keep that in mind. "Then again, this isn't your chamber. This is." Regulus continued, opening the door to the Space chamber.

"Woaaaaaaaaahhhhh." Helena breathed as she looked around. It was like they were floating in space, planets around them. "Cool. Father would have loved this place." She said with a smile and he chuckled, before explaining what they did in this chamber. "But going back to you being dead. Kreacher said he saw you die, tears and screaming and all." She said, turning to him and he sighed.

"Poor Kreacher. I had to modify his memory as he would've told my parents the truth." He said. "They had more authority over him than me. I had to make sure that I could disappear. Tom was a crazy nutter at the time and Dumbledore and the ministry were even worse. This was the only safe place for me after I gave the medallion to Kreacher." He said. "How did you survive the potion?" Helena said as they continued on.

"Kreacher told me about the incredible thirst he experienced, so I took a bottle of water with me and ordered him to get us the hell out of there once I replaced it." He said and she had to concede at that. "What are you going to do now?" She asked as they walked into the Time room. "On one hand, I really want to see Sirius again, but I don't think I'll be happily welcomed by him." He said solemnly.

"I'm honestly not sure about that. He actually lights a candle on your birthday. Even if you were like night and day when you were children and in different houses, you're still his brother." She said and he sighed again. "We can always break the news of me getting the job and you being alive together." She proposed with a chuckle and he smiled tightly." I'll think about it." He said, before they went on.

They arrived at a locked door and Regulus smiled secretively. "That's the Love chamber. There is where we try to figure out where soulmarks originate from and the true power of love. I'll wish people good luck opening the door without the spell we give the Unspeakables to open it." He said and she laughed. "Do people try to break in?" She asked. "Not as many as you would think." He said. 

"Then again, there aren't many people crazy enough to break into the place where the auror corps is located." He joked, making her laugh. Her laughter quickly faded, however, at seeing the next room. It was a deep chamber with a stone structure right in the middle. A grey veil maeste from something unnatural hung from the structure. Helena took a few steps back and paled. "I dreamt about this place. We were having a battle here. Sirius fell through that veil and never came back." She said and Regulus gave her a panicked look. 

"Thank Merlin that didn't happen." He said as he walked into the chamber. She slowly followed him. Once they reached the structure at the bottom, Helena touched the stone for a second, before abruptly pulling it back and he noticed this. "Your magic really doesn't resonate with this Chamber, does it?" He asked and she shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself to comfort herself.

"Ironic that the magic of the Goddess of Death recoils at the magic of the Death chamber." He commented. "Where do people go if they fall through this?" She asked. "No one knows. No one ever came back to tell." He answered and she nodded. "Can we continue on?" She asked and he nodded as they went on. As they went on, Regulus sent a note to Kingsley. "This is the hall of prophecies." He said as they opened the last door.

"Wow. Those are a lot of.... prophecies." She said after almost saying "balls." Regulus chuckled and agreed. "I guess that this is probably the most boring part of the department." She said. "It comes with its own set of challenges. If you try to take a prophecy that isn't yours..... bad things happen." He explained and she shivered at that, before a note flew through the air and Regulus caught it." The minister expects us. Come on and put on your hood. We have a reputation to keep." He said and she chuckled, before they left. 

"Minister Shacklebolt, what is this about?" Remus asked politely as they entered the minister's office and the man smiled at them. "The head of the Department of Mysteries and one of his Unspeakables wanted to talk to you both." Kingsley said as he looked between him and Sirius. The latter was about to ask what they wanted to talk about, the door opened and two hooded figures walked in.

At seeing them, the smaller figure turned their head slightly to the bigger figure. "Can we help you?" Sirius slowly asked as he looked between the two and the smaller figure pulled off their hood. "Helena!" Both men shouted happily and she laughed as she hugged them tightly. "Does that mean that you got a job?" Remus asked and she nodded, before the other Unspeakable cleared their throat. 

"Unspeakable Emerald, I will let it go this time, but you do not pull off your hood without permission." He said and Helena immediately apologised. "So, I guess you're her boss." Sirius said and the man nodded. "Thank you." The dog Animagus said. "Don't thank me. It's an honour to have the Goddess of Death working for us in the Space Chamber. I'm sure she will be a powerful asset to our Department." The Unspeakable said and Sirius frowned. His voice sounded slightly familiar, but he wasn't sure from where. 

"Have we met before? Because I swear your voice sounds really familiar for some reason." He said as he looked at, the man, Remus and Helena, who was smiling at him. "We did meet quite a long time ago. I had to fake my death and go into hiding, because both sides wanted me dead, so I'm surprised you still recognise my voice after all these years." The man said and Sirius frowned even more.

"Who are you?" He asked with narrowed eyes and the Unspeakable took a deep and slow breath, before pulling off his hood. Sirius paled as he stared in shock at the person he had thought dead for years. "Hello, big brother." Regulus greeted him carefully. Sirius took deep breaths and straightened up, before saying one thing. "Nope." He muttered, before his eyes rolled back and he fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but I'm not really feeling well
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. Brothers and graves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Sirius groaned as he came to. "Sirius? Are you alright?" Remus asked as he and Helena knelt next to him. "Yeah. I just had the weirdest dream that Regulus was alive." The man on the floor groaned. "That wasn't a dream." Helena said slowly and Sirius stared at her, before sitting up and staring at a sheepish Regulus. "I think that's the first time I shocked you, instead the other way around." He joked feebly.

Sirius slowly stood up, broke free of Remus' helping hands and walked towards his nervous little brother. Touching his shoulder and feeling that he really was there, he shook his head. "You bloody idiot." He muttered, before pulling the startled man into a hug. Regulus was incredibly surprised, before hugging him back. Remus, Helena and Kingsley quietly left the room to give them the privacy they deserved. Pulling back after several minutes, Sirius frowned at his brother. "Where have you been? We thought you were dead." He said.

"Well, that was the idea." Regulus muttered. At seeing Sirius frown even more at that, he quickly explained everything that he had already told Helena, only expanding on a few things. "Why didn't you come back after I was freed? I didn't really make it a secret that I wasn't on Dumbledore's side anymore." Sirius asked. "Irrational fear, mostly. I was scared that you would hate me for lying and for not getting you out of there." Regulus answered. 

"You tried. That's the biggest thing." Sirius said with a tiny smile and his younger brother smiled back, before yelping as Sirius sent a stinging hex at him. "That's for making me believe you were dead, you idiot." He said, twirling his wand with a grin. "Well, I honestly expected a lot worse." Regulus replied. "Oh, that might still come. Shock is still settling in. I might just knock your door down soon." Sirius said. 

"Then, I better not tell you where the bloody hell I live." Regulus joked and both brothers immediately grinned at each other at those words. For a moment, it was like it had been when they were young, before family, expectations and a war tore them apart forever. Sirius told his little brother more details about how they had slowly brought Dumbledore down. "Wow, so you can actually be patient?" Regulus asked teasingly and his brother scowled, before sending a tickling hex at his brother, who immediately laughed. 

"I yield! I yield!" He managed to shout after a few seconds and Sirius finally lifted the damned spell, laughing loudly as well. "Well, don't you two look absolutely adorable like this." They suddenly heard Helena say from a small distance and looked up to see both her and Remus smirking at them from the doorway. "Exactly how long have you two been standing there?" Regulus asked with a frown.

"Not long at all. Certainly not long enough to make embarrassing pictures." Helena answered with such an innocent grin, the brothers could practically see the angel's halo. Regulus scowled at her. "I better not see any of these so-called "non-existent" pictures leaking out." He said. "What do you think I am? An idiot?" Helena asked in return, genuinely slightly insulted that he thought she was that stupid.

"No, because you passed our test and you fooled Dumbledore for not one, but several years. No idiot can do that." Regulus quickly said and she smiled at him. "Oh, that reminds me. We should restore Kreacher's memories, before he sees me and gets a heart-attack." He continued and Sirius nodded at that, before motioning for his little brother to hide behind the desk and calling the elf once he had done so. "Kreacher, I need you to listen very closely to me, alright?" He asked and Kreacher immediately nodded. 

"Several years ago, someone modified your memory for your own good. If they hadn't, it could've led to the death of one of our own. Now that the danger is over, they can remove the modifications, but they won't without your permission." He explained. Kreacher looked horrified for a moment, before quickly giving his permission. "Alright, close your eyes and don't open them, until I say so." Sirius ordered and he immediately obeyed. 

Regulus quietly came out of his hiding place and removed the modifications he had made, nodding once he was done. By that time Kreacher was already crying. "Alright, you can look." Sirius said. Kreacher literally took one look at his master Regulus, standing before him alive and well, before launching himself at the man and crying his eyes out. The man immediately smiled and hugged the loyal elf.

'As lovely as this is, can I please have my office back?" Kingsley asked in amusement at seeing his head Unspeakable getting hugged by a crying elf. "Sorry, minister." Regulus apologised sheepishly, before gently ordering Kreacher to calm down and telling him to go down to the Department of Mysteries and wait for him there once he had done so. "Unspeakable Emerald. I'll expect you Monday morning 8 A.M sharp to start your training." He said once Kreacher was gone. She nodded in answer and gave him her robes, before they all left the office.

Helena practically skipped into Ravenclaw castle after saying goodbye to Sirius and Remus. "Winky!" She called and the sweet elf immediately popped up in front of her. "Where's Caspian?" She asked. "Master Caspian is in mistress Helena's sitting room." Winky replied and Helena grinned. The castle had several sitting rooms, but Helena had found one that she really preferred because of the spectacular view. 

The house-elves had started to call it her sitting room. Thanking Winky, Helena walked towards the sitting room. Caspian was reading a book and looked up at hearing her come in. "Well?" He asked, putting the book away, the grin on her face said it all. A grin of his own on his face, he ran towards her and lifted her up in his arms, spinning her around and making her laugh. "I'm so proud of you." He said after he put her down.

She beamed up at him, before kissing him deeply. He quickly returned it, pulling her even closer to his body. Breaking apart, they smiled and hugged each other tightly, feeling more than peaceful. After pulling away, Helena called her father, brother and many of her friends, telling them the news. They were well ecstatic to hear it, Harry and Severus popping by to hug her in person and many friends coming by to do the same.

Life continued on as the months passed slowly. Luna went back for her final year, Harry thanking Merlin that Weaselette was in a cell in Azkaban, while being legally married to Mundungus Fletcher. There really wasn't a better punishment for her. Harry and Helena were busy with training for their respective jobs. Harry treasured every time he came home because he knew he would soon be in a different country. Luckily, if the encampment allowed it, Luna could stay with him whenever she wanted. 

There were already negotiations going on to put him in the same team of cursebreakers as Bill, who was going back into the field now that everything was over in England with his wife's encouragement, so he would have a familiar face at least. Cayden was very curious to where they would move and if it would be warmer than England. While mostly wrapped around Harry's arm like always, he still shivered when he was alone.

Before anyone knew it, December had rolled around and snow was falling. As it was nearing Christmas, Caspian noticed how his soulmate looked more and more torn. Finally having had enough, he sat her down a week before Christmas. "My darling, what's wrong?" He asked gently, holding her hands. "I just really want to do something on Christmas eve, but I don't want to do it alone." She said.

Caspian raised an eyebrow at hearing that. "I guess that I'm invisible then." He said and she gave him a small smile. "You don't have to go with me. It's not exactly a very happy place." She said. He smiled at her, reaching up and caressing her cheek. "But it's clearly important to you. I'm going with you." He said and she smiled as she leaned into his touch and covered his hand with hers. "Thank you." She whispered. A bit less than a week later, Helena and Caspian apparated into an empty alley of a quaint village

The former king immediately was bending over as he got over his first time teleporting like that. Helena patiently rubbed his back. "Take deep breaths. That's the key. I didn't like it either" She said as he calmed down. Once he felt better, they linked arms and walked through the quiet village. It was already dark and snow covered the ground. "So, this is Godric's Hollow?" Caspian asked as he looked around.

Helena nodded, tightening her grip on the bouquet of white lilies in her free arm. "Yeah. Tom and Myrtle live that way." She said, pointing in the right direction and he nodded .They walked past an obelisk in the middle of the main square, when Helena stopped walking and looked at it. "Helena? What is it?" He asked, before looking too. Aslan had allowed him to see what witches and wizards saw and he could see why she had stopped.

The war memorial had changed. Now there stood statues of two men and a woman, two of them holding a baby and another man watching on from a small distance. The man holding the baby and the watching man statue looked slightly different and Caspian commented on this. "I guess that once it became known that we were not the children of James Potter, they changed it to make dad the one holding on while also not forgetting his sacrifice." She said and he immediately nodded in agreement, before they walked on.

Arriving at the graveyard, Helena let go of her soulmate's arm and gripped the fence tightly. "Are you ready?" Caspian asked and she nodded, before opening the gate and walking in. "Harry and I always wanted to come here, but dad always refused to bring us. I guess, he just didn't want to face her grave." She said as they looked for the right one. "Why didn't you ask your uncles?" Caspian asked and she shrugged. 

"I just wanted to do it with dad first." She muttered as she walked past a grave, only to stop and look back. Wiping the snow away, her eyes widened at reading the names. "" _Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana."_ Any relation to you-know-who?" Caspian asked. "His mother and sister, actually. When she was little, Ariana was attacked by three muggle boys who had seen her do magic." Helena explained.

"When she couldn't do it again, they attacked her. When her father found out, he attacked the three boys himself and got sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Ariana was so scarred by the events that she tried to suppress her magic, making it very unstable. I never asked the other brother Aberforth this, but this sounds close to something called an Obscurus. One such an unstable attack killed the mother and Ariana was killed in a three-way duel between the brothers and Dumbledore's boyfriend Gellert Grindelwald." She continued as they walked on. 

Caspian looked back at the grave. "And now, thanks to Dumbledore, their name will be associated with manipulation and deceit." He said, feeling sorry for the two women. Helena thought about this for a minute. "You're right. Hang on." She said, walking back and secretly putting some protection spells on the grave. She would not let these two souls pay for what their son and brother had done. 

Walking on through the rest of the graveyard, they finally found the grave they were looking for. Helena took a deep breath and slowly put the lilies down. "Hey mum, hey James." She whispered, tears already filling her eyes. Stepping back, she immediately felt her soulmate's warm, supportive arm wrap around her and pull her close. Resting her head on his shoulder, she gave the grave a small smile. "As you can see, my soulmate is finally here. He's an amazing man and I really think you would've liked him, mum." She started.

She closed her eyes and hot tears immediately rolled down her cold cheeks. Caspian pulled her even closer and kissed her temple. "I just wish you were here. I wish I had asked Aslan to bring you back as well. I asked the same thing for Tom. Why didn't I ask the same for us and dad? I just miss you so much. I want to know you. The real you. Not the one from the stories. I just want you back." She cried, turning into her soulmate's chest. 

Caspian pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, "It's alright. I'm here. I've got you." He whispered, looking at the grave for a second, before continuing to comfort Helena. After a few minutes, her cries turned into sniffles and she turned back to the grave as he pulled her closer. She rested her head back on his shoulder as she remembered a song her dad told her mum sang to her when she was a baby and sang it. 

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on  
_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_.

After she finished she wrapped her arms around Caspian. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying as hard. Caspian's presence helped her keep calm and she was happy she hadn't done this on her own. She looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered and he smiled. "You're very welcome." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and they watched the grave for a bit longer, before they finally left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm officially crying. 
> 
> But hey, big chapter, right? 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/11188699055048759/ (sitting room)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. Another Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next morning, Caspian woke up with a warm but not uncomfortable weight on his chest. Slowly looking down at its source, he saw a familiar mob of red hair. Helena had snuck into his bed after being unable to fall asleep in her own bed. He had briefly woken up to wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head, before falling asleep again.

He smiled and gently stroked her hair. Slowly waking up from the repeated gesture, Helena lifted her head slightly and he suppressed a chuckle at how adorable she looked with a bedhead. Her usual braided hair was messy and standing in every which way and her eyes were only half-open. "Good morning." He whispered, kissing her forehead and she smiled, before lying her head back on his chest and closing her eyes. "Good morning." She mumbled or at least that's what he thought she said, but he didn't mind. 

He didn't say anything for a while and neither did she. They simply enjoyed being together like this, even if they weren't married yet. Caspian looked at the curtains, behind which the sun was no doubt shining on the snow covered gardens and forests that surrounded the castle. Despite the village that was several miles away, the wards made sure any normal human stayed away from this place. 

This resulted in a pretty big forest that Aurora and especially Fenrir loved turned run through, the wolf having decided to stay here as his only other option was getting locked up again, although both now stayed close to the castle. Especially Aurora now stayed in her magic stable that kept her warm the whole time. Originally coming from a hidden island the Mediterranean area, she didn't like the cold very much.

She could of course survive in it, especially when taken care of by Helena and the house-elves living in the castle, but she still didn't like it, even after living here for several years. "Merry Christmas." Caspian suddenly heard a slightly more awake Helena say and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, my darling." He replied, kissing the top of her head and making her smile up at him. He smiled back, before reaching up to caress the cheek currently not smudged against his chest. She closed her eyes at the touch and sighed in content.

"I have to admit that I actually had to ask Harry's help to get you a present for today." He confessed and she giggled in answer. "You being here was already present enough for me." She said. He chuckled at that. "I guess I have to bring the present back then." He said teasingly. "I never said you could return it." She joked back and they both laughed.

"Just tell me it isn't a pet. Because between Aurora, Fenrir and me turning into Glacia, we have enough animals here." She said once they had calmed down. "I promise it isn't a pet." He said and she nodded in satisfaction at that. She sighed deeply, before slowly pulling herself out of his arms and getting up. "I better get ready, before dad, or worse Sirius finds us together like this." She said. 

"How on earth is Sirius worse than Severus?" Caspian asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Dad will give us a stern talking to. Sirius will tease us for literal months about it, probably in revenge for making those pictures." She said. "I still can't believe you work for his brother." He said. "Small world." Helena commented, before kissing his cheek and leaving the room. He chuckled as he stood up and got dressed as well. His clothes for the ball that night were already waiting to be worn, but the presents were first. 

Mostly because of tradition, they had decided to have a family Christmas and then see what they would do in the next year when both twins had moved out and Harry would probably be in another country entirely. Once they were both ready and waiting in the sitting room for Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius to arrive, Caspian turned to his soulmate.

"Are you sure you're alright after last night?" He asked, grabbing her hand and she took a deep breath. "No, but I will be." She said honestly, giving him a tiny smile and he smiled back, lifting her hand to his mouth and giving it a kiss. "Should I return later?" They suddenly heard Harry ask and looked up to see him grinning at them from the doorway.

They smiled and welcomed him inside. Once Severus, Sirius and Remus had arrived as well, they started sharing presents. Caspian honestly had a lot more fun than in the previous years. The Telmarines hadn't celebrated Christmas and when he had become king, he had returned the holiday, but even when celebrating it with Jade and the others, he had still felt like an outsider. He didn't feel like that as everyone, even Severus, had a well-meaning, genuine present for him, including a book about the history of the Wizarding world. 

He in return had managed to get them a present as well, mostly with Helena's and a little bit of Harry's help for Helena's present. They alll thanked him and he smiled. Sirius laughed at Helena's present: the pictures of him and Regulus, framed and all Most of the rest of the morning and afternoon were spent telling funny stories, mostly for Caspian's benefit. Luna eventually joined them with her father and told some stories as well. 

After an early dinner, everyone got ready for the ball. The Weasleys, Patils and Longbottoms would meet them at Malfoy Manor. Semon, the head house-elf helped Caspian get into in his dark blue robes that were no doubt very expensive and gave him a ring on Helena's orders. "The Claw consort ring. It protect you from mean potions and spells." He explained and he nodded in understanding.

Once he was done, he waited in the sitting room with the other men for Helena and Luna to be done. Fenrir nudged his leg and he scratched the wolf behind his ears When their soulmates finally walked in, all dressed up and ready, both Harry and Caspian immediately felt their jaws fall at seeing their dresses. Helena's was a very dark blue, almost black of colour, apart from the lower edges of her rather large skirt where it turned silvery grey. It was a lot more impressive than that she usually wore, but it really worked. 

Luna's dress was far more simple with a very light blue colour and stars on her see-through overskirt and a small diadem in her hair. Helena was wearing a diadem as well, but not the famed Ravenclaw diadem. Instead, a very simple diadem adorned her head. They both looked absolutely beautiful and both their soulmates made sure they knew it. 

Severus smiled at seeing how happy both his children were with Caspian and Luna. It made him miss Lily even more and wishing she was here, even after all these years. They finally went to the Manor where the twins were introduced with their true titles and Helena tightened her grip on her soulmate's arm as she saw several people's eyes light up with greed.

Getting ready for the first dance of the evening, she leaned closer to Caspian's face. "Stay close to our friends. If someone you don't know wants to speak with you, say no and walk away." She murmured into his ear and he nodded, before they started to dance on the music. They forgot about the others for a while and just focused on each other. Caspian held his soulmate close and smiled at her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered and she beamed back at him, briefly tightening her grip on his hand.

Once the song was over, several lords and ladies started to walk over to try and get a dance with Harry and Helena to either just be seen with them or try and get close to them for their own goals. Only one thing stood in their way: Harry's and Helena's friends. They had met a few days before and had agreed to keep the greedy lords and ladies away from the twins by constantly stealing them away for a dance. 

Padma and Viktor were the first for Helena and Caspian, literally stepping in front of a lord who had been eyeing up Helena like a piece of meat. "Helena! Do you mind if i take your oh so handsome soulmate for a dance?" Padma asked teasingly and Helena laughed. "Not at all." She said as she and Padma switched partners. With a reassuring nod to Caspian, Helena started to dance with Viktor.

Bill and Fleur quickly approached Harry and Luna and switched with them. This went on during the entire evening with every single friend of them protecting the twins and their soulmates. Draco, Daphne, Neville, Hannah, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and even Lucius and Narcissa went for a dance. Even when they were dancing with each other or just sitting on the sidelines to rest, the twins were still surrounded by their friends and family. They smiled and thanked them once the night was over. 

"This was a nice evening." Caspian commented once they returned home. "Mostly thanks to our friends as they kept the greedy lords and ladies away from us, but they won't give up. In a few days is the first Wizengamot meeting that we will be attending as well as vote in and they will no doubt try to get us on their side then." She said and he nodded in understanding.

Giving him a kiss goodnight, she went to take her dress off and a quick bath. Once she was clean, she lied down in bed and closed her eyes. A sudden added weight made her sit up, only to see it was Fenrir jumping on the bed and lying down. "Your own room not good enough?" She asked and he huffed. Smiling and shaking her head, she lied back down and soon fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I completely forgot to add Fenrir in the past few chapters, so pretend he was there the whole time. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/69524387981050087/ (Helena's dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/419045940326993057/ (Luna's dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/328762841547620748/ (Helena's diadem)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. A calm evening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It had been a very long day in the Department of Mysteries and Helena was absolutely tired because of it. She slowly walked through the snow to the front door of her castle and couldn't wait to warm up again as big snowflakes fell from the dark sky. It was the middle of January and a big snowstorm was supposed to happen during the next day and Regulus had already given her the next day off.

Only the senior Unspeakables would work the next day. She usually used the Floo to her home as it was in Scotland and therefore literally on the other side of the country from the ministry, but the line had been so long that snowy evening with people wanting to go home that she instead had decided to apparate back home. So, now she was incredibly tired and also dizzy. Walking into the entrance, her outer robes immediately disappeared from her hands and Winky quickly ushered her to her room to change into warm clothing.

Once she had changed, she walked to the sitting room and walked in to an adorable sight. Caspian was sitting on a very soft couch right next to the burning fireplace, Fenrir lying on his lap very much asleep, a miniature Aurora on his shoulder and a book in his hands. It truly was the perfect picture of peace that she really needed at the moment. It had surprised her how quick Fenrir had accepted her soulmate.

He was her younger brother, sure, but he was still protective over her. She guessed that he could sense that he was genuine in his feelings. Caspian looked up at hearing her come in and immediately smiled at seeing her. She quickly smiled back and sat down next to him, leaning against his side and taking a deep breath at feeling him wrap his arms around her. "Long day?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"You have no idea." She replied tiredly, rubbing her eyes. He gently smiled at her as Aurora quickly jumped from his shoulder to hers and nuzzled Helena's neck, making her smile as well at the loving and familiar gesture. "Hey there, sweetie. You joining us tonight?" She asked, gently petting her. "Winky was worried that she'd be cut off by the snowstorm tomorrow, so she got Sirius here for a minute to make her small and bring her inside." Caspian explained and she chuckled. "That sounds like her." She commented and he laughed as well. 

"But why are you so tired?" He asked, looking down at her in concern and she smiled at him to reassure him that she was alright. "It has just been a long day. Training is slowly getting harder, which is understandable, but tiring." She said and he nodded in understanding as he stroked her back and she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Winky and Semon popped in with hot chocolate and they thanked them. 

"You know, I dreamed about this not too long ago when I was still in school." Helena said, feeling herself get warmed up by her soulmate's body heat and the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Fenrir had briefly woken up, before falling asleep again. "Oh, did you now?" Caspian asked teasingly and she chuckled. "Oh yeah. Only real difference was that it was a rainy evening, instead of a snowy one." She said. 

He chuckled at that and kissed her forehead. "Darling, wrong place." She teased him and he smirked, turning her insides to jelly. "Well, then. Allow me to remedy that." He whispered, before cupping her face and kissing her on the mouth. She carefully pulled him closer, mindful of the two animals with them. Breaking apart for air, they smiled at each other as Caspian nudged her nose with his, making her giggle. "I'm so happy you're here with me." She whispered, brushing his hair back from his face and he smiled at her.

"Me too, my love. But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He said, gently gripping her hand and kissing her palm. She smiled at him and kissed him again, before looking at the book he was reading. "What were you reading?" She asked. "A "muggle" book as Harry called it when he gave it to me. It's about a different magical world with elves and dragons and a magic ring that needs to be destroyed." He explained. 

"Oh " _Lord of the rings?"_ I loved those books while at primary school. Did you know it had at least two prequels?" She asked. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, there's _"The Hobbit"_ which is mostly for small children and then there's _"The Silmarillion."_ which apparently takes place literally ages before these books take place, but I haven't read that one yet. I heard somewhere the muggles are planning to make these books into movies." She explained. 

"Well, I really wish them good luck with that. I'm only halfway through this book and I already have to keep my head with it as I have no idea what the story is about." Caspian muttered and she chuckled, before quickly reading the front cover. " _Fellowship of the ring?"_ There come two more after this." She said and he sighed in resignation, lowering his head briefly. Of course, there are." He murmured and she laughed again, kissing his cheek. "You'll get through it." She said with a warm smile and he smiled back. 

Pulling her closer, he kept continuing to read the book as she rested her head on his shoulder and read along with him, gently scratching Aurora with her free hand. She took a deep breath as she listened to her soulmate's heartbeat and breathing as the fire crackled in the fireplace. The warmth and peace made her feel even more tired and it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. 

Aurora, the loyal Pegasus that she was, immediately notified Caspian that her witch had fallen asleep by gently pulling on his sleeve with her teeth. He quickly looked down and smiled warmly at his soulmate's peacefully sleeping face. "Thank you, Aurora." He whispered, before closing the book, gently waking Fenrir up and nudging him off his lap and carefully standing up without accidentally waking her up.

Helena stirred a bit as he carefully lifted her up in his arms, but settled down again as he walked out of the from. Carrying her to her room, the door opened on its own to let him in and he smiled. "Thank you." He whispered to the elf responsible, probably Winky. The blanket of the bed was also pulled back by magic and he gently laid her down, covering her again with the blanket himself as Aurora and Fenrir settled on the bed as well. "Good night, my love." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Standing back up, he quietly left the room to go to bed himself. 

The next day, Helena woke up feeling refreshed. Stretching her arms and standing up, she opened the curtains to see nothing but white. Snowflakes were falling in such a rapid tempo that she could barely see her own garden. Having been the child of two frost giants once, she had found that even in this life, she was resistant to cold. However, even she wouldn't want to be outside right now. 

Getting dressed in a warm robe, she walked to the informal dining room with Aurora and Fenrir. Caspian was already there, although he was still waking up himself if his yawns were anything to go by. They both smiled at each other. "Good morning." She said, walking over and kissing his cheek. "Good morning, my love." He replied with a warm smile as she sat down and breakfast appeared for them and the animals

"I'm sorry for failing asleep on you last night." She apologised and he chuckled. "It's alright, Helena. You had a long day and it was more than reasonable that you'd fall asleep." He said, making her smile. "Caspian, don't you get bored here while I'm gone?" She asked. "Not really. At least, not yet. I'm still busy exploring this amazing place with Semon as a guide. Just yesterday, I found this really nice spot that looks out over the garden and the ceiling and walls are completely made of glass." He said. 

"Yeah, but doesn't it bother you that there isn't much for you to do here except for touring and reading? I mean: in Narnia, you were the ruling monarch and had to lead an entire kingdom. Doesn't it bother you to go from that to doing nothing while I go out?" She asked and he smiled, grabbing her hand. "For now, it's like a welcome break from my very busy days as king." He said and she chuckled at that. 

"I'm not bored yet and I'm pretty sure that once or if I do become bored with staying here, we'll find something for me to do as by that time, I'll most certainly understand more about this world." He continued and she nodded at that, smiling at his words. "Thank you." She said. "You're very welcome, my love." He replied, before they continued eating. After that, they just spent the snowy day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter in which nothing of importance happened, but I just wanted to write some fluff.
> 
> This story is not as plot driven as the previous ones as it's just things happening as everyone grows older. I'm honestly planning one more major twist for now and even then I'm still torn on whether or not to do it. What do you think? 
> 
> I'm planning to write a LOTR story set in the Silmarillion that goes through to the events of the LOTR books and movies, but like Helena, I've never read the former and have only seen the movies of the latter, but I'm planning to buy the former book next week as it will mostly play in that time. 
> 
> What job do you think Caspian could get one day? I have an idea of my own, but I'm wondering what you think. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	9. A marauder wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Today was a big day. Today was the wedding of the two remaining Marauders. Sirius, the drama-queen that he was, had decided to have their wedding on Valentine's day. Remus had shaken his head at it, but had allowed it. Harry, Helena, Severus and their friends had worked hard to help set the wedding venue. It was held in the ballroom of Emrys castle, only family and very close friends in attendance.

Instead of settling on just one or two colours for theme colours, Sirius had seen the rainbow coloured Pride flag after Helena had shown it to him and after talking with Remus about it, had decided to make that the theme colours for their wedding, thinking it fitted them perfectly. The twins had actually found a way to fill the ballroom with rainbows without it looking tacky. Six pots of different coloured flowers adorned each side of the aisle. A few rows of six chairs stood on each side as well, each chair a different colour. 

The men and most of the women were wearing rainbow coloured accessories like a bracelet, a hairband, a flower in their hair, a lapel amongst other things. Helena, however, was wearing a dress that was fully rainbow colours with no regrets. Her uncles were getting married and she'd be damned if she didn't show pride at that. Caspian, Harry, Severus and her friends all shook their heads at it, but let her be.

Besides, the dress actually kinda suited her in a way and wasn't ugly on her at all. As if to challenge what else they could make completely different compared to a normal wedding ceremony, Sirius and Remus had asked an absolute golden girl as their ring bearer: Aurora. To her credit, the Pegasus took this job very seriously as she, Fenrir and Cayden kept a close eye on the tiny items.

Artemis and Kenna joined them as they were waiting for the ceremony to begin as they had been allowed to come too. " _I see you became the pack mule."_ Artemis said teasingly to the full-sized Pegasus without any bite in her voice. _"Artemis, be nice. Today is a big day_." Kenna scolded her as she cleaned her feathers. Artemis gave her a look, before stretching. " _Merlin, I'm glad the evil goat, weasels and beaver are gone. I'm sure that if the latter had come close to my witch one more time, she would've gotten a very gruesome fate_." She growled protectively. 

_I'm not a violent animal, but I have to agree. Those five were the worst."_ Kenna said. _"We're just glad they won't try to hurt our witch and wizard ever again. Weaselette is in prison, weasel is dead, the goat is literally burning to death as we speak, if he isn't dead already and Beaver is considered crazy by the muggles. There isn't a better punishment for them_." Cayden commented and the others agreed with him.

 _Severus looks sad."_ Fenrir commented. These people were important to his sister and while he hadn't necessarily cared for them in the beginning, he now considered them good friends as well. " _He probably misses his own mate."_ Aurora said sadly and the animals fell silent. " _It's still not fair that our witch and wizard have to live without their bearer."_ Cayden hissed. _"I agree, but what can we do about it?"_ Kenna asked

The animals looked down at that, knowing that they couldn't do anything about the fact. Helena walked towards them. "The ceremony is about to begin, so you better take your places." She said gently and the animals split up. Kenna, Artemis and Cayden went back to their witches and wizard. Aurora stood up as Helena picked up the pillow with the rings and gave it to her. "Good luck, girl." She whispered as the Pegasus took the pillow with her teeth. Aurora moved her ears in answer, before taking her place at the beginning of the aisle.

Helena joined her family and soulmate. It was a Saturday, so Luna and a couple of teachers from Hogwarts were there as well. As the music started, Aurora carefully walked towards the front of the aisle where Remus was already standing. The attendants immediately smiled at seeing her walk by and Amelia, who had been asked to officiate, could barely contain her chuckle at seeing the real-life Pegasus being the ring-bearer.

Regulus had been given a very rare day off from his job to be his brother's best man at this very special event, even if he knew the man probably would've wanted James to be that. That was when a nervous Sirius slowly walked into the ballroom, fighting the urge to either flee or turn into Padfoot and run down the aisle to get this part over with as everyone turned their heads to look at him.

That was, until he locked eyes with Remus and saw him. His nerves disappearing at seeing him, he straightened his back and walked past their friends and family to join his almost-husband. Amelia started to talk, but kept her speech short at seeing how eager the men in front of her were to become partners forever. Remus went first. "Sirius, you're my oldest friend and my closest confidant. You never cared about my condition and you always know how to make me laugh and cheer me up whenever I feel down." He started

You never give up on your goals, even if you should think about them more at times, like going after a certain rat for example." He continued and Sirius became red as their family and friends chuckled. "Nevertheless, you did your best to make up for your mistakes and be there for our godchildren ever since then. Whatever will happen, I know one thing: life will never be boring with you and I can't wait to see it." He finished. 

Sirius beamed at him, before it was his turn. "Remus, I always admired you when we were at school. I tried to tell you several times, but always backed out at the last moment and when the war started, I decided to leave it as we didn't know if we'd survive. When I got out of Azkaban, I thought my chances with you were non-existent, but thanks to a certain set of twins, I was proven wrong." He said, glancing at the twins. 

They both gave them smiles back that were somehow both incredibly smug and innocent at the same time and he playfully glowered at them in answer, before finally turning back to Remus. "You always supported me through my nightmares and therapy after my ordeal in hell on earth and I will never be more thankful to you for that. Moony, I'm happier than I ever could've imagined and I can't wait to manage mischief with you for the rest of my life." He finished, hearing several sniffles coming from their friends and seeing Remus tear up.

Amelia asked for the rings and Aurora stepped forwards, both men taking the right rings from the pillow. "Thank you, Aurora." They said and the Pegasus gave them both a soft nudge in reply, before joining her witch as Harry was Remus' best man. After putting the rings on each other's fingers and saying a few more words, Amelia pronounced them husband and husband, before telling them they could kiss. 

Sirius wasted no time and pulled Remus closer, kissing him as their friends and family cheered and animals growled, howled, hissed, sang and neighed. With a wave of his hand, Harry told the house-elves to change the interior of the ballroom for the reception and they did so. Once everyone sat down, Regulus, Harry, Helena, Narcissa and even Tonks' mother Andromeda, gave several speeches.

Harry made everyone pee their pants or dress in laughter by imitating a hilarious sketch from a muggle comedian named Rowan Atkinson about being the best man at a falling wedding. It was really popular and it really made them laugh. Once everyone had said their bit, dinner was served and after that, it was time for dancing. The newly married couple went first, before the others joined them as well. Helena danced in Caspian's arms during a slow dance, feeling ecstatic. Harry danced with Luna, before she and the teachers had to go to Hogwarts.

Harry kissed her goodbye, before letting her go and walking towards his dad. Helena joined them as well. "You know, seeing him like this, I guess I can forgive Black." Their dad said. "For what?" The twins asked. "He never told you how he told me how to immobilize the Whomping Willow and get to the Shrieking Shack.... during a full moon?" He asked. His children blanched at that, before turning red. 

In the meantime, Sirius was talking to his brother. "I'm sorry, James couldn't be here." Regulus said. "It's okay. Tom allowed us to use the resurrection stone to tell him the news and he was jumping up-and-down. He said it was about time." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes and his brother chuckled, before they both paled at hearing a synchronised scream that could only mean trouble for either one of them or both of them.

" _BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first wedding of this story. Many more to come
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/360780620154719457/ (rainbow dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/473370610834650823/ (ballroom)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/623678248388998072/ (how I imagine Aurora)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. Another royal visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"How in Merlin's name could you do that?" Helena hissed as she, Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus were sitting in a different room. "I wasn't thinking and I still hated Severus at that point." Sirius said. "You do realise that bullying someone and trying to sent someone to their possible deaths or isolation and a fate of being shunned are two very different things?" Harry asked in turn. "Isolation?" Sirius asked and both twins sighed.

"Uncle Moony, would you be a dear and remind Sirius what it's like to be a werewolf in the Wizarding World?" Helena asked dryly. "Not fun." Remus deadpanned as Sirius looked down. He had been very angry at his now husband as well when it had happened, but he completely understood why Helena and Harry were so angry right now. After all, had Sirius succeeded, they either never would've been born, except Helena maybe albeit in a different life, or would've grown up shunned and feared because of their parentage.

Yes, Sirius had changed, but that didn't change the fact that his actions would've massively impacted the lives of those he now held most dear. "I know I screwed up. I've got no excuse." Sirius said quietly, accepting his responsibility for what had happened. Helena sighed and shared a look with Harry. "Promise you won't send our dad to a werewolf again?" She asked and he immediately nodded. 

"Alright. Come here, you silly dog." She said with a small smile and she was quickly bowled over by a happy Padfoot, who started to lick her face and made her laugh. Remus smiled at the sight, but felt that this wasn't over. He was proven correct as after a.... passionate night, he and Sirius woke up to find their furniture on the ceiling and everything in Slytherin colours. Instead of getting angry, Sirius just sighed. "I had that coming." He muttered.

A few weeks after that, the four Pevensie siblings were very surprised to see a expensive limo ariving in their streets and even more shocked to see a royally dressed Helena and Caspian step out. "Helena? What's going on?" Peter asked as he opened his door for her. "That's a surprise, my dear friend. Let's just say that there's someone who wants to meet you, your siblings and Caspian." She replied, the man's neighbours trying to eavesdrop. A bit unsure, Peter joined her in the limo with his wife Anne.

The other three siblings and Eustace were picked up in the same manner, only some of their spouses being home and coming along as well. "Okay, while we're on the way, how about we play a game?" Helena asked and everyone agreed, still unsure what was going on. "Okay, I'm going to describe several scenarios and you have to tell me what you would do." She said and they nodded as she started giving several scenarios.

"Okay, last one. If you'd meet the Queen, what would you wear?" She asked, barely containing her smirk and Caspian was even worse, having to hide his mouth behind his hand. "I would wear a simple purple dress with short sleeves I wouldn't want to dress better than her Majesty." Lucy said. "Like this?" Helena asked, before transforming her clothes into the dress, plus coat. 

"Exactly like this. Thank you." Lucy said happily. Susan described her dress as being forest green with patterns on the top and a plain skirt, only for Helena to do the same. The guys and their spouses described their own choices and Helena transformed all their clothing. "Helena, where are we going?" Edmund asked. "Guess." She replied and they either paled or had their jaws fall to the floor as they realised exactly where the limo was taking them: Buckingham Palace. "We're going to meet the Queen?!" Susan asked in shock. 

"Yup." Helena replied. "You know, you could've given us a bit of warning ahead of time." Peter immediately scolded her. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, we ruled Narnia for twenty years, Caspian even longer than that, so it will be like another visit to our allies. It can't be as bad as Rabadash." She replied and the four Pevensie siblings shivered at that reminder and had to agree.

Anne and Edmund's wife Catherine were slightly panicking about not knowing the right etiquette, so Helena calmly told them the same rules as her former professor had done and her soft voice slowly calmed them down. All of the former royals' spouses were squibs and knew about Helena and what she had done, but they had never expected to have connections to the royal family.

The limo rode through the gates of the palace and the group hurried inside in the chill march air. They were quickly led to the same room as Helena and her family had been led to and were told to wait again. "How on earth do you know the Queen?" Eustace asked. "One of my old professors is a friend of hers." She answered and they made sounds of understanding at hearing that. After a few minutes, they were told to follow a servant to the right room. Queen Elizabeth and Prince Philip were waiting for them as they were announced to them.

"Your Majesty, my soulmate Caspian X and my friends Peter and Edmund Pevensie and Susan Lewis née Pevensie and Lucy Henley née Pevensie, their cousin Eustace Scrubb and their significant others Anne Pevensie née Leyn, Catherine Pevensie née Argon. Katie Scrubb née Howard. Clive Lewis and Thomas Henley." Helena introduced them again in a more informal way. 

"Of course, the famous Pevensies and King Caspian. We have heard all about you." Elizabeth said with a smile. "We heard that you are the ones we have to thank for defeating the White Witch.... mostly." Prince Philip said, giving Helena a subtle look and she gave him a smile in return. The Pevensies were all very surprised and looked at Helena for explanation.

"His highness is the last remaining member of the original royal family who ruled Narnia before Jade attacked in her previous life." She said with a laugh. "Well, better keep her away then. She might just die of guilt." Edmund joked feebly, still very nervous. "Well, from what we have heard, she has turned her life around and has become a true leader. And if we are not mistaken, she is the queen now once again, although this time, it was with legitimate crowning." Philip replied, looking at Caspian at this. 

The former king nodded his head at the older man. "She was my heir as I refused to have a child without my soulmate, no matter how many times some of the older lords tried to push a wife on me. Their faces when I told them that I had chosen Jade and her line to succeed me actually were rather hilarious if I may be completely honest." He said. 

"Well, we commend you for staying true to your soulmate." Elizabeth commented and Caspian bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but it was really easy. She is my everything and I couldn't even imagine betraying her trust." He said, smiling at his soulmate and she beamed at him. Everyone smiled at the clear love between the two. 

They sat down and talked. It was mostly Philip asking questions about how Narnia was now it and if certain things were still there. Lots of things had been destroyed by either Jade, the Telmarines or simply time, but Cair Paravel was still there, if rebuilt. Elizabeth and Helena talked about how slowly, but surely, the Wizarding World was updating and her first Wizengamot meeting. "You should have seen those power-hungry looks, Your Majesty. Absolutely revolting." The witch said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"We know all about it. You will have to learn to live with it and chose your allies wisely." She advised and Helena nodded, glad that she was already very good friends or even family to several powerful players. Together, they could help the Wizarding World change if they used that power wisely. She couldn't wait until every last piece of Dumbledore was gone forever. 

After a few hours and Elizabeth and Philip knew everything they needed to know, the group bowed towards the royal couple and started to leave, but not before Elizabeth gave Caspian a folded up letter and told him to open it at home and think about what it said. "I swear, Helena: if you pull something like this again, I'll kill you." Eustace said as they left the palace.

Caspian immediately raised an eyebrow at hearing that. "I'm kidding." Eustace hastily said, still remembering clearly how protective the former king was over his soulmate as everyone laughed at his expense, before they got into the limo. "So, what are we going to tell our friends and neighbours? There may be pictures of us entering the palace." Susan said. "Took care of that while transforming your clothes. If any pictures leak out, no one will recognise you." Helena said and her friends thanked her for that.

"You could say I'm a friend who was throwing a party. I used an illusion on myself for their eyes as well so I looked about thirty to forty in normal clothing rather than seventeen and wearing a fancy dress" She continued and they conceded at that. It was reasonable excuse. They set them off at their houses, before paying the driver and stepping out at the far outskirts of London. 

Apparating back home after making sure that no one saw them and helping Caspian with his sickness, they sat down on a couch and Caspian opened the letter, staring at what was written inside. "What does the Queen want?" Helena asked, looking at him patiently. It took several minutes before he answered. "They want me as an adviser/informant." He said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	11. A birthday ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Well, what are you going to say?" Helena asked once the shock had settled. "I have no idea. I mean: why me. I literally haven't lived here for even a year yet." He said. "My guess is that our golden friend has something to do with that." Helena guessed and her soulmate smiled. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He asked "Of course you do. I'm sure they will understand if you say no." Helena said. Caspian glanced at her, before looking back down at the letter.

It had pretty easy demands for such an important job. He would meet with them every other month on invitation and discuss the changes that had happened in the Wizarding World as the queen had realised that the minister only informing the Prime minister wasn't really such a good system anymore. He had to admit it made sense, considering how little Fudge had always told the Prime minister He sighed as he made a decision. "I guess I have a new job." He said to Helena, who squealed and hugged him 

In the next few months, Caspian met with the royal couple twice. Helena went with him both times to ease him into it, but she had a feeling that very soon, he'd be able to do it all on his own. Months passed and spring came with fresh spring showers galore. Caspian found Helena running around in the magnificent gardens during one such shower.

He quickly followed her outside and tried to get her her back inside, but she simply grabbed his hands in response and danced in the rain with him, completely uncaring of the cold she'd no doubt get. Caspian sighed, but finally joined her in dancing, quickly finding the fun in it as well. They both got sick, but that's what pepper-up potions were for.

Harry's training was finishing up and soon, he'd join Bill's team, who were about to go to Peru, instead of Egypt. Luna finished Hogwarts with high marks and Harry waited for her on the platform with her father. In the days following, there were many pictures of the happy couple reuniting, but neither of them cared, although Luna was smart enough to put a glamour on herself whenever she went out. She was planning to become a Magizoologist, something that was no doubt helped by her connection with Vidarr.

After her graduation, her familiar moved with his herd to the forests around Slytherin Castle as the Acromantula population started to grow a bit too big for their liking. There was another herd that lived in the forbidden forest and it just became too small with two herds, the centaurs and the giant spiders, so Vidarr and his herd were happy to move somewhere else.

At the 31st of July, Helena's nineteenth birthday couldn't have started better if you asked her. A delicious smell slowly stirred her out of her restful slumber and she groaned. Waking up a bit more, she sat up and saw the presents at the end of her bed as the door was carefully opened and Caspian walked in with a tray filled with breakfast She immediately smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, my darling." He said softly as he put the tray down on the bedside table and sat down at the edge of her bed. "It really is, as long as you're right here with me." She replied as she cupped his face, making him smile. She smiled back, before pulling him closer for a kiss. Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's. "As much as I would like to stay this way for a while, the elves worked really hard on the food and it would be a shame to let it waste." He said after a few seconds and she sighed. 

"Yeah, you're right." She said as she finally pulled back and took the tray from the table. The first thing she saw was a small present right in the middle of the tray. One glance up at Caspian confirmed it was from him. Taking it and opening it, she smiled in awe at the gold bracelet with emeralds and tiny diamonds. She beamed up at him and he smiled back

"Harry took me to Diagon Alley and we found this in a small store that was specialised in magical jewellery. Lady Malfoy recommended it." He said, showing the same looking bracelet around his wrist and gave her a piece of paper with a spell on it. "Apparently, if one of a soulmate pair says this spell, he or she will be able to feel when their soulmate is close." He said.

"Well, let's see." She replied with a smile as she grabbed her wand, waving it and saying the spell on the piece of paper. Her bracelet immediately warmed up comfortably, cooling off whenever Caspian moved even slightly away from her. "I love it." She said as she looked at him with a beaming smile and he smiled back, before kissing her again. "I'm glad, my love." He said, before Helena dug in her breakfast and opened her other presents. They were all lovely, but nothing compared to her new bracelet.

Because this would probably be the last birthday Harry would spend back at home in a while, the twins had decided to do away with tradition and go big for just this once, organising a ball with all their friends in Ravenclaw castle. From what Helena could hear of the commotion outside her bedroom door, the elves were very busy preparing everything.

Semon really showed why he was the Head house-elf as he expertly directed every elf around with many tasks and even Winky listened as the other elves ran all around the castle. At Semon's orders, the human couple kept themselves scarce. "I'd almost give them a raise if I didn't know that it would insult them." Helena joked and her soulmate chuckled.

At the end of the afternoon, everything was finally done and ready for the birthday ball. In return, Helena made all the elves stand in a line and gave them all a most sincere compliment, making them jump up and down in happiness. The couple ate an early dinner, before splitting up to prepare for the ball. Narcissa and Lucius had actually given Helena a new dress for the party and the witch beamed at seeing it. It was absolutely beautiful and she immediately loved it. She hoped that Caspian would as well. 

About ten minutes before their guests were to arrive, Caspian was pacing in the entrance hall. "Caspian." He heard Helena's voice behind him and turned around. His heart stopped and his jaw fell. She looked absolutely magnificent in her grayish blue ballgown with silver appliques in the form of floral patterns over her top, sleeves and the upper part of her skirt. Her hair was in a complicated bun on the back of her head

As if in a trance, he reached out to her with one hand and she walked towards him, putting her hand in his and blushing when he kissed her knuckles. "I'm the luckiest man in all the worlds." He said sincerely and she blushed even more as they heard the telltale sounds of apparition outside. Not long after that, Sirius and Remus walked in. 

"Hey, pup. We're here. Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed at seeing his niece in all, but blood dressed up. She chuckled as Remus shook his head and hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful, cub." He said. "Thank you. Even Fenrir cleaned up for this." She said, gesturing to the wolf who was wearing a light blue bow tie. Remus chuckled, before Sirius gave her a hug as well. Severus, Harry and Luna were next and the former two were shocked as well at seeing Helena.

"You look magnificent, my little raven." Severus commented after a tight hug and she thanked him. Her friends arrived after that, one by one. From the Weasleys to Cedric.It had been a while since she had all her friends in one place. Even the Pevensies, Eustace and their spouses were there after Winky and some of the other elves had picked them up. "Now, this brings back old memories." Susan commented after they had all hugged Helena and complimented her on her dress. Especially Lucy absolutely loved it.

As the birthday boy and girl, Harry and Helena opened the ball with their soulmates under loud applause from their family and friends. Getting in the right position, the twins slowly started to dance with Luna and Caspian. The music was slow and soothing as it was played by magical instruments,its message one that the twins would remember and hold on to for the rest of their lives. 

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause_ _even the stars, they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_So easy is our life_

_What's mine is yours and yours' mine_

_Hardly do we ever fight_

_We'd rather be kind_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get dark_

_I'm healing this broken heart_

_I know I'm worth it_

_I won't give up on us (No, I'm not giving up)_

_God knows, I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved)_

_Lady, you're worth it (And we're worth it)_

_No, I won't give up on us (No, I'm not giving up)_

_God knows, I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved)_

_Lady, you're worth it (And we're worth it)_

_No, I won't give up._

Once it was done, the twins bowed to their soulmates who bowed back under loud applause as other couples started to dance as well. Severus walked towards his children with a smile. "That was beautiful." He said as he hugged them. "Thanks dad." The twins chorused as they returned the hug. Pulling away, Harry and Helena were quickly pulled into another dance by their friends.

Time seemed to pass by in a blur of dancing and having a lot of fun with everyone. After a while, Helena pulled herself back briefly to get a moment alone and walked out onto the balcony adjoining the ballroom, looking out into the night. Despite how fun the evening was, she hadn't missed the way her father looked sad whenever he saw either her and Caspian or Harry and Luna dancing together. However, she really couldn't blame him for it as she was certain to feel the same way if she lost Caspian 

She felt her bracelet warm up, before feeling her soulmate's arms around her. ""Are you alright?" Caspian asked and she smiled. "I'm fine. I just need a moment for myself. I'll be back inside in a minute." She promised and he agreed, before kissing her and going back inside. Alone again, Helena looked up at the starry sky and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them again and sighed. "Who am I kidding?" She muttered, before going back inside.

She missed a star shooting through the sky and the wind blowing through the trees, signifying a storm coming on. A change in the weather....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapters all around!
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	12. Brothers and sister

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

In the week of halloween, Helena got a very special assignment as Regulus realised how she was getting more distracted and tense as the holiday slowly came closer. MACUSA in America had asked their and the goblins help with the mysterious Bermuda triangle. The infamous place was very well known by even muggles as ships and even planes have disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

Several sailors and passengers of those ships and planes had been found later on the beaches of the nearest populated island with no memory of how they got there. Harry's team was going to the place as well and Helena, now having become a fully fledged Unspeakable after a year of training and several Unspeakables from almost all the parts of the department were going to join them in Peru and they would go on from there. Helena took the assignment with a thankful smile as it would take her out of England during the hardest time of the year.

She did ask her father if it was alright with him that she would be completely gone during Halloween and he promised that he'd be fine as he would be busy teaching during the day. After Dumbledore had finally been imprisoned, Minerva had offered him his position back and he had agreed now that Dumbledore was gone and his children were safe, so he could now teach the new students in peace.

Sirius and Remus promised her that they would keep an eye on him through the day. Caspian didn't really like it as she would go to one of the most dangerous places on earth and he had to stay behind in England. He did logically know that he would be a burden if he did go along, but that didn't really quell his worries. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss, promising that she'd be alright. Only after that did he reluctantly let her go.

Harry greeted his sister happily as she arrived with the other Unspeakables and hugged her tightly. "So, do you have any idea what we're dealing here?" Helena asked after the hug was done. "Not sure to be perfectly honest. The locals say it's either a certain gas in the sea or a monster, depending on the person you ask and Luna keeps calling the Bermuda triangle a "grumpy old friend," but I'm not exactly sure what she means with that yet." Harry answered and his sister frowned in confusion, humming thoughtfully.

She quickly greeted Luna after that. "Hey, Luna. How do you find Peru?" She asked as she pulled back from a big hug. "I love it! There are so many magical creatures and animals here." Luna gushed in a way the former goddess had never seen before. She seemed to really, really love this place. Helena smiled, before suddenly being wrapped into a bear hug by Bill and laughing as the eldest Weasley son lifted her up

"You're lucky Caspian isn't here, Bill or he would've gotten jealous." She joked as he put her down and he laughed. Caspian's fierce protectiveness over his soulmate, despite actually being the less powerful one of the two had already become a small, well-meant, inside joke between the twins and their friends. Bill couldn't blame the guy though. He would be as protective over Fleur if he was in the same situation.

After that, the two teams from England met up with some American aurors, who were in charge of the operation. "Alright, listen up. Quite a lot No-Maj boats and ship go down around this island." One of the aurors said, encircling a small island on the map. "Scouts have already checked the area and found traces of really old magic around the place. To give you an idea, some of those spells seem to be older than the Ministry of Magic and maybe as old as Hogwarts." He continued for the sake of the British wizards and witches. 

Some murmuring was heard at this, before a fully cloaked Helena raised her wand to show she had a question. "Unspeakable Emerald?" Unspeakable Looker, Regulus' second-in-command asked with a nod. "Have you found out what the spells are for?" She asked with a thoughtful look. "Not all of them, but the biggest one seem to be close to containment wards, which is why we called you here." The auror answered.

"We need to find out what is contained there, find it by breaking any possible spells that keep it hidden and if we must, neutralise it. We'll leave for one of the islands tomorrow afternoon, so you better rest up." He finished and everyone nodded, before walking away as they knew they were dismissed. Harry quickly caught up to what he had come to recognise his cloaked sister. "You know what it is?" He asked quietly.

She didn't answer until they had reached his tent where Luna was waiting and she had put up several privacy wards to make sure they weren't heard by anyone. This could just become a family matter and she didn't want anyone to listen to her conversation about this "I have a pretty big hunch. The triangle is one of the deepest parts on the entire earth. Perfect to hide something very big in its deep waters." She said. Harry frowned at first and thought deeply, before realising what she could mean. "Bloody hell." He breathed. 

The next day, Harry, Helena, their teams and the aurors all took a portkey to a hidden, magical part of one of the islands where three boats were waiting for them. Getting on them and sailing away. The atmosphere was rather tense as only two people had some clue about what they could face today and even they weren't completely sure. Apart from two years ago, Helena hadn't seen them in centuries. 

They finally reached the triangle and everyone quickly felt the old magic wash over them as they went further. Helena took a deep, silent breath as she immediately recognised the magic and it confirmed her suspicions. The boats came to a halt in the middle of the triangle and both Unspeakables and Cursebreakers started to cast all around them in the air, but Helena knew the problem was in the water.

She got up from her seat and rolled up her sleeves, before going to the railing and dipping her hand into the water, sending out her magic. "Unspeakable Emerald? What are you doing?" Looker asked. "Saving you a lot of time." Helena answered. He gave her a confused look, but she didn't clarify. After a few minutes of this the ship started to shake slightly. Everyone immediately looked around in panic and the former goddess was the only one who stayed completely calm. "It's him, isn't it?" Harry asked as he joined her and she nodded.

"Sir!" One of the aurors suddenly called as he saw something big moving underneath the boats. Slowly, a giant head popped out from below the surface, right next to Helena's boat. Everyone immediately pointed their wands at the giant serpent. "No, wait! He's a friend!" Harry shouted, holding up his hands. This was helped by Helena reaching out with her hand and the giant snake gently touching it with its head. 

"You know that beast?" Looker asked in shock. "He's... eh....Unspeakable Emerald's old friend." Harry said a bit awkwardly and everyone stared at him. "Are all of her "old friends" giant creatures?" Bill asked. "Vali and Narfi are normal sized boys." Harry told him. "Well, that's all good and fine, but that doesn't excuse this beast from murdering dozens, if not hundreds of people." The head auror said. 

Jormungandr hissed something at this accusation. "He said that it wasn't his fault. The wards fight the electronic devices on the ships and planes and sometimes cause them to crash like this. He sleeps most of the time, but when he's awake, he does his best to save them and bring them to dry land if they still live." Helena translated. "Can anyone explain what's going on?" One of the aurors asked quietly. "Just go along with it. It will save us a lot of time." Bill answered and they quickly shut up. Everyone hated long missions

"Well, is there anything we can do about it?" Looker asked. "I know someone who can change the wards to let ships and planes through. It might take a while though as they are spread out over the entire triangle and are very old." Helena answered and Looker and the head auror shared a look. "Contact them once we're back in England." Looker ordered and she nodded in answer as she petted her brother's head before he went back down.

"I thought Heimdall watched over all the worlds. How did he not notice this?" Harry asked once they were alone and the ships were going back to land. "Well, until I went here and even now for the most part, my family leaves earth alone. It's under Asgard's protection but after the Jotunns tried to invade in viking time, it was decreed that we would leave the mortals on earth to their own devices." Helena said.

"Like the wards around Hogwarts, these wards were made long before something as a GPS existed. Grandfather never thought he would need to update them as they keep Jormungandr mostly away from the humans and it keeps him well-nourished." Helena explained and he had to agree as the sun already started to set. Despite the rather short mission, the sailing had still taken a while. "You do realise you'll be watched after this when people find out you're friends with a giant snake?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Not the only giant snake I'm friends with." She said and he chuckled. Halina was now free to roam Hogwarts grounds and children were told that she meant no harm and that her eyes didn't kill. Parents had been in an outrage, but children absolutely loved her as with help from Bob as translator, she gave excellent history lessons. Tom was making his reintegration in the wizarding world, so he didn't teach yet. 

Harry looked at his watch. "Almost eight in the evening. It must be almost midnight back home." He said. "And it's Halloween. Extra spooky hour." Helena said with a laugh. He smiled in return. "I hope dad went through this day alright." He said after several minutes. "Dad's strong. He'll be fine. I'll take him out to dinner when I'm back to make up for it." Helena said. "Sounds like a plan." Harry replied, before they watched the sunset together. 

In England, even though it was almost midnight, Regulus was still working in his office, not saying a word as if waiting for something to happen. Halloween was always a weird time in the Department of Mysteries. It was said that on Halloween the veil between this world and the next was at its thinnest and with a literal veil like that in the department, Regulus had to admit that the saying had some truth in it. The veil's fluttering would be even worse and Unspeakables were warned to stay away from it, lest they got caught. He sighed and looked to the left.

The only enchanted window in the department that depicted a storm going on. He looked at it, before continuing to work. The clock struck midnight, a flash of lightning lit up the window accompanied by a clap of thunder and an Unspeakable ran in, completely panicked. "Sir! You must come and see this!" He said loudly. Regulus immediately stood up and ran after the man to the Death Chamber.

The veil was waving like he had never seen before. Many Unspeakables were standing with their backs against the walls, pointing their wands at it in case it did something more. Just as they arrived, the veil lit up and _opened._ Something fell out of it and it went back to normal.Said something was lying in front of the veil and Regulus ran down. Carefully turning it around, his eyes widened.

"Sent a message to Unspeakable Emerald in Peru or wherever she is. Tell her to get to Gringotts immediately, no questions asked!" He ordered and one of the Unspeakables immediately ran out to sent the message. Not long after, Regulus left for Gringotts himself. This was something the goblins needed to help him with as for once in his entire career in the Department of Mysteries, he had no idea what to make of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	13. Holy Sh-!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

All the way back in Peru, Harry, Helena, Bill, Luna and their respective teams, plus the American aurors were happily celebrating a job well done with the Bermuda Triangle, even if it had been rather easy thanks to Helena and the fact that the monster they were looking for was actually her brother and not knowing that if she hadn't been there, it might have ended very differently than it actually had.

Many people were drinking firewhiskey and becoming more and more drunk as the time passed, but Helena didn't drink a single drop. She liked to keep her head clear at all times, even if it was actually Halloween and therefore her most hated holiday of the entire year.She didn't want to drown her sorrows and feel even more miserable than she already did and Harry felt the same as he only drank a bit. 

This turned out to be a very good thing in the end as with a sudden flash, a piece of paper appeared on the table in front of her with a black feather attached to it. "What's that?" Harry asked as the flash had caught his, Luna's, Bill's and Looker's attention. "A message from Unspeakable Broker. He says I need to come back to Gringotts immediately as something has happened and he needs me there. No questions asked. The feather is an international portkey that will take me to the bank." She said with a confused frown. 

"She looked at the others." What do you think?" She asked. "If the situation really is as important as he claims it is, then you need to leave. He wouldn't write this if it wasn't an absolute emergency. Get ready to leave. We'll take your things back with us." Looker said and she nodded, before hugging her friends and brother. "Good luck. Write about it if you can." Harry said and she nodded, before saying the password and disappearing.

After a literally dizzying trip with the portkey, she finally stumbled and landed in an empty room in the middle of Gringotts. "Helena, there you are. Thank Merlin." Regulus said in relief as he waited for her with Ragnok. "What's going on?" She asked as they started to lead her out of the room and down a hallway. Regulus bit his lip, before finally starting to explain the situation to his newest employee.

"You know how some people say that on Halloween, the veil between our world and the next is very thin?" He asked and she immediately nodded in answer. "Well, they're not very wrong. The veil in the Death Chamber has always acted rather odd on Halloween. Today was no different, until the clock struck midnight and then it did." He continued. "Why? What happened?" She asked. "It began to flutter even worse than it usually did, before actually lightning up, opening and spitting something, or rather some _one_ out of it." He said. 

She stared at him in disbelief. "Someone actually came out of the veil?" She asked and he solemnly nodded. "They're being checked over by goblins right now to see if there was any lasting impact on their body from their supernatural trip. We just need to wait to see what they will say." He said as they sat down in front of a closed door. "And why did you call me back?" Helena asked, rather stuck on that part.

"Because this concerns both you and your closest family. Ragnok has already made preparations to bring Harry back here from Peru as well if it really is who we think it is." He said. Helena frowned in confusion, but he didn't explain anymore, so they just lapsed into a tense silence. Helena tapped her fingers against her leg nervously, trying to get rid of the tension that she felt creeping up on her

After about an hour, the door finally opened and a goblin healer walked out. "We don't see any way this events will have any impact just yet, apart from obvious confusion at waking up. Someone might want to stay to keep an eye on the situation." He said. "Ms. Snape will." Regulus immediately said. Helena turned to look at him, but he gave her a look that told her that this wasn't Regulus Black, but Unspeakable Broker telling her to do so. Lifting her hands in surrender, Helena stood up and walked into the room.

It wasn't really hard to see exactly where this mysterious person was as only one of the many beds was surrounded by thin curtains. Walking towards it casually and gently pulling the curtains aside, Helena immediately paled and felt faint at seeing who was lying in the bed. "How- how is this possible?" She asked Regulus who had followed her inside as he gently helped her to a chair already waiting for her.

"We don't know. No one has this power." Regulus said, but his words immediately made Helena's mind go to the one Being who actually did have that power. "Oh, Merlin. He actually did it." She breathed in disbelief. "What?" Her boss asked in confusion. She shook her head dismissively, remembering that they had never told him that much about Narnia, besides the fact that it was where Caspian came from.

"Nothing. Never mind. It's a very long story that I'll tell another time. Let's just say that I'm friends with a talking Lion who's basically Jesus in lion form." She said and he gave her a look. "Yeah, I know. My life is really bloody weird." She said dismissively. "You're telling me." He muttered and she immediately gave him a look back. "So, I guess you're staying here." He said. "Duh." Helena replied. "What do we do with your family?" Ragnok asked. "Dad is probably sleeping and Harry was drinking. Tell them to come here tomorrow afternoon." She said.

Both man and immediately nodded in understanding and quietly left the room after that once they had told her to call them if anything happened while they were gone. Left all alone, Helena finally looked back at the sleeping person in the bed. She started to reach out and touch their hand, but stopped herself before she could, a strange fear filling her at the thought that this was all a dream.

Deciding to pass the time while she could, she conjured up a piece of parchment and ink and started to draw, looking at the bed for a change every once in a while. After a while, her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Deciding not to fight it and putting her things away, Helena pulled her hood over her eyes to block out the light and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep in the rather uncomfortable chair.

"....me. Exuse me." A voice pulled her out of her sleep and she groaned as she stretched her stiff neck. Looking up, she saw that the woman was awake. "So sorry. I dozed off." She muttered. "Who are you? Where am I?" The woman asked. "I'm Unspeakable Emerald. You're in the healing chambers of Gringotts. You did the impossible by failing out of the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries." Helena explained. 

The woman stared at her. "I was dead?" She breathed, her voice hoarse. Helena quickly conjured up a glass of water and helped her drink it. "I'm afraid so, ma'am." She said and the woman looked down as she started to remember things. "I... I was in a beautiful country. My parents were there. I was briefly pulled away to speak to...." The woman said, before shock settled in. "Oh, Merlin. My children. They had to go through their lives without me." She cried, before looking up at Helena. "Where's my husband? And my children?" She asked

Helena gulped at seeing the desperation in her eyes. "Well, first of all, you need to understand this. You were killed on the 31st of October 1981. It's now the first of November... 1999." She said reluctantly and the red-haired woman lowered her head, tears rolling down quickly at realising just how much she had missed, before looking back up. "Where are they?" She asked, green eyes shining with determination to find her family.

"Well, Severus is the potions teacher at Hogwarts. Harry is currently in Peru as a cursebreaker for this bank. And Helena.... well...." She said, before slowly pulling off her hood. The woman immediately stared at her. "Helena?" She breathed in disbelief and Helena let out a little laugh/sob as tears finally spilled over. Reaching out again, she gently grabbed the woman's warm hand and said one thing. 

"Hi, mum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> Although, this is the last person who returns back from the dead. Next chapter will deal with everyone's reaction to Lily coming back
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	14. A family reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Helena? My little Helena?" Lily breathed, still shocked that the young woman next to her was her baby girl. "Yeah, mum. It's me." Helena said. Lily immediately felt her eyes fill with tears and she tugged on her daughter's hand. Understanding what she wanted, Helena quickly stood up and gently hugged her, starting to really cry at feeling her mother hug her for the first time that she could remember 

"Oh, my little girl. I love you so much" Lily whispered, before pushing her away a tiny bit and cupping her face. "Look at you. You're so beautiful." She whispered and Helena let out a small chuckle. "Dad says I got it from you." She said. "Where's he and Harry?" Her mother asked, keeping a tight grip on her hand as if afraid that she would disappear if she let go. "Dad's probably still at Hogwarts and Harry's in peru. I asked Ragnok to go and get them this afternoon. That reminds me." She said, before going to tell the goblins that her mother was awake.

The creatures quickly came to check up on her, but she didn't have anything wrong with her, despite having done the impossible. Apparently, Aslan had also aged her up slightly so she looked like the 39 years she should've looked if she had lived, rather than the 21 year old she was when she died. As soon as they were gone, Helena said back down on the chair and grabbed Lily's hand again.

She had pulled off her outer robe and her forearms were very clearly visible. "Who's Caspian?" Lily asked with a teasing smile, reading the name on her daughter's wrist. Helena immediately blushed. "My soulmate." She replied, making her mother beam at her, happy that her daughter had a soulmate. "Why is there only an X after his name?" She asked. That's a long story." Helena sighed.

Over the next couple of hours, Helena told her mother about Narnia and the older woman was shocked that her daughter had saved a magical kingdom three times, even ruling it for a while and she pulled a surprised face that at 39 years old, she was already a grandmother, making her daughter giggle. Helena also told her the truth about Tom and she was horrified at hearing that he had been a victim of Dumbledore as well and resolved herself to give him a chance when she met him. After a few hours, the door opened and they heard a voice calling.

"Helena? Are you in here?" Severus asked as he and Harry walked in. Lily's bed was still surrounded by curtains, so they didn't see her lying there. Lily, who was now sitting up in bed, immediately straightened up at hearing his voice. Both nerves and excitement were clear in her eyes as she realised she was about to reunite with her husband and son. Squeezing her hand, Helena stood up to greet them. 

"I'm right here, guys." She said, walking towards them and giving them a hug. They immediately hugged her back, although they had no idea what was going on. "Hey, what's going on? First you're suddenly called back to England and then I receive a message to return myself." Harry said in confusion and on the bed behind the curtains, Lily closed her eyes at hearing her son's voice, tears already appearing. 

"Okay, so something very big happened and Regulus needed me back immediately." Helena said. "Are you alright?" Severus asked, looking her over. "I'm fine. It's not about me." She said. "Regulus isn't in that bed, is he?" Harry asked in concern. "No, but it is someone we know." Helena said, reaching out to finally pull the curtain away. "Just don't.... don't freak out." She warned and both her brother and father gave her confused looks, before she pulled the curtains back and they could see who was waiting for them. 

Severus felt faint. It couldn't be...... "Lily?" He breathed. "Did you miss me?" Lily asked with a smile as he stumbled forward, forcing Helena to quickly support him. He slowly reached out and touched her cheek. Feeling her warm skin and seeing her immediately lean into his touch, he broke down and started to cry as he pulled her close. She immediately hugged him back with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mum?" Harry asked from where he was still standing after several minutes and she quickly smiled at him from where she was resting her head on his father's shoulder. "Hello, sweetie." She said, letting go of her husband with one arm to reach out to him. He walked forwards and grabbed it, immediately holding it in both of his and tears appearing in his eyes. "Mum." He whispered, realising she was really there

She gently pulled her hand free and cupped his face instead, stroking his cheek. "Oh, my beautiful boy." She said with a giant smile, looking him over up-and-down. He smiled tearfully as his mother managed to lean out of his father's tight embrace enough to pull him closer and kiss his forehead. Severus pulled his son into the hug and Helena quickly joined them as well, standing between her father and brother. Each member was touching each other in some way or another as they held each other tightly for a long time. 

Because of this very special and peculiar situation, both Harry and Helena got one-and-a-half month of paid leave to truly reunite with their mother after all these years, who was allowed to leave the next day. Severus asked Horace to take over for him for a while, citing "personal reasons" and the kind man agreed, although he did wonder what was going on. He trusted Severus to know what he was doing. 

Arriving in front of Ravenclaw castle, the Snape family was greeted by Caspian and a newly returned Luna. "Mum, this is Caspian." Helena said, wrapping her arms around her soulmate and Lily immediately smiled at the man as he shook her hand. "It's an honour to meet you." He said. "And it's so nice to meet you. I've already heard so much about you." She said and her daughter quickly turned red at that, making them both laugh.

Harry was next and proudly introduced his mother to Luna and Lily smiled at them, happy that both her children had found both happiness as well as soulmates who clearly cared for them and loved them deeply. They went inside and Harry, Helena and Severus finally told Lily about her daughter's true heritage and what had really happened to Dumbledore. She had to sit back at hearing that not only was her daughter a queen, but a former goddess as well. However, she still accepted Helena as she was still her daughter

The day after Lily left gringotts and moved to Ravenclaw castle with Severus and their children, a certain dog Animagus and werewolf arrived there as well. "I wonder why they asked us here. Do you know?" Remus asked as they walked towards what they had started to call "the common sitting room." "I have no idea either." Sirius said with a shrug as they knocked on the door and were invited in. 

The first thing they saw was a woman with red hair standing with her back towards them. "Hey, pup." Sirius greeted happily, only for Helena to pop her head out from behind the woman. "Hey, uncle Padfoot." She greeted back with a wave. Both her uncles looked incredibly confused. "Wait. If you're there, then who...?" Remus asked, before trailing off as Lily finally turned around and revealed herself.

The two men stared for a while, completely unable to do anything else, much to the amusement of literally everyone else in the room as they watched the two men. "Honestly, you two. I die for a few years and this is how you greet me after everything we've been through?" Lily finally asked with an amused laugh, before suddenly getting tackled into a hug by Sirius. "Lily!" He cried happily as Remus started to laugh in disbelief. The werewolf briefly looked at Helena with a question in his eyes, but she shook her head and held up one finger.

He nodded in understanding, before going to hug Lily as well. After they had brought Lily up to speed, she mentioned wanting to meet all their friends, including the teachers and Tom. The twins invited everyone and many arrived the following weekend. The teachers declined as they were busy. "Okay guys, so you're probably wondering why I called you here." Helena said once everyone was there. Everyone nodded in answer.

"Well, someone came to stay here with us last week after suddenly returning to England. We told her all about you guys and she wanted to meet you." She said. "And who is this mysterious person?" Padma asked. "Alright, come on in!" Helena called and the door opened. An older woman who looked a lot like Helena slowly walked into the room with her arm linked with that of Severus,

It didn't take long for everyone to put two and two together and many jaws fell. "Oh. My. God!" Fleur whispered in shock as she stared at the previously dead woman. "Wicked." Fred and George said at the same time. "How is this possible?" Neville asked as his parents ran towards Lily and hugged her. "As I told Padfoot and Moony: He's big, gold and can talk." Helena said with a beaming grin. "Aslan? After all this time?" Padma asked. "Always, apparently." Harry said as his mother joined them and got to know those her children saw as friends and family.

She smiled at a nervous Tom and said that she forgave him, but that he had to prove he meant no harm to her children. He promised. Everyone was ecstatic for the family and promised to keep it a secret for now. Everyone hugged the family tightly, before finally leaving after several hours. The family spent time together for another couple of weeks, before an important question was asked by the woman of the hour 

"So, how are we going to tell this to the public?" Lily asked. "We can surprise Minerva at Hogwarts." Harry said and she gave him a look. I"'d much prefer a quieter way." She said. "Oh, come on, mum. You can literally only do this once." Helena said. "Helena, if your mother doesn't want to, then we won't." Severus scolded her and she backed off. "Well, I won't say she isn't right." Lily admitted, giving her daughter a look.

"And besides, James would've loved to do this." She continued with a grin as she decided to do it and her children shared a high-five. The next day, they apparated in front of Hogwarts and started to walk up the lawn, when Lily stiffened up in fear. "What is it, mum?" Helena asked. "There's a basilisk sleeping right there. Why's there a basilisk at a school!?" Lily hissed as ste grabbed the arms of both her children, staring at the giant snake sleeping close to the lake. "Oh, we forgot to tell you that part, didn't we?" Harry asked and his mother turned to him.

"She's a good friend and she has special eyelids that keep her from killing anyone." He explained, before they went on and let Halina sleep. Helena walked into the Great Hall first and everything immediately became quiet. "Helena? What are you doing here?" Minerva asked as she stood up. She really hoped that nothing was wrong. Narcissa bit her lip, already knowing what was going to happen

"Forgive me for interrupting, headmistress, but there's an old friend who really wanted to say "hello."" She said, before her family walked in. For several seconds, you could hear a pin drop as everyone stared at one member in particular. Minerva looked like she had seen a ghost, Filius' fork was frozen halfway to his mouth and poor Slughorn looked like he was about to faint as he looked at his former student.

Then, all hell broke loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to do the "Always" bit. Even if it was in a completely different context. 
> 
> Read and revie. See you next time


	15. Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The Wizarding World was in an uproar. 

The sudden, supernatural return of Lily Snape had people talking for several weeks and many reporters were clamouring to get an interview with her. Lily in return only gave one personal interview with Luna's father and their magazine never sold so well. The woman thought it was very fitting for the girl who would make her son so happy.

About two weeks before Harry and Helena had to go back to work again, Lily approached her daughter. "I want to see them." She said. "See who, mum?" Helena asked in confusion. "Petunia. I really want to look her in the eye and ask her why she hurt you both." Lily said and she nodded. "Well, it was about time you met my other family anyway." She said with a smile and her mother smiled back in excitement. She had heard a lot about the Asgardian royal family and couldn't wait to finally meet them all.

A few days later, the reunited family of four as well as Caspian arrived in Asgard and Lily stared in awe at the magnificent place at the other side of the rainbow bridge. "You lived here?" Lily asked. "Well, I lived in Helheim for the most part once I reached maturity, so I visited more than actually live there." Her daughter replied as she went to stand next to her and she had to agree with that. 

By now, Helena and her family knew the place well enough to apparate to the other end and they did so, gently taking the still awed Lily with them. Walking through the city, many whispers were heard about why Helena was there again, until a little girl suddenly ran towards her and hugged her. "Why, hello Victorina. Its been so long." Helena said to the child she had helped a few years ago. 

"Hello, your highness." The girl greeted back as she pulled away from the hug. Helena kneeled down. "And how have you been?" She asked. "I've been well. Thank you. Who are they?" Victorina asked, looking at the others. "These are my parents, Severus and Lily, my brother Harry and my soulmate Caspian." Helena introduced her family, eliciting many gasps at hearing that she had found her soulmate. True, Caspian had been there during Dumbledore's trial, but they had been there very briefly, before going home again.

Victorina immediately narrowed her eyes at the handsome man. "Is he your prince Charming?" She asked in a whisper that everyone still clearly heard. "Yes, he is." Helena immediately confirmed, looking up at Caspian with a smile and the man smiled back at her. "Well, you better take care of her. She's very nice and special." Victorina said in a threatening tone. 

Caspian smiled at the child. "I know she is. I promise that I will look after her." He swore as he offered Helena his hand and helped her stand back up. Ruffling the girl's hair, they continued on. "What a delightful child. How do you know her?" Lily asked. "She was lost during our first visit and I helped her get back to her mother." Helena explained, much to her own mother's pride. 

Walking into the palace and straight towards the throne room, they immediately kneeled in front of the royal family. "Allfather, thank you for receiving us once again on such a short notice." Helena said politely. "Think nothing of it, princess Helena. You're always welcome here." Odin replied, a barely there smile on his face. They stood up at his request and Frigga immediately went to Lily. "It's such a miraculous honour to meet you." She gushed and Lily blushed as the queen thanked her for saving Harry and Helena. 

Meanwhile, Thor was already wrapping his niece into a giant bear hug, ecstatic to have her back as Loki interrogated Caspian about how he had been treating Helena, despite Heimdall watching over them the entire time. Vali and Narfi asked Harry if he had found any treasures yet. The families were slowly getting more familiar with each other and it showed. 

A few minutes later, the family, Thor, Sif, Loki, Sigyn, Vali, Narfi and Frigga were wanting in a sitting room for the Dursley, Lily waiting in an adjourning room to shock them. Helena felt how tense her soulmate was and leaned against him in answer. He took a deep breath and held her close to him. "Don't forget that we're here and we love you." He whispered as the door opened and two people walked in.

"You! You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, you little freaks!" Vernon immediately roared at seeing the twins. Caspian held Helena tightly against him, glaring at the vile man who had hurt his soulmate and Severus had a hand on Harry's shoulder as the royal family tensed up. With the three people distracted, Lily quickly snuck in from behind. Petunia sneered at Severus. "Well, if it isn't the freak who started it all." She hissed, glaring at him. She tensed up at hearing a very familiar voice behind her. 

"Call my husband and children that word again and you'll regret it." Lily hissed in full "mama bear" mode. Petunia slowly turned around at that to see her previously dead sister standing there. "That's impossible! You're dead!" Vernon screamed and Lily rubbed her ear. "Is he always like that?" She asked. "Worse." Almost everyone, including the royal family said. 

"You're dead." Petunia whispered, still staring at Lily, who rolled her eyes at that and walked towards her. The slap that followed echoed through the room and Petunia fell down. "Did that feel dead to you?" The red-haired woman spat. Vernon roared and tried to attack her, but Helena silently used her magic to throw him across the room.

Caspian gave her a concerned look and she took a deep breath and burrowed herself deeper into his chest. He immediately hugged her even tighter and rubbed her back. "I'm here, Helena. I'm here. You're not alone." He whispered, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. Loki watched them interact and smiled at seeing how much the man cared about his daughter. Despite his parental feelings, he was glad that Helena had someone who loved her unconditionally and always would. Lily kneeled down next to her sister and glared at her.

"You just hit me." Petunia hissed. "You and that despicable husband of yours hit my children. Repeatedly. You treated them worse than house-elves and you think you have the right to complain about a single slap?" Lily asked, eyes glowing in anger before taking a deep breath and standing up. "I don't know who you are, but you're not my sister. You're nothing more than a despicable muggle and you deserve to work until you die." She said.

She gave the woman and Vernon a last glare, before walking towards her daughter and sitting down in-between her and Severus. With a wave of his hand, Loki send them away and the tension disappeared. "Bitch." Lily muttered and her children laughed. Caspian gave Helena a squeeze and she smiled, kissing him. That was the last time the Dursley couple ever met the Snape family as the royal family would always keep them apart from that point on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see them do in this story?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	16. Seeker and angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Padma and Viktor have been up to, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The repeated feeling of someone stroking her hair slowly woke Padma up from her restful sleep. Knowing who was responsible for it, a lazy smile curled her lips as she burrowed herself deeper into the warmth of her soulmate's chest. She heard him chuckle at that. "Good morning, my angel." He whispered and she let out a peaceful sigh at hearing his voice. "Good morning, my Seeker." She replied back.

Viktor's house was very close to the Bulgarian mountains and since it was the end of December, the temperature already dropped quite a bit below freezing point and made her shiver. Even though the Krum family was a very old and traditional wizarding family, Viktor's parents didn't really mind them sharing a bed as long as sleeping was the only thing they did and saved certain other acts until after they were married and Padma was glad that she could share her soulmate's warmth in these cold months.

She now worked for the Department of Magical Cooperation at the ministry and luckily for her, the new head of the department who had replaced Crouch several years ago, Margaret Smith, was a very understanding woman and had managed to make a deal for her with the Bulgarian department. Padma would spend February to July in England and the other six months in Bulgaria with Viktor. 

She let out a big yawn and snuggled impossibly closer to her soulmate, who simply chuckled again and pulled her closer to his body, kissing the top of her head and making her smile at the feeling. She had never felt so comfortable before, not even back at Hogwarts. Helena was her very best friend, apart from her sister, but sharing a room (and bed) with her soulmate was something else entirely

"You know we have to get out of bed soon right?" He asked, his chest rumbling with his voice and Padma groaned. "I don't want to get up already, it's warm and comfy here." She replied and he laughed. "Well, I'm glad that I make you this comfortable, but we really do have to get out of bed in a few minutes for Christmas presents. I have a very special gift for you and I cannot wait to give it to you." He said, making her look up. Her brown eyes immediately sparkled in happiness and curiosity as she looked up to him. 

"Really? What is it?" She asked and Viktor put up a thoughtful face. "You know what? You're right. We should stay in bed for a few more hours." He said, before lying back and pulling her closer to him, closing his eyes. "Oh no, you don't. You don't make me all worked up and curious, only to backtrack at the last minute." Padma said as she struggled to get out of his grip. Despite being physically stronger, he let her go.

She immediately climbed out of bed and started to dress, before turning to him impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Come on." She said, before walking out of the room with a spring in her step. _"It's like being in a relationship with a child."_ Viktor muttered, only for his soulmate to suddenly pop her head back in and glare at him. She had been teaching herself Bulgarian and it had clearly paid off.

"I heard that." She said, before walking away. He simply chuckled to himself at her words as he finally got up and dressed as well, before quickly walking to his part of the closet and getting the chest that always contained his broom kit. He had shown it to Padma when she first came to live with him and she had never touched it again after that as quidditch and flying in general wasn't really her interest. This allowed him to secretly hide something completely different in the chest. A small box with a very special ring inside it.

He had already asked permission to marry her from her parents, sister, Artemis and even the Snape twins and they had all given it as they knew he truly loved her and would always look after her. His family already owned several different rings, but he had secretly bought one himself with Parvati's help when he was in England. It was a simple one with a single sapphire on a bronze band. Padma's house colours.

Grabbing it and putting it in his pocket, he took a deep breath and joined his soulmate in the living room and saw her waiting for him with a big smile on her face and Artemis lying next to her. "Merry Christmas." She said and he smiled as he walked towards him and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, my angel." He replied after they had broken apart, scratching Artemis behind the ear and sitting down next to her.

With an excited smile, she grabbed a present and gave it to him. Opening it, he smiled at seeing it were new things for his broom kit. Things he had only briefly told her were running out a few weeks ago. Now, he didn't have to buy them himself one day soon and avoid the press. "Thank you so much, my angel, but how on earth did you manage to buy these?" He asked in concern. Since Padma came to live with him, she was almost as much in the spotlight as he was whenever they were out in public.

Everyone wanted to know the young woman who had stolen the heart of one of Wizarding Bulgaria's most eligible bachelors. "Helena visited when you were away, she disguised us and we went out to buy presents." She explained and he immediately nodded in understanding and relief that she hadn't been hounded by the press. "So, where's your present?" She asked. "Open these first and you'll see." He answered.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly did so and grabbed the first few presents, passing along the ones meant for him.For a few minutes, no sound was made, apart from the ripping of paper as they opened their presents and happy comments from the couple to each other about the gifts they had gotten from their family and friends. Finally, the last present below the tree was gone and Padma frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand. Where's your present?" She asked, looking underneath the tree to see if she had missed anything and making him smile. "My present was never under the tree, my angel." He said, Artemis sitting up as she realised this was it. Padma gave her familiar a look at feeling her excitement through their bond, but the Wampus refused to tell her what was going on. Then where is it?" She asked as she sat back down on the couch, only to gasp as Viktor kneeled on the floor and pulled out a tiny box from his pocket. 

"Padma, you make me happier than I've ever been before in my entire life. Will you make me even happier by becoming my wife?" He asked, showing her the ring inside and she immediately nodded. "Yes. Yes. YES!" She finally shouted as she dropped herself from the couch and hugged him tightly. He immediately hugged her back in relief, holding onto the ring tightly and kissing her temple.

"Oh, my beautiful angel. I love you so much." He whispered as he gently stroked her hair with his free hand. "I love you too." Padma replied just as softly, before he pulled her back just slightly and put the ring around her finger. She looked at it and smiled at him "I love it." She whispered and he beamed at her, before kissing her deeply. She immediately returned the gesture as she pulled him even closer.

Breaking apart, they laughed at Artemis gently butting her head against them, mentally congratulating them. "Thank you, Artemis." Padma said with a smile, gently scratching her familiar's head. Viktor thanked her too after she had told him what she was saying. Looking at her new ring, Padma sighed in pure happiness and leaned against her soulmate's chest, Viktor immediately wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She was so happy right now. She was engaged to her soulmate and she didn't want it any other way.

That afternoon, they left for England through the Floo. Artemis stayed behind to guard the house. Burglars would think twice to rob a house guarded by a Wampus and since only wizards could see the house, every wizard who tried knew what kind of creature was guarding it. Padma felt bad about leaving her behind at first, but Artemis told her she didn't mind being alone for a night or so. 

Their friends and family congratulated them on their engagement with hugs and kisses. Padma felt like she was completely floating through the air for the rest of the day and the whole entire evening as they went to the annual Malfoy ball like every year. Slow dancing with her fiance made her happier than ever and feel like she was on cloud nine. She loved him so much and she couldn't wait to see what the rest of their lives would be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a fluffy chapter again after the last few emotional chapters. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	17. Magical vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snape family travel the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump, so it's now the summer of 2000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Nice one!"

Severus, Lily, Luna and Caspian applauded Harry's and Helena's latest attempt to surf and they managed to stay on their boards this time and they grinned in answer as they came back on the Hawaï beach. It had been almost a year since Lily came back from the dead and the family was on a giant vacation as soon as the twins and Severus could get enough time off. 

Immediately after the vacation, Lily would get a job at Hogwarts as the newest transfiguration teacher as the woman who replaced Minerva wanted to do something else, so she and Severus would each other every day. She didn't like that Harry was so far away for his own work, but she knew he really loved his job and she wouldn't take that away from him. She still lived at Ravenclaw castle with Caspian and Helena while Severus was at Hogwarts, but that would change as soon as she went to work as well.

In the meantime, while she was living at the castle, she really got to know the man who was destined to be with and was currently dating her daughter and found that she really liked him. He was, kind, patient, funny and everything a parent wanted in their daughter's future husband. She also really got to know Helena as the woman returned home from work every evening. 

As the family simply relaxed on the beach, Helena's mirror buzzed. Since only wizards and witches were allowed on this beach, no one blinked an eye. Picking up, she raised an eyebrow at seeing the rather panicked face of Draco, who was now training to be an auror and was now on a vacation in Greece with Daphne. "Something wrong, Draco?" She asked.

" _I'm not sure yet. Did you feel some kind of connection with Aurora?"_ Draco asked. "Yes, I did. Why?" She asked in return, her family listening. In answer, Draco turned his mirror slightly to show what had to be a fully grown Griffin preen his hair and Helena barely suppressed her snorts and laughs at that. "Good luck bringing him or her back to England, my friend." She said, showing her family the same thing and they all laughed as well. _"Come on, Helena. A little help here."_ Draco begged and Helena finally calmed down.

"Alright, alright. Contact the goblins. I'm sure they can help you." She said. He nodded and thanked her, before hanging up. "How many more familiars will there be after this? It's not really that special if everyone and their cousin gets one." Harry said. "It all depends." Luna said vaguely and they hummed, before going back to relaxing and sunbathing.

Disneyland was next and Lily was fascinated by what they had changed in the years. She had been there once when she was a teenager and many characters had been added since then. They went to the magical Greek government after that, asking permission to the hidden island where the Pegasus lived as Aurora wanted to see if her parents still lived there. 

They were given very special permission only because they had a Pegasus with them and only three people were allowed. It was decided that Helena, Lily and Caspian would go as Luna knew that she couldn't write about the magical horses as they were believed to be "extinct." They sailed to the island on a tiny boat that the official agents used to check up on the Pegasus. Sailing through the wards, they gazed at a magnificent island with more green than they had imagined with so many herbivorous animals living there. 

As they walked into the forest, they came across a rather large herd in a clearing. "This might be the herd of your Pegasus, but we need to be careful. She has been among humans since she was a foal. There is a possibility that they will reject her." One of the Greek wizards warned them and Helena looked at Aurora, who took a deep breath and nodded. 

Flying off her shoulder and getting enlarged, Aurora stepped into the clearing and every single Pegasus looked up at her. She stayed at a distance, waiting to see what they'd do. One male, clearly the leader, walked towards her and sniffed her fur. _"Astra?"_ He asked. " _Well, it's Aurora now."_ She replied, recognising her former name as another Pegasus let out a loud neigh and ran towards them. " _Astra!"_ She shouted and Aurora realised it was her mother.

What followed was a happy mess as she reunited with her former herd. From the treeline, Helena, Caspian and Lily watched it with a smile, the latter two both wrapping their arms around the former. " _Where have you been all these years? We were so worried about you."_ Aurora's mother, Aria, said." _I was saved from the poachers by a really nice couple who lived in England in the North. They were planning to bring me back, but while I was living with them, I met my bonded witch and I've been living with them ever since."_ Aurora answered

At this, she looked back towards the treeline and let out a neigh to call her witch forwards. Helena slowly walked forwards on her own after her mother and soulmate gave her a push in the right direction. Aurora trotted towards her and rubbed her head against her witch's, before introducing her to her mother. Aria looked at the witch critically.

While a part wanted to be angry at her for keeping her apart from her child, she could also understand that she couldn't help that Astra/Aurora was her familiar and she had clearly cared for each other. Staying neutral for now, she thanked Helena for taking care of her not-so-little-anymore foal, said Pegasus acting as translator. Helena nodded in answer and said it was her pleasure, adding that she was sorry that she had kept Aurora away from her herd.

A bit more calm and accepting of her daughter's witch after that, Aria nodded once in reply. At Aurora's urging, Caspian and Lily came in as well and the young Pegasus introduced them as her witch's mate and mother and the herd accepted them as they meant no harm. After spending a day on the island, they had to go again. Aria was reluctant to let Aurora go after reuniting with her, only allowing her to go when Helena promised to visit as often as she could with her. Only then did Aria let them go. 

A final surprise waited for them in New Zealand as Helena met an old friend: Anahera. The dragon was ecstatic to hear that Dumbledore was gone and that everything was alright now. "Do you have any other dragon friends that I should know about?" Lily asked as they got ready to take the Portkey back home. "Nope." Helena answered with a mischievous smile as the portkey activated and they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can relate with the family in this as I'm on vacation as well
> 
> I think Draco will be the last one to get a familiar, but we'll see. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	18. A kingly birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

A few more months went by after the vacation and soon, it was almost Caspian's birthday. The past couple of years, Helena had only given him a small present at his request as he said that already being reunited with her was enough for him, but this year, she wanted to give him something different. She wanted to give him just one big present and she already knew exactly what that was going to be. 

A few weeks before, she had noticed slight envy in his eyes after seeing her fly and ride on Aurora, generally having fun while doing so. Realising that he missed riding on a horse from his days as king, she had bought one and had secretly put it in the stables that belonged to the castle the day before her soulmate's birthday, having sent him to the Malfoy family for a day under a pretence, the family knowing of the plan. She just hoped that he'd like it as it was the only thing she had bought for him this year.

Padma and Viktor were going to be married in just a few months time and she genuinely couldn't wait for her best friend to be Bonded to her soulmate. She wondered when it was her turn, but Caspian was nothing if not slightly old-fashioned because of where he came from and took things slow. Not that she minded, she was more than happy that he was there with her to complain about anything

On the day in question, Helena slowly woke up in her soulmate's bed and smiled at seeing her sleeping soulmate. Lately, it was more common to see the couple sleeping in each other's bed together than apart in their own rooms. The house-elves didn't mind as the couple had been together for two years at that point and it was more than reasonable to share a bed in the modern world at that timeframe.

Draco and Daphne were now unofficially living at Emerys Castle as Perseus, Draco's new Griffin familiar, really needed a lot of room. Of all the places that the twins owned, only Le Fay and Liesmith castle were unoccupied and while Helena wasn't sure on what to do with the latter, she had an idea for the former as Helen McRory had told her that the Black mansion used for the magical orphanage was getting too small. She shook her head to clear it from those thoughts and decided to think about the subject later.

She looked back up at the still sleeping Caspian and smiled once again at how utterly peaceful he looked. His face was completely relaxed and his breathing was calm as he was lying on his side, facing her. She carefully reached out and brushed some of his hair back. He groaned at the feeling and buried his face into the pillow, wanting to sleep for just a bit more. She silently laughed at how adorable that action was.

"Come on, my darling. It's time to get up. It's your birthday." She whispered, moving a bit closer and caressing his cheek. He groaned again and moved his head again. Getting an idea to really wake him up, she leaned even closer and kissed him. She slowly felt him smile and respond to the kiss more as time moved on. Breaking apart, she smiled at seeing his brown eyes look at her through half-closed eyelids

"Morning, sleeping beauty." She said and he chuckled as he gently pulled her closer to him, turning onto his back to make it more comfortable. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath as he slowly stroked her hair. "Good morning, my beautiful goddess." He whispered and she smiled at him. "Happy birthday." She replied and he beamed at her, before kissing her again. "Thank you, my love." He said after they broke apart. She smiled, before putting her head back down on his chest.

"You bought something big, didn't you?" He suddenly asked and she quickly looked up in surprise. "Normally, you would've conjured up the present already, so either, you're still too tired for that or it's too big to just conjure up right here and now. The fact that you sent me to the Malfoy family also was a pretty big hint." He explained and she grinned bashfully at that looking down. He lifted her head back up with a smile.

"It's okay. I didn't peek or ask the house-elves what it is." He told her gently and she laughed again, before finally starting to get up. "Well, get out of bed, eat your breakfast and I'll show you what it is." She said as she leaned over the bed and gave him one more kiss. "Yes, Your Majesty." She heard him call after her as she walked out of the room and grinned to herself as she walked to her own room and got dressed.

After breakfast and having opened all the other presents, Helena blindfolded her soulmate and led him outside. Letting him go for a moment and opening the upper stable door, the newest occupant poked his head out. Helena turned her soulmate to face it and finally took off the blindfold. Once his eyes got used to the light again, he smiled at seeing the grey horse."Well, hello there." He greeted, gently walking forwards and patting its neck.The horse immediately snorted and nudged him in answer.

"It's an Andalusian horse. They're a very brave and loyal breed, so I thought it was very fitting next to Aurora." Helena explained calmly as she stood on the other side of the horse and Caspian gave her a surprised look at her knowledge. "Luna looked different breeds up for me." She admitted and he nodded in understanding at those words. "Do you like it?" She asked nervously. He smiled at her and pulled her closer. I love it, my darling." He said, kissing her temple.

"What are you going to name it?" She asked and he thought for a minute. "How about Oreius? I do believe he was an old friend of yours." He suggested and she smiled. "He was. He actually was with me when I found Jade as a baby. Although distrusting of the situation at first, he quickly came to love her. I wonder how he would have reacted if he found out who she really was." She said and he smiled.

Over the next few days, Caspian slowly got to know his horse and gain his trust in return. He was already fully trained, so they didn't have to worry about him misbehaving. Caspian absolutely loved his present and it didn't take long, before he and Helena were riding through the forests surrounding Ravenclaw castle together, Helena obviously riding on Aurora, wo kept her wings at her side. They absolutely loved it as the wind blew through their hair as they did a race through the forest without a care in the world.

Lily and Severus visited the couple in the weekends at times when they didn't have much work to do or grade. Lily was always happy to catch up with her daughter, but there was also a slight sense of sadness in her eyes whenever she looked at the younger woman during her visits. Helena accidentally looked into her mind once and immediately pulled back out again, feeling horribly guilty about what she had done

About a week for Christmas, Harry came for a visit and after catching up with each other for about an hour, the two siblings went down to the dungeons to brew some potions. They still were the children of a potions master after all. This time was different than other times, however as the twins leaned over the boiling potion. "Are you sure about this?" Harry asked and Helena just silently nodded in answer.

Caspian was calmly reading a book, when an explosion shook the castle. "HARRY!?!?! HELENA!?!?!" He shouted as he ran out of the room. The house-elves were already there, hovering at the door. They quickly made way for Caspian as he almost ripped the door from its hinges. Looking into the room, he suddenly noticed two scared five year old children who looked very familiar to him. Looking at them, he only said one thing

"Oh no...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, indeed
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	19. Tiny shenanigans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Caspian stared at the two children who he realised were his soulmate and friend. "Winky!" He shouted and the house-elf popped up next to him. "Go get Lily and Severus and get them here. Now!" He ordered as he tried not to panic. Winky popped away as he kneeled down. "Who you?" Tiny Harry asked. "I'm Caspian. I'm... I'm a friend." Caspian finally settled on. His heart broke at seeing them shrink away from him

If they didn't remember who he was, then they certainly wouldn't remember the fact that he was Helena's soulmate. "Where uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia?" Helena asked, looking around as if they were going to jump out and hurt them. "They're not here. They're... gone." He said, his jaw tightening at merely hearing those names. He heard running footsteps behind him. "Caspian? What's going on? Winky said something... had... happened." Lily said, trailing off as she saw the child versions of her children.

"Oh God. Harry? Helena?" She breathed as Severus was too shocked to say anything. "Who're you?" Helena asked, shrinking back at the new faces. "I'm your mummy, sweetheart. Don't you remember me?" She asked. "You're our mummy?" Helena asked and Lily nodded. "Yes, sweetie. I'm your mummy and this is your daddy." She whispered, nodding towards Severus. Harry frowned in confusion.

"If you're really our mummy, then why we live with aunt and uncle?" He asked. "Because a really bad man took you away from us, but we're here now." Severus answered carefully, speaking for the first time. He looked at his children, wanting to take them into his arms and never let go. This was the age where they needed him the most and he wasn't there for them because of Dumbledore and his actions. 

Helena slowly stood up and on wobbly legs stumbled towards Lily. Almost there, she tripped and started to fall. Lily quickly caught her and pulled her to her body without thinking. It wasn't until she felt her daughter flinch and heard her whimper that she realised what she had done. "Sshh. It's alright, baby. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered, gently pulling her closer and lifting her up in her arms. Helena instinctively wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and clung to her and the kindness and warmth she offered.

Caspian watched this, before a hesitant Semon gave him a letter. He read it and closed his eyes for a minute, before looking up to see Harry slowly approaching Severus, who had kneeled down as well and was smiling at him. "Hello, my little serpent." He whispered and maybe it was the currently dormant memories and feelings that told him that the man didn't mean any harm, but he slowly walked forwards and hugged him. 

Lifting him up as well, Severus was startled at how light his son was. It really made him want to go and hex the Dursleys until they didn't remember their own names. He carefully tightened his grip on his son instead. "How did this happen?" He asked, looking at his wife who was slightly rocking Helena back-and-forth. "I think I can answer that." Caspian replied and both parents turned to him. 

He held up the letter in his hands. "Helena wrote this and gave it to Semon, ordering him not to give me this until this had happened. Apparently, they have drank a deaging potion that was in a rare potion book in the library and that is what changed them into this. They have no memory of who you are or who I am. I'm actually surprised they're quite reasonably calm as from their point of view, they went from a house to the dungeons of a castle and are currently in the arms of strangers. No offense." He added at the end.

"None taken. What about their memories? Especially Helena's from her past life and how did they know it was safe? Is there an antidote?" Severus asked. "They're dormant for now. Apparently the leather bracelet on Helena's arm will keep the memories of her previous life dormant. She spelled it to never fall off. They tried the potion on a voluntary house-elf as well as the antidote." Caspian explained as he read the letter.

"So, there is an antidote?" Lily asked in relief at hearing that her children would be fine. "Apparently. Problem is that the house-elves are ordered not to give it until boxing day." Caspian continued with a deep breath. It was his first meeting with Helena all over again, only this time she was even _younger_. Lily noticed it and walked towards him, rubbing his arm in comfort and he gave her a tiny smile. 

Helena looked at the man and frowned at seeing him stressed. Something inside her didn't like it and she let go of her mother's neck, reaching out to him. A bit surprised at the action, but touched as well, Caspian took her over with Lily's permission. Holding her in his arms this way felt so odd. Normally, her feet reached the ground when he held her. "Are you alright?" Lily asked in concern. "A bit of warning would've been nice. Apparently, they did it to give you a chance to experience them at this age, but why did she hide it from me?" He asked. 

"Who?" Tiny Helena asked. "No one, little one. Don't worry about it." He reassured her as he forced a gentle smile on his face. She accepted it, before resting her head on his shoulder and slowly falling asleep. "I guess a certain part of her tells her she can trust you." Lily whispered, gently brushing her daughter's hair back and smiling at her. While they had been talking, Severus had managed to get Harry asleep. 

Bringing them to the rooms the house-elves had prepared and putting them into bed, Caspian sighed. "I guess I have to wait with a certain present, don't I?" He asked with a sigh as he looked at his tiny, sleeping soulmate. Lily gave him a sympathetic smile as she patted his back. "A few days is not an eternity, Caspian. You can give it wherever you want. Just not now." She said and he smiled

"She's so small." He whispered as he looked at her tiny body. "I know. I will never forgive her for this." Lily replied, both knowing who she meant, before she went to check up on Harry. While the twins were asleep, Lily wrote a quick letter to Regulus, telling him what had happened. After she made copies of them, Caspian asked the house-elves to give them to Ragnok and all of their friends and family, so they knew what was going on. Regulus and the goblins already knew and had given the twins unpaid leave, not that it mattered.

Sirius and Remus immediately arrived to check up on them after reading it. An already awake Harry and Helena first flinched back slightly from them, but a certain black dog quickly managed to break the ice. One thing that they noticed during the day was that Harry and Helena were quite clingy and considering what had happened while they had actually been this age, that wasn't surprising.

They woke up, thinking it had all been a dream and overjoyed to learn it wasn't. Harry only allowed Severus and Lily to hold him at first, with Helena also allowing Caspian to hold her and both twins got incredibly upset if Lily or Severus disappeared or left the room without them. They also "met" Aurora and Cayden and both familiars apparently knew of the plan as well, which really didn't make Caspian feel better about the situation.

Two days after the incident, Luna finally arrived at the castle, fresh from her recent travels in eastern Asia and immediately took tiny Harry into her arms and lifted him up without even saying anything. To everyone's surprise, but relief, Harry didn't complain at all and immediately snuggled into her chest with a happy sigh. Luna also patted Caspian on his back with her free arm and with a warm smile on her face. "Don't be too angry at her." Was all she said. He just gave her a look in return, but didn't say anything.

Lily and Severus really enjoyed having this chance to spend time with their children in this way, even if it was rather unnatural to see them like this while knowing they were actually twenty years old. They made sure that Helena didn't accidentally take off the bracelet that kept her old memories dormant and gave them all the love that they had wished they could've given them if they had been given the chance.

The friends of the twins had quickly bought new presents to be delivered for Christmas as they had decided to have another party on boxing day once the twins were back to normal. On Christmas morning, Harry and Helena had very wide eyes at seeing all the presents waiting just for them and even Caspian smiled at the unadulterated joy in their eyes despite the situation, having bought a couple of magical children's books for them with Lily's help. Even if they would be back to normal tomorrow, they had fun with the toys.

That evening, Semon finally came in with the antidote, telling them to give it to the twins before bed and they agreed. Knowing that this was the last night with their children the way they were now, Severus and Lily enjoyed it even more with Caspian, Luna, Sirius and Remus. Once it was bedtime, they gave their children the antidote, pretending it was a potion for sleeping. They drank it and were put to bed. 

The next morning, an adult Harry and Helena woke up with all their memories back, including Helena's former life as the bracelet had disappeared once she was grown up again and memories of a week of fun with their parents. Severus, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Luna and Caspian were all incredibly happy to see them again, although they noticed that Caspian's smile was rather stiff for some reason.

That afternoon, they held a late Christmas party for family and friends and were given their actual presents as had been agreed. Once they were done, Helena noticed that Caspian hadn't given her a present. Looking around, she didn't see him anywhere. Walking around the room, she asked her parents and Harry if they had seen him and they shook their heads. She called a house-elf instead and asked him where he was. "Master Caspian is in glass room, mistress." He said and Helena immediately went there. 

She found him sitting in one of the armchairs, reading a book. "Caspian." She softly called with relief at having found him and he turned his head slightly to seemingly acknowledge her. "There you are. I was starting to worry. Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine." He answered and she immediately frowned at the rather cool tone in his voice. "Are you sure?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

He turned to look at her and she reeled back slightly at seeing the angry look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh, you really want to know what's wrong? The house-elves knew you were going to turn into a five year old, Regulus knew you were going to turn into a five year old, _Aurora_ knew that you were going to turn into a five year old. Funny how I was the only one in this castle who didn't, isn't it?" He asked sarcastically.

She stared at him in surprise, but he wasn't done by long shot. "Do you have any idea how much of a heart-attack I got at hearing the explosion and ten seeing you as a very young child with absolutely no memory of who I am? Because it was a bloody big one." He continued and she winced at hearing the word "bloody." He almost never swore at all, so this really showed how angry he was, despite the seemingly calm tone. "You would've stopped me." She protested. That had been the biggest reason why she hadn't told him 

"Actually, I really wouldn't have. If you had shown me that you knew what you were doing, I would've trusted you to come back to me. I would've trusted you to keep your word. If only you trusted me." He said and tears appeared in her eyes at hearing the hurt tone in his voice as it showed her how much her keeping it a secret from him had really cut deep for him. She had been so busy thinking about how her parents would react

Because of that, her soulmate's reaction had slipped her mind "Caspian..." She started, but he interrupted her. "You know, it's almost funny. We're supposed to be partners in every sense of the word, but you seem to keep secrets from me all the time. Some of them I can understand, but not this one." He said, before closing the book and walking out. Helena stayed behind with tears rolling down. "I'm sorry." She whispered 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Helena. You really should know better by now. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	20. Padma and Viktor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

A rather tense and very awkward air hung around the entirety of Ravenclaw castle as Caspian was still angry at Helena for keeping her deaging a secret from him. The advantage of living in a castle was that there were many places he could hide from his soulmate, no matter if it hurt him as well. Did she really distrust him that much to keep such a secret from him? Hadn't he proven himself enough to her in the past few years?

The witch herself was feeling incredibly guilty about the entire situation in the meantime. She had been so excited to have found a very old spell that could give her parents time they had missed with them as children, especially her mother. She had briefly thought about telling Caspian, before deciding not to as she had genuinely thought he would stop her and now, he was rightfully angry at her. He was right. She really should've trusted him to let her do her thing. She had known him for years, so why was trust still an issue? 

A few days later, she was sitting in the library when the door opened and Caspian walked in. At seeing her sitting there, he started to turn around and leave. "Caspian! Wait, please!" Helena called and he stayed there, although he didn't turn to face her. "I know you probably won't forgive me and I don't blame you. I don't forgive myself either." She started and he turned his head slightly at hearing that.

"You were right. I should've trusted you. I've known you since I was twelve and I don't know why I didn't tell you or thought that you would stop me. I guess that a part of me wanted to be stopped with brewing a very old potion. I was ignorant and stubborn. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much, but I won't blame you if you don't want to see me for another while." She continued. 

"I was a horrible soulmate to you and you deserve better. I'm just a dumb witch and I'm so sorry." She finally finished with tears rolling down as she sank to the floor and started to cry as all the guilt came out. She barely heard the footsteps walking towards her, but she did feel her soulmate's arms around her as he kneeled down next to her and held her close to him. "Oh, my beautiful goddess. It's okay. I forgive you" He breathed and she smiled and started to laugh in relief, before hugging him back, burying her face into his chest. 

"Just no more secrets, alright? One more secret like this and I'm going to live with Harry." He said and she laughed through her tears as she promised to keep no more secrets. He smiled at her, before holding her even closer. The separation had hurt him too and he could see that she truly felt guilty of keeping secrets from him. "If it makes you feel any better. I'm keeping something secret as well." He said. 

She looked up, wiping her nose. "Really? What is it?" She asked. "Not telling." He said with a smirk, despite knowing she could read his mind, but also knowing she wouldn't do it without permission. "Oh come on." She complained. He laughed, before kissing her forehead. "Consider it one more punishment for lying, my beautiful goddess." He said as he stood up, helping her stand up as well and walking out together.

Over the next few weeks, Helena repeatedly tried to figure out exactly what secret he was keeping from her without actually reading his mind whenever she was home, but he was surprisingly tight-lipped about it, which impressed her. By the time Padma's and Viktor's wedding rolled around in late March, she still had no idea what it was and by that point, she was too busy helping plan the wedding to really think about it as she was one of her friend's bridesmaids with Luna, Parvati of course being maid of honour.

Another reason was that the wedding would be held in the gardens of Ravenclaw castle and as its owner, she had a final say on surprisingly many things concerning decoration and the like, even if the goblins took care of most of it. Like Aurora on Sirius and Remus' wedding day, Artemis was the ring bearer this time, the rings lying on a pillow strapped to her back as her teeth were far too sharp to carry it.

 _"Oh now, who's the pack mule?"_ Aurora asked teasingly. " _Sh_ _ut up. I'm only doing this for my witch."_ Artemis growled, carefully lying down to make sure the rings didn't fall off. " _I hope Lena doesn't do that with me. The bow tie was bad enough."_ Fenrir grumbled. _"You think you have it bad? How exactly are they going to do it with me?"_ Perseus, the newest addition to the group asked, earning many shocked glances from passersby.

 _I think they will have a human ring bearer for both your wizard's and my Witch's wedding."_ Kenna commented wisely and the others quickly agreed with that opinion. Fenrir had only returned recently after spending some time in Asgard with his father and if he could, he would've facepalmed at his sister's actions while he was gone. He knew Caspian less longer than she did and even he knew he would support her if he knew what she was doing. He just sighed at her stubbornness and was glad that things were resolved now. 

The ceremony was about to start and the animals went to their witches and wizards, apart from Artemis. She slowly got up with help from Cayden and went to wait until it was her turn to walk down the aisle in front of her witch. Viktor was waiting in front of the altar, his best friend standing next to him as his best man. The music started and Artemis slowly walked down the aisle, the rings shining on her back. 

Padma and her father slowly followed after her on the slow music, the young woman wearing a beautiful Indian wedding dress that made Helena soft and suppressed squeal in happiness and excitement. Her best friend was getting married and she was so excited! Viktor could only stare at his soulmate in wonder and awe. He honestly could hardly believe that he was marrying her today.

He was so incredibly lucky to have her in his life and he would never take her for granted. Padma gave him a beaming smile as she finally joined him at the front of the aisle and her father gave her hand to him, before joining his wife on the front row. Turning to face each other, they gripped each other's hands and squeezed them as the preacher started to talk. " _You're beautiful."_ He silently mouthed to her, making her smile even more at him with tears of pure happiness in her eyes. The preacher allowed them to say their things. 

"Padma went first and opened her mouth to speak. "Viktor, when I first met you in Harry's and Helena's tent at the World cup, I was absolutely star-struck and not only because I was meeting a famous Quidditch player. It felt like I had finally found something that I had been missing my entire life. It wasn't until I found out that you were my soulmate that I realised why that was." She started.

"Then you came to Hogwarts and I really got to know you as a person and started to care for you. You are sweet, funny, honourable, caring and everything I had dreamed about. A part of me can't believe I'm actually standing here, ready to become your wife and Bonded. However, the bigger part of me can believe it and cannot wait to set what the rest of my life will entail as long as you're by my side." She finished. 

Viktor smiled at him with tears in his eyes as it was his turn. "Padma, when I went to hide from my fangirls in a random tent, I never thought that I would meet my soulmate in that tent. Fate has a funny way of doing things. When I heard your name, I fled like an idiot because I had no idea what to say to you. My friends made fun of me for that. Then, I met you at Hogwarts and saw how kind and loyal you were to those you care about and started to thank my lucky stars that fate had tied me with you." He started. 

Padma beamed at him with tears rolling down and he wiped them them away. "Even when I went back home, you never left my mind. It annoyed my coach to no end. Like you, I can't believe today is our wedding day, but I absolutely love it. You're my beautiful angel and I can't wait to see what our life together will hold." He finished. Using a Bulgarian tradition, they decided to say the same vows together.

"Mother magic, I'm hers/his and she/he is mine. From this day until the end of my days. I promise to encourage and inspire her/him, to laugh with her/him and to comfort her/him in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love her/him in good times and in bad times, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is an effort." They started to say. 

Helena shared a look with Caspian and they both smiled at each other as the vows continued for just a bit longer. "I promise to cherish her/him and to always hold her/him in the highest regard. These things I give to her/him today and all the days of our lives." Padma and Viktor finished together, before kissing each other. Strands of gold magic swirled around them, Binding them together for the rest of their lives. The crowd cheered loudly as the still kissing couple suddenly felt something very soft falling on them.

Breaking apart, they noticed that it were blossom leaves falling from the sky above them. Having a pretty good idea who was responsible for it, Padma turned around to indeed see Helena with her wand aimed at the sky. The former goddess simply smirked at her best friend in answer, considering it an appropriate finishing touch for a spring wedding. Padma smiled back at her in return. 

As soon as everyone had congratulated the newlyweds, they went to a different part of the garden for the wedding reception. "You know, I have to ask. How did you decide to hold the wedding here, instead of Bulgaria?" Harry asked. "By the most vicious game in existence: rock, paper, scissors." Padma answered and everyone laughed at that, before she turned to Helena with a question of her own.

"Helena, what are you going to do with all the guests who are not your friends? Aren't you worried they'll tell someone where it is?" She asked, realising she didn't know how Helena had done it. "Not really. Once anyone who isn't is my circle of friends leave this place, they'll forget where it is. They'll remember everything about the wedding, just not where it was." Her friend answered and she immediately nodded in understanding, thinking it was a perfect way to keep the castle's location a secret from strangers.

After the speeches, it was time for the first dance. Viktor and Padma only had eyes for each other as they danced on the grass to an Indian wedding song, having mashed the two cultures together beautifully. Caspian and Helena watched them with smiles on their faces and their arms around each other. Caspian subtly looked down at his soulmate and smiled. It was almost time to reveal his secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the first chapter of the Pokemon story and it was so hard not to post it already, but running three "goddess" stories at the same time is a bit much, even for me, so I really have to wait to post it 😕😕😕😥😥😥😣😣😣
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	21. Many surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_A few months before._

Tom walked down the grass from Hogwarts castle after talking with Minerva with both an excited and slightly nervous spring in his step, clutching the paper in his hand tightly. It was the Christmas holidays, but many students were still at the school. He heard several whispers going on around him, but not as mean or suspicious as they had been when the truth had just been revealed to everyone. 

He and Myrtle had made several careful public appearances since then, showing the Wizarding World he really wasn't what Dumbledore had made him to be during his younger years. Some rather stubborn people still regarded him with suspicion whenever they saw him, but he wasn't pointed at as much or had curses swung at him. Nowadays, when people saw him just gave him a look or a suspicious glance and that was it. Still, he was working to mend the lives he had ruined while insane and this was a really big one. Both literally and figuratively 

He knocked on Hagrid's door and the friendly half-giant was surprised to see him. "Tom? What are ye doing here?" He asked. While he realised that Tom had been manipulated as well, the fact that he was technically responsible for his expulsion still stung a bit and he hadn't expected to see him, let alone for the man to visit. "Can I come in?" The man asked a bit nervously and Hagrid stepped aside to let him in. 

"I have te say it's a surprise te see ye here." The half-giant said as he made some tea. "Yeah, well. Ever since Dumbledore's gone, I've been trying to mend the mistakes I made while under compulsion potions and spells." Tom said rather awkwardly and Hagrid gave an impressed nod at that. "That's very good of ye." He said, making Tom smile in gratitude. "So, why are ye here then?" Hagrid asked. 

"Well, we just had the winter Wizengamot meeting and I brought up the time I opened the Chamber and you got the fault for it." Tom began. "I see..." Hagrid said slowly and he quickly continued. "I reminded them that they hadn't handled the situation properly or according to protocol. So, with help from Harry, Helena, Lucius and Sirius, I managed to get them to make a decision. After that, I went to Minerva and she gave me this to give to you." He said, sliding the paper over to him and he read it. Tears appeared in his eyes as he realised what it said _._

_Dear, Hagrid._

_It gives me great pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to restart your education starting next school year. Preparations are already being made to make sure you can follow the lessons without much trouble, make sure you have a replacement for Care for Magical Creatures and to make sure our furniture can handle you. You will stay in your house, instead of the dormitories, but I don't think that's a problem for you._

_You will also still eat at the staff table during breakfast, lunch and dinner for both your own and the other students safety. A list will be prepared for you with school supplies and madame Malkin will be notified early to make your new robes. You will still be in Gryffindor as nothing you have done has proven you're anything less than a lion. I personally cannot wait to see you become the fully-fledged wizard you were meant to be._

_Congratulations Hagrid. You really deserve it._

_Minerva._

Hagrid finally looked up from the letter and Tom gave him a sheepish grin, not really sure how he would react at this news. "Tadaa." He said, before grunting loudly as Hagrid pulled him into an almost literally bone crushing hug, thanking him over and over again through his tears. Smiling at the action once the surprise was over, Tom patted him on the back and sides. "You're welcome, Hagrid." He said gently.

Back in the present, it was already the end of July again, meaning it was Harry's and Helena's twenty-first birthday. The witch still had no idea what Caspian's secret was and had given up, but she was about to find out. She was woken up early by Fenrir happily licking her face. "Get off!" She grunted as she pushed the tiny wolf off her. "Can't you do the same thing you did with Padfoot?" Caspian asked from where he was standing in the doorway with a tray, having let his future brother-in-law into the room. She glared at him. 

"I could, but Fenrir is completely silent when he walks, making it a bit harder to know when he's coming." She said as she sat up. He chuckled at that as he walked further and put ther tray with breakfast on her lap. "Happy birthday, my love." He said and she beamed at him, before kissing him. "Thank you." She breathed, before digging into her breakfast. Once she was done, she suddenly noticed something. 

"Where did the presents go?" She asked at not seeing them standing at the foot of her bed like normal. "You'll see in a minute, love. Go get dressed first and meet me in the entrance hall." Caspian said before taking the tray and walking out with Fenrir. Frowning in confusion, she dressed in a simple blue dress and walked out as well. Walking through the halls, she saw a long string hanging from the wall

Walking into the entrance hall he saw Caspian leaning against the wall, holding the beginning of the string that hung through the halls and a miniature Aurora standing on his head. "I thought it would be fun to have a little treasure hunt through the castle. We'll start with the presents from well-wishers and end with the presents of really close friends and family." He said. Ever since Helena lived on her own, she allowed people to sent her cards and gifts, as long as they were innocent. "Oooooohhhh, sounds like fun." Helena said with an excited grin.

He grinned back, before giving her the string and she immediately went to follow it to the first room, Caspian, Fenrir and Aurora quickly following her. Every gift was accompanied by a note or card that said from who it was and Helena happily read them all as she went through the many chambers of Ravenclaw castle. Almost every room had a gift from either well-wishers, friends and even the house-elves 

After two hours, she was still looking, even if she was now riding an enlarged Aurora as her feet were growing tired, getting off every time they reached a new room "We're almost done." Caspian said as he recognised the gifts from Sirius and Remus. Helena smiled at him, before they arrived in the library where new books were waiting for her from Severus and a beautiful new dress from Lily.

After finding Harry's gift in Caspian's bedroom, which was a new wand holder, the string finally led to her favourite sitting room for Caspian's present. She immediately frowned in confusion at seeing it let to a simple note stuck to the opposite wall. Not understanding what was going on she walked towards the note, not noticing that her soulmate wasn't actually following her and was sharing a look with Fenrir and Aurora. Pulling it from the wall and reading the other side, she read two words. _Turn around._

Turning around, her eyes widened at seeing Caspian kneeling on the floor with a tiny box in his hands. "Helena, you have turned my life upside-down. You changed it forever and I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" He asked, showing the ring inside the box. Tears of happiness in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, she immediately nodded in answer as she tackled him into a hug.

Laughing as well, he lifted her up and spun her around, hearing Aurora neigh and Fenrir howl in celebration. Putting her down, he put the ring on her finger, before hugging her again. "Who did you ask permission?" She asked. "Your parents, Harry, your uncles, the Malfoys, Padma, Luna, the Weasleys." He summed up, before she stopped him. "Okay, okay. I get it." She said as she pulled back and cupped his face.

He did the same and wiped her tears away. Pulling him closer, she kissed him deeply and he happily returned the gesture. Breaking apart, they hugged again. "You see, if you hadn't been keeping secrets, I would've asked you the day after Christmas." He reminded her. "Well, then. I'm never keeping secrets again." She replied and they both laughed, before calming down and simply enjoying this moment of pure happiness 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winter Wizengamot meeting was before Harry and Helena turned into children 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	22. Resigning and planning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_May 2002_

Padma nervously walked onto the training field, folding her hands on top of her stomach and twiddling her thumbs. Even though it was March, which meant that she was usually in England and the quidditch World Cup was almost upon them, she had to see her soulmate. She knew that she was only allowed to be here because of her being Viktor's soulmate, wife and Bonded.

Only soulmates and family were allowed to see the team when they were training to make sure no secrets were leaked out about their playing tactics and plans. Through their new Bond, she felt Viktor's excitement at the upcoming World Cup and smiled at feeling it. She had managed to close temporarily close her end of the Bond off a bit to make him think she was still in England, instead of having taken an International Portkey to Bulgaria. She would distract him and he needed his concentration right now.

She walked out on the stands of the quidditch field and saw the team quickly shoot through the sky at breakneck speed, making her head spin looking at it. She patiently waited they're until the game was over or if they took a break, smiling when she finally managed to make out her soulmate. She shrunk back and hid herself slightly as to not to distract him. 

A few minutes later, Viktor caught the snitch and the team took a break. The team's keeper, who had seen Padma arrive, immediately pointed her out to him. Viktor quickly flew towards her as she carefully opened her end of the Bond. "Angel, what are you doing here?" He asked in concern, managing to land next to her and feeling her excitement and nerves. 

As a Bonded pair, they could read each other's thoughts, but Padma's thoughts were so completely over the place right now that he couldn't make any sense of it whatsoever. All he knew that she and therefore he through the Bond, hadn't really felt well. He had wished that he could've helped her, but he had to train. "Everything's just perfect." She breathed, cupping his face with tears of happiness in her eyes. He gently gripped her wrists, wondering what had happened, when she rested her forehead against his. 

_'I'm_ _pregnant._ ' He heard in his head and his heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded with a beaming smile. "Parvati convinced me to go to the healers and they told me I'm six weeks pregnant." She told him and he let out a shaky laugh as he pulled her closer and kissed her face dozens of times in pure happiness at realising he was going to be a father. 

"Oh, my beautiful Padma." He whispered as he hugged her tightly. In the meantime, while they were hugging his teammates had noticed something was going on and had flown towards them. " _Everything alright?"_ One of them asked in Bulgarian . _"Incredibly. I'm going to be a father!"_ Viktor replied back proudly and his team immediately cheered in happiness.

Congratulations were doled out and happily received in return, before the coach decided to end the training there. They had been training for hours and Viktor deserved to be with Padma with that news. They would just train harder the next day to make up for it. After changing his clothing, Viktor walked out of the stadium with his arm tightly around Padma and an everlasting grin on his face, before his mind went to the upcoming World Cup and his future career as a quidditch player.

His job was harder and more time consuming than most people actually believed that it was and while Padma had been more than fine with that during their relationship and marriage, he didn't want to miss any important time with his unborn child. "This is my last World Cup." He muttered, making his wife look up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"I mean that no matter what the outcome of this World Cup will be, I'm retiring." He said, shocking his wife. "But you love quidditch!" She protested. "And I'll still play it, just not for the national team anymore. I'm not missing any precious time because of games or trainings. I want to be there for our child." He said and she smiled at him. "Alright, but think about it, okay?" She asked and he nodded. 

Much to their disappointment and sadness, the Egyptian Seeker managed to get the snitch just before Viktor in the cup's final, winning the cup with just 150 points ahead of Bulgaria. Viktor tearfully announced his retirement not long after that, his arms around an incredibly supportive Padma. His friends all supported him as well, by now knowing of Padma's pregnancy as well as it had been a very big miracle to even get her to the Quidditch World Cup in the first place. The reason for why it was a miracle? Artemis.

The Wampus had grown even more protective of her witch now that she was pregnant and it had taken a lot of convincing to let her allow Padma to see her Bonded perform on the World Cup. Padma knew that their baby would be well-protected with a Wampus watching over them. She had already put a very softt and fluffy carpet in the nurseries of her two homes for both baby and Wampus.

With the Cup out of the way, friends and family out of the way focused on the next big event: Helena's and Caspian's wedding. Padma had jumped up-and-down at hearing her best friend was to be next and happily dove into the wedding preparations, despite being pregnant. They decided to have a summer wedding. "Any themes?" Padma asked, stroking her round belly as the women shared the sitting room at Ravenclaw castle. 

At six months, they already knew she was having a baby girl. "Well, we met in a forest, so we thought it would be nice if that's where we could wed. Not the exact same forest of course, but still." Helena answered and her mother, Narcissa, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Alice and Daphne all nodded. And we're holding a summer wedding, so a light dress would be the best." Lily commented. 

She still couldn't believe her baby girl was getting married, despite having given Caspian permission to propose. It only seemed like yesterday that she had given birth and now, her children were grown up. Not long after that, they went dress-shopping. They were joined by one other person: Frigga. By this time, Helena had shown her friends Asgard and they all quickly bowed to her and she smiled at them, before telling her granddaughter that Loki had tried to come in his feminine form, making her laugh.

They found a beautiful dress with really nice patterns on the top and over its slightly poofy skirt. A tiara with a veil attached completely finished it. Many of the women teared up at seeing it, but no one as much as the future bride and her mother as Lily tightly hugged her daughter from behind and they both looked at the beautiful reflection in the mirror.

Padma finally gave birth to a baby girl in January, who she named Sophie and the girl's father was overjoyed as was a certain Wampus. A few weeks before the wedding, Helena and her family were invited to Asgard. "I have to ask: how did you ask father's permission?" Helena asked. "He contacted me through your mirror when you were at work." He explained 

Apparently, lord Heimdall told him I was planning to propose and he interrogated me for at least an hour, before finally giving his and your family's permission." He said. She chuckled and conceded. Meeting in the royal sitting room, Loki looked at his daughter. He had asked her who she wanted to give her away a few days ago and was wondering what her answer was. "Have you thought about who is giving you away?" He asked and she nodded. "I want mum and dad to do it." She said and he gave her a short nod in return.

"And I want you to officiate." She continued, making him stare at her in surprise as Sigyn and Frigga suppressed their giddiness at that prefect solution. "Really?" He asked and both Helena and Caspian nodded in answer. He grinned and stood up, pulling his daughter into a hug. "I'll take that as a yes." She said and he chuckled as he agreed with it. 

Everyone cheered as they pulled away and sat back down. While they were busy in Asgard, a knock was heard on the door of Ravenclaw castle. A house-elf opened it and saw a wet couple trying to shield their children from the pouring rain. "Hello, could we come in please?" The woman of the couple asked and they were quickly led in, the door closing behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first baby has been born.
> 
> For timeline reference, it's now around June 2003
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	23. King and goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Helena and Caspian were happily chatting with Severus and Lily as they opened the heavy front doors of Ravenclaw castle and walked in as the older couple had agreed to stay over for dinner. Two house-elves from the castle took care of Peverell manor now that Winky and Dobby were with the twins. They stopped talking when Winky and Semon popped up. "Mistress Helena, master Caspian. You has guests." Winky said cautiously.

They had never seen the couple before in their entire lives, but they claimed to know their master and mistress very well, so they were a bit careful with them in case they didn't mean well. Winky had vaguely recognised the names from somewhere, but couldn't figure out from where. Caspian and Helena shared a confused look. "Are you expecting anyone?" He asked in a low tone and she shook her head. They slowly followed the house-elves to a different sitting room, already hearing voices as they got closer. 

"Hadrian! Helaine! Stop eating all those cakes! You know better than to spoil your dinner" A familiar voice said and Helena grabbed Caspian's arm as her eyes teared up at recognising the voice. "He brought them here?" She breathed as she opened the door and saw a couple trying to stop their children from eating all the cakes standing on the table. All four of them looked like caught children when they saw her.

Helena simply smiled and opened her arms in answer. The middle-aged, blonde woman quickly ran towards her and tackled her into a hug. "Hello, sweetheart." She whispered, stroking her hair. "Hi mum." An ecstatic Jade replied. Severus and Lily felt their jaws fall as they realised who this woman was, looking at Caspian and getting a nod in return. They smiled and watched their daughter reunite with hers. 

In the meantime, Caspian happily greeted Jaesian and his honorary grandchildren. Thirty-five and thirty-two year old Hadrian and Helaine were very excited to finally meet their grandmother, but also rather surprised at seeing her very young age. They knew that things were all a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff with Narnia and earth, but they hadn't expected Helena to literally be younger than even them. Their mother telling them of their grandfather's panic at meeting her suddenly made a lot more sense to them.

Finally pulling back from her daughter and reluctantly letting go, Helena went to greet them as Jade hugged Caspian and slightly awkwardly met her own grandparents. Aslan had told her about Lily's resurrection, so she didn't blink an eye at both grandparents being there. "It's so nice to meet you Jade. We've heard all about you." Lily said with a warm smile and Jade immediately smiled back at hearing that.

Severus smiled at the slightly nervous woman as well. He had seen Helena's borderline depression after leaving Narnia for the first time and he could completely understand it, but Jade seemed to have really made it for herself, although it had apparently taken more than a thousand years. He really had to admire her bravery and skill to survive for so long in a hostile kingdom that had once been hers.

The very next day, Harry, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace were invited to the castle. "Hey guys. An old friend arrived yesterday and she has no idea that you are here now." Helena said with a grin, before going to get her daughter and son-in-law. The looks on their faces when Jade and Jaesian walked into the room were hilarious as was Jade's first reaction when a strange woman (Lucy) suddenly tackled her into a hug. "Uhm, hello. Nice to see you too." Jade said slowly, sending her giggling mother a confused look

Helena silently told her it was Lucy and the frown morphed into a smile as Jade hugged her adoptive aunt back. "What are you doing here?" Peter asked as Harry, Eustace and the other siblings got up to hug her as well. "I'm here for the wedding." Jade said as her children walked in as well. There were a lot of greetings and hugs as the Narnia family reunited again. Helena's other friends all met her as well and were happy to meet her. 

A few days before the wedding, Caspian found Helena playing the piano. Narcissa had taught her that as well but she rarely did it. Caspian watched her hum a beautiful song while playing it and smiled at the thought of this wonderful woman soon being his wife. "What's that song?" He asked when she was done. "A song Padma made me listen to. Fell in love with it and went to learn it." She said and he conceded at that

A few days later, next to a lake in the forests surrounding Ravenclaw castle, a makeshift aisle of blossom leaves was ready to be used. Bob, jormungandr and Sidney were in the lake after Helena had temporarily shrunk them to fit the smaller lake, ready to watch their friend, sister and in the former's case, creator, get married. Halina was there as well, hissing excitedly about one of her hatchlings getting married. To Hagrid's dismay, the acromantula colony had been moved elsewhere as it simply became too big

Halina had already been forced to kill some of them already as they got too close to the school and her many new hatchlings for her to be comfortable with. After the fifth kill, Minerva had enough and had ordered aurors to move them somewhere else and if they couldn't move some of them, for Halina to kill them. The Narnian family had paused in fear at seeing the giant snake, but with Harry as translator, they had calmed down.

With Edmund standing at the front as Caspian's best man, Jade was Helena's maid of honour after Padma gracefully bowed away in her favour and had gotten a new task instead, all the guests there, from former teachers to very old friends and family. Even queen Elizabeth and prince Philip were there. Loki was ready to officiate. They were all ready. All they needed was the bride and her second life parents.

Excited whispers were heard from all the guests, sometimes a squeal from a certain baby girl as her father gently rocked her back-and-forth.Silence finally fell as a tiny black wolf slowly walked down the aisle, carefully carrying the sturdy pillow with the wedding rings in his mouth. Fenrir had been honoured to carry the rings for his sister's wedding, Sleipnir standing next to Jade at the front. He was happy that his sister had finally found her mate, even if she would never return to them once he died

A full-sized Aurora slowly followed him, Victorina carefully sitting on her back and throwing down dark red rose petals on the ground from a small basket every other step.The red stood out incredibly on the white blossom leaves that made up the aisle, making a beautiful sight. The girl had heard that Helena was getting married during one of her visits and had begged her to be there as well.

Helena had agreed as she was unable to resist the girl's puppy eyes, knowing she would just be the perfect flower girl and with her parent's permission, Victorina was part of the ceremony. Caspian immediately straightened up at seeing his soulmate finally appear around a large tree, both her arms linked with those of her parents. His heart and breathing stopped at the magnificent sight she made

Her veil billowed in the wind. Her hair was loose for once, flying in the wind as well. Her dress was absolutely beautiful, but the former king's focus was on her face. Her eyes were shining with witheld tears of happiness, but her smile was absolutely beaming as she slowly walked forwards to him with Severus and Lily. Her eyes never left him as they finally arrived and both parents gave her hand to him together. "Take care of her." Severus muttered and Caspian immediately nodded in answer, although he was still looking at his amazing soulmate.

Loki started to speak, absolutely excited and honoured that Helena had chosen him for this important task. He had been ready for the disappointment of not giving her away, only to get this great job of Binding her and and her soulmate together for the rest of their lives. He knew that this would eventually take her away from him for good, but seeing how happy she was today, made his heart swell.

When it was time for the vows, Caspian went first. "Helena, when I met you. I had lost almost everything that I cared about and was fighting an impossible war. Your return gave me the hope and push that I desperately needed and I can never thank you enough for it. You cheered me up when I needed it and comforted me when I was down. And this was before you found out we were soulmates." He started and everyone laughed. 

"Then, you left after I told you the truth and I had to go through three years without you. I woke up each day wondering when I'd see you again. I went into each battle absolutely desperate to survive so you wouldn't lose me. You were on my mind every minute of every day and I was so ecstatic to see you again. We grew even closer than I ever imagined and I grew to love you more than anything. You left again and Aslan's promise that we would see each other again was the only thing keeping me sane at times." He continued. 

Helena squeezed his hands and he smiled. "Today, I promise to always care for you and protect you with my life. I promise to always listen to you and never judge you... unless you need it." He added, making her chuckle as they both thought of the same thing. "But most importantly, I promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of our lives. You are my queen and you always will be." He finished. 

She beamed away him with tears rolling down as she began to speak. "Caspian, when I found out you were my soulmate, my heart stopped for a second as I realised the amazing young man in front of me was supposed to be with me. That knowledge helped me through the next few years with Weasley. Even if we only saw each other twice during those years, it always lifted my spirits incredibly." She started. 

"Then, I finally returned and it was even better than I imagined. You were amazing and so loving and understanding about literally anything I said or did. I fell in love faster than I thought was possible. When I had to leave Narnia again, it absolutely broke my heart. When you finally got here just a year later, I couldn't believe my eyes. The past few years were the best of all my lives and I have the feeling they are just going to be better from now on as we start this new part of my life." She continued.

"Today, I promise to always stand at your side, to help you with any problems that you may encounter and to _always_ be honest with you." She promised, making him smile. "Caspian, there aren't enough words to tell you how much I love you, but there is a song." She continued, turning to where Padma was waiting at a piano. She quickly turned around and started to play a familiar tune and Helena started to sing. 

_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart_

  


_That you were the one, darling_

_I've never been so sure of anything before_

_You're driving my heart crazy_

_I can't hold out_

_I can't hold back now_

_Like I've done before_

  


_Darling look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

  


_How do you do that, love?_

_Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_

_I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this_

_First time in your arms I knew_

  


_The way you held me_

_I knew that this could be_

_What I've been waiting to find_

  


_Darling look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

  


_Every time you look at me_

When the song was done, everyone was completely silent. They were all moved by it and even Padma had to force her tears back to continue playing. Tears rolling down as well, Caspian didn't say anything, but rested his forehead against hers to show how touched he was. Together, they said the same vows as Padma and Viktor, before exchanging rings and kissing each other. A golden light surrounded them as they were Bound forever. 

A few people later said they thought they heard a lion's roar over the wind, making the couple smile once they heard about it are they knew it was Aslan. Breaking apart for air, they immediately smiled at each other, before hugging each other as tightly as they could. Letting go, they received many hugs and congratulations from everyone and thanked them until their voices were hoarse. Even the animals congratulated them, Halina warning Caspian to take good care of her hatchling and he immediately promised.

During the reception at the same spot, Helena carefully introduced Jade to Elizabeth and Philip and the horrified former witch immediately bowed and sincerely apologised for her actions. Philip smiled and forgave her, seeing that she really had changed. Soon enough, it was time for the first dance and the newlyweds went to get ready for it under loud applause and started to dance as Jade began to sing a familiar song.

_It started out as a feeling_

  


_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

  


_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_  
__

_When you call me_  


_No need to say goodbye_

  


_Just because everything's changing_  


_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_  


_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_  


_As you head off to the war_

  


_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  


_And follow the light_  


_You'll come back when it's over_  


_No need to say goodbye_

  


_You'll come back when it's over_  


_No need to say goodbye_

  


_Now we're back to the beginning_  


_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  


_But just because they can't feel it too_  


_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

  


_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  


_'Til they're before your eyes_  


_You'll come back_  


_When they call you_  


_No need to say goodbye_

  


_You'll come back_  


_When they call you_  


_No need to say goodbye_

During the dance, Helena looked at her soulmate and husband, a giddy smile on her face at realising this amazing man was her husband now. Her Bonded. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. Once the song was over, she reached up and cupped his face. Stroking his cheeks, she smiled and kissed him under another loud applause. She had finally married her soulmate and couldn't be happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me four-and-a-half hours to write this, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, really couldn't help myself with the "Doctor who" reference
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	24. Honeymoon and saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_The next day_.

Helena slowly woke up at feeling the sun shine on her face, feeling warm and comfortable as she was snuggled against Caspian. Keeping her eyes closed for a few more minutes, she took a deep breath and slightly tightened her grip on her soulmate. She heard him chuckle at that as he had already been awake and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." He breathed. She immediately smiled at hearing that. "Good morning, my handsome husband." She replied, making him beam at her as he caressed her hair and she immediately leaned into his touch, nuzzling into his hand like a cat. He chuckled at the sight of a powerful goddess acting like this. She took another deep breath as she put her head back on his chest and fully relaxed. Caspian smiled at her, love clear in his eyes as he looked at her. His soulmate, his queen, his _wife_.

"How do you feel?" He asked in concern. "I feel fine. You took really good care of me and were very careful. I barely felt any pain as I was too busy having the time of my life." She replied, finally looking up and caressing his jaw and cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her. "Thank goodness you knew how to use a condom as I don't want to have children for a couple of years. How did you even learn to use one?" She asked. 

"Sirius and Remus taught me several weeks before our wedding. Most awkward lesson in my life." He muttered and she immediately started to laugh heartily at the hilarious mental image of her uncles teaching her very awkward soulmate about modern sex education and about things they didn't have in Narnia, holding her sides as she laughed.

He playfully scowled at her. "Think it's funny, huh? I'll give you something to laugh about." He said, starting to tickle her. She immediately screeched in laughter as he tickled her mercilessly. "I yield! I yield!" She shouted loudly and he finally ceased his attack to make her calm down. Catching her breath, she smacked his chest, making him laugh as he quickly grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. She smiled at the action, before yawning and closing her eyes for a few more minutes of sleep.

He smiled at her, before looking out of the slightly open curtains and listening to the sounds of the sea. To repay Helena for helping them with their wedding, Fleur and Bill had allowed them to use their beach house for their honeymoon. Fleur's only condition was that they cleaned up thoroughly, this being said with a suggestive wink aimed at them, making them blush

The only one with them right now was Winky as even Aurora had stayed behind at Ravenclaw castle and even the sweet house-elf made sure to leave at night to give her master and mistress time alone. Caspian made a mental note to thank her later. Looking down at his wife, he smiled and kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep as well.

Waking back up again around noon, they finally got up not long after that as their very empty and loud stomachs happily reminded them that they hadn't eaten anything since the reception during the evening before. Winky, the sweetheart, was already incredibly busy in the kitchen to make food for them. The house-elf was practically vibrating with excitement at the thought that her master and mistress were happily married now and would hopefully soon give her and the other house-elves little ones to look after. 

"How long will Jade stay here?" Caspian asked as they ate their rather late lunch. "She told me that she would stay until at least after we're done with our honeymoon, so she'll hopefully still be there when we return." She replied with a relieved smile, happy that she would still see her daughter when they returned. He smiled back at that, before they continued eating.

That afternoon, Caspian found his wife sunbathing on the beach in a bikini and took a deep breath. "You're lucky that this is your vacation too, otherwise I might have interrupted this with something else." He said, his brown eyes darkened. She smirked back at him. "What's stopping you?" She asked teasingly, reaching up and pulling him down. Winky saw it happening and quickly popped away.

Helena and Caspian came back into the house at least a couple of hours later as the sky became darker with the promise of a summer storm, soaking wet after taking a cold dive into the sea and in an extremely giddy mood. "I'm not exactly sure how we're supposed to clean up the sand after this though." Caspian said and they both laughed at the idea. "We also might have traumatised some seagulls while we were at it." Helena replied once they were slightly calmer and they both immediately cracked up once again 

Winky had carefully popped in again and smiled at seeing Helena so incredibly happy. She had seen the slight sadness her mistress always had while she was at school at seeing everyone happy with their own soulmates while she had to wait to see hers again, but it had finally happened and Winky had never seen her so happy as she was right now.

She knew Caspian would always look after her mistress in certain ways she never could and she was thankful for that. She had obviously been there during the wedding the day before and had seen the love they had for each other. She hoped that it would never fade. Going away to leave them in peace as they went to read in the living room, she went to clean some things.

Helena read one of her favourite books after having dressed herself again, safely snuggled up to her soulmate on the couch, Caspian resting his head on top of hers and reading along with her. She smiled at feeling him giving her an occasional kiss on the top of her head, his hand gently caressing her side. Rain started to hit the window as the storm started and it gave the scene something even more calming as the newlyweds listened to the sound, enjoying this beautiful moment with all their hearts. 

They stayed at the cottage for another two weeks, before finally going back to Ravenclaw castle with Winky after cleaning up the cottage thoroughly as they had promised they would to Fleur. As was promised, Jade and her family were still there and stayed with them for another week, before they got a dream of Aslan telling them they had to return in two days.

Helena quickly got the Pevensies back one more time, Harry being unable to come because of his job. They briefly visited him before the Pevensies came and he tightly hugged his niece for the last time, telling her to be a good queen to the people and she promised. The Pevensies as well as Severus and Lily came to visit during the second day. 

Severus and Lily both tightly hugged their granddaughter and great-grandchildren, before the four Pevensie siblings got their turn as they were far closer to Jade and Jaesian than they were. "I have to say I'm really glad I got this opportunity to see you all one more time." Jade said with tears in her eyes as she gave her aunts and uncles tight hugs. They all gave her tearful smiles and hugs as well. "Be a good girl, alright? Look after the kingdom." Peter said gently and she immediately nodded in answer. 

"I will." She promised as she pulled back and hugged Susan. Helena was watching this from a small distance after hugging Jaesian and ordering him to look after Jade and he immediately agreed. Her little girl was about to leave again and this time, she really wouldn't see her ever again. Any children she had in the future would only have stories of their older sister. 

After hugging Lucy for several minutes, Jade finally walked towards them. She hugged Caspian first as she wanted to save the hardest goodbye for last. "Goodbye daddy. Look after mum." She whispered. "I will. I promise." He replied, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, dad. I love you." She said. "I love you too. You'll be an amazing queen. I just know it." He said making her beam with tears rolling down her cheeks, before finally pulling back and kissing his cheek. He kissed her forehead in return and finally let her go.

Walking to her mother, the two women didn't even say anything as they hugged each other and started to cry. "I love you so much, my little miracle. Never forget that." Helena breathed. "I won't, mummy. I promise. I love you too." Jade replied, hugging her as tightly as she possibly could. This was the last time she'd see her mother and she was not taking it for granted. That's when a wardrobe on the other side of the room started to light up, signifying it was time.

Everyone weakly chuckled at that. "It started with a wardrobe and it will end with a wardrobe." Edmund said. Jaesian and his children said goodbye for the final time and already walked to the wardrobe, Hadrian and Helaine already disappearing into it while Jaesian waited for his wife. Jade took a deep breath and finally let her mother go, giving the others one more hug. 

Stepping back, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down a bit. "Thank you for everything. You made me the person I am today. I love you all and I will never forget you." She said and everyone gave her a tearful smile in return, some more successful than others, before she took another deep breath and turned around, slowly walking to the wardrobe. She took her husband's hand and after a final look back, finally stepped into the wardrobe with him, disappearing from sight and leaving earth forever.

Helena immediately broke down in tears, Caspian and her parents and friends starting to comfort her, despite knowing this wouldn't be easy to comfort. She lost her child again and this time, they really would never see each other ever again. Caspian held his wife tightly, tears rolling down his own cheeks as he kissed her temple. "You're not alone, my darling. We're here." He whispered as he let her cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alternate universes" will be updated either today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	25. Cursebreaker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Costa Rica_

Harry woke up all alone in his bed in the enlarged tent, but that didn't really surprise him at all. Luna always got up and went out at the literal break of dawn to spot the most beautiful creatures in their natural habitat. The Costa Rica rainforest was also home to a large species of rare magical animals, the parts where they lived hidden from muggles.

One of the biggest and particular reasons the government successfully reversed their rather large deforestation after several years was because the muggles were actually getting dangerously close to finding said hidden parts and they naturally couldn't allow that. Harry was incredibly thankful to both magical and muggle governments for that in Luna's name as she could study the animals in peace without having to worry about getting discovered. She was of course very careful not to disturb them.

She also made sure she didn't run into any dangerous predator while in the forest, either magical or mundane and if so, to gently stun them if absolutely necessary. She said she was on a trace of a very rare magical creature, so she was very busy looking for it. She had promised him to be careful and had left just before the sun rose with a kiss on his temple.

To be honest, being in the tropics rather worried Harry because of one creature in particular: the Lethifold. Luna was all about telling him about such creature and he had quickly done his best to ward their tent against the creature, including having a patronus guard the entrance all night, it going back and forth on the inside as not to disturb his teammates. He had really thick curtains around his bed

He heard that Bill and some other people in his team were doing the same thing after asking him why there was blue light coming from his tent. Harry noted that all the colleagues who did it, were the ones who had their soulmates either staying over in Bill's case or living with them in other cases and therefore had someone they wanted to protect from harm. Fleur didn't really mind it as she was finally pregnant with their first child and was happy with the extra protection and their curtains were thick enough to block the light. 

After breakfast, he and his team went into the rainforest as well, looking for any magical caves left by the mayas. It was a very dangerous job as they didn't just have to worry about curses put upon the places and the objects in them, but also dangerous animals and dark wizards looking for treasure as well. It really was like Indiana Jones, but then magical and even more dangerous

They were in luck this time as they found a hidden cave of which the entrance was covered with protective spells and curses and they quickly went to work dismantling them, one part of the team working on the entrance and the other part keeping a lookout. Teamwork was especially important in this job because if one person didn't pay attention, it could mean trouble for all of them

Finally, after hours of working and with the sun was high in the sky, they managed to dismantle all the spells and curses and they carefully walked in, one part still keeping a lookout and watching their backs. They found a pretty big treasure inside and immediately went to work on checking and dismantling any curses and spells left on the treasure. This took another several hours and a few injuries as the curses fought back, before the treasure was safe to be transported and was put into Harry's bag that he still had. 

They went outside to bring the treasure back, only to be met by a pretty big group of wizards, all of them having their wands pointed at the team. "We were waiting for someone powerful and patient enough to dismantle those curses. We'll be having that treasure now." The leader said, holding out his hand. Harry looked at Bill, who gave him a short nod in return

Pretending to concede, Harry walked forwards to the group and moved to put his bag down, only to throw his arm out. With a loud screech, Cayden shot out of his sleeve and enlarged himself, attacking some the dark wizards while the team took care of the others. Within a few minutes, the dark wizards were bound and sent to the magical ministry of Costa Rica. 

"I swear: we owe so much to this little/big guy." One of Harry's teammates said once they were done as he admired the Occamy and Harry grinned as a now smaller Cayden preened smugly at the attention. This actually was not the first time he had protected his wizard and his friends as he had already done so a few times when in Peru. It had started as an accident as the Occamy had sensed his wizard was in danger and had reacted instinctively, knocking the dark wizards away with his growing body

It was now a emergency procedure for if they were ambushed. Arriving back, it was clear that Luna had seen the attack and had informed Fleur about it as the two women were extra enthusiastic to greet them back home. Luna also gave Cayden several big rats as a thank you for protecting Harry and his team and the Occamy happily devoured them.

Because it had been a tiring day, everyone went to bed early. Several hours later, Harry was lying in bed, his arms tightly around a sleeping Luna. He somehow felt himself unable to sleep, a feeling of dread slowly growing despite the patronus guarding his tent. Cayden suddenly raised up from his spot on Luna's pillow and hissed loudly as Luna suddenly woke up. 

"It's here." She said as Harry saw a shadow moving over the canvas of their tent and he immediately got up from his bed, grabbing his wand. Sending his patronus outside, he saw it chasing after what seemed to be a moving shadow, until it disappeared. The much brighter light moving around apparently woke some of his teammates as they came out of their own tents. "Harry? What's going on?" Fleur asked as she came out as well with Bill. "There was a Lethifold floating around. It should be gone now." Harry said.

His team immediately went on their guards, wands out and looking around in the darkness. Those with their soulmates/wives with them quickly wrapped their arms around them. "Alright, change of plans. If you can cast a continuous patronus and your neighbour can't, try to make it protect them as well." Bill ordered and they nodded, before figuring out a strategy and going back to bed. This time Harry did manage to fall asleep.

The next day, Harry decided to have a private dinner with Luna. Said young woman suddenly started to smile during the dinner. "Before I got here, I've got you a gift and the nargles say now is the right time to give it." She said, before telling him to close his eyes. Quickly listening, he heard her move a bit. Being allowed to open them again, he saw her kneeling next to the table, a small box in her hands

"Harry Snape, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you most likely have to be conscious to form a patronus, but let's pretend that a very powerful wizard can cast while asleep. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	26. Harry and Luna

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

That was the first thing that came out of Harry's mouth and Luna giggled. "You took too long." She replied and he chuckled, before kneeling in front of her and kissing her. "Of course, my beautiful moon. Of course, I'll marry you." He said after they broke apart and she beamed at him, before putting the ring on his finger. They smiled at each other, before hugging each other tightly. 

They sent word to their friends and family in England and told the rest of the team. Bill and Fleur were the first to congratulate them with incredibly tight hugs and the goblins overseeing their team allowed them two days every other week off to plan the wedding as was protocol. The first time they arrived home during those days, they were tackled into hugs by their ecstatic friends and family. Everyone laughed at hearing they it had been Luna who had proposed to Harry, instead of the other way around.

Harry still went to Luna's father despite that and asked his official permission to marry her, which was gladly given by the man. After they had quickly managed to put the wedding date on the middle of autumn of next year, Padma, Narcissa, Lily, Fleur, Parvati and Helena happily took Luna dress shopping in the muggle world on the future bride's requests.

It didn't really take long as Luna simply walked straight to one wedding dress in particular, took it and tried it on with help of one of the employees. It was a very simple dress with lace over the top, the see-through sleeves and the sheer fabric covering the skirt and leaving a bit of a train. It came with a beautiful diadem in the form of golden leaves and flowers.

Honestly, the dress was so utterly and completely Luna that all the other women immediately nodded at seeing it with smiles on their faces once they saw the dress. "Oh yeah. That's the dress, alright." Helena commented with a smile towards the younger woman. Luna quickly beamed at them at hearing that, happily bouncing on her feet at the fact that she was finally getting married. Even she couldn't control her absolute excitement at that. Helena and Padma stood up and tightly hugged their best friend

Slytherin Castle was surrounded by rather high hills and a thick forest. With help from Vidarr and his herd, they found a beautiful venue with rows of big trees standing on either side and the place where the altar would be looking out over a small waterfall. "Wow." Harry commented at seeing it, gently patting the unicorn on the neck in appreciation at finding it. 

"Is there an open spot nearby this for the reception?" Luna asked Vidarr and her familiar immediately led them to a nice open spot that was probably big enough for the reception. Before they finally left to go back to tropical Costa Rica, Helena was tasked by them to draw a concept for the eventual reception tent as it was a very big possibility that it would rain.

The biggest thing for Luna especially was to make the walls and ceiling of glass or see-through plastic so they could still see the beautiful forest and to make sure the unicorn herd stayed dry. When they returned two weeks later to help continue the preparations in person, rather than messages, Helena immediately showed them what she had in mind. Her drawing was incredibly beautiful with fairy lights strewn around the tent and candles and flowers on the tables. A space in the middle was cleared for dancing. 

Both Harry and Luna immediately loved the drawing and accepted it. Months passed and even next Christmas was spent in bliss by the couple. By now, the Lords and ladies had started to leave them alone during the annual Malfoy ball, realising that if the twins wanted an alliance with them, they would be contacted instead of the other way around.

The minute that Caspian was officially introduced as the consort Lord Ravenclaw during the ball, the Lords and ladies also realised that the twins were faithful to their soulmates and would never make a marriage contract with their children. Many saw their plans to get more money and fame through Helena disappear into smoke every time they saw the consort ring on Caspian's finger

Their suspicions about the faithfulness of the twins were confirmed by an interview soon after Christmas with Harry and Luna that was held by Richard and where the couple officially made their engagement known. Many young women let out groans of disappointment at seeing their childhood dreams of marrying the male half of the twins-who-lived completely destroyed. Several of those women had their own soulmates, but some of the more money-hungry of them still mourned what could've been. 

Life continued on for a few months, the twins getting happily surprised in the spring by the news that after more than fifty years of literal separation, Tom had finally proposed to Myrtle and that she had immediately accepted. Helena, Caspian and Aurora visited Greece and the hidden island again and were by now happily greeted by the Pegasus herd.

Finally, several months later, when all the leaves of the trees had turned red, yellow and orange, only friends and family of Harry and Luna were gathered at the wedding venue, waiting for the bride to arrive. Luna had surprised everyone by inviting Cho to the wedding, despite the young woman having been absolutely horrible to her during their school years.

About half-an-hour before the wedding was supposed to start, the weather luckily dry, Luna had whispered something to Helena, who had quickly walked away. A few minutes later, she returned with something in her hand and gave it to the bride with soft-spoken instructions and Luna had nodded in answer, quietly thanking her friend and maid of honor.When it was almost time to start the ceremony, Helena walked down the aisle behind ringbearer Vidarr, silently announcing to everyone that Luna was about to arrive.

Xeno gently wrapped her arm around his as they prepared to finally walk down the aisle. "Are you ready, little moon?" He asked. "Almost." She said, closing her eyes and turning the tiny object in her hands three times. Feeling something change in the atmosphere, she smiled and opened her eyes. "It's not a wedding if not everyone is here." She said. 

The spirit of Pandora Lovegood smiled at her daughter, before kissing both her and her husband's forehead. Xeno smiled with tears in his eyes as the three of them walked down the aisle together. Only the two of them could see her, but that was enough for them. When they reached the front of the aisle, Luna gave the stone to her father, even if it meant she couldn't see her mother anymore. She was there and that was enough for her. 

Harry couldn't believe his eyes at seeing her. She looked like an angel to him with her golden hair loose and shining. He quickly took her hand from Xeno and smiled at her as Amelia, who officiated their wedding, started to talk. When it was time for the vows, Luna went first and took a deep breath. "Harry, you and Helena were the first friends I ever had and ever since we met during that day in Diagon Alley, you did your best to protect me from a distance due to us being in different houses." She started

"You never thought I was weird or odd and were always accepting of me when I talked about the things I believe in and that's more than almost anyone has done for me, except for my parents and I will never be more thankful for that. You were always kind to me and always believed me, no matter what I said or did and I love you so much for it." She said

Thanks to bitty you and Helena, I gained so many more friends than I ever had or even could have imagined before and it feels so incredibly wonderful that I will never be able to have enough of it for the rest of my life. Harry, today, I vow to always support you and to go with you wherever you go. I vow to always love you and be your light as you are mine for now and forever." She promised.

Harry smiled at her, before it was his turn. "Luna, from the minute I helped you in Diagon Alley, you took my breath away. Ever since that day, you were always there to support me and cheer me up. Sometimes, when I was feeling rather down for some reason, you wouldn't leave my side until you had seen me smile and like you, I cannot be thankful enough for that."You don't care what anyone says about you, but are ready with a witty remark when someone dared to say something about us." He began

You are kind to almost everyone and look at the world with so much optimism that it always surprises me. Luna, I know your first years were rather lonely, but I promise you that you will never be alone ever again. I promise that I will love you until the end of time and that I will care for you like you care for me. This, I promise to you today and the rest of our days together." He swore. 

Luna happily beamed at him, before they exchanged the rings and said the Bonding vows. After that, Harry was allowed to kiss her and he pulled her closer, kissing her as magic bound them together. Breaking apart and hearing the cheers from everyone, human and animal, they smiled at each other. Xeno was the first to hug his daughter, telling her that both he and Pandora were proud of her. She thanked him, before telling him to give the stone back to Helena.

He quickly did so, knowing that longer use would drive him to madness. Once everyone had congratulated them, they went to where Severus, Sirius and Remus had put up a tent in accordance to Helena's drawing. They were just inside when rain started to fall from the sky, creating a nice background sound. After dinner and speeches, Harry led his new wife to the dance floor under loud applause and got ready to dance on a song they both loved ever since watching the movie "Moulin Rouge" a few years ago. 

_It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy, if I did_

_I_ _'d buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelin' show_

_Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgettin', but these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I_ _hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Once the song was done, Harry dipped Luna low and gently kissed her under loud hoots. Straightening up, he still held her close and rested his forehead against hers, simply enjoying the fact that the wonderful woman in his arms was now his. She smiled at him and kissed him again, making him smile as well as they finally pulled away from each other. 

Xeno quickly stood up next for the father-daughter dance and Harry gracefully stepped aside to let them have this incredibly precious moment and dance. He immediately smiled at seeing how happy his soulmate, wife and Bonded was in the arms of her father as they danced to a slow song he hadn't heard before. After that dance was over, more people joined the dance floor to have a dance or two. Harry jokingly stole Lily away from his dad after a dance or two, making Severus playfully scowl at him. 

After a while, the rain stopped and the sky cleared up. As they had held their wedding at the end of the day, it was already night and the stars and moon were out. Luna suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along. Vidarr was already waiting for them and they both climbed on his back, the unicorn being strong enough to carry them up a hill.

At the top of the hill, they had an amazing, private view of the sky. Luna leaned back against Harry's chest as they enjoyed the view, just the two of them. She suddenly let out a happy gasp at seeing a fallen star. "Quick, make a wish." She said. "I already did years ago and fate gave me you." Harry said and she beamed up at him, before kissing him. It was a perfect moment for two former outcasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Luna? Check 
> 
> It's now autumn 2004
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	27. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"How on earth did this escalate so quickly?" Caspian wondered as he held a filthy toddler in his arms. Sophie's face was covered in chocolate. He held her slightly away from him as he looked at the exhausted Sirius, Remus and Harry either sitting in one of the chairs or the couch or even lying on the ground with an exasperated Severus standing next to him. An amused Artemis was looking up at him. 

Helena, Parvati, Luna, Fleur and even Lily had taken Padma out for a girl's night out. Unfortunately, they chose a night where everybody else apparently was busy, including Viktor and Padma's parents. Padma had asked him to babysit and he had only agreed after Severus had agreed to help him as he had no idea how to take care of a magical baby. He knew how to take care of a normal baby as he had watched Hadrian and Helaine whenever he could, but anything could happen with baby Sophie through accidental magic 

Sirius and Remus had heard about the babysitting and had decided to come as well, pulling a visiting Harry with them as it was almost Christmas, so he could prepare for when he and Luna had children. Caspian had honestly wondered if so many people really was necessary, but Sirius had simply asked him and Harry if either of them knew how to change a modern diaper. "Do you?" Harry had asked with a smirk. 

"If you really must know, yes. Remus volunteers at the orphanage and I go and help at times. Turns out the older kids really like Padfoot." Sirius had replied. "There are babies at the orphanage? I thought it was only older children with bad homes." Caspian had said. "Well, they aren't newborns, but there are some of a year old who did some accidental magic and whose parents went mad with paranoia." Remus had said. 

Caspian and Harry had finally conceded at that. The first couple hours after the women finally left the men at Padma's and Viktor's house went fine as they carefully played with the toddler. Sirius didn't change into Padfoot at first as he knew that children at Sophie's age liked to pull on things and Artemis, who obviously was there as well, could immediately confirm that as Sophie had often tried to pull at her whiskers, until her parents had finally managed to stop her doing it, telling her it hurt the Wampus.

Sophie obviously knew Artemis best and it was rather adorable to see the Wampus, who Helena had told Caspian were actually classified as class 5 in the wild, meaning that they were well-known and incredibly dangerous wizard killers, play so gently with the toddler. A frequent game was that Artemis held her paw above the toddler and she tried to reach it in a reverse way of how humans usually played with cats

However, after a couple of hours, Sophie suddenly fell down on her butt and started to cry out of nowhere and not really at a soft volume either. The men flinched in surprise at the loud sound for a minute, before Caspian, who was closest to the girl, quickly lifted her up and immediately smelled the problem, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust. "Dirty diaper." He said as he tried to hush Sophie.

Artemis quickly led them upstairs to the changing table and to where the diapers were at hearing that, despite Padma having already done the same to them before she left. It was like she was reminding them where the things were, like "remember? Here is everything you need." Caspian quickly smiled down at the Wampus and petted her head in gratitude anyway. "Thank you Artemis." He said and she loudly purred in reply as she sat down next to the changing table, ever little Sophie's watchful animal guardian.

Remus did the changing bit, having done it more often than others or in Severus' case, had done it recently and patiently explaining everything he did during the process step-by-step for Caspian and Harry. The former king had to admit that changing a diaper was new for him in general as the servants rarely, if ever, allowed him to change either Hadrian or Helaine. Jade? Sure, she was their mother. Him? No way 

After changing the diaper, everything was calm again for a short while, until Sirius had the incredibly "brilliant" idea to give the already very hyper toddler a rather big piece of pure chocolate cake for dessert for some reason. The enormous sugar-rush that followed almost immediately after was irritating, but not unexpected, resulting in the current situation Caspian found himself in.

The only reason he wasn't as tired was that he had watched the chaos with Severus more than ran after the toddler trying to calm her down. He sighed and looked down at the Wampus. "Artemis, where are the soft tissues to clean up Sophie?" He asked and the Wampus immediately led him to those tissues. Caspian gently put the baby down on the changing table again as she tried to smear the chocolate over his clothes. "Those three men downstairs are silly, aren't they?" He asked as he gently wiped her face and hands.

Sophie happily squealed in answer and he took it as a "yes." He kept talking to the toddler, not noticing Severus watching him with a small smile on his face as he watched his son-in-law interact with the girl, playing with her and encouraging her to react to him. He'd make a great father and even though the potions matter was only in his 40s, he would wait and see when either one of his children would make him a grandfather. 

He knew that Helena actually wanted to wait for just a few years and really enjoy these blissful early years of marriage with just her and Caspian and he could truly understand that very well. Merlin knew that he and Lily took it quite slow when she returned back from the dead as well, trying to see how everything would go as they are two completely different people than they had been in 1981.

He still couldn't believe she was back with him, even though it had already been more than five years since then. If he ever saw Aslan personally, he'd thank Him from the bottom of his heart. Once Caspian was finally done, he lifted Sophie up again and brought her downstairs, humming the song Jade had sung at their wedding. This happened right at the same time as Sophie started to crash from her sugar-high and she rested her tiny head on his shoulder, yawning and slowly falling asleep for the night.

The women returned home not long after that and saw an adorable scene: Remus sitting in a chair, half-asleep with a sleeping Padfoot at his feet. Severus was reading a book. Harry was drifting off and Caspian was lying on the floor with his eyes closed and Sophie sleeping on his chest, not having dared to lie on the couch for fear of the toddler falling off his chest. Artemis was lying next to him, awake and watching over them.

Lily, Parvati and Padma had to suppress squeals at how adorable the sight was. Luna smiled and Helena conjured up a camera, taking a a few pictures of the scene. Seeing her soulmate holding the toddler melted her heart in ways she didn't even know existed. She kneeled down next to him and gave him a kiss. He immediately responded and kissed her back, not having fallen asleep, unlike some of the others. 

After she took her daughter over and they had woken everyone up, Padma thanked them and they went home. "You know, I almost feel sorry for any child kidnappers that might try to take Sophie or any future siblings. Good luck trying to outrun a Wampus, you disgusting idiots." Helena said and Caspian chuckled. "Or any children Parvati will have. You try to kidnap a child and you're suddenly in an earthquake thanks to Kenna." He replied, making her chuckle. Lily and Severus were back home and she could see that he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Helping take care of Sophie made me think of when Harry and Helena had been born and it made me realise that I want to try again and be there for their entire childhood." He said "Lily looked uncertain. "I'm not sure if I want to go through childbirth again." She said. "Sirius did say there are babies in the orphanage." Severus supplied. Lily smiled, but said she would think about it, before they went to sleep.

A few days later, helena and Caspian were doing some last-minute Christmas shopping, when someone hesitantly tapped Helena on the shoulder. Looking up, she saw a dark-haired man looking at her. "Helena Potter?" He asked uncertainly. "Helena Snape, actually, but can I help you?" Helena asked, trying to see if she recognised him. His next words made her immediately stiffen up in instinctive fear and panic. 

"It's me. Dudley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	28. Cousins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_THWACK_

Five seconds after Dudley Hart, previously Dursley, revealed himself to his cousin, he was lying prone on the ground, holding his broken and bleeding nose. His adoptive father had taught him to defend himself, but this was so fast that he was taken by surprise and even then, he knew he deserved it after everything he did to Helena and Harry when they were children.

Looking up, he gulped loudly at seeing the absolute _murderous_ look in the eyes of the man who had just been standing next to his cousin as he glared at him, his hands curled into fists. Helena quickly turned to stand in front of her soulmate, trying to calm him down, despite her initial reaction to seeing Dudley. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm okay." She whispered as a passer-by walked towards them. "Everything alright here?" He asked politely and Dudley seemed mortified to see him. "We're fine." Helena said. 

"Really? Didn't seem that way with that punch. Rather good right-hook, I'll admit." The man said, looking back at Dudley, who had stood back up. "He hurt my soulmate." Caspian growled, still giving Dudley death-glares as he held said soulmate close to his chest in a clearly protective way. "I was a kid. I didn't know any better. Petunia and Vernon encouraged me to hurt you." Dudley defended himself, before calming down

"I was a giant bully. I know that I hurt you and Harry and I know i can't apologise enough. I'm sorry." He continued, looking down at the ground like a small child. Helena was silent for a minute. "Apology sort-of accepted, I guess, but no more "Harry and Helena hunting" anymore, understood?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm sorry. "Harry and Helena what?!"" Caspian asked in a dangerous tone.

Both Helena and Dudley winced. "It was a really mean game that I used to do. I used to chase them all around the neighbourhood with my old friends and beat them up once we caught them." Dudley answered sheepishly and Caspian pinced the bridge of his nose at hearing that, trying to keep his anger in. "How did you even grow out of it?" Helena asked. "Dad beat it out of me." He answered. "You're damn right I did." The man said with a smirk, surprising the couple as he turned to them and held out his hand.

"Harry Hart, Dudley's adoptive father." He said politely and Helena carefully shook it. "Helena Snape. I guess I have to thank you for turning my absolute ass off a cousin into a reasonable young man." She commented, having a feeling that the man across from her was not to be underestimated. He gave her another dry smile in return. "I guess so." He said. 

"Nevertheless, it actually might be for the best if you didn't meet Harry or any of our friends for a while. I mean, you've seen Caspian's reaction. You don't want to imagine mom or dad's reaction." Helena said, looking back at her cousin and gesturing to her still glaring husband. "I thought your parents were dead." Dudley said, still holding his broken nose.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else." Harry suggested, before walking off and the other three followed him. Dudley kept his mouth shut during the entire way, noticing his cousin's soulmate still glaring at him and knowing that the only reason he hadn't done anything else was because they were in public. Even with his adoptive father right there, he didn't dare to do anything. This "Caspian" if he remembered correctly, had been quite clear about his opinion about him and he couldn't even blame him.

"Here we are. Home, sweet home." Harry said as he led his son and guests into his home. They sat down in the living room after Dudley bandaged his nose with Harry's help, Caspian sitting in-between Helena and Dudley and the witch started to explain the more simple aspects of her life, namely the switch between James Potter and Severus and how Dumbledore manipulated everyone in the Wizarding World.

Apparently, Harry already knew about the Wizarding World from Dudley, so they didn't have to keep secrets. "Okay, but how is your mother alive? Because I can remember Petunia talk about the burden that was planning her funeral to one of her friends." Dudley said in confusion, following it thus far. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Helena replied dismissively after growling at her former aunt's comment.

"Try us." Harry said in a challenging tone and Helena took a deep breath. "She was actually resurrected about five years ago by a friend of mine, who happens to be a giant talking Lion who is basically a different version of Jesus and lives in another world." She said and silence fell for a minute. Dudley's jaw was hanging open and even Harry didn't see that coming. Dudley glanced at Caspian and he smirked. "It's true. I'm from that world as well." He said, looking at his soulmate with a warm smile and she smiled back at him.

Seeing that Dudley still had his jaw open, Helena sighed. "Trust me, Dudley. If I have to tell you everything about Narnia, we'll still be here tomorrow morning." She said. "Fair enough, continue." Harry said after a while and Helena gave them the short run-down of what had happened in the nonexistent war and how Dumbledore had finally died a burning death a couple of years ago. 

Lily had briefly visited his cell not long after she was resurrected, but he had been so far gone that he hadn't even realised the woman standing outside his cell was not a hallucination, but the real Lily Snape glaring at him. She had also cursed Molly to sound like a donkey for her involvement in the plans to control her children. It had been rather hilarious to see the harpy stunned.

Dudley looked thoughtful for a long minute once Helena had explained about Asgard and that she used to be a princess of that world. "This Asgard.... It's where Petunia and Vernon are now, isn't it?" He asked slowly, looking at her. He had stopped calling them his parents several years ago when he realised exactly what terrible people they had been to his cousins and had encouraged him to be as terrible. "Yeah, it is. They're now the lowest of servants to my former family." Helena explained sheepishly.

"Karma, am I right?" Dudley immediately asked in return with a grin, making them both chuckle at those words. "Indeed. From what I heard, they more than deserve it." Harry commented, Caspian making a face that said that comment was an incredible understatement. "You think I could meet Harry and apologise to him as well?" Dudley finally asked carefully

"Not until I explained the whole entire situation to him, mum, dad, uncles Sirius and Remus and the rest of our family, our friends and even our animal familiars. Otherwise, your reception will be very unpleasant if I don't." Helena commented. "Unpleasant, how?" Harry asked in a protective tone and Helena took another deep breath as she started to talk. 

"Well, going from our familiars alone: he could get kicked and stomped on by my Pegasus Aurora. He could get strangled by Harry's familiar Cayden, who's a snake/bird hybrid who can change his size at will. He could get chomped on by Artemis, the six-legged, cougar-like creature that belongs to our friend Padma. And then, I'm not even talking about our friends and family, who are all powerful witches and wizards in their own right and know a whole slew of different curses." She summed up and both Harry and Dudley paled.

"If he didn't hate that part of him so much as he does and if he wasn't such a peaceful, violence hating man normally, I could actually almost imagine Remus inviting you for a nice cup of tea with him during a full moon if we don't explain things first." Caspian commented. "Why? What happens on a full moon?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever read about werewolves?" Helena asked in return and Harry stood up at hearing that. "That's it. I need a drink." He muttered. "You held it out longer than I expected." Helena commented as he walked to the kitchen. "You seem pretty calm about this." Caspian commented towards Dudley with a raised eyebrow. "When your cousins are a witch and wizard, your life is already pretty weird." He replied with a shrug.

"You could almost call it "freakish."" Helena commented. "I think "extraordinary" is a better word for it." Dudley said and both cousins smiled at each other. Even Caspian didn't glare as harsh as he did at first. Harry returned with drinks and the conversation went to different topics, before the couple left to continue shopping before the shops closed for the night. As they left, Dudley held out his hand and Helena shook it as a truce, before they finally left. Just before the door closed, they heard the snapping of fingers and Dudley's nose was healed

Arriving at Peverell manor, Helena and Caspian told their Harry, Luna Severus and Lily about meeting Dudley. Lily checked to see if Helena was alright after the encounter, while both Harry and Severus smirked and laughed at hearing Caspian had punched him in the face. Luna simply smiled, knowing about Dudley's change. Harry was rather sceptical about it, but agreed to meet Dudley one day soon after Helena convinced him.

Changing the subject, Severus and Lily told their oldest children that they were planning to adopt a child and both twins were immediately enthusiastic about it, hugging them tightly. They smiled at the positive reaction and hugged them back. Caspian and Luna smiled at the family, before getting pulled into the hug. Helena smiled at her family. She and Dudley would probably never be good friends, but that was more than alright with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably rather anticlimactic after last chapter, but they're all level-headed adults and apart from one (well-deserved) punch from Caspian, they tried to keep things calm. 
> 
> Halfway through this chapter, I realised how ironic it was to put Harry Hart in this as his actor Colin Firth and Ben Barnes (who plays Caspian) have worked together once during "the picture of Dorian Gray."
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	29. Adoption

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_June 2005_

Severus and Lily were nervously standing in front of the giant building that held the magical orphanage with a few other couples. After Helen McRory had told Helena the former building of the orphanage was getting too small, she decided to go big and give them Le Fay castle after the enthusiastic house-elves made sure it was child-proof. Helen and Jason tried to protest, but she wouldn't hear it. 

Now that they thought about it, the couple looking after the orphanage had to admit this was a lot better. Not only did they have more than enough room for the children, but the house-elves had decided to give each child a buddy to look after them together with their human caretaker. The children were incredibly happy to have a little buddy they could play with and talk to if they didn't want to talk to anyone else, the humans were glad to have some relief and the house-elves were overjoyed to have people to look after.

Grabbing each other's hands and squeezing them, they took a deep breath and walked into the castle. Helen and Jason immediately greeted them and the other hopeful people warmly and Lily barely kept herself from staring at them. Walking to the common playroom where a group of children was waitng, she leaned closer to her husband. "I'm not the only one who thinks they look like Narcissa and Lucius, right?" She whispered 

"I thought the same thing when I first met them" He whispered back with a smile as they finally arrived at the room and carefully walked in. Children of all ages were loudly running around and playing with either each other, the human caretakers or a house-elf. Seeing them all run around made Lily's heart swell and made her want to adopt them all.

The orphanage had two days a year where potential parents could meet the children. You had to sign yourself in at least four months before one of those days, so they could thoroughly check your background, what you did for a living and if you were actually fit to raise a child. In this way, more children could hopefully get adopted as their former homes weren't good to say the least. Helen and Jason did their best to give the children a good home after their bad homes and it really showed as all the children looked happy and healthy. 

Many of the potential parents walked further to get to know one of the children, but Lily and Severus stayed standing at the doorway for a bit more. After a lot of talking, they had decided to go for a slightly older child this time, not wanting to be woken up in the middle of the night again now that they had jobs. They had both been given leave for several months once they adopted the child to get him or her used to living with them.

A couple of minutes in, Lily noticed a small, thin five year old girl sitting in the corner, drawing with only a house-elf watching over her. She slowly walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Hi there. What's your name?" She asked gently and the girl looked up. "Alessa." She said in a shy tone and Lily smiled warmly. "That's a beautiful name." She said and the girl smiled back.

"I'm Lily and this is my husband Severus." Lily continued, gently introducing herself and her husband and Alessa shyly smiled at the both of them in return, before carefully holding up the drawing she was working on. It was a very basic and generic drawing that you would expect of a five year old, but the couple genuinely complimented it anyway, making her and the house-elf watching her beam at them. They smiled back, before going to meet some of the other children, but they promised to stay nearby.

They met several of the other children, but Lily actually found herself keeping an eye on Alessa during this entire time and noticed that not many other parents were going to her, preferring to spend their time with the more active children. The hopeful look she got in her eyes whenever she saw someone walk towards her and the disappointment when they chose to go to another child, broke her heart.

Just before the first activity was about to begin, she quietly took Helen aside and asked her about the girl. "Alessa has light autism and finds it very hard to make connections with people, but she stays loyal to the few friends she has. She is very friendly once you get to know her, but I'm afraid to tell you that you're the first couple to directly go to her." Helen said. Lily's heart broke at that.

The first activity of the day was face painting and many parents immediately teamed up with several children. Seeing that little Alessa was being left alone again and seeing the despondent look on her face at realising no one wanted to play with her, Lily and Severus shared a look and nodded. Severus got the face paint while Lily walked towards Alessa and held out her hand. Alessa immediately started to smile at this and carefully grabbed the woman's hand as Lily led her to an empty space at the table. 

Severus would immediately admit that his drawing skills were terrible, but Lily was actually really good at it, Helena having gotten it from someone and did a small, simple picture of a butterfly on each of the girl's cheeks while Severus told the girl funny, age-appropiate stories about Harry and Helena, making her giggle and almost ruin Lily's picture several times. 

She gave him a look and he gave her an unrepentant grin back at seeing it. He knew they both felt an attachment to Alessa and if they had it their way, she would eventually come and live with them. Lily noticed some other parents give them pitying looks and gave them a harsh glare in return. Yes, she and Severus were playing with the autistic child, so what? 

During the next couple of activities, they honestly tried to go and play with the other children as much as they could, but they both realised that little Alessa had already stolen their hearts the second they saw her. It also helped that many of the other parents didn't really look at her and those who actually did, didn't really seem to do their best to connect with the girl. By the end of the day, Alessa actually went to find Severus and Lily to play with, something Helen later told them never happened before.

By the end of the day, Severus and Lily both knew exactly which child they wanted to adopt and Helen and Jason happily wrote Alessa's name next to theirs on their file, ecstatic that the girl might finally have a chance to get the family she always wanted. Alessa herself gave them her drawing before they left and they promised to keep it forever. 

"Think you can handle an autistic child?" One of the parents, one of the more snobby half-bloods, asked rudely as they walked out of the castle and both Severus and Lily immediately glared at the woman in return. "Considering what we're used to with our other children, yes, I do think we can handle an innocent child with a slight condition." Lily hissed, before they left. 

Over the course of the next several months, Severus and Lily met little Alessa quite regularly, even when Hogwarts started once again as those meetings always took place in the weekends. The girl slowly became more relaxed around them and during their fourth visit, actually lifted her arms up to Severus in a silent plea to be picked up. He quickly did so and held her tightly against him, before gently tickling her and making her laugh hysterically. Lily smiled at seeing her husband being a father again.

With Helen's and Jason's permission, Harry and Helena came to meet the girl who had stolen their parent's hearts as they would become her big siblings. Alessa was shy around them as well, but a miniature Aurora and Cayden helped break the ice as the Pegasus gently nudged her nose, while Cayden tickled her and made her laugh as well. Finally, six months after they first met and just in time for Christmas, Alessa came to live with Severus and Lily.

Joining them was Pivy, the house-elf who had taken care of her and without whom she'd refused to leave. It'd take another three months, before the adoption was done but they could wait. Severus lifted her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome home, Alessa." He said and she beamed at him, before hugging him. Lily joined them in the hug and the parents enjoyed this moment with their new daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Snape family grows yet again. 
> 
> Now I just need to not forget to write about her like I do with Fenrir at times 😅😅😅😅😕😕😕😕
> 
> I'll hopefully be at a theme park tomorrow, so there probably won't be a chapter tomorrow. If there is, then I didn't go 😔😔😔😔
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	30. Alessa's first family Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_25 December 2005._

Alessa Somerville woke up in her bed in her new house with her new parents, still being unable to believe she now finally had a new mummy and daddy to call her own. She even had a new brother and sister! Sure, they were twenty years older than her, but they were really nice to her and their pets were really cute too. She had a family again and she couldn't wait to spend time with them. 

Several years ago, the orphanage was created together with a special office at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that dealt with severe child-abuse. It had its own updated version of the Book of Names where every name of every single magical child was automatically written in the minute that they were born. What was different about this book is that it would light up and one of the names would glow red if the child was in danger and a special team of aurors would go and save the child.

This was also the case with Alessa. Her parents already hadn't exactly been happy to find out she had autism and when she started to show signs of what she had learned was magic, at the age of three-and-a-half, it had been the final nail in the coffin. She had lived in the orphanage for about two years, when Lily and Severus had walked in and had fallen in love with her. 

The door slowly opened and Lily carefully poked her head in, smiling when she saw Alessa was already awake and walking further inside. "Hi, baby. Did you sleep well?" She asked quietly and Alessa nodded, clutching the soft plush dog Helena had given her as a "Welcome home" present. Alessa had immediately loved it, calling it "Lady" and always carrying it everywhere. 

Alessa immediately nodded in answer with a small smile and Lily smiled back in answer, carefully brushing the girl's hair back. She already loved her so much and couldn't wait to raise her properly, no Dumbledore around this time to ruin her family and tear them apart. Alessa would grow up with loving parents this time and she would fight anyone who would try to get in the way. Not that many people probably would. Harry and Helena alone would tear them apart without even having to use spells in the first place.

Her older children were literally two of the richest and most powerful people in his country and you'd have to be unbelievably stupid to try and cross them. Helena having a cedar wand suddenly made a lot of sense to anyone stupid enough to try and trick her into something. Still, she was incredibly proud of them being able to handle that power so well. 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she looked at her youngest daughter and slightly spread her arms. Alessa reached up in answer, a little deal they had made when she came to live with them. They would always ask if she wanted to be touched and would keep their distance if she didn't. Lily immediately grabbed her underneath her armpits and hoisted her up, making sure to take Lady as well. 

Carrying her downstairs, they were met by Severus, Harry, Luna, Helena and Caspian. Alessa smiled at all of them, before she suddenly noticed the big pile of presents underneath the tree and her eyes widened. "Are those for me?" She asked and they chuckled at hearing that. "Well, there are some for us, but a lot of these are for you, yes." Helena replied with a laugh and her little sister immediately smiled at her. She smiled back, clearly remembering her own first real Christmas in the Manor as well.

Her family had been quite a lot smaller then, not that she was actually complaining about it . She didn't even have Aurora at that point or had met any of the Pevensies, Jade or Caspian yet. Things had changed drastically since then, much for the better. Her family had grown unbelievably big ever since that first Christmas and she couldn't be more thankful for that.

With Alessa seated in-between Severus and Lily, they started to hand out presents. The giant grin on the young girl's face whenever she got a present was enough to melt their hearts. Even Aurora and Cayden had chosen a present for her by picking something in the shop. Aurora's present was a nice bracelet and Cayden's present was a children's adventure book. 

Alessa loved all her presents. That afternoon, a man Alessa hadn't met before with greying hair and a very kind face, as well as a big black dog came for a visit. "Alessa, this is our very good friend Remus Lupin and this is Padfoot." Lily gently introduced them and Remus immediately smiled at her as Padfoot let out a little huff, lying down to make himself look as small and unintimidating as he possibly could and resting his head on his paws, tail wagging."Hello there, Alessa. It's so nice to meet you." Remus said.

Alessa gave him a shy smile in return as she carefully walked forwards and petted Padfoot, who wagged his tail harder. Seeing the raised eyebrows of literally everyone else in the room as they knew exactly who the dog was, Remus shrugged. "He wanted to do it this way. Didn't want to intimidate her by suddenly having two strange men in her new home." He explained.

"He actually thought something through?" Helena asked, earning her a hidden glare from the dog as Alessa was hugging him now, clearly loving Padfoot a lot. "Maybe we should give her a pet for when we return to Hogwarts." Lily whispered to her husband. They had been given the rest of the school year off to get Alessa comfortable around them, but this couldn't go on forever.

"Maybe another familiar." Severus replied and Lily gave him a light shove in return. He simply grinned at her as they both watched their daughter play with their friend in dog form, Padfoot making sure to be extra careful with the little girl as he knew he was a dead man if he accidentally hurt her. This was when Remus revealed that he and Sirius were planning to adopt a child themselves, which immediately resulted in cheers and applause as everyone agreed that the men deserved every happiness. 

Remus them asked if Helena and Caspian could look after their prospective child as they were the best choice of their closest family and friends. Regulus had already admitted to them that he wasn't a child person. Harry and Luna were almost always out of the country for their jobs and Severus and Lily had both Hogwarts and Alessa to worry about.

Sharing a look and mental conversation, they agreed, even though Helena often joined Moony and Padfoot as Glacia. Remus explained that they wanted an older child who could understand why they had to leave once a month. It helped that as Sirius' husband and one of Dumbledore's defeaters, Remus was quite a public figure and even someone several werewolves looked up to. 

The Snape family still grinned at the memory of a dumbfounded Remus getting thanked profusely by a woman who was also a werewolf and had finally been able to get a job thanks to him and, even though she didn't know it, the twins who had suggested the law to help werewolves in 1992. ' _Has it already been thirteen years since then?'_ Severus thought, before getting distracted by Alessa standing up and walking towards him, lifting her arms up to him. He quickly picked her up and put her onto his lap. 

She snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, yawning and falling asleep. He smiled at how much she trusted him and kissed her hair. He smiled at Lily and she smiled back. Everyone eventually left for their own homes after saying goodbye to Alessa. Arriving back at Ravenclaw castle, Caspian immediately noticed his wife's thoughtful state and gave her a concerned look.

She smiled and said that she'd explain later. He nodded at that. That night in bed, they snuggled together and she spoke up. "Mum and dad are really happy with Alessa." She commented. "They are, my beautiful goddess." He said. "I think I want that too." She said after several seconds and he looked at her. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. I want to start a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Alessa should get a familiar and if so, what kind? 
> 
> Can anyone guess from where, or rather from who, Alessa's current (soon to be changed) last name comes?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	31. Another familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

A few months after the adoption was finalized and about a couple of months before Severus and Lily had to return to Hogwarts, they went to Diagon Alley to buy Alessa an animal companion for her sixth birthday so she wouldn't be alone while her parents had classes. They had already gently explained that they would be gone for a few hours, but that they would spend time together during lunch and during and after dinner. 

She seemingly understood what they said, but they had to wait and see how it would go once they were there. Going through the Leaky Cauldron, they got a few stares, but not as much as when Lily had just returned from the dead. Most of the looks were now directed at Alessa and the girl immediately shied towards her parents at seeing it, not liking all the attention on her. Her parents put their arms around her and glared at the other patrons, until they looked away as they walked through the pub and into Diagon Alley.

Alessa looked around in absolute wonder and Lily and Severus smiled at her as they tightly held her hands so they wouldn't get separated by the big stream of people coming and going to the several shops spread out over the place. They walked to the magical pet shop and went in. They had made it very clear to Alessa that whatever she chose today would be her responsibility, albeit with help from Pivy.

"I really hope she doesn't choose one of those. They'd never stay with her and make all kinds of mayhem." Severus muttered at seeing a group of baby nifflers playing in their enclosure. "Sev, if she wants a niffler, then she can get one." Lily whispered back. Luckily for him, Alessa briefly looked at the excited animals, before continuing on already, deeming them too busy for her. She wanted something calm and peaceful.

She looked at and carefully petted several different breeds of cats, but still didn't choose any of them. Looking at the other animals like rats, bats, owls and toads, Alessa looked at her parents and shook her head. She hadn't found any animal she liked. "It's okay, baby. We'll come back another time and maybe, you'll find your companion then." Lily said soothingly to her dismayed daughter as they walked out again and Alessa briefly looked up, before looking over the alley. "Anywhere you want to go?" Severus asked.

Alessa briefly looked up, before quickly pulling them to another part of the alley, feeling something inside her pulling her there in return. "Oh no. Not again." Severus said as he realised where they were probably going. Lily gave him a look, before they arrived in front of a certain shop. Reading the name, Lily looked at her husband. "This is where they got Aurora and Cayden, isn't it?" She asked with a smile. 

"As well as where Padma and Parvati got Artemis and Kenna." Severus muttered, before taking a deep breath as they finally walked in. Cate and Dan were happily chatting with each other, before looking up and barely suppressing a snort at seeing Severus enter their shop once again. "Back another time, Mr. Snape? Who is it this time?" Dan asked with a laugh and both parents looked down at Alessa in answer.

Seeing her, the couple smiled and walked forwards, carefully kneeling down in front of her. "Hi there. I'm Dan and this is my wife Cate. What's your name? Dan asked gently as he held out his hand for her to shake. "Alessa. You look like my brother Harry." Alessa commented as she shyly shook his and Cate's hand and Lily had to silently agree as the man indeed looked like an older version of her son. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Dan muttered, making the girl laugh. Both couples smiled at that, before going to business.

"Alright, Alessa. Did you feel something pull you here today?" Cate asked softly and Alessa immediately nodded in answer. "Where is it pulling you right now? Try to follow it and you'll find your familiar." She continued gently and Alessa nodded again, before she slowly started to walk past several different kinds of cages and enclosures. Lily honestly saw more creatures in one room than she had in her entire life. 

Alessa finally pulled her parents to the same door her sister had walked through so many years ago. "Oh dear." Severus heard Dan mutter at seeing where they were going. "What is it?" He asked. "Erhm. Let's just say the animal outside this time isn't something I'd give to a six year old child. Helena had it easy with Aurora as a foal. This animal is fully grown and requires a lot of space to fly around in." Dan explained.

Lily was about to ask them what it was, when they were already outside and saw a large bird staring at them in the enlarged, hidden garden, seemingly waiting for them. "I guess that's another animal not going home." Cate said as both parents stared at the creature in front of them, despite Alessa tugging on their hands to get closer. Severus silently took her into his arms and slowly walked closer. He was careful to always be ready to jump back if the animal was about to attack them, but it just waited patiently for them to eventually reach them.

Once they did, Alessa slowly reached out and petted the top of its head. The bird immediately leaned into her touch as a connection was formed. "How do you even get animals like this?" Lily asked. "This one was a total coincidence. We were travelling in south America when we found poachers holding her captive. As you can see, we are still busy healing her wing." Cate said, pointing to where one of the wings was wrapped in bandages.

"Poor thing." Lily muttered in sympathy as she looked at the magnificent creature. "I have to say that it really shows that your daughter and her are connected. It took us at least two weeks to get her to trust us and Alessa just immediately get to touch her. I'm rather jealous actually." Dan said. "Alright, but how are we going to keep her at our home and Hogwarts? Look at her: she dwarfs Severus." Lily said and it was true.

Severus and especially Alessa looked very small compared to the large bird. "I guess that you can use the same spell you used on Aurora. She never felt uncomfortable, did she?" Dan asked. "Not that we know of." Lily said. "I guess we're just going to have get ready to help you take her with you." Cate muttered as she and Dan walked back inside to get things ready. "Do you have a name?" Alessa asked and the bird shook her head. The girl thought for a minute "Farren." She said, getting the name from the adventure book Cayden had picked out.

The newly named Farren decided she liked the name and gave Alessa a gentle nudge. Slowly calming down at seeing her being so gentle with their daughter, Lily and Severus carefully got closer to her and Alessa smiled. "Farren, meet my mommy and daddy. They adopted me and we're a family now." She said excitedly. Hearing that they were part of her flock, Farren let them come closer as Dan and Cate came back out. 

The next day, Helena, Caspian, Fenrir and Aurora came by to see if Alessa had a new animal companion. They arrived in an empty living room and looked around in confusion, before hearing Alessa giggle loudly outside. Walking out, they stared at seeing the girl play with her shrunken familiar while Lily and Severus looked on. "Mum, dad. Is that a shrunken Thunderbird?" Helena finally asked once the shock was over. 

"Lena! Come meet my new friend!" Alessa called at hearing her sister's voice. "This is my sister Helena and her soulmate Caspian." She told Farren and the Thunderbird nodded in understanding at hearing that. It had taken a bit before Alessa had been able to pronounce Caspian's name, saying it as "Capian" at first, but she had finally managed it. "Trust me. We were just as shocked." Severus said dryly, reading a book on how to take care of a Thunderbird as his daughter and son-in-law carefully came closer to the bird. 

_"Hi, there I'm Aurora and this is Fenrir."_ The Pegasus greeted Farren happily as she landed on her head. " _Ah, yes. I've heard about you. Tell me: how does it feel to be someone's familiar?"_ Farren asked, a rather imposing demeanour around her. _"It feels great. Trust me, it took some getting used to, but once you're used to it, you'll be Alessa's closest friend and confidant. Someone she'll trust as much as her family."_ Aurora explained.

 _"How long have you been with this Helena?"_ Farren asked after taking those words in. _"About thirteen years._ " Aurora answered and Farren looked up in surprise at that. The Pegasus looked rather young. _"The nicest thing about a familiar bond is that you'll live as long as your witch or wizard does and considering how young Alessa is, you have no doubt a very long life ahead of you."_ Aurora said and she hummed in answer.

 _"What about you? Are you the man's familiar?"_ She asked Fenrir and he shook his head. " _Nope. I'm his brother-in-law."_ He said, confusing the Thunderbird and he said it was a long story. In the meantime, Caspian and Helena had slowly come closer. Already knowing they were part of Alessa's "flock" as well and wouldn't harm her or the child, Farren let them come closer and stroke her feathers. "Unbelievable." Helena said in disbelief at realising that yes, this was an actual Thunderbird currently wrapped around her sister protectively. 

"Extraordinary." Caspian breathed at seeing the magnificent creature with its golden and white feathers and three pairs of wings. Aurora was currently telling Farren all about what it was like to be someone's familiar and how she'd be able to talk to Alessa in a year or so and the Thunderbird wouldn't lie and say it didn't sound nice. Caspian and Helena stayed for a few hours, before going back home.

A few weeks later, Helena went to work like always. Stepping out of the Floo, she stumbled and almost lost her balance. A wizard quickly helped her regain it. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern. "Yeah. I think so." She muttered as she straightened up and went to the Department of Mysteries. She walked into the Space Chamber and immediately felt pain in her stomach as she crumbled to the ground, blacking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a toss-up between a Thunderbird and a hippogriff, but I eventually decided on a Thunderbird
> 
> Fun fact: I just remembered that the Fancast for young Sirius is Ben Barnes AKA Caspian 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	32. Ariel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

When Helena woke up, she was in the hospital wing of the ministry, Regulus sitting next to her. "Helena? What happened?" He asked "I have no idea. I walked in and it felt like someone took a hammer to my stomach." She said with a groan. "How long was I out?" She asked. "About an hour. I was scared that I was going to have to contact Severus. I mean, I've been Death Eaters with the guy. I've seen what he can do." He did.

Helena gave him a tiny grin as a healer approached. "Ms. Snape. Good to see you awake. Do you have any idea what could bring this reaction?" She asked kindly. "No, but I have the feeling that you're going to tell me." Helena said and both Regulus and the healer chuckled. "About time. They've been very secretive about it. They did a general scan when you came in, whispered amongst themselves for a bit and pushed me out of the room for several minutes." Regulus commented, making his honorary niece laugh. 

"Indeed I did. It would be bad form if the.... witch didn't know the news first." The healer said. "What news?" Helena asked and the healer helped her sit up, giving her a paper with the result of the scan and pointing to one part in particular. Her eyes widened, before a grin slowly formed on her face. "Good news?" Regulus asked and she looked up. Nodding in answer, she looked down and put her hand on her stomach. 

Recognising the gesture, Regulus got a big grin on his face as well. "Congratulations, little niece. Sirius told me you wanted to start a family." He said and Helena smiled at him at that. "You can keep it a secret for a bit, right? I want to tell them myself." She said and he immediately nodded, before thinking for a minute. "This actually explains what happened to you in the Space Chamber." He said. She looked confused and the healer took over.

"He's right Ms, Snape. When a fetus is at a certain stage of growth, their mother's magic goes to protect it and the Space Chamber's magic is out of this world. Your magic may have seen it as a threat and tightened around it." She said. "So, now what?" Helena asked and Regulus took a deep breath. "I'm afraid you'll have to go home... for the next few months." He said. Seeing her confused look, he sighed. "If there's one thing we've learned through some devastating trial and error is that the symptoms only get worse as your child grows." He explained.

"One time, a woman came back from her year long trip around the world and she was six months pregnant. She was comatose for a year and almost lost the baby." He explained and Helena immediately wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. He nodded at the action "Exactly, so it's best if you go home once the healers are done. That's an order, Unspeakable Emerald." He said, before leaving. 

The healer took over and gave her several tips on what and what not to do while pregnant. The most important thing was not to use too much magic as it indeed protected her baby and using too much magic could have bad results and not to use the Floo network in the later stages. "Right and what do I do when I want to visit my other family." She asked. "Ask them to come by." The healer suggested and she conceded. 

She started to go back home, but not before popping by Padma in her department as she now worked in England almost every month. "Helena! Shouldn't you be downstairs?" She asked in surprise. "Yeah, my work is temporarily off-limits for me, I'm afraid." She said as she put up a privacy spell. "Why? What's wrong?" Her best friend immediately asked in worry, looking her up-and-down. "My magic started to kick up a fuss. Apparently the Department of Mysteries is not a good place for an unborn baby." Helena muttered, waiting for her friend's reaction. 

Padma took the words in, before a smile spread on her face and she tackled the former goddess in a hug. "Oh, I can't believe it!" She squealed as Helena laughed and hugged her back. Pulling away, she told her friend not to say anything and she immediately agreed, before Helena left and she could go back to work. For the rest of the day, Padma Krum worked with a giant grin on her face

Apparating to her home, she looked up at the sky. "You heard the healer, Heimdall. Tell them that I want to see them, say: next week, but don't tell them why. I want to tell them myself." She said, before walking inside. Caspian was meeting with queen Elizabeth and prince Philip, so he wasn't home. "Mistress Helena home?" A confused Winky asked. "Yes, I am and I'm going to be home for a while. Head's orders." Helena said.

Seeing Winky almost shake with the desire to check up on her, she gently smiled. "Go ahead, little one and make sure to focus on the stomach." She said. Winky did so and Helena could see a myriad of emotions in the sweet elf's eyes as her magic found the fetus: confusion, realisation, shock and happiness. "Mistress Helena going to have baby!" She squealed, before tightly hugging the woman. Realising she could've hurt the baby, she quickly jumped back and apologised, making her mistress laugh. 

"It's okay, Winky. The baby should be about the size of my thumbnail by now, so you didn't hurt it." She said, before going to the garden to tell Aurora and Fenrir. "Guess who's having a child soon?" She whispered in her familiar's ear and Aurora neighed in happiness, nudging her witch as she congratulated her. She laughed and thanked her with a very tight hug, before hugging her brother and going to tell her parents 

Using the Floo while she could, she went to Peverell Manor. It was August, so they were still home, albeit getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. Stumbling out of the fireplace, she was quickly caught by her father. "Helena? Are you alright? Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked as Lily and Alessa joined them as well. "Yeah, well. I'm taking a forced leave of absence for a few months." Helena said as she hugged her mother and little sister.

"Why? For how long?" Lily asked in worry. "Well, let's see. My last period was two months ago so at least seven to eight more months, give or take. She said. She saw them do calculations in their heads, before her mother pressed her hand against her mouth and let out a muffled squeal, before hugging her. Severus was staring at his daughter, his brain still trying to process the fact that he was going to be a grandfather in just a couple of months time. Once it had, he quickly joined his wife and daughter in the hug and held them both as tightly as he could.

Little Alessa had no idea what was going on, but tried join the family hug anyway and it immediately made the adults laugh. Lily briefly pulled back from the hug to pick her youngest daughter up and rejoin it again. After spending a few hours with her parents and her little sister and explaining to Alessa that there was a baby on the way, she went home as she knew Caspian would be home soon and she couldn't wait to tell him.

He had learned how to use the Floo by himself now and was actually quite a master in it, stepping out of a turning fireplace like he was stepping out of bed....a very filthy bed.Sitting down on the couch, she noticed that Winky had either told the other house-elves about the pregnancy or they had heard her squeal earlier, because the couch seemed softer and more comfortable than usual.

Turning slightly and lying down, she sank into the pillows. "Oh, yeah. This is nice." She muttered, closing her eyes for a second. Hearing the Floo go active, she opened them again and looked up. Caspian stepped out of the green flames and was quickly cleaned by one of the house-elves. He smiled, before noticing Helena lying on the couch. He frowned, briefly looking back at the fireplace for a moment and turning back. "Am I late?" He asked and she laughed. "Nope, I'm early. Surprise vacation." She said, feeling slightly nervous about his reaction.

He frowned again, walking towards her and kneeling in front of her, grabbing her hand. "Are you alright? You look rather pale." He said, caressing her cheek with her free hand.She smiled and kissed the knuckles of the hand holding hers. "I'm more than fine, my darling. We did it" She said in a soft tone, before turning on her side and putting the hand on her stomach. Caspian widened his eyes.

"Oh, my beautiful goddess." He breathed, stroking his wife's stomach where his child was growing. She smiled and let her temple rest against his as they enjoyed this moment. Helena called Harry through the mirror and told him the news. He let out a whoop at hearing that he was going to be an uncle, before Luna took over the mirror as he started running around the camp telling everybody and congratulated them.

Helena simply laughed at it and thanked her, hearing her brother's shouts in the background even as Luna hung up to put a stop to it. Helena's former family came for a visit and Frigga immediately frowned. "Are you alright, my dear? You look pale." She said as she looked at her granddaughter. Do I really look pale? You're the second person to say that to me in just a week." Helena said and everyone chuckled at that. "Apart from nausea, I'm fine." She said. "Oh dear. Why are you nauseous?" Sif asked in concern.

"Could be a number of things. A bug, a flu, a baby, a virus. You name it." Helena answered and they nodded, before the words sank in and they looked back at her. "You're pregnant?" Loki asked and Helena nodded, before Frigga jumped up and used her magic to be certain. "I can feel the baby's magic. Something tells me it's going to be a powerful witch or wizard." She said, before hugging her granddaughter.

"With a mother like Helena, is that really a surprise?" Caspian asked and they chuckled as Thor, Sif Loki, Sigyn, Vali and Narfi also came to hug and congratulate them. "You better take care of them both." Loki told Caspian sternly and he immediately nodded in answer. "Of course, sir." He replied and Loki smiled. The threats were more out of habit than anything as he knew that the former king took really good care of his daughter.

"Thank you for making her happy." He said sincerely and Caspian immediately grinned in return. "You're very welcome. She makes me happy too." He replied as Thor gave Helena a very careful hug. The rest of their friends and family were the next ones to know and everyone happily congratulated them. The Pevensie siblings were absolutely overjoyed that Helena and Caspian were finally starting that family they longed for while living apart from each other. The couple simply held each other close as their friends and family talked about their baby. 

The elves went crazy in already baby-proofing the castle and redecorate the nursery next to the master bedroom. It was a lovely room with the bed standing in the middle of a rounding of one of the towers and three windows with window seats surrounding it. A wooden rocking chair was next to the crib. "Can you believe we're almost going to use it?" Helena asked as they watched the elves do their literal magic.

"No, I can't." He answered, standing right behind her and holding her close to his chest, both his hands covering her just slightly bulging stomach. She smiled at him and reached up to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, kissing her palm and making her laugh. Taking a deep breath, she leaned further into his touch. Another part of her life was about to begin and she couldn't wait. 

Not long after that, they found out that they were having a little girl by way of Frigga's magic when the goddess came for her bi-monthly visit. Dudley had told them that muggle ultrasounds were apparently also capable of that, but Helena didn't really want to go through the legal trouble of showing up once and then never again after that. With that settled, it was time to decide on a name. "Do you have any names in mind?" Caspian asked late one evening, holding his wife close to him and she hummed.

"Before mum came back, I wanted to name my daughter after her, but that seems quite a bit redundant now that she's alive." She said thoughtfully and he had to agree with that, before they started suggesting names to each other. "What do you think of Ariel?" Helena asked after a while and he tried the name out, a small grin making its way on his face. "I love it." He said, before stroking his wife's baby bump. 

"Hello, little Ariel. Your mummy and I can't wait to meet you." He whispered and as if by fate, he felt a light flutter against his hand. They shared a shocked, but excited look at realising that their daughter just kicked for the first time. Helena kissed her husband in happiness. "Norns, I love you." She breathed. "I love you too." He replied, pulling her even closer. "I can't wait until our child is here." She said. 

"I REGRET EVERYTHING I SAID!!!!" Helena loudly screamed just a few months later as she lied in a bed in the magical hospital and was squeezing her husband's and grandmother's hands into a pulp. Frigga, Loki, Sigyn, Vali and Narfi had recently arrived to make sure they would be at the birth. It had been Caspian and Lily first, but Helena had been too afraid to break their bones, so Frigga had taken Lily's place when the contractions became worse, Caspian refusing to leave his wife like this, no matter if he didn't feel his fingers anymore.

The healer said something, but Helena barely heard it at all as she tried her hardest to catch her breath. "Just one more push, my darling and our little Ariel will be there." Caspian softly encouraged her and she took a few more deep breaths, before gasping and pushing with all her might, letting out a loud scream in the process. Her scream was quickly joined by another one as her baby finally entered the world.

"There she is, my beautiful goddess." Caspian breathed as the healers cleaned the baby as much as they could, wrapped her up in a blanket and gave her to the exhausted and emotional new mother, before waiting for and cleaning up the afterbirth and finally leaving the room with Frigga to give the new parents some time alone. "She's so beautiful." Caspian whispered as he carefully stroked his daughter's tiny head.

Tears of joy steadily rolled down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Helena was of the same mind as she was openly crying. "I love you both so much." She said and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too and I know that our little princess will love you as well. He said, immediately making her beam at him, before gently handing his now calm and sleepy daughter over to him. He immediately held her as tightly, but carefully as he possibly could. New feelings of love filled his mind and heart as he kissed her tiny forehead. 

"Hello there, sweetie. I'm your daddy." He whispered and she simply yawned in reply, having no idea who was holding her, but really loving the warmth she was in. After a few more minutes of this, the others were finally allowed in ther room. Harry had arrived earlier as well and was overjoyed to hold his little niece. Both Severus and Lily were crying as one held Ariel and the other Alessa so she could meet her niece as well. 

Loki gently smiled at the baby when it was his turn. He remembered how incredibly lonely his daughter had been while ruling Helheim and look at her now. She had friends by the dozen, an ever-growing family, a soulmate and husband and now, two children of which one was her own. After a while, Ariel got cranky from being passed from person and person and started to let her displeasure know by crying.

She was quickly given back to her mother at this and many left the room. Only Lily and Loki stayed behind for a just minute longer. They both hugged Helena and congratulated both her and Caspian, before leaving too. Helena fed her daughter for the first time and both sighed in contentment once she was done. Caspian was sitting on the edge of the bed with both his arms around his family and a giant smile on his face. She smiled back at him. They both knew what it was like to have almost no one and now, they had this. 

Many friends and family came by in the next few days to finally meet the newest addition to the Snape family. Sirius and Remus were incredibly happy to meet little Ariel, the former already planning to teach her all different kinds of pranks and Helena made him promise it wouldn't be any bullying pranks. Loki, Lily and Severus were some of the most frequent visitors, but none of them minded.

The most remarkable meeting of them all happened on the day before they went back home. There was a very soft knock on the door and both parents looked up to see an older woman standing there slightly awkwardly, her grey hair in a bun and her face wrinkled with age. "I'm really sorry, but there's been so much excitement here that I had to see what was going on." She said with a small smile.

Helena smiled back and waved her in, showing her baby Ariel. "Ah, I see now. What an adorable little girl. You must be very proud of her." She said with a gentle smile. "We are, ma'am." Caspian said, the smile on his face telling them exactly how proud he was. The woman smiled back as she carefully caressed Ariel's cheek. "She's a beauty. You'll have to beat suitors away with a stick." She said with a laugh. "I prefer a wand." Helena laughed. "Is a wand not a stick?" The woman asked, making them all laugh. 

"Oh, I remember when I was holding my children like this. My husband was more nervous than I was." She continued, before asking if she could hold Ariel. Helena and Caspian shared a look as the witch checked the woman's magic. It was old, but not dark or harmful. She handed Ariel to the woman and she cooed over her, even using her magic to make glittering snowflakes appear. Ariel squealed and tried to catch them.

The woman smiled and gave the baby back. Helena took her over as the sun shone through the window and on the woman. "I'm afraid I have to go, before my family gets worried. I'm not supposed to be here. Thank you for letting me hold her." She said as started to walk out. "Wait! What's your name?" Helena asked. The woman turned around, sunlight catching in her jade green eyes. "Jade." She said, before winking at them and leaving.

Both parents stared after where she had left with their jaws hanging, before sharing a look and bursting out into laughter. Of course, Aslan let Jade come back one more time to meet her little sister. The day after that, Helena was allowed home and the house-elves were beside themselves with joy. Aurora had waited at the castle with Fenrir and both were very gentle as Helena sat down on the ground with the baby. Two weeks after she got home, it was the full moon and this was the first time Helena would join Padfoot and Moony again.

Giving her husband and daughter a kiss, Helena ran into the woods with Remus and Sirius. The doors locked to make sure Moony would stay out. That night, Caspian had trouble sleeping, so when Ariel started to cry, he was out of bed immediately. Gently waving Winky away, he took care of her filthy diaper, having learned how to do it now. About to throw it away, it already disappeared. Clearly Winky wanted to do something.

Thanking her, Caspian sat down on the rocking chair with Ariel and looked out the open window, hearing Moony and Glacia howl in the distance. "Welcome to the family, Ariel. It's crazy and confusing at times, but there will never be a shortage of love. You will grow up happy and loved, sweetheart. I promise you." He whispered to her as she fell back asleep. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, before simply enjoying this moment with his daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just picture Harry running around like Darth Vader in HISHE. "EVERYBODY, HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?!?!?! I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!!! BILL, FLEUR, I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!!!"
> 
> Well, this became a lot bigger than expected, but oh wel. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	33. Parents again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is during Helena's pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_November 2006_

Severus and Lily Snape were woken up together in the same way they always had been for the past several months: a six-year-old carefully climbing into their bed with a shrunken Thunderbird at her side. Alessa had started doing that when she felt comfortable enough with them. It had also been around the time she had started calling them "mummy" and "daddy."

Severus, who had always been the lighter sleeper, immediately woke up the second he felt the mattress dip underneath his youngest daughter's weight and smiled as she carefully plopped down in-between him and Lily. He was glad that they weren't snuggled together as it would've been rather hard for the little girl to be as careful as she was if that had been the case. He immediately lifted his arm and pulled her closer and underneath his blanket, making her giggle. It was November and the castle could be very cold.

He wished his chambers weren't down in the dungeons, but as the Head of Slytherin House, he had to be available all times and he really couldn't do that if he lived several floors up. He had asked the house-elves to put a warm carpet in the chambers, so Alessa wouldn't catch a cold or have to run on cold stone. Said house-elves had fallen in love with the little girl and gladly helped.

As they had expected, there had been a bit of difficulty with having to leave Alessa behind, but Horace had been kind enough to take fifth year classes as well, so that Severus only taught six and seventh years, who could do a lot by themselves. This gave him more time to spend with his daughter. He knew that if they didn't have an hour lunch in-between to spend with her, she'd have thrown a fit. 

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a very sleepy, but awake Lily carefully wrapping her own arm around Alessa and snuggling closer to them. "Good morning, baby." She whispered with a warm smile, kissing the top of her daughter's head and Alessa quickly beamed up at her. "Good morning, mummy." She said, snuggling into her mother's chest. Lily gently pulled her out of Severus' arms with a apologetic grin, but the man didn't care at all. He loved the sight of his wife holding their daughter

Lily held her daughter close to her chest and stroked her hair, feeling Farren land somewhere behind her on the pillow. The Thunderbird hadn't exactly been happy to be shrunken down, but she understood that it was necessary and didn't complain. Alessa and her parents always let her fly out in the sky after they ate their meals, so she still had enough exercise.

When Lily and Severus weren't there, the Thunderbird was enlarged to the size of a golden retriever, so she could play with Alessa after things in Severus' office were magically placed to the side by Pivy so they had enough room. Ever since it was known that Alessa had an actual Thunderbird as a familiar, many had tried to come and see it, only to be scared away by said Thunderbird.

Farren had immediately sensed how extremely uncomfortable her witch was with all the attention that she got and had briefly snapped and screeched protectively in their direction in answer, not harming them in any way, but warning them not to come closer to Alessa and they had quickly backed off at that. They realised that Farren was not someone to be messed with. Lily and Severus had explained that they didn't mean any harm and the bird knew that, otherwise, they probably wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. 

Finally getting up for breakfast and dressing in their teacher's robes, Lily gently helped her daughter dress warmly for the day, before carefully carrying her to the Great Hall for breakfast. Farren was now about the same size as Aurora always was when she was shrunken down and was flying right next to them, eating raw meat underneath the table during the meal.

Alessa had been rather thin when she first came to live with Lily and Severus almost a year ago, but she was slowly gaining her weight again under their very careful and watchful eyes. Pivy also usually gave her something small to eat while her parents were teaching. Not much, but enough to make her slowly lose her thin figure and gain a healthy one.

After breakfast and having let Farren fly around for a bit and do her business, Lily and Severus reluctantly put their daughter down in their quarters with a slightly grown Farren and Pivy. They hugged her tightly, both still finding out hard to leave her. "Be a good girl for Pivy, alright?" The red-haired woman asked like she always did and Alessa immediately nodded in answer. Lily smiled at her, before slowly leaving the room. Her classroom was a few floors up from the dungeons, so she had to walk a bit to get there.

Severus hugged her as well. As much as he didn't like the fact that the dungeons were so cold, it did mean that his classrooms were closer to their quarters and he could get there quickly if anything happened. "We love you so much, my little foal." He said and she smiled. "I love you too, daddy." She said. He smiled, before reluctantly letting go and leaving as well.

The next few hours until lunch seemed to simply crawl by for the couple. They did their best to teach their students, but it was still hard to be apart from Alessa. Both Lily and Severus had a little trinket on their desks that would glow through Pivy's magic if something was wrong with their daughter. To their relief, the trinket hadn't started glowing yet at all.

When it was finally lunchtime, Severus was the first one back to their rooms as he was the closest to the room and came to a rather adorable sight: Alessa carefully showing Farren her favourite adventure book as she was sitting on the ground and against the lying Thunderbird. Farren was watching it intently and Severus wondered if she was genuinely interested or just humouring his daughter. Not that it really mattered as the second Alessa noticed him, she dropped the book, jumped up and ran to him.

He quickly kneeled down and lifted her up in his arms. "Hello, sweetheart." He said, holding her tightly and she giggled as Lily walked in as well. She immediately smiled at seeing her husband and daughter together. Joining the hug, she smiled at feeling Alessa turn into the hug and wrap her arms around her. As much as she clearly loved Severus, there was no denying Alessa was a mommy's girl. 

Spending lunch together as a family and relaxing for an hour as well as walking outside for a while, Lily and Severus brought Alessa back to their rooms and went back to teaching for the afternoon. There weren't as many classes in the afternoon than there were in the morning and the couple always preferred those as they could return to their daughter faster.

Once classes were done, Lily was the first one back to their rooms as Severus had a couple of students in detention that night and her to prepare. She immediately had to press her hands against her mouth to suppress her squeals at the utterly adorable sight in front of her. Alessa was asleep, her head resting on the side of a resting Farren, although the Thunderbird briefly opened her eyes at hearing her walk in, before closing her eyes again and curling further around Alessa, one of her wings acting as a blanket.

Lily conjured up her camera and made a few pictures for Severus, before she woke her daughter up for dinner. Once that was done and after Farren had gone out one more time, she went back to their rooms with Alessa. Once she was done with grading homework, she pulled her close and just cuddled on the couch. Alessa fell asleep just as Severus came back. He smiled at seeing them together and joined them on the couch.

Together, he and Lily watch their daughter sleep. "Marry me?" He asked suddenly. She looked up in surprise. "Darling, we're already married." She said with a laugh. "I know. But let's be honest, love. Last time we rather hurried, considering the situation." He replied. She beamed at him, before nodding. "Yes, my darling. I'll marry you." She said and he beamed at her, before they continued to watch their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alessa is so cute. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	34. Severus and Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Harry and Helena were ecstatic to hear about their parents second wedding and happily helped planning it as much as they could, even if one was about several months pregnant at the time and another was out of the country for almost the entire year It was quickly decided by Lily and Severus that Alessa would be the flower girl and the girl jumped up and down at hearing that she got this very important task.

They decided to plan their wedding somewhere in the summer of 2008, which was more than a year away from then, so they had plenty of time to plan it. They first prepared for the awaited birth of their first grandchild which happened in the next spring. When little Ariel was finally born, both grandparents were overjoyed to hold the little bundle of joy in their arms. They were in their mid-forties and they were already grandparents. They hugged the baby tightly, knowing that no one would dare to hurt her. 

With Ariel finally born, the family really focused on the wedding ahead. As Severus had said: their first wedding had been a very small, hurried affair as they had been right in the middle of the war. Now that peace was finally there, while they didn't have a giant wedding either, they did decide to have a bigger wedding this time around. With Alice's permission, Lily made Helena her Maid-of-honour this time

Wanting to do some things the muggle way, Lily took Helena, Alessa, Alice and Luna dress shopping in the muggle world. The consultant greeted them and asked who was the bride, Lily raising her hand. "And this must be your sister." The consultant, Melissa, said, looking at Helena. "No, she's my sister!" Alessa stated proudly, surprising the woman. "It's true." Her mother confirmed as she saw her surprise.

"Oh, a very young mother then." She realised and they nodded, Lily blushing a bit. "I was twenty years olds when I got her and her brother. I'm 47 now." She said, having had to put a small glamour on as her magic slowed her aging and she could easily pass for someone in her thirties. Melissa apologised, before asking about the wedding. "It's our second wedding. We married right out of school and because of personal reasons, it was a very small affair and now, we want to start over again." She said and he nodded in understanding.

"Where's the wedding?" She asked and all the women hid their smiles at that. It was right outside Hogwarts at the Black lake, but she couldn't know that it was outside a magical school. Lily quickly said it was outside an old Scottish castle, which was true. They went dress shopping after that. Lily tried on several dresses, but none of them felt right. In the meantime, Luna gave Helena a little nudge and glanced at Alessa 

Understanding what her sister-in-law was silently saying, she spoke up. "How about I take Alessa and we'll pick out another dress together?" She suggested and her mother agreed. Standing up, Helena grabbed her little sister's hand and led her to where all the wedding dresses were. "Alright, Alessa. Let's go pick a wedding dress, but remember: it's mummy's big day, so she has to like it most of all." She said.

"Yes, Lena." Alessa replied dutifully as they quickly looked at the different dresses together. "What does mummy actually like with dresses?" She asked after a few minutes of looking and seeing many pretty dresses hanging on the racks, but she was not sure if her mother would like them. "Well, she's someone who really enjoys the simple things in life, so a dress like this won't make her happy." Helena said, holding up a dress with a giant poofy skirt. "No princess dress?" Alessa asked in a slightly disappointed.

A few years ago, with the help of Arthur Weasley of all people, they had managed to make electricity work around magic in certain places. Hogwarts and the castles of the founders weren't a few of those places yet as the wards around them were too old and too strong for it to work, but Peverell manor now had electricity and that included TV and movies. Alessa loved watching the Disney movies and especially the princess movies.

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind a bit of poof, but not one as wide as her arms are long." Helena joked and Alessa immediately laughed. "Also, this is her second wedding, so she doesn't have to wear white. It can be a different colour, as long as it doesn't hurt the eye like a goat's robes." She said and her sister giggled. "Goats don't wear robes, Lena." She said. "Oh, right. My mistake." Helena answered, making her laugh again 

"Something like this?" The girl then asked after another short while of looking through the many different dresses, carefully pulling on one dress in particular that she had seen. Helena quickly went to help her sister, before she accidentally ripped or broke something valuable. Looking at it, she slowly nodded in answer, very impressed at her little sister's choice. "Yes. Something very much like this. Well done, Alessa." She said with a proud grin at her sister, who immediately grinned back as they took the dress to Melissa.

Lily tried on the dress and immediately loved it. It was a very simple, rose coloured dress with a slightly poofy skirt, a belt and lace patterns covering the entire dress. Or wasn't a giant skirt, but enough to probably make Alessa happy as well. It certainly made her very happy. "I can't believe my youngest daughter chose this dress." She muttered with a dopey grin on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Walking out, Alessa smiled at seeing her mother in the dress she picked. "You look so pretty, mummy." She said. "Thank you, baby. You did an amazing job." Lily said, hugging her youngest daughter carefully. Alice and Luna loved the dress as well and it was quickly decided that this was the dress. Lily teared up at realising she was finally getting the wedding she always wanted, both her daughters hugging her tightly.

During the time between Ariel's birth and Severus and Lily's wedding, Draco and Daphne got married as well and it of course was a enormously grand affair as you would naturally expect from the extravagant Malfoy family. Everyone who was anyone in the Wizarding World was invited, although the twins and their friends got VIP spots, Harry actually being Draco's best man. A four year old Sophie Krum was flower girl for their wedding and Alessa was the ring bearer, the girl keeping a close eye on the rings with Farren.

Alessa's third Christmas with the family was just as much fun as the first two had been, the girl now knowing that her uncle Sirius was actually the dog she had met during her very first Christmas. Harry and Helena had even let her meet Glacia and Shadow and she thought it was the most awesome thing ever. She was still incredibly happy with her family and she really couldn't wait until her mummy and daddy got married.

Finally, it was time. Because both Lily's parents were already gone, she had decided to let Harry walk her down the aisle, even if he wasn't actually giving her away for obvious reasons. All their colleagues, friends and family were there as well as Lily and Harry walked down the lawn to where everyone was waiting. Lucius was Severus' best man as they had been friends ever since the latter started Hogwarts. .

Flower girl Alessa and ring bearer Teddy, Remus and Sirius' newly adopted son, were both standing next to Helena, the woman having a gentle hand on one of their shoulders. She shared a look with Caspian, who was busy entertaining a one year old Ariel so she wouldn't get cranky and they both smiled at each other as Lily and Harry finally arrived and the latter gave his mother's hand to his father, before going to sit next to his wife and brother-in-law. Lily beamed at seeing the star-struck look in Severus' eyes as he looked at her.

When it was time for the vows, Severus went first. "Lily, you took my heart the very minute I met you when we were children and you kept it throughout all the years we spent in this very school. I almost lost your friendship thanks to a certain group, but we managed to get through it." He started, glowering at Remus and Sirius, who both gave him sheepish grins back. He shook his head and continued on.

"I was so overjoyed when you accepted my marriage proposal when we were just out of Hogwarts and even happier when were got our children. But then....I lost all three of you and even when I didn't remember the truth, I knew that there was was a hole that nothing could fill. Even when I got my memories back and regained custody of Harry and Helena, I still felt your absence like a heavy weight on my heart." He said. 

"For eighteen years, I had to live without you, although eight of those were made better by our children coming back into my life. And then, the most wondrous thing happened. You were brought back to life. For that, I still thank Harry's and Helena's golden friend every day." He said and everyone laughed. "Ever since then, my life has been perfect. We have each other, our twins and an adorable little girl. I love you so much, Lily and I never want to lose you again for as long as I live." He finally finished, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lily gently wiped them away, before it was her turn. "Sev, you were my first real friend as we all know that Petunia wasn't much of a friend to me once my magic revealed itself. We went through our ups and downs, but we managed to get through it and got married, getting our beautiful twins not long after that. We were so happy and even though I died, I wouldn't have changed a thing, apart from not trusting Dumbledore." She said 

"You are so strong, my darling, both physically and especially mentally. Even when I was gone from your life and you thought I didn't return your love thanks to Dumbledore, you still managed to live on. The minute you got your memories back, you did everything to protect our children and give them the childhood they deserved. You raised them so well, Sev and I couldn't be anymore thankful for that." She continued.

"I watched everything happening with you and our children from this beautiful country I had arrived in after I died. I don't remember much of my several years staying there, but i do remember how incredibly proud I was of all of you as you slowly brought Dumbledore down from his pedestal. And then, eighteen years after I died, I was brought back and I couldn't be happier. Getting to know you again felt like falling in love all over again. I love you Severus Snape and I will never leave you again." She vowed. 

With a gentle nudge from Helena, Teddy gave them their rings. Exchanging them, they were pronounced husband and wife once again and kissed each other deeply as everyone loudly cheered. Breaking apart, their children were naturally the first to congratulate them with a tight family hug. Severus and Lily immediately hugged them back, before their friends and colleagues came to congratulate them as well

Going to the empty Great Hall for the reception, it being the middle of summer vacation, Helena had a little surprise. One of the things Alessa loved to do most was singing, but never for a big group of people. However, as this was a special occasion, she would do her best to put herself over it. "Just focus on me, okay?" Helena asked and her sister nodded, before Harry magically started the instruments and they started to sing. 

_I've heard it's said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

**It well may be**

**That we will never meet again**

**In this lifetime**

**So, let me say before we part**

**So much of me**

**Is made of what I learned from you**

**You'll be with me**

**Like a handprint on my heart**

**And now whatever way our stories end**

**I know you have rewritten mine**

**By being my friend**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring**

**By a wind off the sea**

**Like a seed dropped by a sky bird**

**In a distant wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better**

**But because I knew you**

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

**And just to clear the air**

**I ask forgiveness**

**For the things I've done, you blame me for**

_But then I guess_

_We know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_ **(like a ship blown from its mooring)**

_As it passes the sun_ **(by a wind off the sea)**

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_ **(like a seed dropped by a bird)**

_Halfway through the wood_ **(in the wood)**

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

Once they were done, everyone applauded them as the sisters hugged each other, before their proud parents hugged them as well. Breaking apart, everyone smiled. Taking Ariel over from Caspian, Helena leaned against her husband as she watched her parents dance to a new song. They were married again and nothing would tear them apart again. Getting an idea, she ordered Winky to make a bunch of pictures.

In Asgard, a furious scream was heard a few days later as Petunia Dursley saw the pictures in a grinning Loki's hands 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Helena, bold is Alessa and with line underneath is both
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	35. Family life (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in the daily lives of our favourite couples. 
> 
> Today: Padma and Viktor, Harry and Luna

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Padma and Viktor_

Viktor was woken up by a small body joining him and Padma in their bed. He smiled and cracked one eye open to see Sophie plop down in-between him and his wife. He immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest, making her giggle. "And what are you doing here so early, little missy?" He asked, tickling her and making her laugh. 

This woke Padma up, as she had always been a deep sleeper and she smiled at seeing her husband and daughter together, putting her own arms around them and making them both smile at her. "Morning, mummy." Sophie greeted and she beamed down at her little girl. "Good morning, my sweet little cub." She greeted back, pulling her from her father's arms and into her own. Ever since Artemis had started to call her then unborn baby that, she had slowly started to call her that as well and it had become the girl's nickname

Sophie giggled loudly, before resting her head on her mother's chest and closing her eyes for some more sleep. Padma smiled down at her daughter, before looking up at her husband and Bonded. Viktor was watching them both with a smile of his own. _"Good morning, my angel."_ He said mentally as not to wake their daughter back up and she beamed at him. 

_"Good morning, my Seeker."_ She replied, gently snuggling closer to him with Sophie in her arms and he wrapped his arms around them both, holding them to his chest. "My beautiful girls." He whispered with so much love in his eyes and voice. Padma smiled, before resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes as well. Pulling them even closer, he followed their example.

Finally getting out of bed a few hours later to eat something, they went to prepare a very late breakfast. There was no arguing that the weekends were their absolutely favourite part of the week as Padma didn't have to go to work at the ministry on those days. Despite Viktor doing a very good job of being a stay-at-home dad and being very close to his daughter with Artemis, there was no denial that Sophie was a mommy's girl. They still split their time between England and Bulgaria for a few months a year

This would change once Sophie was ready to go to Hogwarts and they would only go to Bulgaria during the summer and Christmas every other year. Viktor had been to Durmstrang and he absolutely refused to let his daughter go there, no matter what his family name was. He refused to let his daughter learn what he had been taught when he had been there. 

Durmstrang was very well-known for its earned reputation to teach dark arts, having taught Gellert Grindelwald of all people many years ago. Viktor personally lost his grandfather to the dark wizard and he refused to let Sophie attend the same school as that murderer. Learning that he actually was Dumbledore's soulmate honestly explained a lot to him.

He was incredibly glad that both of them were gone for good and would never bother him, his angel and daughter ever again. He was snapped out of his dark thoughts by a small body suddenly hugging him. "You okay, daddy?" Sophie asked, looking up at him innocently. He smiled down at her and lifted her up in his arms. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have both you and your mummy in my life." He said, stroking her hair. She beamed at him, before snuggling into his chest.

Padma smiled at them both, before they sat down to eat. Artemis ate her own meat, before joining them and lying down at their feet. Artemis had become Sophie's biggest protector, always watching over her. Sophie in return loved her in return, "Mis" being her third word. It was her family and she loved it more than anything After eating, they cuddled together on the couch, watching a children's program on their newly acquired TV about a blue dog looking for clues.

It made absolutely no sense to them, but Sophie loved it. While watching it, Padma bit her lip and looked up at her husband. Seeing him looking back at her, she smiled and put his hand on her stomach. His eyes widened, before he beamed at her and kissed her deeply. Breaking apart, they snuggled together on the couch, their daughter safely in-between them. 

_Harry and Luna._

Waking up with his beautiful wife lying safely in his arms was without a doubt the best thing in Harry's life until now. He immediately smiled at the blonde nymph completely snuggled up to him and gently kissed the top of her head. It had been a few months since his parents second wedding and second honeymoon and to his absolute joy, Luna had told him that she was pregnant with his child. He had immediately lifted her up in his arms and spun her around in happiness, her giggling all the way at his reaction.

Gently putting his hand on his wife's growing stomach, he smiled at seeing her smile and put her own hand over his. Luna opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning." She breathed and he immediately pulled her closer to him. "Good morning, my beautiful moon." He replied, kissing her forehead and looking out the slightly opened curtains.

Because of Luna's newfound pregnancy, they had both quickly taken a leave of absence from their busy work and were now living in Slytherin Castle for the time being, seeing Vidarr and his herd again. Harry absolutely refused to miss anything from his wife's pregnancy and the birth of their child and it wasn't like he needed the money to live. He was stinking rich.

They really wanted to keep their child's gender a surprise until the very end of the pregnancy, so they had instead painted the nursery in only neutral colours, a beautiful starry sky painted on the ceiling of the room. They had already chosen a name for their child. It would be Stella if it was a girl and Leo if it was a boy. Harry had been about to ask why Leo was the name Luna chose, before realising that it literally meant "lion." Clearly, his beautiful moon wanted to thank Aslan for everything He had done. 

Taking a deep breath at feeling a certain pressure in his body and reluctantly letting Luna go for a few minutes, he stepped out of bed to go to the bathroom. Coming back once he was done, he let out a surprised yelp when Luna suddenly pulled him back down on the bed. His mischievous blonde minx smiled down at him, before kissing him deeply. He quickly returned the gesture, rolling them both over. 

Getting out of bed a few hours later with their hair completely messed up, they were quickly greeted by a smug Cayden. After they finally got married, the Occamy had quickly gone to sleep in a different room than theirs. _"Save myself some brain bleach."_ He had explained with a smirk and Harry had jokingly reached out to attack him, Cayden immediately dodging it.

Dobby and the other house-elves of the castle quickly put a late breakfast on table once their master and mistress finally sat down at the table to eat and were immediately thanked most sincerely. Both Luna and Harry absolutely refused to be mean to all their house-elves and thanked them at least once a day for what they did for them. Ever since Luna revealed that she was pregnant, the house-elves had quickly taken an example to their kin at Helena's Castle and had done their best to baby-proof the castle.

Drafty rooms were shut, all the floors were carpeted, stairs were equipped with spells that would prevent their new master or mistress from falling down them once they reached toddler stage and so on. Harry and Luna had already removed the portraits of the snobbish, pure-blood purist ancestors, who spewed insults at Harry for being a half-blood Once breakfast was done, they snuggled together with a book in the same kind of glass room as Ravenclaw castle had.

It was autumn once again and the forests surrounding Slytherin Castle were coloured in many different shades. It was a beautiful day: sunny, but with a very chilly wind that would make you shiver. Luna rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they read together, Cayden hanging from her neck like a scarf. Harry looked down at his beautiful, pregnant wife and smiled, knowing that life couldn't get any better for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fluff.
> 
> Any AUs you want to see continued? I'm a bit stuck in choosing 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	36. First steps

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_Ravenclaw castle_

Being woken up by her daughter's cries as the sun slowly rose in the sky was something Helena would probably never get used to no matter how many times she heard it, but also something she never wanted to change. She felt Caspian give her a little squeeze from behind to tell her he'd take care of it, before he got out of bed and walked to the nursery.

"Hey there, little princess. What are you all fussing about?" She heard him say very softly after gently dismissing Winky to take over baby duties now that he was awake. She heard Ariel slowly calm back down and her cries turn into baby talk as he continued to talk to her, his calm voice soothing to hear for even her. From what she heard from his several comments, their sweet daughter apparently had a dirty diaper. She heard the rocking chair creak as Caspian sat down in it, humming a song underneath his breath. 

Giving up on going back to sleep, she got up as well and pulled on a really soft robe. Walking into the nursery, her heart immediately melted at seeing her husband rocking their daughter back to sleep in the rocking chair, brown eyes full of love as he looked at the little girl in his arms. Ariel didn't seem to intent going back to sleep any time soon as she touched her father's face.

She honestly couldn't stop her chuckles when Ariel suddenly grabbed Caspian's nose out of nowhere. "She's got your nose." She teased him with a giant smile. "Oh o. Ot my ose." Caspian said, sounding like he had a cold and Helena held her sides as she laughed. Ariel squealed and patted her father's nose as if to say "here, daddy. You can have your nose back." 

"Ah, that's better. Thank you, sweetheart." He said with a smile, before blowing raspberries on her stomach and making her squeal and laugh. Helena smiled as she walked closer to the both of them. Her husband looked up with a smile as he grabbed her hand with his right. With a bit of manoeuvring, he managed to make her sit on his lap, Helena holding Ariel and Caspian holding his beautiful wife. They sat there for a while as they both smiled down at their little Ariel, who simply gave them the biggest smile back

"Mama!" She squealed and Helena immediately felt her smile grow even bigger. Ariel had started to talk recently, "Mama" being the first word and "dada" being the second "Yes, sweetheart. I'm your mama." She said, nuzzling her daughter's face and making her laugh. Caspian simply rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched his wife and daughter interact with a warm smile

"Dada! Dada!" Ariel suddenly called. "Oh! That's your cue. I'm going to get dressed for the day." Helena said, carefully giving the one year old back to her father and standing up from his lap. Caspian smiled up at her as he took his daughter over, giving her a kiss before she went to change. Ariel squealed loudly in happiness at seeing the person she wanted to see. 

"Hello, my little princess. Are you ready for another day full of adventures?" He asked playfully, lifting her into the air. She laughed and squirmed in his grip as he stood up. "Maybe, you'll take your first steps today." He mused as he held her tightly, making sure he didn't drop her. Sure, the floors of the castle were covered in many cushioning charms, but he still didn't want to drop his daughter. She immediately burrowed her face in his chest and he chuckled. "Like mother, like daughter." He said with a laugh. 

"I heard that." Helena said as she walked back in, wearing a nice, blue dress. He gave her an unrepentant grin back and she rolled her eyes, before taking Ariel to let him change. "Let's get you into some warmer clothing, little princess." She said. Despite neither parent technically being royalty anymore and the highest title they could get now being "Lord" and "Lady," they still called their daughter that. 

Some warm clothes quickly appeared on the changing table and Helena gently thanked the elf responsible. Changing Ariel into her other clothing, she joined Caspian and Fenrir in the dining room for breakfast. After eating said breakfast, they reconvened in their personal sitting room and spent the day together. It was Saturday, so Helena didn't have to work.

Today was a very special day as they had been trying to get Ariel to walk for a while. Trying for the third time that day, Helena held her daughter's hands as she was standing and Caspian kneeled down a few feet in front of her, holding out his hands. "Come to me, sweetheart. Come to daddy." He said gently, Fenrir and a miniature Aurora watching from the sidelines. Ariel smiled at him as she walked forwards with Helena still holding her hands. The former goddess eventually let go and let her daughter stand on her own feet. 

Ariel wobbled for a bit and it seemed that she was going to fall on her behind and give up as she had done in the past few times. However, little Ariel looked at her daddy being so near to her and wanted to go to him, carefully taking the last few steps necessary. He quickly caught her before she fell and lifted her up in his arms. "Well done, my little princess!" He cheered.

"Dada!" Ariel squealed as he held her close and covered her face kisses. "Hey, let the proud mother have a turn." Helena laughed as a happy Fenrir howled and Aurora neighed. He smiled and gave Ariel to her mother, who quickly nuzzled her face with a giant smile on her face. "Good job, sweetheart." She whispered as her husband joined them as well

Leaning against him and looking down at her daughter, Helena's smile turned wistful. Ariel was a bit more than a year now. When she was that age, she was about to lose her mother and live in hell on earth for ten years. Well she logically knew that the chance of that happening with Ariel was even smaller than Aslan turning evil with all the precautions they had made, her blood still froze at the thought. She leaned even more against Caspian and sensing her troubled thoughts, he quickly tightened his grip on her. 

"I'm here, my love. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again and neither will our Ariel" He whispered, seeing what she was thinking of through their bond and both Fenrir and Aurora finally sensing that something was wrong as well and going over. Fenrir leaned against his sister's legs and Aurora nuzzled her neck like she always did. Helena didn't say anything, simply enjoying her family's comfort

"Mama?" A small voice asked and Helena looked down. Even Ariel was frowning at not seeing her mother as happy as she usually was. She put a smile on her face and blew raspberries on her tiny stomach, making her squeal again. Caspian gave the sight a tiny smile, before sharing a look with Fenrir and silently agreeing not to leave Helena alone today

They kept that promise for the rest of the day as they silently supported Helena as time went by. Even the elves helped them by taking Ariel over for an hour or two and letting their master and mistress have some time alone, giving them two cups of hot chocolate as well. "I'm sorry for being such a buzzkill. Our daughter sets her very first steps and I suddenly think about you-know-who." She muttered. "I'm confused. What does Tom have to do with this?" He asked. She frowned, before getting the joke and laughing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were almost the same age as our girl when you went to those monsters. But just know, it will never happen again. Anyone who tries will have to go through you and me and Fenrir and Aurora and Winky and all the other house-elves and Lily and Severus and Harry and Luna and Sirius and Remus and Lucius and Narcissa and Draco and Padma and Viktor and-" He summed up, before she stopped him. 

"Okay, okay. I get it. Jeez." She said with a laugh as she burrowed herself into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently pulled her closer as they enjoyed this peaceful moment. Day turned into night and soon, it was bedtime for the littlest Snape. This time, Helena was the one sitting in the rocking chair as she sang a lullaby to her sleepy daughter while Caspian watched from the doorway.

_ Where the North wind meets the sea _

_ There's a river full of memory _

_ Sleep, my darling, safe and sound _

_ For in this river, all is found _

_ In her waters, deep and true _

_ Lie the answers and a path for you _

_ Dive down deep into her sound _

_ But not too far or you'll be drowned _

_ Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear _

_ And in her song, all magic flows _

_ But can you brave what you most fear? _

_ Can you face what the river knows? _

_ Where the North wind meets the sea _

_ There's a mother full of memory _

_ Come, my darling, homeward bound _

_ When all is lost, then all is found _

At the end of the song, Ariel was fast asleep. Her tiny head was resting against her mother's chest and a tiny bit of drool was already slowly leaking out of her mouth. Helena smiled down at her and gently kissed her daughter's forehead, wiping the drool away. "Sleep well, my little princess." She breathed, before putting her daughter in her bed, before going to bed herself.

Lying in bed with her head on her husband's chest, Helena smiled up at him. "I love you." She whispered and he immediately smiled at her. "I love you too, my beautiful goddess." He replied and she beamed at him, before putting her head back on his chest. Feeling him stroke her hair and hearing his heartbeat against her ear as a soothing lullaby of its own, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Haven't been feeling well in the past week. 
> 
> This was originally a new "family life chapter," but I got carried away with this family. To make up for it, you can choose the next couple(s) to focus on for the next chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	37. Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

_25 December 2008_

A cold draft made Helena shiver as it pulled her from her sleep, but before she could pull up the blankets to her chin, a warm hand already did that for her before returning to her stomach and holding her close to her husband's body. "Good morning, my love. Merry Christmas." He breathed into her ear and she smiled as she snuggled backwards into his hold. 

"Merry Christmas, my darling." She whispered tiredly, briefly looking back at him with half-lidded eyes. He smiled at her with eyes full of love and kissed her cheek, before she turned her head away again and closed her eyes for a few more minutes of sleep. He immediately chuckled at his wife's sleepiness, before pulling her even closer to him and closing his eyes as well. Winky had insisted that she'd take care of Ariel that morning to give her master and mistress some time alone and they didn't have the heart to tell her no

Looking down at his resting/sleeping wife, the former king smiled again as he gently rested his face against the back of her head and breathed in her scent. He was so lucky to have them both and he thanked Aslan every day for this blessing. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her, their daughter and however more children they would get in the future. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep as well

They eventually woke back up again and got out of bed. Caspian immediately went to the nursery and gently dismissed Winky as he carefully picked up his daughter. "Dada!" She squealed. "Hello, my little princess. Who's ready for her second Christmas?" He asked playfully, kissing her face. She squealed even louder and cheered, making him laugh in return.

"I can't believe it's her second Christmas already. She's growing up so fast." Helena commented with a wistful smile as she joined her husband and daughter. Both of which immediately smiled at her as Ariel reached out to her. Her mother quickly took her over and gave her a mock frown. "You really need to stop growing so fast, young lady. That's an order from your queen." She said, blowing raspberries on her stomach and making her laugh. Caspian smiled at them, before they went to breakfast and presents.

Once they were done eating, they went to open their Christmas presents. Like any child who was entering toddler stage, Ariel was far more interested in the bright, moving wrapping paper than in the actual presents. Her parents simply smiled at her as she tore the paper and squealed every time it broke. She did, however, really like the plush dog that Alessa had gotten her

Caspian gave his wife a beautiful bronze charm bracelet to commemorate their married life together. Two of the charms already had miniature pictures of both their wedding and Ariel's birth in them. Helena immediately loved it and happily kissed him to thank him. She had given him a leather bracelet with a simple "I love you" carved into it and he loved it just as much.

Even Fenrir had found gifts for them, although he had gotten them in a very roundabout way by telling Cayden what he wanted to give them both, who had told Harry in return. Caspian got an amulet with a crowned wolf's head on it, which according to Helena meant that the former king now officially was under his protection as well and he gave Helena a necklace that she'd missed from Asgard. Once they were done with the presents, they went to get ready for that evening. It was going to be a very busy night

\--------------

Harry and Luna both woke up together, being woken up by Cayden flying into their room and carefully slithering into their bed, the movements waking them up. " _Wake up, guys! It's Christmas."_ He said excitedly and Harry groaned. "I know it's Christmas, Cayden, but it's also the holiday and holidays means sleeping in." He murmured while Luna simply chuckled and held out her hand, the Occamy immediately crawling up her arm

Ever since she became pregnant, Cayden had become a lot more careful with her, only resting on her arm, shoulders and sometimes head. He knew very well that one wrong movement from him when he was big could have devastating results, so he kept himself small at all times. Only outside, well out of Luna's reach did he dare to get big again, but since it was winter, he didn't do it now. 

They eventually did get out of bed and got ready for the day, Luna carrying Cayden on her arm. Luna let Harry help her with some things, but insisted that she was capable of doing some things by herself and he didn't fight her on it. He knew that she hated to be smothered and really didn't be that guy who didn't listen to her wishes, even though his protective instincts were going through the roof even more than they usually did now that she was pregnant. He only kept an eye on her, ready to help if she needed it. 

After they got ready, they went downstairs for breakfast and presents. Knowing that their Christmas would be very different next year, they enjoyed their time together as Harry gave Luna a beautiful dark blue dress of which the skirt seemed dotted with stars and she gave him a new necklace with a moon and a snake pendant. They got their annual socks from Dobby as well. 

Holding his pregnant wife in his arms was the best thing in Harry's life until now. Cayden was draped over her shoulders, preening as she stroked his back and head with one finger while leaning against her husband. "Ready for tonight?" He asked and she nodded. "Oh yes. The Malfoy ball is fun, but this will be too." She said with a smile and he smiled back at her, before they simply enjoyed their time together.

\-----------------

Lily and Severus woke up with a grunt as an exited eight-year old Alessa jumped on their bed. "Mum, dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!" She shouted loudly, before jumping off the bed and running downstairs. "Good morning, my love." Lily groaned at the sudden wake-up call. "Good morning, my beautiful Lily." Severus said with a smile as he kissed her. It had been almost a decade since she had returned to him and he still had trouble believing it at times. His wife smiled and kissed him back, caressing his cheek as they broke apart.

Resting their foreheads against each other with loving smiles on their faces, they reluctantly got up as they knew Alessa would soon return to see what was taking them so long. It had taken her a couple of years to do it and while it was a bit annoying to be woken up so abruptly, it also made them smile at knowing that their daughter felt comfortable enough to do it with them

Getting downstairs after getting dressed, they saw a practically vibrating Alessa waiting for them next to the Christmas tree, Farren sitting on her shoulder. They both smiled and hugged their daughter tightly. "Merry Christmas, baby." Lily whispered, hugging her and closing her eyes for a moment. These were the kind of moments she'd missed with Harry and Helena.

Just being woken up by them and hugging them tightly while they were young and needed them. Sure, they had done that many times since she'd returned, but it was simply not the same. Pulling back from her daughter and letting her hug Severus, Lily got ready for the presents as well. Once Alessa had gotten her fill of hugging her parents, she grabbed two presents and gave those to them. If her father had to be very honest, they were wrapped even worse than Harry's and Helena's first presents had been in their first year.

It was incredibly clear that they were from Alessa and that she had been the one to wrap them. Still, he carefully unwrapped it and his jaw immediately fell at seeing it. The present was a small package filed with extremely rare potion ingredients like abraxan hair and even a very small vial of rare and very expensive acromantula venom. "Where did you get this?" He asked in shock.

"I asked Harry last year if he could collect rare ingredients to give to you while he travelled the world and he did, even when Luna was pregnant, so it's kinda his present as well." She answered nervously and he carefully put the expensive package down to give her a very tight hug. "Thank you so much, sweetheart. I love it." He whispered and she immediately smiled at those words 

Lily curiously opened her present in the meantime and saw it was a magical art kit with dozens of different colours and pencils. Something she had actually stared longingly at a few weeks ago at seeing it in a shop at Diagon Alley. Apparently, her daughter had seen her looking at it, had remembered it and had later gone to get it while buying presents with Helena. Once Severus was finally done hugging Alessa, she immediately took her over and hugged her as well. "Thank you, baby." She said, kissing her temple. 

Once the presents were finally opened and the wrapping paper was cleaned up by Pivy, the small family simply spent time together. Once it was almost time, Lily helped Alessa in a cute blue dress and chose for a simple red and gold dress. She may be married to a Slytherin, but she was still a Gryffindor. Once they were all ready, they took the Floo to Ravenclaw castle. 

Helena and Caspian were waiting for them with little Ariel in an adorable white dress and squealing at seeing the pretty green flames from her father's arms. "Are we late?" Lily asked as she greeted her oldest daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter." Nope. You're actually the first ones. Merry Christmas" Helena said, hugging her parents and little sister. "Merry Christmas, my little raven." Severus said with a smile, hugging her tightly.

The Floo flared and Sirius, Remus and Teddy came through. Instead of going to the Malfoy ball, Helena had asked her family and friends for a dinner at her castle and many had agreed. The only ones not coming were Neville and Hannah as they were at Hogwarts, Padma and Viktor as they were with his parents and the Malfoys and Weasleys as they were at the ball. Winky popped the Pevensies, Eustace and their spouses in. Harry and Luna were next by way of Dobby Express House-elf apparation wasn't as dangerous to do while pregnant.

Tom and Myrtle came as well, the two of them happily married. To everyone's surprise, the Floo flared once again and Loki, Sigyn, Vali and Narfi stepped out. Thor, Sif and Frigga unfortunately couldn't come tonight. "Is that everyone?" Lily asked. "Not quite. Two more " Helena said, just before the Floo flared once more and a tanned man and woman stepped out.

The man had half-long dark hair and the woman had flowing brown locks and was wearing a dark green dress. Alessa hid herself behind her parents at seeing them and even some of the adults were wondering who they were. The man smirked at seeing the confused faces and turned to an equally smirking Tom. _"You won't sleep on your tummy."_ He started, several faces lighting up realising who he was as Tom continued 

**You won't sleep on your back**

_We're quite a cocky couple, you agree?_

_We share some hands and fingers_

**And yet, the feeling lingers**

_We're just about as different as anyone can be_

**You like plotting a garden**

**And I like plotting to fill**

_You think that you should rule the world_

_I think books are a thrill_

_Sipping tea by the fire is swell_

**Pushing people in water is fun as well**

**I like folding all my ties**

_And you have no friends, hey! that's a surprise_

_I guess it's plain to see_   


_When you look at you and and me_

_We're different, different as can be_

**You're a sissy, a twat, a girl!**

**I'm the darkest of lords**

_I'm the brightest professor here_

_I won several awards_

**My new world is about to unfold**

_You got beat by a two-year old_

**I'll tickle him this time through and through**

_Or you might just give him another tattoo_

_You really must agree_   


_When you look at you and me_   


_We're different, different as can be_

**I'll rise again and I rule the world**

**But you must help me re-new**

**For when our plan succeeds** _(prevails!)_

**Part of that world goes to you**

_When I rule the world I plant flowers_

**When I rule the world I have snakes**

**And gobblins and thestrals and a fleet of demetors and giants and werewolfs and all my death eaters** _(And Jane Austin novels)_

_When I rule the world!_

_I guess it's plain to see_   


_When you look at you and me_   


_We're different, different as can be_

_We simply garantee_   


_When you look at you and me_   


_We're different, different as can be_

_It's a comedy of sorts, when you're bound to Voldemort_

**And I'm happy as a squirrel, long as I'm with Mr. Quirrel**

_We lead them to much laughter and we tickle Dumbledore_

_We're different, different_

_Different, different as can be_

By the time they were done singing the song, pretty much everyone was laughing as hard as the twins had at first hearing the song, even if some of the words were changed for the children around. "It's alright, sweetheart. He's an old friend of us." Severus told Alessa gently with a smile, kneeling down next to her. "Promise?" She asked and he nodded, before taking her and Lily to meet them. Quirrel was happy to meet them

Tom had invited him to his wedding, but he unfortunately had been unable to make it. Tom and Myrtle had done another smaller wedding ceremony in Spain just for him and his wife Regina. He was ecstatic to meet everyone again after so many years and see how they were faring. He happily introduced Regina to everyone and she was immediately welcomed enthusiastically. Now that everyone was here, they all sat down to eat and there never was a quiet moment as everyone started talking with each other 

Helena was smiling at the sight of both her families and her friends talking with each other and mingling. Almost everyone was here. Her gaze fell on the Pevensies and her smile faltered slightly. Almost everyone. She looked down and briefly played with her snowflake necklace. No matter what, she'd always miss Jade. Caspian sensed her mood and grabbed her hand in concern. She smiled at him, reassuring that she was alright 

"For the umpteenth time, Moony! That commissioner Gordon guy from "Batman Begins" looks nothing like me!" Sirius said loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts and she immediately chuckled. "You're right, uncle Padfoot. Dracula from "Bram Stoker's Dracula" looks far more like you." She teased and her uncle immediately glared at her. "Watch it pup." He growled and she laughed.

"Oh, Draco and I recently watched an action movie from the eighties about a guy having to stop thirteen terrorists from taking over a building. The lead terrorist looked almost like dad, but then with a beard and moustache.... and a German accent." Harry said and everyone laughed. "By the way, have you seen the movie "Taken," Helena?" He asked and she shook her head. "Huh, cause I swear that the guy playing the lead role sounds so familiar to me. I just don't know from where." He muttered, thinking deeply. 

"Remember that movie from a while ago, Sev?" Lily asked with a smile. "Oh, yes. That was weird." Severus said. "What was?" Harry asked. "Well, we were watching a movie about "Peter Pan" from 2003 a few months ago and the man playing captain Hook looked almost exactly like Lucius, but then with curly black hair." He said and everyone chuckled again

As the evening progressed and holding a sleeping Ariel in her arms, Helena leaned against her husband as she watched friends and family interact with each other. She remembered having to listen to the Dursleys having Christmas Dinner while she and Harry were locked in the cupboard, but now, she had her own Christmas Dinner. She had her own family and it was perfect. She took a deep breath and said one thing. 

"Best Christmas ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY 😁😁😁😁😁😁😁🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅
> 
> I really enjoyed writing the references at the end
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	38. Births and fights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_16th of May 2009_

Harry winced slightly as Luna squeezed his hand with a strength he hadn't known she had in her as she tried to bring their child into the world. Helena was on the other side of her while the rest of their families waited outside the room. Harry immediately perked up as his wife's cry was joined by another one and peeked around her body. "It's a girl!" He said happily. 

Helena cheered quietly as little Stella was quickly cleaned up and given to her mother. Luna immediately cuddled the baby with a beaming smile on her face as the proud father looked on. After a few minutes, Luna winced again and handed her over to a healer. "Time for the second one." She said. "Wait, what?" Helena asked in surprise, only to notice her brother's smirking face. While they hadn't known the gender, they had known they would be having twins and had decided to try and keep it a secret from the rest of the family.

Helena quickly let out a small laugh in disbelief as she realised she was actually getting another niece or nephew today. With several loud screams, Luna finally brought her and Harry's second child in the world. It was a boy, meaning they could use both names they had chosen. With Luna holding Leo and Harry holding Stella, Helena quickly left after promising that she wouldn't tell anyone yet

The new parents immediately cuddled together on the bed, Harry carefully holding Stella in one arm and gently wrapping his other arm around Luna and Leo. "Thank you so much, my beautiful moon. They're perfect." He breathed, resting his cheek on top of his wife's head. "Thank you, my darling. You helped create them." She reminded him and he chuckled. "And i enjoyed every minute of it." He said. 

Luna giggled, before gently stroking the tuft of blond hair on the top of her son's head. Stella had inherited her father's dark hair. She sighed in happiness, before finally asking him to go out there with Stella after several minutes and make them think she was the only newborn. He did so and smiled at his parents, sisters, brother-in-law, niece and father-in-law. "Everyone, I want you to meet Stella Snape." He said and everyone cooed over her. Eight year old Alessa jumped up-and-down in excitement, making Farren fly up.

"Come on, guys. Let's meet Luna." Harry said with an enormous smile, leading them inside. The looks on their faces when they saw Luna holding yet another baby in her arms were hilarious. "Two babies, my little moon?" Xeno asked in shock and his daughter immediately nodded with a beaming smile on her face. His already huge smile grew impossibly bigger as he walked over to her and kissed her temple.

"Two babies." Ariel squealed from where she was looking at them from her mother's arms and Helena chuckled. "Indeed, Ariel. Your uncle and aunt were very sneaky and kept it a secret from all of us." She said, walking closer so her daughter could see her cousin. They had told her to be very gentle with them and despite being only a toddler, she had apparently understood as she carefully kissed Stella's head.

"Well done, my little princess." Helena immediately praised her daughter, beaming at her brother. He quickly smiled back, before gently giving Stella to her grandmother. Everyone passed the two babies around and even Alessa was allowed to hold them carefully as she sat on a chair and Severus helped support them to make sure nothing bad happened. Stella eventually started to cry, eliciting the same reaction from her brother. They were quickly given back and everyone left after congratulating the new parents once more. 

Harry smiled brightly as he watched his wife feed their children for the first time. He remembered sitting in the dark cupboard at the Dursleys with Helena and wishing for a family of his own. Now, he had it and he couldn't be happier. Stella was done eating first and Luna gave her back to his father. Holding her close to his chest, he smiled at her. "My little star." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

Many of their friends and family came over for a visit during the next few days. "Very clever, pup." Sirius commented with a loud laugh when he, Remus, Regulus and Teddy came for a visit and he finally saw the twins. The boy was incredibly happy with his two dads and didn't even care that one of them was a werewolf, being more than happy to go to Caspian and Helena for the night during the full moon. 

A heavily pregnant Padma was struck silent when she saw them holding the twins for the first time. "Oh, Merlin's beard. You are kidding me!" She gasped as she walked in with Viktor and Sophie, making them laugh. Even Draco and Daphne didn't know what to say when they visited with their newborn son Scorpius. "Why do you have two kids?" Daphne asked. "Oh, we didn't steal one." Harry laughed and she lowered her head at realising what they had done. "No way!" She said as she took Stella over from her mother, Draco holding Leo and Scorpius

Even the Pevensies were absolutely overjoyed at finally meeting them, even though Susan and Peter had to take it slightly easier than they had before as they were already in their early eighties. While that didn't mean much for wizards, the goat having easily reached his 110's before dying after all, they were muggles and were starting to feel their age. Still, they were happy to meet the babies. 

Months passed, Padma giving birth to her son Gideon in June and a week before Christmas, Harry, Luna, Helena, Caspian, Ariel, Severus, Lily, Alessa, Sirius, Remus, Teddy, Tom, Myrtle, Neville, Hannah Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Daphne, the Weasleys and their kids, Viktor, Padma and Sophie were all standing in a big circle in the garden of Liesmith Castle, those with babies having said babies in special carriers to protect them from the bi-frost.

They had gotten an invitation to attend the Christmas Ball in Asgard. Their familiars, Fenrir, Dobby and Winky were coming too, the miniaturised animals safely in the carriers as well. This was the first time in years that there wouldn't be a Malfoy ball, but none of the Malfoy family had wanted to miss this opportunity. Ariel was very nervous and clutched onto her father. This was the first time she'd travel like this. Heimdall beamed them up when they were ready and more than one person lost their balance as they landed in Asgard.

Helena had taken some of her friends before over the past few years, but not often and never in such a large group. Caspian was pretty sure that he still would've fallen too if his wife hadn't kept hold of him and their scared daughter. "There we go, my little princess." She whispered, calming the shaky girl as the babies squealed from their carriers, having been protected from the force and sound. 

Walking towards the enormous palace and getting officially welcomed to the realm by Odin and the Royal family, everyone split up to explore the palace. Caspian himself was carrying Ariel through the palace as a small tour while Helena was talking to her family. It didn't take long for him to sense that they were being followed. Whoever it was, he wasn't very good at it as even Ariel noticed it after a while.

"Daddy, fat man follow us." She said after a few minutes, not liking the angry looking man as he followed them from a slight distance and holding her father even tighter in slight fright at seeing him. Caspian harshly grit his teeth in answer as he immediately knew exactly who it was. "How's that bastard not dead yet?" He angrily muttered underneath his breath. "What?" Ariel asked in confusion and he quickly forced a gentle smile on his face. "Nothing, my little princess." He said, kissing her temple as he walked slightly faster and rounded the corner.

"Winky." He hissed and Winky immediately popped up in front of them. "Master be calling Winky?" She asked and Caspian gave Ariel to her. "Take Ariel to either Helena or her parents if she's still busy. Tell them I'll be there soon." He said gently and the house-elf immediately nodded before popping away with his daughter. Caspian went to lean against the wall, having wanted to do this for a long time. 

"Can I help you, Mr. Dursley?" He asked coolly as the fat man rounded the corner as well. "Where's the brat?" Vernon asked. "Why? So you can abuse her like you abused my wife and brother-in-law?" Caspian asked. "Listen here: we took those miserable freaks into our home." The whale of a man began, before the former king interrupted. "And into the cupboard under the stairs." He scoffed. "We gave them food from our table!" Vernon shouted.

"Scraps and remains of food they had to cook themselves because your fat ass was too lazy to do it yourself." Caspian said venomously . His former professor would've scolded him for his language, but he didn't care. He was a kind man, but this being had abused his beautiful wife and he wasn't going to take that lying down. "WE GAVE THEM DUDLEY'S SECOND BEDROOM!!" Vernon roared and Caspian rubbed his ear. "Because their Hogwarts letter literally said where they slept and you were scared they were spying on you." He replied.

He saw the punch coming and easily dodged it. Vernon tried again, but let's be honest: it was a whale of a man of whom it was a miracle he hadn't gotten a heart-attack yet against a former king who had been trained in fighting. It was easy to see who would win. Caspian simply grabbed his arm. With a smirk that told how long he'd been waiting to do this, he punched Vernon in his face. Some teeth flew out as Caspian lifted his leg and kicked Vernon in the groin.

Caspian coldly looked down at him "If I ever see you close to my wife and daughter again, I'll kill you." He said in a deathly calm voice, his eyes flashing in anger. Walking away, he came across a certain black dog who'd heard the screaming. Seeing the lying man on the ground, a grin somehow formed its way on the dog's face and the palace was filled with a scream from Vernon as Padfoot's teeth buried themselves in his fat ass.

After Sirius had repeatedly washed his mouth, the family got together and Caspian told everyone what had happened. Lily and Severus had been rather worried to suddenly have Ariel pop into the room with Winky. Everyone cheered as he told them of his curb-stomp fight with Vernon and how he had punched the asshole in the face. Helena gave him a kiss as a reward, which he loved even more than punching Vernon. Ariel wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but her daddy had beaten the mean looking man and that was enough.

That night, after putting Ariel to bed and going to bed themselves, Helena immediately snuggled closer to her husband and held him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered and he smiled as he stroked her hair. "You're very welcome, my love." He breathed, kissing her forehead. She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after. He smiled and held her even tighter, before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write the birthdays of the kids here, so I can't get confused anymore
> 
> Sophie Krum: 9th of January 2003
> 
> Ariel Snape: 22nd of March 2007
> 
> Alessa Snape: 14th of April 2000
> 
> Teddy Lupin-Black: 5th of August 1999
> 
> Stella and Leo Snape: 16th of May 2009
> 
> Scorpius Malfoy 24th of February 2009
> 
> Gideon Krum: 19th of June 2009
> 
> Did I forget anyone?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	39. Balls and failed attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_A week later_

"Are you done with your dress yet, my darling? We're going to be late for the banquet" Caspian asked patiently as he was sitting in the living room of his wife's royal chambers, gently bouncing Ariel up-and-down on his knees. The toddler herself was wearing an adorable white dress with colourful flowers all over. Ariel was squealing and clapping at her father and he smiled at her

"I am now." He finally heard her say and turned to face her, only to stare at the beautiful vision in front of him. Helena was in a bronze and blue dress. Her top was completely bronze which slowly went over into light blue as it went down in a ballroom skirt. It was bigger than what she usually wore, but that was just the Asgardian way of dressing and it really fitted her He couldn't even say anything as he simply looked at her. He still couldn't believe she was his at times and he knew she felt the same about him. 

"Pretty, mummy!" Ariel squealed as her mother came closer to them and Helena smiled at her. "Thank you, my little princess. You look very pretty as well." She said with a playful curtsey, before taking her daughter over with a laugh. Wrapping her other arm around Caspian, they went to join the others. Helena jokingly let out a wolf-whistle at seeing her mother, sister-in-law and the others

They all laughed, before they all went to the feast together. Winky and Dobby would take care of the babies for the night with the familiars and Fenrir, to be joined later by all the children once it was bedtime for them. Helena smiled at seeing little Sophie in her white dress, clearly trying to walk like royalty. She had asked if she could look like a princess for the night and the seamstresses had listened 

They had even made a dress for Padma that honoured her Indian heritage, which was something Helena would always be thankful for. Finally arriving in the big feasting hall, Helena, Caspian and little Ariel had to sit with the royal family, while the others had to sit with the other guests. Helena did her best to feed Ariel without making a mess and making her look like an unfit mother. It was slightly difficult as the poor toddler was nervous at seeing all the strangers looking at her, but she knew her parents would keep her safe. 

After dinner was over, Helena briefly went to bring a sleepy Ariel to the room where the children would stay for the night. The bassinets with the babies were on one side of the room in a sound bubble with Winky and Dobby. If the babies woke up, the sound would be contained, but if one of the other children called Dobby or Winky, they'd be able to hear them. The beds of the other children were spread out throughout the rest of the rooms.

They had been asked to choose their beds that afternoon and several of the familiars were lying next to the respective beds. A golden retriever sized Farren and Perseus were lying next to the bed and bassinet of Alessa and Scorpius. Cayden was lying next to Stella. Aurora quickly laid next to Ariel as did Fenrir and Artemis was lying next to Gideon, Sophie's bed standing on the other side of the bubble so she could watch them both.

Putting her daughter down in bed, Helena tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my little princess." She whispered, before looking at her brother and familiar. "Come and get me if anything happens." She said and they nodded. Looking back at her already sleeping daughter, she reluctantly stood up and left to go back to the ball. Over the next hour, more parents came to drop off their children, until the whole room was filled. Farren put her head on the leeping Alessa's stomach and closed her eyes as peace fell. 

Back in the Asgardian feasting hall, Helena was immediately swept up by her husband for a romantic dance as soon as she walked back into the room, making her laugh as he spun her around. He smiled mischievously at having successfully made her laugh. "That's one of my favourite sounds in the entire world." He whispered in her ear, making her smile and blush in answer.

In the meantime, Lily and Severus were dancing as well. "A full decade of you being back into my life and I couldn't be happier" He whispered in awe and she smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "Let's hope it will be many more before you get tired of me." She teased. "Oh, my beautiful flower. That will never happen." He assured her and she giggled as they danced on.

Luna and Harry were standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars as they leaned onto each other. "Now, this is life." He muttered, pressing a kiss onto her hair. "You can say that again." She chuckled. He smiled down at her, before enjoying the peace with her. "Do you think they're okay?" He suddenly asked and she sighed. "Harry. Dobby, Winky and the familiars will protect them. Anyone trying to harm them will immediately regret it. You'll see." She said and he took a deep breath, before nodding at her words.

Narcissa and Lucius were both having the absolute time of their lives as they danced together close to their son and daughter-in-law. "And I thought our balls were always extravagant." She said and he immediately chuckled as he dipped her slightly at seeing other couples do so as well. "They're royalty, my darling. It's to be expected." He said and she laughed, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

Padma and Viktor both put Sophie to bed and checked up on Gideon, before going to dance as well. "15 years of this. Can you believe it?" She asked and he shook his head. "No, my beautiful angel. I can't. It looks both a lot longer and a lot shorter at the same time." He confessed and she smiled. As Harry and Luna came to dance as well, a new song started up. 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Dipping his wife at the end of the song, Caspian smiled at her and she giggled, resting her forehead against his. He closed his eyes at the feeling, enjoying this moment. Pulling her back up, they beamed at each other. About to lean closer for a kiss, they suddenly heard a sound that made chills run down their spines: Fenrir howling in alarm. They immediately ran out of the room, their friends and family following.

Adir, son of a lord in Asgard had never forgiven Helena for refusing his advances and hearing that she had married a mortal man and had carried his child pissed him off. At hearing that she was coming for the ball, he had planned his revenge. He had bribed a servant to tell him where the children were staying and which one was Helena's. He was going to take the child and only relinquish her when Helena agreed to leave that disgusting, unworthy mortal and marry him instead. So what if they were apparently soulmates? She should be with him 

He had brought several friends of him to make sure this would succeed. The guards were fewer than normal and everyone was distracted by the feast. Getting ready for it, he walked through the halls towards the children's room with his friends. He opened the door and was immediately pushed on his back, seeing glowing eyes and shining white teeth as the creature above him growled

While he had thought of the human guards, he hadn't thought of the animal guards. Farren had quickly sensed the danger and had woken up. Flying up, she let out a soft screech that didn't wake Alessa up, but immediately woke up the other familiars and put them on their guard. _"What is it?"_ Aurora asked. " _There are evil people incoming. They want to hurt one of the chicks."_ Farren said

Artemis immediately stood up and went to stand in front of both Gideon's and Sophie's beds, teeth bared as she hissed. Fenrir let out a low growl as he raised his hackles, ready to attack. Cayden quickly flew up from the bassinets and let himself grow a bit bigger. Perseus spread out his wings to hide baby Scorpius from view. Aurora got ready to kick anyone in the face. Dobby and Winky had no idea what was going on, but knew that something bad was happening. The minute that Adir opened the door to try and take Ariel, they attacked

Artemis growled and jumped on Adir, growling and snarling in his face. Dobby and Winky quickly ran out and saw his friends with their swords raised. Realising that they were the reason the animals were tense and meant the children harm, they immediately snapped their fingers and the swords turned into balloon weapons. Before the men could react, they were attacked by the pissed familiars.

Aurora, who was also the size of a golden retriever kicked one of them right in the groin and then kicked him against the head when he was bent over. Fenrir bit another one in his ass, having learned that from Padfoot. Perseus harshly scratched one of them across the face with his talons. Cayden was about to join them, when he noticed some of the children were slowly waking up

Thinking quickly, he grew in size and blocked the door to make sure they didn't see anything that was happening . _"Fenrir, get our witches and wizards here!"_ He ordered and Fenrir immediately let out a loud howl in answer, waking the babies up and they started to cry at having been woken up. "What's going on?" Sophie asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, having been woken up as well with the other children. "Mummy? Where mummy?" Ariel asked in fear, hearing the chaos outside. Teddy and Alessa went to comfort her.

The adults arrived to see their familiars attacking several men "What's going on?" Odin boomed, having followed his granddaughter. "King Odin, these monsters attacked us for no reason. They should be killed!" Adir shouted from underneath Artemis. " _They wanted attack one of the children!"_ Aurora told Helena as she jumped on the ribs of one of the men, no doubt breaking them

Dobby and Winky said the same thing as Aurora, but Odin wasn't sure who to believe right now. Getting an idea, Padma turned to the king. "Your Majesty, I may have an idea to find out exactly what happened." She suggested and he nodded, giving her permission to do so. "Artemis." She said and her familiar immediately understood, using her hypnotic eyes to force him to tell the truth.

"What happened here? Be honest" Odin harshly ordered the man at Padma's nod and Adir finally confessed what he had planned to do with Ariel. All the worried parents and especially Helena and Caspian immediately apparated past the huge Cayden into the room and grabbed their children to make sure they were okay. "Mummy!" Ariel shouted at seeing her mother. "Oh, my little princess. It's okay. I'm here." She whispered in absolute relief, picking her up and holding her tightly as her husband wrapped his arms around them both. 

Odin ordered soldiers to take the men away, although some had to go to the healing halls. Now that it was safe, Cayden shrunk and slipped around Harry's arm as he was holding Stella. "Thank you, Cayden." He said. Draco and Daphne were holding Scorpius with Perseus watching over them. Viktor was holding Gideon while his wife held their daughter, Artemis resting her head on her leg. Lily and Severus were hugging Alessa tightly, Farren next to them. 

Because the entire mood of the evening was obviously ruined for them, Odin allowed them to go to bed. Thanking him and taking their children with them, they all walked to their respective rooms. Helena clutched Ariel to her body, her breathing deep and scared as Caspian had a hand on his daughter's back. Going to bed, both parents held their daughter tightly as they lied there. It took several hours before they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/368802656995222371/ (Narcissa dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/153263193561616705/ (Ariel dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/370984088053096754/ (Luna dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/537265430553075952/ (Helena dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/292311832072333335/ (Lily dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/558727897527958378/ (Myrtle dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/109212359702029250/ (Daphne dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/698339485968117173/ (Padma dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/250512797992495758/ (Sophie dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/91479436168583879/ (Frigga dress)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	40. Another trial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_A few days later_

Many nobles were standing in the throne room of Asgard, waiting for the trial to begin. While Helena technically wasn't officially a princess anymore, she was still considered to be one and Adir's evil attempt at little Ariel's life was considered the highest kind of treason imagineable. Luckily for almost everyone involved, his father was absolutely horrified by his despicable actions and had disowned his son.

He also told the royal family that they could do anything with Adir and that he absolutely wouldn't fight them on it. "I'm really sorry, your highness. I truly had no idea what he was planning. I told him to get over your rejection, but he apparently never did." He said sincerely, bowing respectfully towards Helena and she nodded back in answer. She could sense that he really didn't know what his son had been planning to do and didn't want to blame an entire family for the evil actions of one member, or former member in this case

The reason it took a few days for Adir to get a trial was because Helena had been chosen by her grandfather to choose his punishment as it had been her and her daughter's life that his actions had been about. She had an idea, but had needed to return to England to take care of it. She came back with Regulus, who was holding a cloth covered aquarium and whose eyes spat fire

Right now, he was standing next to Harry and Helena. Luna was taking care of Leo, Stella and the other babies and children with help of Winky, Dobby, Caspian, Padma, Daphne, Lily Neville, Myrtle, Hannah, Narcissa, Fleur and the familiars. Caspian had declined to come after making sure that his wife was alright with it as he was certain he'd kill the bastard himself if he was allowed in the same room as him

The others were mostly there with them because Helena had briefly told them that anyone with a weak stomach could better stay away from the trial as it wouldn't be pretty at all. They just stayed with the children and familiars and pretended like they didn't know a man's life would very likely be ended in just a few minutes time. Some, like Lily and Narcissa hadn't been completely sure if they really wanted to watch or not, so Harry got them a two-way mirror that they could use to watch the trial and turn off if it became too much

Adir was finally brought into the room and a hush immediately fell over the large crowd as he was led towards the throne bound in several chains. "Mr. Adir. You are hereby accused of planning to bring harm to princess Ariel of Asgard, daughter of princess Helena of Asgard and king Caspian of Narnia. How do you plead?" Odin asked loudly, commanding authority and respect from everyone.

Adir let out a cold laugh. "Last time I checked, Allfather, my correct title was Heir Adir." He said, eliciting whispering around him about the disrespect he was showing. Odin let a barely there smirk show on his face, Helena having told him of this idea and loving it. "Indeed, but because of your grievous attempt against the royal family of Asgard, your Lord Father has officially disowned you." He said. 

Adir felt his smug smirk immediately fall of his face at hearing that. He had thought to use his noble status to get out of here, but that was obviously not going to happen. Everyone on the side of the twins let their own smiles and smirks show at seeing the slight fear enter his eyes. "You did not answer your King's question. How do you plead?" Odin repeated, banging his staff once to show his impatience. Normally, he would be calmer, but this man had planned to kidnap his great-granddaughter from underneath his nose. 

That was an insult he was not going to let it slide. "Not guilty. I only did what should have happened a long time ago and restore honour to Asgard." Adir said and everyone shared confused looks at that. "And how were you planning to do that?" Odin demanded to know, but he didn't say anything. "Loki." Odin then said and his younger son let a dangerous smirk grow and threw out his hand. 

What most humans on earth didn't know was that despite having the title of God of Lies, Loki could force anyone to tell the complete truth if they didn't have sufficient mental defences. He would be unable to do this with people like Severus, Tom, Harry or Helena, but Adir was a piece of cake for him and he gladly used his magic on the man who had tried to kidnap his granddaughter 

Adir desperately struggled against the magic for a few seconds, before answering. "Hela never should've married that filthy mortal. She should've been mine in the first place. He's not worthy of her. Their marriage and the fact that she carried his offspring are a disgrace to Asgard." He said. In the children's room, Lily looked up from the mirror from where she was watching the trial and saw the same kind of faces as to how she felt. Furious, but trying not to show it in front of the children lest they thought it was directed at them.

Harry had made sure that the adults would be able to hear what was going on, but not the children. Caspian was taking very deep breaths to calm himself down and pulled his daughter onto his lap, holding her tightly to his chest. "Daddy?" Ariel asked in confusion, looking up at him as she wondered what was going on. "It's okay, Ariel. I just needed a hug." He said and she smiled, before hugging him

Back in the throne room, Severus had his arm tightly wrapped around his daughter to stop her from attacking Adir prematurely at his words. "Why do you want to to marry me so much?" Helena asked venomously and still underneath her father's spell, Adir answered the question. "Because a marriage into the royal family would've given me the status and wealth I deserve." He said.

"Great. Another Weaselette." Helena muttered sarcastically at hearing that, making her friends and family immediately chuckle in answer as they knew exactly who that was. Having enough after a few more questions, Odin finally stood up and said that because of his crimes against her and her husband and daughter, Helena was the one who would decide his fate and she stepped forwards, looking at him coldly. "You tried to take my daughter away from me, because of your own insane delusions. Would you have even given her back?" She asked. 

"I would have once you agreed to leave that disgusting mortal and to never see them again. I'm far more worthy than him. Even now, he refuses to be with you" He said and she immediately glared at him. "Because he would've killed you if he saw you again after what you tried to do to our daughter. However, I've decided to be merciful and give you a final choice." She said. 

"You can either be banished to Niflheim for the rest of your miserable life or you can be executed right here, right now." She said. "As long as I'm alive, I'll never stop trying to get you. You should be mine, not that disgusting mortal." He said, before surging forwards and trying to kiss her. She harshly grabbed his throat and threw him down. "Fine then." She hissed, walking back to Regulus. 

"I work in a place that researches the many mysteries of life: love, death, time, space etc. The most dangerous room is the thought chamber as the things inside can kill you if not handled with care. Congratulations, Adir. You're about to be killed by the one thing you don't have: a brain." She said, lifting the cloth on the aquarium to reveal the brain inside. Many Asgardians understandably looked at it in surprise and revulsion. "How can that be dangerous?" Adir scoffed as Regulus got the brain out of the aquarium with his magic

Helena told the guards to step back and they quickly did. "Why don't you find out. Catch." Regulus said with a smirk, throwing the brain at him with magic. It's tendrils immediately started to wrap themselves around him and strangle him. Helena and her friends and family watched him coldly as he tried to fight them, but it didn't work. It took several minutes before he completely fell still

Once he was dead, Helena walked out of the room as Regulus summoned the brain back. Walking into the children's room, she immediately smiled and had to bend down to catch her daughter who was running towards her. Lifting her up in her arms, Helena looked right into her husband's eyes. He had seen Adir trying to kiss her and had to stop himself from going there and killing him. 

"I'm okay, Caspian. I'm okay." She breathed with so much love in her voice, resting her forehead against his and caressing his cheek with one hand to try and calm him down, the other one holding Ariel tightly to her. He held both her and their daughter against him, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "I love you. I love you both so much." He whispered. "I love you too." She said. "Me too, daddy." Ariel agreed, making them both laugh at her innocent words. "I love you, my little princess." He whispered, kissing her tiny forehead

They had watched the trial until the end, although some had indeed looked away at the death sentence. He had given Ariel to Lily and had watched it the whole way through. He had only felt like breathing when Aldir had stopped his. Holding his wife and daughter to his body and knowing that they were safe, made himself feel calmer. Helena smiled at him and rested her head against his chest. "We're safe, love." She said as they stood there. Safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	41. Midnight rumps

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_Ravenclaw castle_

Caspian was playing with Ariel, safely back home in Ravenclaw castle again and trying to ignore the fact that in the room next to the sitting room, Dudley was currently watching the memories from Asgard. That included his fight with his biological father and despite knowing that Dudley had grown to despise his parents, he was still slightly nervous about his reaction 

Dudley had wisely rejected Helena's invitation to join them for the feast in Asgard, having a feeling he wouldn't be very welcome with both their friends and the royal family and they had accepted that reasoning. He looked up from playing with his daughters at hearing his wife, Dudley and Mr. Hart walk back in. Dudley's face was unreadable and he shared a look with Helena. She shrugged in answer, having no idea what his reaction would be either. Caspian gulped and pulled his daughter closer to him as they waited in silence

Finally, Dudley's face broke into a grin and he gave the former king a thumbs-up, making him smile as well. "Nice punch and kick, your majesty." He said as he sat down with a laugh and even his adoptive father was smiling. "Now, how did he react when you punched him and threatened him?" Dudley asked. "Well, he looked pretty scared and then Padfoot bit him." Caspian answered, making his wife's reformed cousin laugh again.

"Oh, man. I could watch that moment over and over again and not get bored at all." He sighed, making Caspian grin again. "What moment?" Ariel asked. "We'll show you when you're older, sweetheart." Helena said, taking her daughter over from her husband and Ariel conceded, which was an incredible rare occurrence these days as she was in that part of childhood where "Why" was her favourite word. 

Harry had once joked that it was probably even worse for them with little Ariel because of her mother being an absolute Ravenclaw through-and-through and therefore having an even greater thirst for knowledge than normal. "Well, you better prepare yourself then." Helena had immediately shot back and he had paled at realising he'd be in the same situation in just a few years while everyone else laughed at his misfortune. Seeing his wife hold their daughter always warmed Caspian's heart and this time was no exception. 

They all looked up at seeing the Floo flare and Sirius, Remus and Teddy get through. "You're early. It's not even three in the afternoon." Helena said. "Yeah, we know, but we didn't want to risk things." Remus replied. "Okay, fair enough. Did you take your potion?" She asked and he gave her a deadpan look. "Of course, I took it. I'm not an idiot." He said and she raised her hands in surrender 

"Who are you?" Sirius asked curiously at seeing Dudley and Harry Hart sitting on the couch. "I'm Dudley Hart, sir and this is my father." Dudley answered and he immediately saw the man's face darken at hearing his name. "Be nice!" Helena quickly called from her place next to Remus and Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You're lucky Helena told us you changed, understood?" He growled.

Dudley immediately nodded in answer, despite his father sitting next to him. He had learned how to sense if people were very dangerous or not and he could sense that this was someone he absolutely shouldn't mess with in any way. Feeling more uncomfortable with the minute as time passed on, he and his dad soon left after the sun started to set. "Guys, he's not a bully anymore. You scared him away." Helena complained. "Well, he should've thought of that before he invented that horrible game." Sirius said, not regretting it at all. 

Helena rolled her eyes and shook her head at her uncle as they went to eat a very early dinner before the sun was down. Caspian would eat later with Ariel to keep a consistent schedule. Ariel didn't really understand why her mother wasn't there one night every few months, but as long as she was back during the day, she didn't care. And besides, she had her daddy and Teddy to play with

As soon as they had finished dinner and the sun was almost down, Remus, Sirius and Helena all hugged and kissed her children, before leaving with Fenrir who would join them tonight. A miniature Aurora was usually staying inside during the winter anyway and Caspian's horse was safely inside the magically locked stables. Ariel waved at her mother as they went outside

Having dinner with Teddy and Ariel was always nice and he let the two children play a game for a while, Teddy always letting the toddler win and doing a pretty good job of acting defeated, before he put his daughter in the warm bath and into a warm nightgown. Carrying her to the sitting room, he read her a story as she sat on his lap while Teddy read a book of his own. 

Ariel soon fell asleep as she sat there, snuggled warmly underneath a blanket and against her father's chest. Caspian smiled down at her, before carefully switching the book without waking her. At 8:30, he sent Teddy to bed and went as well. After Ariel had had a small breakdown at not finding her mother on a full moon night a few months ago, Glacia ironically having been the one to wake her up as her howls had been heard through the toddler's open window, they had decided that she'd sleep with Caspian on those nights so she wouldn't be alone

Carefully lying down in his bed with his daughter, Caspian quickly smiled at seeing Ariel immediately snuggle even closer to him while still asleep, her tiny hands gripping his shirt and not letting go in the slightest She had no idea in how much danger she had been in Asgard if not for the familiars sensing danger and immediately attacking Adir and his men to protect her and the other children.

Halina had even really wanted to eat Adir when they had visited Hogwarts not long after returning from Asgard and had told her what had happened, but had been grimly satisfied with his actual fate. Looking down again, Caspian gently kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you so much, my little princess." He whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well

Outside, three wolves and one dog were running around in the forest. " _I haven't done this in a very long time."_ Moony said and it was true. With Helena not going with them as many times because of Ariel, he and Padfoot usually curled up on the ground and slept, but there was something thrilling about running around through the forest like they had done while at Hogwarts, only this time with two (or three if Harry joined them) new members instead of James and Wormtail, who had died in Azkaban many years ago. No one had mourned him. 

_"Me neither. My cub has taken a lot of my attention in the past few months, especially in the last few weeks_." Glacia replied. " _I really wanted to rip him apart. How dare he try to hurt my cub and her cub?"_ Moony growled. Something Glacia and Shadow had quickly learned was that Moony was like a more violent version of Remus, especially if one of those he cared about got hurt.

 _"I know, uncle Moony. But he's dead now. He will never try to hurt us again He didn't even get a public burial as no one wanted to come after he tried to hurt my cub. Now, enough talk."_ Glacia replied, before playfully tackling Padfoot. _"Hey! No fair, pup."_ The dog animagus said as he started to playfully fight back. Moony and Fenrir shared a look and both shook their heads at the two of them. They eventually got tired and curled up in a big cuddle pile in Aurora's stable.

Moony was right in the middle of the pile as he'd turn back into a human as soon as the sun came up and would be naked then. They curled up together and made quite a sight. A sickly looking wolf, a white wolf, a black wolf and a huge black dog lying together in a Pegasus stable. They fell asleep and woke up with a weak sun shining in the sky and a human Remus lying in their midst. After thanking the couple for going along and looking after Teddy, Sirius, Teddy and a sleepy Remus left for their own home.

The Pevensies visited and Eustace and played with Ariel. Caspian smiled at his old friends, before noticing Helena's solemn face. Not wanting to ruin the mood, he didn't say anything. Only when they were lying in bed that night did he ask what was wrong. "I just miss Jade. She's missing her little sister's life and it's not fair." She said, looking out at the stars through the slightly opened curtains. "I miss her too." Her husband said and she sighed. 

"It's not that I'm not proud of her and the woman she became, because I am. So very proud, but I really want to raise her again, this time longer than ten years. I want to be there during her puberty, any pregnancies, the highs and lows." She continued, before sighing again. "Who am I kidding?" She muttered, rolling over to snuggle into her husband's chest, both of them missing a star shooting by through the curtains 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	42. A new student

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Teddy Lupin-Black stood nervously in the Great Hall surrounded by other equally nervous first years. He was the very first one of his "cousins" to finally go to Hogwarts and was the first one to be sorted. None of the adults had said a single word on how they were sorted and not even Alessa had told them anything, just smirking whenever he or sophie asked about it. He thought it was all incredibly frustrating 

He glanced up at the Head Table and smiled at seeing Severus, Lily, Alessa and Narcissa sitting there. They all smiled back at him as they waited for him to be called forwards to be sorted. He scowled at them when he realised it was just a hat that would sort them and they just smirked at him in reply. He was eventually called and he stepped to the sorting hat. It was now Pomona who did the sorting as Minerva was now headmistress, but unlike Dumbledore had done, she actually listened to people giving her advice

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!!" The sorting hat loudly called after a few minutes of thinking, not surprising everyone who knew the boy. "The mutt will have a seizure." Severus muttered sarcastically, smiling when he heard his daughter giggle in answer. Alessa was already ten years old now. It would be her turn to go to school next year and he couldn't believe that he'd also be her professor then. Time had gone by so incredibly fast. 

The next day, the Great Hall could listen to a howler from Sirius Black about Teddy not being a Gryffindor as the boy sank beneath the table in embarrassment. Some students were worried if he was in trouble, but most of them knew that the former non-convict was joking and laughed as Remus' voice scolded his husband and congratulated Teddy on his sorting. "Me too, son. See you at Christmas." Sirius said as the howler ended

Many new classes had been added to Hogwarts since Harry and Helena had left and that even included some muggle lessons like English and math for those who wanted to go back to the muggle world after graduating and wouldn't miss any education anymore. Students from seventh year could now even look into apprenticeships for several subjects, something that hadn't been possible with Dumbledore keeping the British Wizarding World dumbed down by only allowing books he approved of in the curriculum

However, with Kingsley at the helm as minister and with Harry and Helena having the powerful positions in the Wizengamot that they did, many masters in all kinds of subjects from all over the world had quickly seen Wizarding Britain try its absolute best to climb itself back up again and had immediately offered to help as they knew they couldn't let a civilisation sink while they were trying so hard to better themselves.

Teddy himself was actually thinking of eventually getting a mastery in transfiguration one day in the far future, no doubt having gotten it from seeing his father turn into Padfoot so many times ever since he was adopted. His pops was absolutely overjoyed to hear it while his dad mostly whined that he could just as well spend that time making pranks, but both Remus and Teddy could see he was very proud of it as well

The next weekend, Teddy walked out to see something very remarkable: Alessa was sitting on Halina's back as the basilisk slithered around. Lily was sitting in the grass nearby and watched them. "Teddy! I'm riding Halina!" Alessa shouted excitedly at seeing him, a very tiny Farren flying around her. He chuckled, knowing that if there was one thing that hadn't changed about Alessa, it was her incredible excitement when she was among friends. "I can see that." He quickly called back, before joining Lily and sitting down as well.

"I thought she stayed mostly in your rooms." He said more quietly. "She did when she was smaller. However, she eventually grew bored and antsy when she was around seven. So now, she's allowed to walk around Hogwarts with Pivy and Farren as her escorts as long as she doesn't disturb classes unless it's an emergency. The only times she isn't in the halls, is when classes are over and the students switch." She explained 

At seeing his slightly confused look, she continued. "She almost got a panic attack when getting stuck in such a stream and it was only because of Pivy that she got out." She said quietly and he immediately nodded in understanding. It had been quite a shock for her to see Pivy suddenly pop in with a very scared and trembling Alessa. She had given her next class a sudden free period as she tried to calm her daughter down

"Wasn't Farren with her that day?" Teddy asked curiously. "She was outside for a bathroom break." Lily said as they watched Alessa carefully get off Halina and hug her in gratitude for the ride. It had taken quite a while for the girl to get used to the giant snake, being understandably scared out of her wits when first meeting her, even peeing her pants at seeing her for the first time. The basilisk had been bigger than her then. Alessa could now just barely look over her back if the basilisk was completely lying down and the girl stood on her tippy toes.

Alessa eventually joined them as well and Lily immediately pulled her daughter into her lap, starting to tickle her mercilessly and making her squeal and laugh, the sound echoing over the Black Lake. Like her husband, she could barely believe that the five year old girl she had adopted was already starting Hogwarts next year. It seemed like yesterday that they had gone to the orphanage to get matched with a child and now, look at her

"Mum, stop! I can't breathe!" Alessa panted and Lily finally stopped her tickling assault, smiling at her daughter who smiled back. "I heard uncle Tom is finally returning." Teddy commented and Lily nodded with a smile. After making his full re-entry to the Wizarding community, Tom had decided to still keep away from Hogwarts for a while as he and Myrtle travelled all over the world, visiting places they never could before

However, he found that he actually missed teaching and starting next year, he'd return as the history teacher, Myrtle staying in the castle with him. "Are we sure that aunt Myrtle is prepared to live in the same castle she was killed in and haunted for several decades?" Teddy asked quietly and Alessa immediately looked up in shock. "Auntie Myrtle was dead?" She asked and both her cousin and mother quickly winced in answer "Yeah. Dumbledore killed her a long time ago." Teddy said slowly, not completely lying about the subject

He knew Alessa had already heard of Dumbledore from the people around her by now. "But luckily, Aslan successfully brought her back to life about twelve years ago." Lily added and her daughter calmed down, having heard stories of Aslan as well from her siblings, brother-in-law and the Pevensies. "Yay. Aslan! She cheered loudly, Lily and Teddy both letting out a very quiet sigh of relief at having successfully distracted her

They stayed there in the grass for a while longer as they talked with each other, Farren even landing on Teddy's shoulder to rest for a short while, something he knew she only did with people she completely trusted. Therefore, he knew that this was a great honour and compliment from the Thunderbird. They eventually went back inside when the clouds grew dark and it started to rain, the three of them running inside

Over the next few months of the school year, Teddy proved himself to be a model student. He was always on top of the class and got the best marks like Remus. However, his arrival also marked the beginning of pranks not seen since the Weasley twins had graduated. Colin had continued their pranks when they left, but it had been remarkably quiet in the school after he left as well to become an auror. Knowing very well who Teddy's other father was, he always was the prime suspect, but he was never caught in the act. 

It wouldn't be until his fourth year that they eventually found out that he had an accomplice in the form of a certain girl who was about a year younger than him and who had a Thunderbird familiar. The only teachers safe from the pranks were Severus, as Teddy knew how extremely dangerous it was to pull pranks with brewing potions nearby and Alessa didn't want to get grounded as well as Lily for the same reason for Alessa 

Another teacher they mostly left alone was Tonks, who had taken over Defence a few years ago after Violet retired as they both knew better than to prank an auror. One of the first things Sirius had did when getting his ring almost twenty years ago, was allowing Tonks and her parents back into the family and she was a cool older cousin to both Teddy and Alessa, which was another reason they mostly didn't do anything to her

It was a very smug and satisfied Teddy Lupin-Black who got off the Hogwarts Express for his first Christmas break from school and walked towards his two fathers. It had been the full moon a few days ago, but neither of the men had wanted to miss this. "Hello, Teddy." Sirius said as he hugged his son. "Hey dad. Hey pops." Teddy said, smiling up at a tired Remus. The werewolf smiled, before hugging his son as well. Teddy was completely squished between his fathers, but he absolutely didn't care

"Did you prank many people?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Yes, commissioner Gordon." Teddy answered, smirking against his father's chest when he heard him groan loudly. "I'm never living that down, am I?" He asked. "Nope." "I don't think so." His son and husband both replied and he sighed. "Was afraid you both would say that." He murmured, letting a smile show at hearing his son's laugh, before he took his family home.

They all still lived in the very same home where they had moved to after finally moving out of Peverell Manor fourteen-and-a-half years before. To be completely honest, the only thing that had really changed about the rather large house was that one of the previously spare bedrooms had now officially become Teddy's bedroom and that a couple of loyal house-elves from Slytherin castle now lived and worked for them.

Kreacher was slowly getting older as the years passed by and Sirius had eventually ordered him to take it a bit more easy for the next several years. Kreacher now mostly stayed with Regulus these days as the man was mostly at the Department of Mysteries anyway and therefore wasn't home much. Kreacher would sometimes pop into his office and they would talk together about everything and nothing if the man wasn't busy with work. They both liked it this way and Sirius wasn't going to change that.

He smiled down at his son as he snuggled closer to him and wrapped an arm around the boy as they sat down on the couch. "Any movie you want to see?" He asked, having been able to install a TV and DVD player as well. "Kung fu panda 2?" Teddy asked and he immediately groaned. "Not again." He said dramatically, smirking at hearing his son and husband laugh. "Alright then." He muttered, putting the movie on

As they watched the animated panda fight the peacock, who both Teddy and Remus swore by high-and-low sounded just like him, Sirius briefly glanced at his family. Twenty years ago, he had still been stuck in Azkaban and now, he had a husband and son. His life was perfect and he wouldn't change it a bit. Squeezing his son closer, he rested his head on his as they continued to watch the very colourful movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that kung fu panda 2 came out in 2011, not 2010 or earlier, but let's pretend it did. 
> 
> But in all Siriusness, the scene in "Batman Begins" where Gordon comforts a young Bruce after losing his parents, always reminds me so much of the scene between Harry and Sirius, it's not even funny.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	43. Lovely meadows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_Harry and Luna_

Waking up from his children crying to start another day, Harry now finally understood why Helena had said she'd never get used to it when Ariel was a baby as he sat up and got out of bed to take care of his own twins. He personally couldn't believe he was a father himself, even though the very obvious evidence was rugby in front of him, both crying their eyes out

Leo and Stella already were two peas in a pod and that at just a mere ear of age. They were extremely close to each other and always started crying when one couldn't see the other. Lily had once told him that he and Helena had been the same when they had been babies and that hadn't changed as they grew up. Even when not living together anymore and only physically seeing each other a few times a year, instead of every day like they had at school and of course at home, they were always able to pick up right where they left off. 

_'Must be the result of the Dursley treatment.'_ Harry thought bitterly as he picked up Stella first. A simple sniff was enough to tell him what was wrong and he made a face. "Phew. That's a big one, my little lady." He said as Luna joined them and picked up their son. "He's just hungry." She told her husband and he nodded, having found out that her motherly instinct was extremely goodHe quickly went to clean up Stella while Luna fed Leo.

Finishing up after just a few minutes and dressing his daughter with help from Dobby, Harry picked her up in his arms, turned around and saw a vision before him: his beautiful wife feeding their son, the sun shining on her blonde hair, making it glow and a warm smile of pure love on her face. He immediately smiled at it himself as he gently bounced his now fussy daughter in his arms

Stella eventually calmed down at the repeated movement and settled in his arms as he sat down next to his wife. While they had two rocking chairs like Helena and Caspian did to rock their children back to sleep late at night they also had a very fluffy couch next to the window for early in the mornings when the babies weren't going to sleep anymore, but to give the parents the comfort of their very fluffy bed without them actually having to return to bed. Both parents smiled at each other and shared a kiss, before looking down at their children again

Harry had once happily told a very snobby wizard, who thought that raising children was a woman's job, that they had actually managed to find a balance in who did what. While it had indeed been Luna doing the most when Stella and Leo had just been born and needed her milk, it was more equal now as they shared a tent and now in summer, they were home at Slytherin Castle 

Luna had started traveling again two months ago and Harry had managed to make a deal with his head goblin at Bill's advice. After all, with two children of his own, the oldest Weasley son knew exactly what it was like. Now, unless they were close to a very important find, Harry was allowed to have much shorter days or even go home to take care of his children when Luna was travelling.

If he couldn't take a break from work, Luna would see if she could postpone her travel until he could and if she couldn't, then there was always Grandpa Severus, Grandma Lily, aunt Helena and uncle Caspian. Xeno was there as well and while Harry knew that he was a good father as he had raised his Luna in the woman she was now after her mother's death, the man himself had agreed he wasn't good with babies as Pandora had taken care of Luna when she was that age, so Stella and Leo wouldn't stay over until they were older.

Seeing the beautiful weather outside, they decided to go for a walk in the bountiful forests surrounding the castle for a picnic. Vidarr and his herd joined them rather quickly, the unicorn making sure to be extra careful with the babies as he nuzzled little Leo with his nose, the baby giggling at feeling the strange, soft thing going over him and patting Vidarr's, making his parents smile

Cayden was wrapped around Harry's am, not daring to wrap himself around baby Stella now that she was so small. The baby in question was trying to look at everything with so much of her mother's curiosity that Harry would almost bet that she would be a Ravenclaw later. They found the spot at the waterfall where they had married and decided to have a picnic there

"Look, Stella. Here's where mummy and daddy became one forever." Harry said to his daughter, even though he knew she was too young to understand. She squealed at seeing the waterfall shimmer in the sun as her father sat down and put her onto his lap. She squealed and laughed as she grabbed the blades of grass in front of her and ripped them out. In return, Harry plucked a blade and tickled her nose with it, making her giggle again as Cayden curled up next to them, making sure Stella didn't grab him and Vidarr laid down next to Luna. 

Sitting in the sun, the family just enjoyed their time together as even the babies didn't cry much A funny moment happened when a tiny butterfly fluttered down and landed on Stella's nose. The baby immediately sneezed and the butterfly flew up again, landing in Luna's hair this time. Harry immediately smiled at the sight. _'You're a vision.'_ He sent to her over their bond and she smiled as they enjoyed a lovely day together.

_Helena and Caspian_

In another part of the country, Helena and Caspian had the exact same idea as the other couple, only they went on horseback and Fenrir at their side. With Ariel still only three years old, they only let Aurora and Oreius walk calmly through the forest, Ariel sitting in front of her mother in the saddle and Helena holding her tightly with one arm, despite knowing that her familiar wouldn't throw them off if she was startled 

Finding a beautiful meadow filled with flowers, Ariel immediately squealed. "Pretty!" She said and her parents shared a look as they agreed that this was a perfect place for a picnic and got off their horses. As soon as Helena was off her back, Aurora managed to lower herself so that she could get little Ariel off her back easier than it would if she was fully standing. Caspian got off his own horse and smiled at seeing his wife and daughter together as Helena loosened the saddle and took of the bridle so Aurora could move about freely. 

He did the same as he knew there were no dangerous animals here that could startle the horses into fleeing. He walked towards his family and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Both his girls immediately smiled up at him, Ariel reaching out to him. He took her over from her mother and covered her face with kisses, making her laugh as Helena watched on with a smile.

Sitting down in the middle of the meadow and letting Ariel go to play, both parents leaned down against each other and watched with smiles on their faces as she ran around the meadow with Fenrir, the wolf keeping an extra eye on her and making sure that she stayed away from the horses. While Aurora wouldn't hurt her, Oreius was a normal horse and those were hard to predict.

Fenrir himself made sure to act more like a dog than a wolf when around the normal horse because he knew very well that hell could break loose in a mere second once the horse knew that a predator was nearby him and he really didn't want Caspian or Ariel to get hurt in the process. Soon after, Ariel started to pluck flowers and walked towards her parents, keeping her hands behind her back in that adorable way young children badly try to keep something a secret and not knowing that her parents saw everything she was doing.

Still, when she presented her mother with the flowers, Helena immediately played along. "For me?" She asked and Ariel happily nodded in answer. "Thank you so much, my little princess." Helena continued as her husband smiled and asked their daughter if she could get some more. The girl immediately went back to get more flowers as Caspian took the first flowers over from his wife. 

Ariel soon returned with more flowers in her hands and Caspian took them from her, turning around and not saying anything for a while. Ariel wanted to see what he was doing, but her mother stopped her as she knew that her husband actually wanted to keep it a surprise. Caspian eventually turned around and showed them that he had made a small flower crown, which he promptly put on his daughter's head. 

"There. Now you look like the princess you are." He said as Ariel beamed at him, knocking the crown off her head as she tackled her father into a hug. He fell onto his back with a laugh, hugging his daughter. Helena smiled at the happy sight as she laid down on her side and watched them as Caspian tickled their daughter, making her laugh. Ariel pulled herself free and sat up again. "Now, you have to make one for mummy." She said and he sat up as well. "Get me more flowers then and even more than before." He said and she ran off with Fenrir.

"You're such a good father, my love." Helena said, still lying down and he smiled, tickling her nose with a flower. "And you're an amazing mother, my queen." He said, making her blush. "I wish we could do this more often." He sighed. While he loved being his daughter's main caretaker while Helena worked, he wished they had more days like this. "Well, I'm banished from work again, so we might." She said. "What did you do?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean: what did _we_ do?" She asked, grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. He stared at her in shock, before pulling her up and kissing her deeply. "I brought flowers!" Ariel said, making them break apart and they chuckled at their daughter, before Caspian went to make the crown. Once he was done and put it on her, they cuddled together on the grass. Caspian smiled down at his girls, knowing that he was going to be a father again. 

Yes, today was a very good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another baby on the way. The second generation is going to be huge if this goes on. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	44. A new baby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Ariel was obviously the first one to know that she was going to be a big sister in a few months time. Being so young, she of course didn't really know what it meant yet. Caspian and Helena smiled down at their daughter as they told her that her new baby sibling would need a lot of love and attention from them, but that they absolutely wouldn't forget her and that she would need to set an example on how to act for them.

Ariel tilted her head, still not fully understanding what was going on, but since her parents were clearly happy with this news, so she was happy too and hugged her mother. "Oh, my little princess. Everything's going to be alright." Helena said with a laugh, stroking her daughter's back as her husband smiled at the both of them with love in his eyes. He eventually wrapped his arms around the both of them and pulled them close to his chest. They both smiled at him as Ariel held out her arms to him. He took her over with a laugh. 

Winky was overjoyed to soon have another master or mistress to take care of, her now actually being in a house-elf relationship with Sermon. Both Helena and Caspian smiled at seeing her so happy after living with the dreadful Crouch family. "I have go say that Dobby bringing her in just before fourth year might just be the best thing that little guy has done for us." Helena commented one day and he agreed

Lily and Severus were next to know and were immediately enthusiastic about getting another grandchild. Alessa was now old enough to be fully aware of what was going on as she had only been six the last time Helena had been pregnant and was happy to become an aunt again. "I guess you're not only good with a steel sword then." Severus said. " _Dad!!!"_ Helena hissed as Caspian turned bright red in answer 

"What does he mean?" Alessa asked curiously at seeing how red Caspian became. "You'll learn when your older." Lily, Caspian and Helena all said at the same time and she quickly conceded at that. If her mother, sister and brother-in-law all said the same thing, then it must be true. "Well, I can't wait to meet them." She said to change the subject, making everyone immediately smile at her words as she went to play dolls with her little niece. She was preparing to go to Hogwarts next year and her parents were doing their best to help. 

Harry was next and as he was home in Slytherin castle, he didn't need to go around shouting that he was going to be an uncle again as there was no one. Well, there was Luna and the house-elves, but that was different. Stil, he jumped up and hugged his sister tightly. "Poor Minerva is going to have her hands full." He muttered as he pulled away and gave his brother-in-law a hug. "If she doesn't retire first." Helena replied and they all laughed. 

The Asgardian royal family came for a visit not long after that, Heimdall having sent her invitation through. "Helena, what's going on?" Thor asked curiously, for once having time to visit his niece with his brother and mother, instead of staying in Asgard. Helena smiled and looked down at Ariel, who was sitting in her lap." Ariel, do you want to tell them the news?" She asked and Ariel immediately nodded in answer 

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She said happily and everyone immediately cheered at hearing that as they stood up and congratulated the little family. Loki hugged his daughter tightly. "Another grandchild for me to completely spoil." He teased. "Not too much, I hope. I have seen how well that turns out." Helena replied and they both laughed as Sigyn took her over and hugged her as well, congratulating her step-daughter Their friends eventually heard the news as well and were all incredibly happy for them.

Caspian was just as devoted to this pregnancy as he had been while she had been pregnant with Ariel just three years before, although they absolutely didn't forget that their daughter was there as well. When Helena was sick and didn't feel like moving much, he left her in the capable hands of Winky and Sermon at her urging and spend the day with his daughter. Ariel was incredibly happy to play with her father.

"Is mummy going to be alright?" Ariel asked one day. "She'll be fine, my little one. Your little brother or sister is just making a fuss and it's making your mummy ill, but she'll be up and playing before you know it." He answered, kissing her face and making her giggle. "Can we go see her?" She asked as he stopped. "Maybe, but she might be sleeping, so we have to be very quiet. Can you do that?" He asked and and nodded.

"Okay, let's go then." He said as he got up with her. They snuck upstairs and quietly opened the door. Helena was indeed sleeping with Winky watching over her. They smiled at her as Ariel snuck inside the room, climbed on the bed and kissed her mother's cheek. "Get well, mummy." She whispered, before climbing off the bed and joining her father again. Caspian immediately smiled down at his daughter. "Well done, my little princess." He whispered as he closed the door and missed his wife smiling, having woken up.

Over time, Helena's stomach slowly grew once again with life and her family and friends were there every step on the way. Ariel was absolutely fascinated by how her mother's stomach became bigger as months passed by. "Why is your stomach growing, mummy?" She asked one day. "Well, as you grow, so does your little sibling and they need space to do so." Helena explained and Caspian smiled at her explanation

There was quite a shock not long after that when the small family went out on normal horses in the forests surrounding the town nearby. Sitting down for a picnic in a random open spot, the parents were distracted for just a few seconds as Caspian dipped his wife and kissed her with a smirk. "Caspian, not in front of Ariel." She chuckled, before noticing that her daughter was gone. "Ariel?" She asked.

"Ariel!" Her husband called at seeing the same thing, but their daughter was nowhere to be found in the open spot they had settled down in for the picnic.They were slowly starting to panic, which wasn't a good thing for a very pregnant woman. "Ariel!" They called, but no answer came. "Oh, if only we had brought Fenrir with us." Helena whimpered as they took the horses and left the spot. "Calm down, my love. Panicking won't help your, our baby or our daughter." Caspian said, trying to keep calm himself.

That's when they stiffened up as they heard something that they both hadn't heard in a long time: a lion's roar.They raced towards the sound and saw Ariel standing all alone in another spot. "Ariel!" They called and she immediately smiled up at them. "Mummy! Daddy!" She called as they almost jumped off their horses and ran towards her Caspian grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms, holding her tightly in relief.

Helena looked up and saw a flash of gold disappear between the trees "Don't you ever do that to us again, young lady! You made us worry sick, which isn't a good thing in your mother's condition!" Caspian scolded her and she quickly looked down in answer. "I'm sorry, daddy, but I saw a pretty butterfly and wanted to catch it and then two men asked if I wanted some candy and then a big lion came and scared them away." She said.

"Oh, thank you, Aslan." Caspian breathed in relief. Helena sighed in relief as well, silently thanking Aslan too for protecting her daughter."That was Aslan?" Ariel asked in shock and her parents nodded. "Thank you, Aslan." She repeated. Some swines walked by and Helena was sure that these were the men who had tried to offer Ariel candy. "I think that's quite enough excitement for today." Helena commented "Let's go home. And you, young lady, are grounded until your little sibling is born. No outings to grandma and grandpa anymore." She said.

"But mummy!" Ariel immediately pouted at that. "No buts, Ariel. Actions have consequences and you really need to learn that." Helena said sternly as they went back home. Frigga immediately checked up on her granddaughter at hearing the news from Heimdall and declared her and the baby perfectly healthy, much to their relief. Fenrir refused to leave Ariel's side after he heard what had happened

Helena couldn't wish for a more watchful protector for her daughter.She was glad that this had happened now in her third month, rather than in the final months of her pregnancy. Eventually, it was time for Helena to give birth to their second child. Her entire family was waiting outside the room and winced at hearing her cries of pain. "Grandpa, what's going on? Why's mummy screaming?" Ariel asked in worry.

"Because bringing your sibling into the world isn't unfortunately without pain." Severus said slowly as he rocked her up and down in his arms. The original plan was that he'd stay with her and Alessa in Ravenclaw castle. However, when the time was there, Ariel completely refused to be left behind there and he took her with them to prevent a massive tantrum from happening as Helena really couldn't have that right now. A baby's loud cry was eventually heard from inside the room and they sighed in relief

A smiling Caspian finally opened the door invited them inside a few minutes later, taking his daughter over from Severus. Helena was already holding a little bundle in her arms and smiled at them all as Caspian and Ariel quickly joined her on the bed, the latter peering curiously at the baby in her mother's arms. She and Caspian had debated long and hard on a name and on which gender they'd get, wanting to be surprised this time around.

The nursery was already painted in neutral colours, so they didn't have to think of that, which was a relief for them. She smiled at her two oldest uncles especially as they would immediately guess the significance of the name. His namesake had died protecting them after all and they wouldn't forget that. "Everyone, I want you to meet our child: prince James." She said, smiling at her newborn son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	45. Snow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Helena's pregnancy with James

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Mummy! Daddy! It's snowing!" 

Those words, said by a very excited three year old woke Helena and Caspian up from their restful slumber and they both groaned for a minute as they didn't want to wake up, especially the pregnant woman. Opening one eye to look at the beaming toddler standing next to their bed, the witch used her magic to lift her giggling daughter up and put her between them. "Can we play?" Ariel asked

"Sleep now, snow later." Helena muttered sleepily as she closed her eyes again and almost immediately went back to sleep. Ariel giggled and squirmed in her mother's grip, arms and legs moving wildly until her father quickly grabbed her and forced her to fall still. "Easy, my little princess. You don't want to accidentally hit or kick your little brother or sister, do you?" He asked and she immediately shook her head in answer. She really didn't want to hurt her sibling. Caspian smiled at her and kissed her forehead 

"Then calm down, sweetheart. We'll play in the snow together later. It's too early now, alright?" He asked and she quickly nodded in answer as she yawned. Now that she was lying in a bed again, warm and safe in her mummy's and daddy's bed she had to admit she was still tired too. He smiled and pulled her closer as he closed his eyes, falling back asleep as well and Ariel soon followed where she was safely snuggled in-between her parents 

Eventually waking up again, Caspian got up with Ariel. Kissing his wife on the cheek. He went to dress himself while Winky temporarily took Ariel over and put her in appropriate clothing for the cold weather. Having dressed himself, he kissed a more awake Helena. "I'll be outside with our girl. Get some more rest." He whispered and she hummed as he left the room

After sharing a small breakfast together, father and daughter put on their coats, gloves, scarves and hats and went outside with Fenrir. The wolf showed his goofiest side by immediately diving into a heap of snow and Ariel giggled as his black fur suddenly had white clumps of snow sticking to it. _'The things he does for her.'_ Caspian thought with a smile as the tiny wolf was playfully chased by his daughter. He didn't have to do much, but watch for now as his daughter and Fenrir seemed to entertain themselves perfectly 

Ariel eventually walked back to him after she finally got tired of running and he lifted her into his arms. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked and she immediately nodded. He put her down and started to roll snow in a ball, grateful that this wasn't powdersnow as that wouldn't stick. Ariel "helped" pushing the snow, but it was still her father doing almost all the work. 

Still, he didn't dare tell her that and thanked her for her help once the ball was big enough and they made another smaller one. "You not break this one, Fen." Ariel said sternly and the wolf made a show of looking put-out as he sat down in the snow and watched instead. None of them noticed Helena watching them with a smile on her face from the glass room 

She smiled down and rubbed her very pregnant belly. Just two more months and their second child would be there. She couldn't wait until she could hold them in her arms and pepper their faces with kisses like she had done with Ariel when she was born. "You're lucky to be born in this family, little one. You'll be safe and loved until the end of time." She promised as she sat down on the couch. Winky popped in with a steaming cup. Everyone knew coffee was bad for an unborn baby, but no one ever said anything about hot chocolate 

Sipping her drink, she chuckled as Sermon popped in by Caspian and Ariel with a hat, a scarf, a carrot and buttons to finish the snowman off. Getting an idea, she called Winky and asked her to make pictures which the sweet house-elf did. Leaning back, she smiled as her husband and daughter finally noticed her and happily smiled and waved at her, which she returned. 

Seeing his daughter getting even more tired after about an hour in the snow and after they had a small "snowball" fight (it was more throwing loose snow at each other as Ariel was too small to make a proper snowball and Caspian didn't want to accidentally hurt his daughter) Caspian lifted his daughter up in his arms and carried her back inside the warmer castle.

"I think it's time for someone's nap." He said softly. It really showed how tired Ariel was as she didn't even protest about wanting to play more, but simply curled against her father's chest and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her inside with Fenrir on his heels. Helena joined them and happily took her daughter over as Winky and Sermon took their outer clothes to dry. "You two looked adorable." Helena said and Caspian stuck out his tongue. "Are you sure you can carry her?" He asked then and she gave him a look. 

"Yeah, i think I can carry my own daughter a few feet to the nearest couch." She deadpanned as she sat down in front of the roaring fire in their favourite sitting room and he chuckled as he sat down next to her and took Ariel over from her. They watched as Ariel slowly fell asleep against her father's chest, Caspian having one arm around his pregnant wife as they enjoyed this moment

_Viktor and Padma_

They weren't the only parents woken up early that day as Viktor and Padma were woken up by their seven year old daughter suddenly jumping in their bed and announcing the same thing as Ariel. Like Helena and Caspian, they simply pulled their daughter close to them and told her to sleep for just a while longer and Sophie reluctantly agreed as she settled down.

Eventually getting out of bed and having breakfast together a few hours later. Viktor and Sophie had a small food fight while Padma also fed Gideon. After breakfast Viktor took his son over while Padma and Sophie went to play in the snow. Unlike Caspian and Ariel, they had an actual snowball fight and some pretty good hits were made as they both laughed and squealed at every hit. Viktor watched his girls from inside as he gently rocked a rather fussy Gideon back to sleep and smiled at seeing them so happy

Padma eventually went inside the house, soaking wet and shivering. "Your turn, Mr. The Bulgarian." She said as she went to change. Chuckling as he put a now finally sleeping Gideon down in his pen, he got his coat and scarf and joined his daughter outside. Artemis was outside with Sophie and Padma was already coming back downstairs when Viktor went outside

"Dad, come help me make a snowman!" Sophie called and he chuckled. "But of course, my little cub." He said and they made one. When it was done, Sophie suddenly got an idea. "Wait here." She said as she ran to the shed and got out a regular broom, putting it against the snowman. "Look dad. It's you." She giggled and he gave her a very playful glare.

"Well, I think the snowman is better as he can't tickle you." He said, suddenly tickling his daughter and making her squeal and laugh as she tried to escape his tickling fingers. Artemis was watching them with much fondness in her eyes as she turned to see her witch watching them as well with a smile on her face. Turning back at hearing the laughter die down, she saw that her witch's mate was in the process of making something in the snow. "Don't look, Artemis." Sophie ordered and the wampus looked away

"Okay, you can look again." Sophie said after a few minutes and Artemis looked back at them again to see a snow version of her. It was clear that Viktor had used magic to make it, but Artemis didn't care as she rubbed her head against Sophie's and purred loudly. "Glad you like it." She said as Artemis thanked her witch's mate as well and he petted her with a smile

Going back inside when it started to snow heavily with a snowstorm coming on, father and daughter quickly changed into warm, but easy clothing and joined Padma in the living room with Artemis lying across their feet. Like with Helena and Caspian, a fire was happily crackling away in the hearth. Sophie leaned against her mother's side as her father held her baby brother. 

While it had been strange to suddenly have to share her parents with her brother, Padma and Viktor always managed to make sure one of them was with her and there was obviously Artemis who looked after her and played with her when they were busy or tired. It helped that Gideon was slowly starting to sleep better through the night as he got older. She still couldn't play with him, obviously, but her mother had said that soon, her brother would look up to her and it was her job to show him how things were done

She had promised to do her best and she was still planning to keep that promise. However, Gideon was still too small to learn from anyone, so she waited for now. Yawning after all the excitement, she snuggled closer to her mother and fell asleep against her. Padma smiled at her, before looking up at her equally smiling husband and kissing him as the fire crackled away

_Severus and Lily._

"Bullseye!" Alessa called with a laugh as Teddy's snowball hit Sirius straight in the face, the boy calling out a non-sincere apology to his father. They weren't having a snowball fight. It was more like they were having a snowball war with her, some of the students and Pivy against some of the teachers and a visiting Sirius and Remus on the school grounds.

Sirius wiped his face and shot several snowballs back, making them duck behind a heap of snow that acted as wall. This was the most fun Alessa had in a while as Farren suddenly flew up from her shoulder and blew a rather big amount of snow towards the other side with her wings. "Hey! No fair!" Sirius complained as they were covered in snow and the students practically pissed themselves in laughter. Lily was laughing as well as she threw a snowball towards the other side, it hitting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Thanks, mum!" She called sarcastically, sounding so much like her adoptive father that it made her mother laugh for several minutes. Alessa had been scared that she wouldn't be able to make friends next year, only for her and Severus to remind her that she was already friends with some of the first years, who would obviously still be there as second years next year

Eventually breaking off the fight in time for dinner by letting the children win the playful war, the small family of three plus one familiar finally went back inside to dry and warm up for dinner. Alessa could barely believe that next year, she'd only be allowed to sleep in her parent's rooms during weekends and during emergencies as she'd sleep in her house dormitory then

Unbeknownst to her, there were already several tiny bets going on among her family and the teachers about in which house she'd be sorted. Gryffindor was definitely out, despite it being her mother's house as Lily herself knew that house was simply far too loud for her. Personally, she was pretty sure that she would join Teddy in hufflepuff as Alessa was a hard worker and extremely loyal to those closest to her and Severus agreed with her. Hufflepuff was the main choice for many as well, together with Ravenclaw. 

Eating dinner in the Great Hall, now completely warm and dry, Lily smiled at her daughter as the girl sat next to her. She enjoyed these moments that she was eating at the head table for now as in less than a year, she'd be sitting at one of the house tables. Farren was still eating beneath the table and it would stay that way in the coming years as no one could accidentally kick her there. 

Going back to their rooms after dinner, the small family snuggled together underneath a big blanket as Severus read out of the Tales of Beedle the Bard, Alessa leaning against him. His low voice slowly lulled her to sleep and her head dropped. He and Lily smiled at her. "Five years now." He whispered. "Where did that time go?" Lily asked as she kissed her daughter's hair. He smiled at her, before continuing to read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My country's been covered in snow since Saturday night, hence this chapter
> 
> Next chapter will be Alessa's sorting. Where do you think she and the others will go? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	46. Valentine's day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Myrtle Riddle woke up all alone, no sign of her husband anywhere nearby. She sat up slightly and looked around their bedroom, but didn't see him anywhere. They were still living in Gryffindor manor as Harry had officially given it to them. Even with Lily back alive, he still didn't want to live in the place where she died because of Dumbledore and his schemes and they had completely understood that sentiment.

Myrtle still thought it was very much hilarious that the heir of Slytherin was living in Gryffindor manor of all places, even though they had lived in the place for more than a decade now. It was a very beautiful place on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow and it was about a five minute walk from the centre of the town. Tom had even made friends with some of their muggle neighbours, really showing how much of the previous years were all part of Dumbledore's lies, although they were never invited home for obvious reasons.

Every time they brought up wanting to see their house, he'd cast a small, nonverbal forgetting spell and they'd stop talking about it. She looked up at hearing footsteps on the stairs and in walked her husband with a tray filled with delicious looking breakfast. Tom immediately smiled at seeing her. "Happy Valentine's day, love." He said and she beamed back at him as she fully sat up, her magic putting up her pillows.

Despite coming back to life as an adult, they had found that Aslan had given her complete control over her magic as if she had actually finished her education "Happy Valentine's day, Tom." She greeted back happily as he put the tray down on her lap and gave her a very loving kiss. She immediately kissed him back, careful not to let the tray fall off the bed while they were distracted. Breaking apart, she giggled as he nuzzled her face and gently pushed him away so she could eat the breakfast before it became cold.

He quickly climbed in bed next to her and she half-leant against him as she ate her breakfast that he had made personally without any help. She smiled at hearing his heart beating peacefully underneath her ear and feeling him slowly stroke her back as they enjoyed this quiet moment together. She had never thought she'd have this moment since she couldn't exactly lean on him as a ghost without going through him 

This would give him a very unpleasant feeling and yet here they were thanks to Helena and that talking lion friend of hers.She hoped that she'd be able to thank Him personally one day for giving her her life back. Both literally and figuratively. Tom was happily smiling as well as Myrtle picked up a piece of sandwich and hand-fed it to him with a mischievous grin. He ate it and kissed the tips of her fingers, making her laugh again.

Merlin, even after more than a decade of having her back in his life, he still couldn't get enough of her. Nor did he want to get enough as he loved every single minute of being with her. Hell, he loved every _second_ with her and he never wanted it to change one bit. They got out of bed once breakfast was over and got dressed warmly. It was still snowing outside, so they had a snowball fight against each other outside.

Tom got hit right in the face and dramatically fell backwards. "Oh, no. You've got your revenge and killed me. Goodbye, sweet world." He said, before "dying." She doubled over and held her sides as she laughed. He grinned at the sound, before another snowball hit him. "Get up, old man. We're not done yet by long shot" Myrtle called over with a grin as she readied another snowball to throw. "Kicking a man while he's down, my love? Now, that's cruel. And who are you calling old? I'll show you old." He growled, before shooting snow back with magic and making her squeal.

They went inside after it got too cold and the elves working at the manor made a couple of cups of hot chocolate for them. Myrtle was leaning against her husband again. "I love you." She breathed. "I love you too." He replied, kissing the top of her head. She smiled, before continuing to drink. Once she was done, she put the cup away and snuggled closer to Tom, falling asleep not long after. He smiled at he and watched over her as she slept

In Hufflepuff castle in another part of the country, Bill Weasley was slowly woken up in the very same way as Myrtle: his spouse bringing him a delicious breakfast in bed. He had returned late the night before after getting permission to spend this week with his wife and children. Both his two daughters Victoire and Dominique didn't even know he was back home yet as they had already been in bed by the time he had arrived. 

He and Fleur had at first both wanted to name their first child after Helena if it was a girl as it was thanks to her that they were finally free and together in the very first place, but the witch herself had told them to give their daughter an original name and they had quickly agreed, so their daughter was named Victoire instead as she was born on the same day as Dumbledore's last and final defeat. It was the perfect final middle finger to the manipulative old man to celebrate his defeat. Dominique had followed a year later. 

"Happy Valentine's day, _Mon Amour_. Welcome home." Fleur whispered with a smile and he smiled back at her as he sat up. "Thank you, my beautiful witch." He said as she put the breakfast tray down. "Better eat it quickly, my darling, before our girls wake up and come in here. They'll tackle you into a hug, no doubt throwing everything on the ground." She advised and he quickly listened as they shared their first breakfast in quite a while. 

Ever since their daughters were born, Fleur had decided to go back to Hufflepuff castle as she found that the camp was honestly no place for babies or young children and many other parents agreed with her as they raised their children home as well, unless they had no other choice. So, they only visited the camp once the most dangerous tombs and places had been cleared out or Bill visited them when he could. 

It helped enormously that an anonymous donor (both Bill and Fleur were pretty sure that they both knew very well who it was, but weren't exactly sure which one had done it) had given them a generous amount of money when Victoire was born, so that Bill could take time off from work and be there during the many firsts of both his daughter's lives: their first step, their first word, their first smile, etc. The man was still incredibly thankful to them for that and grinned every time he saw one of the twins or when they visited 

"Mummy? Are you awake? I thought I heard you talking to- DADDY!!!!" Came the loud cry when Victoire Weasley walked into the room, saw her father sitting next to Fleur on the bec and quickly jumped on the bed as well as her mother had predicted she would. A house-elf just managed to save the almost empty tray as Victoire hugged Bill tightly. "Daddy? Daddy!" Came another cry as Dominique was woken up by her sister's cry and ran in as well.

Fleur laughed loudly as he tightly hugged his daughters. "Hello, my darlings." He whispered as he hugged them tightly. He had missed them both so much. Cursebreaker wasn't exactly the safest job in the world. He knew it and Fleur knew it, but their daughters were too young to know or understand. He did his best to be as careful as possible, but danger could come from anywhere and he didn't want his girls to grow up without him. 

"We missed you, daddy." Victoire whispered and he smiled. "I missed you too. All of you." He replied, pulling his wife into the hug as well and she joined it with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around her husband and youngest daughter. Bill smiled down at them all as Victoire excitedly started to talk about everything he had missed while he had been gone. He listened with a smile on his face. ' _I'm not leaving for a while_ ' He thought as he caressed his daughter's hair. He had stayed away from his family long enough

In Emerys castle, Draco and Daphne were woken up together by their son's loud cries. "Your turn." Daphne said sleepily and he slowly got up with a groan. "On it." He said with a big yawn as he walked to their son's nursery. He walked into the room and almost immediately smelled the problem, Perseus clearly having fled the room as the Griffin, who normally slept with baby Scorpius was nowhere to be found.

"Phew, what did you eat yesterday?" He asked his son playfully as he lifted Scorpius up in his arms and put him on the changing table, changing his diaper.He had originally wanted to let this be done by a house-elf like his parents had done, but having seen Daphne interact with Scorpius while changing his diaper, calming him down and making him laugh, slowly made him want to do it too and now, he did it as well.

He calmed Scorpius down once he had a cleaned butt and a clean diaper on and kissed his head. His parents were coming to babysit him later that night. Draco had asked if they were absolutely sure about this as it should be Valentine's day for them too and they had replied that they would take the "day" part for each other and would let him and Daphne have the evening.. He had smiled at them in gratitude. He suddenly felt Daphne wrapp her arms around him as they both looked at their precious son as he babbled at them.

"He's perfect." Draco muttered. "I bet every parent thinks that." Daphne laughed. "Well, they're all liars." Draco replied and she laughed. They eventually got out of the nursery and into a sitting room nearby, the fire already burning brightly and warmly in the fireplace. Sitting down on the couch, Draco was holding his son with one arm and his wife with the other, Daphne holding their son with her free arm as well.

They both smiled at little Scorpius with matching, loving smiles on their faces as he squealed and babbled nonsensically at them. They had no idea what he was saying to them, but playfully interacted with him anyway. The house-elves put breakfast on the small table in front of them and Perseus returned to lie next to the couch. "Couldn't handle the smell?" Draco asked teasingly. " _Shut up."_ Perseus muttered 

Draco laughed and relayed the message to Daphne, who giggled as well and gently stroked the Griffin on the head. "It's okay, Perseus. We would want to flee our son's poop too." She said with a laugh and Perseus simply huffed in answer, but didn't stop her from petting him as he knew them well enough to know they didn't mean anything with it. This was his family and he was a part of it too, no matter how big it would become in the future. He couldn't wait to see how much it would grow further and guard any other chicks

The new parents had so much fun playing with their son that when Lucius and Narcissa arrived to babysit, they were almost surprised. They most certainly would've been if it hadn't been for a house-elf warning them off the time so they could go and change. Draco gave his son to his parents and it was clear that Scorpius recognised them as he immediately squealed at seeing them, making them smile at the baby

"Can you imagine what would've happened if my parents actually were pureblood fanatics?" Draco asked as they walked to the restaurant they would have their date in. "I'm honestly not sure I'd want Scorpius around them if that was the case." Daphne confessed. "Me neither, but let's forget about that, shall we?" Her husband asked and she immediately nodded as they went in and simply enjoyed their evening 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Alessa's sorting would be next, but it's Valentine's day, so I decided to focus on three couples you don't see that often anymore. 
> 
> Also, as I was writing Draco and Daphne's part, I realised that all three couples lived in a place given to them by one of the twins. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	47. Another student

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

A slightly nervous Alessa Snape was tightly holding her sister's hand as she entered platform 9 3/4 with her, Caspian, Ariel, Harry, Luna, Sirius, Remus and teddy. Leo, Stella and James were back at the castles under the watchful eyes of the house-elves. Alessa had stayed with Harry and Luna in the past few days as their parents went to Hogwarts to prepare for the new year as they wanted to get to have the full experience.

They were barely standing on the platform, when they were assaulted by flashes of lights and loud sounds. Ariel immediately flung herself against her father's legs in fear as dozens of journalists shouted their many questions at her mother and uncle, having heard that the very private lord and lady would be here today to put their sister on the train. "Stupid vultures." Helena muttered underneath her breath as Caspian quickly lifted their daughter into his arms to try and calm her down, hiding her face against the flashes

Giving Alessa's hand to Harry, Helena stepped forwards with a stone expression on her face and held up her hand. Everything immediately fell quiet and she could feel her husband, brother, sister-in-law and uncles smirk at how easily she controlled the masses without barely doing a thing. "Wow." She heard Alessa breathe behind her. "Impressive." Teddy agreed with her and she barely suppressed a grin

"Beg you pardon, ladies and gentlemen of the press, but may I ask what you are all doing here?" She asked politely. "We heard you were going to be he and wanted to ask you questions." A very bold reporter said and Helena immediately pictured her as Rita's replacement. "Why? The summer meeting of the Wizengamot was less than two months ago." She reminded them as she raised an eyebrow at them

"As per tradition, me and my brother stayed behind to answer your questions then, so forgive me if I really do not see the point in you being here today. This is my little sister's big day and you're making her nervous and you're scaring my daughter." She continued. She didn't say it, but the request/order was clear and many of the reporters drooped off. Some of the more stubborn ones tried again to ask questions, but Helena simply gave them an impassive stare that she had learned from her grandfather and they finally gave up. 

Giving herself a single, short nod in satisfaction once they had left, Helena turned and walked back to her family. "Wow, Lena. That was epic!" Alessa breathed and her older sister smiled at her, ruffling her hair. "Thank you, sweetie." She said, before going to check up on her daughter. "Are you alright, my little princess?" She asked gently. "What was that, mummy?" Ariel asked quietly, holding her father's neck in a death grip

"Those were reporters. I'm afraid that mummy and uncle Harry are very well-known in the world and there are many people who want to know all about us and our families and they don't always understand that some things are meant for just us." She explained in very simple terms. "Like my bedtime stories?" Ariel asked. "Exactly, sweetheart. Those are just for us and not for them." Helena agreed, booping her daughter's nose. 

Ariel immediately giggled as Caspian smiled at the both of them, kissing his daughter's temple. At hearing the whistle coming from the train to indicate it was ready to leave, they all gave Alessa and Teddy a final hug. "Be careful. Don't make friends with those who just want to be seen with our sister and not with "Alessa Snape." Harry advised his little sister and she nodded. "I know, Harry, but I've got Teddy and Farren to look after me." She replied, the shrunken Thunderbird sitting on her shoulder and puffing out her chest at those words 

Harry nodded at that as Luna hugged her as well. Once everyone had their fill, Teddy and Alessa went to find an empty compartment. The boy had already told his friends he would stay with her to get her comfortable. They waved at Sirius, Remus, Harry, Luna, Helena, Caspian and Ariel as the train started to drive away. "Where are they going?" Ariel asked as this was her first time seeing someone go to Hogwarts. 

"They're going to school too become a real witch and wizard. It will be your turn in a few years." Caspian gently told her, still holding her in his arms. "Ugh, don't remind me." Helena muttered at the reminder. "Getting sentimental, Helena?" Sirius asked teasingly. "Says the guy who cried for an hour when my son was born." Helena shot back and he scowled at her as the others laughed, before they left for home. 

In the Hogwarts Express, a red-haired girl joined Teddy and Alessa. "Oh, hello Lori. Good of you to join us." Teddy said and Lori smiled at him as she got her trunk in the compartment and stashed it away with his help. Alessa smiled at the girl as wel. They already knew each other from several birthday parties as the girl's parents knew Harry and Helena, but Severus still wasn't sure if the girl would be a good friend to his daughter, until Lily told him to stop moping and see that Lori was already doing her best to be a friend to their shy daughter 

The three children quickly started to talk about which house the two girls would be in once they arrived at Hogwarts. Lori was counting on Gryffindor, while Alessa was thinking of Hufflepuff. Alessa also showed Lori her wand made of Alder wood and unicorn hair, Vidarr having given the hair himself. "That's a beautiful wand." Lori commented, before showing them her wand made of Aspen wood with dragon heartstring.

"No dragon gave this to me." She joked, immediately making them laugh. Teddy eventually went to find his friends after making sure Alessa would be alright and promising to check up on her in a few hours. Another girl named Madeline Farley nervously joined Alessa and Lori after being unable to find an empty compartment and the three girls almost immediately hit it off together as they started to get to know each other

Farren immediately liked both girls as well as she could sense they were genuinely nice and meant no harm to her witch, so that was a huge bonus for all of them. Teddy secretly peeked into the compartment from around the corner after a while and saw Alessa smiling as Lori told her and Madeline about something her father was inventing and all the mishaps that came with it. A smile formed itself on his face at seeing it and he quietly left again to leave his honorary cousin to make her very first school friends on her own

The new candy lady came by their compartment and the trio of girls quickly bought their favourites. They all came from Wizarding households and therefore knew what they liked and didn't like, unlike Alessa's siblings if Dumbledore had gotten his way. Speaking of which, Alessa was very happy that the subject hadn't even fallen on her older siblings yet. Lori's parents knew them, of course but the parents of Madeline didn't

Alessa had been completely prepared to answer questions about them, but that hadn't happened yet thankfully. It helped that many of the older students already knew her and knew how protective Severus and Lily were over her, so they left her alone. It slowly became dark outside and the girls eventually changed into their new robes. Teddy came to get his things and wished them luck as the train finally came for a stop

Hagrid was once again waiting for the new first years to arrive. While being a fully fledged wizard now, he really loved his job and had kept it. Turning around the corner, even Alessa was stunned at how beautiful Hogwarts looked like that and she had lived in that castle. Climbing in a boat with a boy they later learned was Peter Davies, they slowly sailed over the black lake once everyone was ready. There were a few screeches of fear from several children as the head of a huge snake suddenly popped up next to Alessa's boat

The girl simply smiled and gently petted the snake on the head. "Hey Halina. It's my turn now!" She said excitedly and Halina nudged her in return to wish her luck, before disappearing underneath the water. "That looked like a Basilisk." Peter said fearfully, his parents having been rather out of the loop as they travelled a lot. "That was a basilisk." Lori and Alessa chorused together. The boy didn't let the boat go until they had arrived 

Being led to the main entrance by Hagrid, Alessa immediately smiled at seeing the woman coming to collect them for the sorting: Lily. The woman had taken over sorting from Pomona as the witch had now officially retired from teaching after training Neville to take over for a couple of years. Lily put them in the side-room after magically drying her daughter of from where Halina had dripped water on her. 

"That was your mum, right?" Madeline asked. "Yup." Alessa replied proudly. "Isn't that a bit weird? Having your parents as teachers?" Lori asked. "According to Harry and Helena, I'll get used to it and also according to them, dad really makes the distinction between teacher and parent very clear without putting it in your face. Not sure how, but we'll see. And even then, it's only during classes. Once they're done, they'll be my parents again." Alessa explained. "Fair enough." Lori conceded as Lily returned and led them into the Great Hall 

Walking inside, Alessa stil felt awe go through her, despite having been there countless times. She found her father and he gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned. Madeline was the first one to be called up and was sorted in Slytherin. Alessa was next and silence fell as she walked forwards. Lily smiled at her as she put the sorting hat on her daughter's head. The sorting didn't take long at all. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!!! The sorting hat shouted and many students cheered from all the houses as Alessa skipped towards her new house. Teddy patted her back as they waited for Lori's turn. "Weasley, Lori!" Lily called and a few seconds later, Gryffindor had a new lion. The three girls smiled at each other, knowing they'd be best friends forever, no matter what house they were in. This would be an interesting year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lori is actually named after someone. Can you guess who?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	48. Yet another new member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, so it's 2013 now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

It had been three years since James was born. Ariel was now seven. Helena and Caspian were planning to have one more child, but not in the normal way like their older two children. "I really want to give someone the chance I never had when I was with the Dursleys. I want to adopt a child." Helena said and her husband had smiled at that, before agreeing. "Alright then. Let's adopt a child." He said and she beamed at him, before kissing him.

Things were of course easier said than done as they had to fill in several forms about wanting to adopt a child. People of the department came to see if their "house" was safe and was quickly approved of it after talking to several of the house-elves and finding out from Ariel how she was raised. "Are you alright with another sibling? Do your parents make sure to split their time well?" One woman asked and she immediately nodded. "Oh, yeah. Mum and dad always spent time with the both of us and I'm sure they'll do it again." She said

While they were waiting to be approved for the adoption and the next meeting day at Le Fay castle, they celebrated the 86th birthday of Peter Pevensie in a feast hall "How are you still alive?!" Harry asked jokingly. "I have no idea, but I'm still kicking. I bet that old Lion wants me here but I'm not sure what." The birthday boy or man replied with a laugh. "Knowing Him, probably." Caspian said with a laugh as he went to get a drink

"I still can't believe it's been almost one-and-a-half decade for me since Narnia. I know it's been far longer for you, but look what I got in those years. A handsome son, a beautiful daughter and a loving..." Helena started, before seeing that a young woman was trying to flirt with her husband. "Oh, dear. Celeste is flirting with the wrong guy." Edmund noted with a chuckle at seeing the same thing as his friend

Helena stood up and went to where her husband was standing and put her arms around him from behind. "Making friends, my darling? How wonderful." She said with a fake smile towards Celeste. "Oh, I didn't realise that you were with someone." The woman said and Helena looked her up-and-down. She was probably as fake as could be. Fake breasts, fake lips, fake hair. "Well, he is." She said as Ariel and James ran towards them. "Mummy, I'm tired." James said, grabbing her hand and she smiled at him

"Well, let me see. Half past seven. Yeah I think it's time we go home. What do you think, love?" She asked and after glancing at the put out Celeste, he pulled his wife closer and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. "Ewww." Ariel squealed and her parents broke apart as her father smiled at her. "Oh, hush up and say goodbye to your aunts and uncles." He said and she quickly ran off. Taking James into his arms, they walked away too 

"Did you have to do that?" She asked quietly. "Better show her that I'm taken and incredibly happy to be so. Like she could interest me when I have a literal goddess in my arms." He replied, twirling her around with his free hand and making her laugh. "You're such a goofball." She laughed and he smiled at her. "I'm your goofball." He whispered, leaning closer to her and kissing her temple. She smiled as she said goodbye and left. 

A few weeks later, they finally got the message that they had been approved to adopt a child. Caspian happily spun Helena around when they got the news and Ariel jumped up-and-down excitedly at hearing that she was getting another sibling. James had no idea what was going on, but everyone was happy, so he was happy as well. Caspian lifted him up in his arms. "One more little Snape in the family." He said, giving his son kisses all over his face and making him giggle loudly, before hugging him tightly

Something new that Jason and Helen as well as their successors had decided to do was give new parents files with very basic info about the children who were up for adoption. Helena had briefly gone to the toilet and her husband had started to look through the files, when one fell out of his hands. His eyes widened at reading it, before smiling at it. When his wife came back, he showed it to her and chuckled at her face

Both parents woke up incredibly early on the meeting day, nerves filling every single part of their bodies about what the day would bring and if it would end well. "Do you think we'll be lucky?" She asked as she was lying on his chest and he immediately smiled at her. "I do hope so, my love. I think Ariel will love a new sister." He replied, stroking her hair and she smiled aart him, before burrowing herself into his chest 

The door to their bedroom slowly opened and Ariel walked in with her hand tightly holding James's hand. "Mum, dad? Can we join you?" Ariel asked quietly. "Of course, my little princess." Helena immediately replied and her two children crawled into the bed with them, James on her side and Ariel on Caspian's side. "What are you two doing up so early, little ones?" Caspian asked gently, stroking his daughter's hair. "We were nervous about today. Do you think we'll get a new sibling?" The girl asked and he smiled at her

"We do hope so. It will take a few months before they can come to live with us. They really need to see that we'll be good parents to them and that they're comfortable with us." He explained. "James and I saw many files lying on table, but Winky wouldn't let us touch it." She said. "Those are the files of the children that are up for adoption. It's rather personal, so it's better if you don't read it." Helena took over. 

"Ooooooohhhhhh. That makes sense. Do you have a child in mind?" Ariel asked curiously and her parents shared a look. "We do have one child in mind. A girl about the same age as your brother." Helena told her, smiling when her daughter cheered about having another girl in the family. "You still love us?" James asked and his mother smiled at him, covering his face with kisses and making him giggle. 

"Oh, my little prince. Of course we'll still love you. That's not going to change, even if there is another child in the family. On the contrary, we'll love you even more than before" She promised, before tickling him and making him squeal with laughter as she also blew raspberries on his stomach. Knowing that none of them were going to sleep because of the excitement and nerves, the family got out of bed and went downstairs. Ariel was getting a bit too heavy to be carried, so she walked next to her father. 

They ate breakfast together as Ariel started to think about what she could do with a new little sister in her life. "Do you think she'll like dolls?" She asked after a while. "Well, she's only about three years old, so she won't be really, utterly interested in anything yet like your brother." Caspian reminded her. "Oh, right. But she'll like colouring books, right? James really likes them." Their daughter then said

"Okay, there. Hold your horses there for a few minutes, Ariel. She doesn't even live here with us yet and even then, we'll have to see if we actually manage to get her once we're there. There's a very big chance that another set of new parents will like her as well and that they'll adopt her instead of us." Helena told her gently and she immediately calmed back down as she ate the rest of her breakfast.

She honestly hoped that her parents would actually get the girl who they wanted to adopt and not only because she just really wanted a little sister. She didn't fully know what it really was yet, but she always saw something in her parent's eyes whenever they talked about this girl. A hope and happiness that she had never seen before in her entire life. Something told her that this mystery girl was exactly what her mum and dad needed and she couldn't wait to see what that was. Just a few more hours and they'd go. 

_'Just a few more hours,_ love.' Caspian said in his wife's mind and she immediately nodded with a smile. She couldn't wait, but she was nervous as well. ' _What if we're wrong?'_ She asked in return. ' _Then we'll see who we'll adopt. There are quite a few cute children in those other files.'_ He replied and she smiled as they finished breakfast and went to the sitting room. "Look, this is the girl we're hoping to adopt." Helena said, showing a picture. 

Ariel quickly peered down at the moving picture of a little girl who was smiling shyly at the camera. She immediately liked her and said so out loud, making her parents laugh. "Good to know, little one." Caspian said, ruffling her hair. "Daddy!" She immediately whined in response and they chuckled as the Floo chimed and Sirius and Remus came through. They would watch Ariel and James while their parents were gone. 

It was during school, so Lily and Severus were busy teaching and Harry and Luna were abroad again with their twins. While still a total prankster, Sirius had quieted down just a tiny bit after adopting Teddy and Remus would keep an eye on him, so they knew Ariel and James would be completely alright. "Nervous?" Remus asked and their expressions said enough in answer, making Sirius cackle. "Oh shut up, Padfoot. Like you weren't a bundle of nerves when we went to meet Teddy." The werewolf said and the other couple, plus Ariel snickered. 

Eventually hugging their children tightly when it was almost time, Helena and Caspian grabbed each other's hands and the former apparated them to Le Fay castle. "Still bloody hate it." He muttered once he regained his breath and she rubbed his back with a smile. "I know, love. I prefer Floo as well. At least you didn't throw up like that time with the portkey." She said. "Oh, that was a disaster." He immediately agreed and she laughed.

"Can't believe I'm nervous about entering my own bloody castle." She muttered as they went to join the other waiting parents. Caspian slowly looked up at the huge castle that was at least twice as big as Ravenclaw castle. "I'm glad we live where we live. I don't think I would've liked it here. Ours is impressive, but warm and welcoming as well. This castle just seems to have been built to be intimidating." He commented 

"Well, Morgana Le Fay was an infamous dark witch, so I wouldn't be surprised if that was the intention." She replied av they earned many odd looks from other parents as they couldn't believe lady Ravenclaw was here to adopt a child. "Having trouble getting pregnant again?" One of the parents asked and the couple immediately glowered at her. "Not at all. We decided to give a less fortunate child the life they deserve." Helena said as two witches walked towards the group and invited them in after checking a list. 

Every precaution was made to ensure the children's safety, before they met their potential parents. They had to confirm their identity before actually being allowed inside the castle and extra house-elves were always watching their every move to make sure they wouldn't hurt the children. Helena immediately had elves bowing to her as she was still the lady of the castle and gently nodded back at them

Helen and Jason had taken a few steps back as they were slowly getting older as well, but they were still just as involved as they ever were. Helen was waiting for them in the entrance hall and walked top the play room with them. "I have to say I was very surprised to see that you were applying to adopt a child. With you having two children already" She commented to Caspian and Helena and they both chuckled 

"If anyone knows what it's like to have a shit childhood, it's me and I really want to give a child something better. Not that I don't doubt that you're taking excellent care of the children here." She quickly added. "Thank you. It's all thanks to you anyway. This orphanage was your idea and you gave us this castle when the manor got too small. We can keep many more children safe here and thanks to the house-elves, they're always taken care of. So, thank you." Helen said and Helena nodded in return as they arrived. Getting inside, they looked around the room and at all the screaming and playing children.

"That Alessa didn't go mad with all the noise." Helena said and Caspian agreed, before tapping her shoulder. In a corner, a girl was playing alone, only a house-elf sitting at her side and her blonde hair in a braid. They walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. "Hi there. I'm Helena and this is my husband Caspian. What's your name?" Helena asked and the girl lifted her head, jade green eyes looking at her in slight fear as she answered

"Jade Winters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There she is! And this time, she's here to stay
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	49. Another quidditch cup

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Helena! Caspian! Have you heard the news!?" Harry asked loudly as he quickly came out of the Floo with newspaper in hand. "Yeah, we did. Holy crit." Helena replied as she read her own paper after just getting off the mirror with Padma. "Whose stupid idea was this?" Caspian asked with a frown as he played with Ariel. James and Jade were both napping on the couch. Harry shook his head in reply

Jade had just been officially adopted by the couple and it was clear she's didn't remember them. Helena thought it was for the best as she wouldn't have the painful memories of both lives now and it was simply a matter of time to see if she'd ever know who she really was. The former goddess was already overjoyed at this second chance that she didn't even question or complain about he daughter not knowing her

"Are Padma, Viktor, Sophie and Gideon okay?" He then asked and Helena nodded. "Yeah, they're fine. Artemis isn't a very happy bunny or Wampus, though." She answered. "Can't blame her." Her brother muttered. "I hope they've got everything in order once we go. I'm not letting Ariel go if they don't." Caspian spoke up in a protective tone. "But I want to go, dad." Ariel complained. "Yes sweetheart, but if it isn't safe, then I rather have you here and angry at me than injured or worse." He explained and he conceded. Helena read the article again

_Not a single Quaffle thrown, not a single Snitch caught, but the 427th Quidditch World Cup is already mired in controversy. Magizoologists have congregated in the desert to contain the mayhem and Healers have attended more than 300 crowd members suffering from shock, broken bones and bites. The Argentinian Council of Magic is reeling from accusations that their decision to stage a mascot-themed opening ceremony was foolish and reckless._

_In the weeks leading up to the opening, an impressive ornamental lake was created in the middle of the desert to accommodate the Fijian team's Dukuwaqa (a shark/man shape-shifter). Organisers announced that mascots representing the other teams participating in the first week’s matches would take part in a choreographed display, advertised as ‘a magnificent exhibition of the diversity of the magizoological world’._

_The ceremony started in a very gentle style, with river Genies from the Ivory Coast dancing in beautiful formations over the surface of the lake. It was only when the Fijian and Norwegian mascots were released that disaster struck. President of the Argentinian Council of Magic, Valentina Vázquez, has issued the following statement: ‘While prepared for the arrival of the Fijian Dukuwaqa, we were surprised when the Norwegian delegation announced that they would also require lake-space for a gigantic lake serpent, the Selma._

_"We had assumed that the Norwegians would be accompanied by their usual troop of performing trolls, like the previous years. We are absolutely not aware that any study has ever been undertaken into the compatibility of Dukuwaqas and Selmas together, so the Council of Magic cannot accept liability for the unfortunate consequences of placing the two in close proximity.’_

_Speaking exclusively to the Daily Prophet, Chief Consulting Magizoologist Rolf Scamander disagreed: ‘The Dukuwaqa lives in a warm ocean, the Selma in an icy freshwater lake. The former is a shape-shifter that can transform from fish to man, the latter is a serpent that devours human flesh and fish. You would need the brains of a Billywig not to foresee an immediate bloodbath if both were crammed tightly together in tepid, brackish water._

_’A bloodbath is precisely what occurred when the two monsters were released into the magical lake through gigantic crystal chutes. Fijian and Norwegian handlers plunged into the seething waters to contain their respective mascots, but their efforts were greatly hampered by the Brazilian Curupiras (red-haired, forest-dwelling dwarves whose feet point backwards and who protect fellow creatures whom they feel are under threat from humans)._ _Evidently believing that the handlers meant the Dukuwaqa and the Selma harm, the Curupiras attacked._

_With panic in the stadium and blood flowing freely from both humans and creatures, it was perhaps understandable that the Nigerian Sasabonsams (vampiric, spindle-legged creatures) became crazed. As they wreaked havoc upon crowd and organisers, the rumour that the Haitian team had brought Inferi as their mascots was proven true. The crowd stampeded as Inferi moved freely through the stadium, attempting to capture and devour anyone who tripped._

_Regulations on the size and nature of mascots have long been a source of debate at the highest levels of the ICWQC. A motion to restrict mascots ‘to herbivores, creatures smaller than a cow and nothing that breathes fire’ was defeated by an overwhelming majority in 1995. Quidditch supporters worldwide have been opposed to any meddling with what they see as a traditional, colourful part of the World Cup._

_However, many believe that competition among the several teams to bring the most intimidating mascot to the competition has got out of hand and with very good reason. Norwegian manager Arnulf Moe defended his decision to bring the Selma with them, which he said represented the ‘steely determination and ferocity of the Norwegian players’, and claimed that the Dukuwaqa bit first._ _A record crowd has been transported by 10,000 Portkeys to the heart of the Patagonian desert for the opening weekend of the tournament,_

_While the Argentinian Council has been widely praised by many people over the world for the flawless transportation arrangements to bring so many people here, the record number of injuries sustained by so many spectators before the first whistle has even been blown is sure to be an enormous embarrassment to the poor organisers. We will have to wait and see what will happen next in this world cup_

"Luna had to go and help with the containment. She came back shaking." Harry spoke up and that really told them how bad it had been. If _Luna_ was shaking because of what happened, then it was really bad. "Are mum and dad ready to babysit?" Helena asked. "Oh yeah and Alessa apparently can't stop talking about going." Harry replied with a laugh, having just helped check on some of the wards at Hogwarts and having seen them

They had VIP tickets for the finale and couldn't wait. Viktor had come out of retirement one more time to try and win the cup just once, despite now being a bit old for the sport and his family was there to support him, Padma's parents looking after Gideon as they both didn't really care for the sport. Because Jade, James, Stella and Leo were a bit too young for it and all the commotion would scare them, Lily and Severus would babysit them and as a special treat, Helena's former family had invited them to come to Asgard as their own special vacation.

They had accepted and especially Leo and Stella were excited to go to where their family always talked about as they were only babies last time Cayden, Aurora, and Fenrir would go as well as all the commotion would hurt their sensitive hearing. Alessa, on the other hand, was going with her older siblings and other family members to the final and couldn't wait. Over theweeks, they kept tabs on the tournament through the newspaper 

They all smiled proudly at reading how Bulgaria was slowly getting closer to the final of the world cup. "I bet Viktor is a very lucky man in the evening." Helena commented to Caspian one day and he immediately snorted. "I hope Sophie and Gideon stay with their grandparents." He returned and they both cracked up at that, before Helena looked at the paper again. "Goddammit! Is Ludo Bagman betting again?!"

All the way in Argentina, Viktor was feeling himself a very lucky man indeed as he looked down at his beautiful wife sleeping in his arms after they had a private celebration of his team's victory over Norway. He had seen the snitch and had gone after it, but because a bludger had been heading his way, everyone had thought he had been dodging it and the other seeker had completely looked the other way when he caught it. He did feel bad as the Seeker had then banged her head on the ground at her stupidity, before being stopped 

He had been borne off the pitch by celebrating fans, but the proud smiles of his Padma and Sophie as he was literally carried past them had been all the reward that he needed. His team was in the semi-finals now, which was further than many people had thought they would go. Sophie and Gideon were in the tent of his parents-in-law with Artemis as both the adults and the wampus knew they wanted time alone.

Looking down, he carefully stroked his wife's dark hair. He couldn't believe he knew her for almost twenty wonderful years now. How ironic that another quidditch world cup would almost fall on the anniversary of their first meeting. Padma slowly woke up to his ministrations and smiled at him. He smiled back, before kissing her. Breaking apart, Padma snuggled even closer to him and fell asleep again. He soon followed afterwards. 

On the 8th of July, after briefly going to Asgard to make sure that their younger children were comfortable there with her family and wouldn't miss them much, Helena, Ariel and Caspian arrived with harry, Luna, Alessa, Sirius, Remus, teddy, almost every single Weasley who was old enough to enjoy quidditch, Draco, Daphne, Neville, Hannah, Lucius, Narcissa, Parvati, Dean, Tom, Myrtle and even Quirrel and Regina. Cho was actually the one doing the commentary for the games over the course of the cup, having matured quite a bit over the years

While Parvati didn't really care that much about quidditch to be completely honest, her brother-in-law was in the final als she would be damned if she didn't support him and her sister. Kenna was with her daughters Olivia and Jean, who were with Dean's parents for a few days and she knew they'd be fine with the earth Phoenix watching over them. Cedric was now head of the sports department in the ministry

He, Padma and Helena were sometimes spotted going out for lunch together if their very busy schedules allowed it. Their final arrival was immediately the subject of much commotion and speculation as they arrived in a special VIP section that was guarded to prevent anyone from mobbing them. Ariel stayed very close to her parents during the entire time, still not liking the commotion that came up every time people saw her family

However, she was more understanding now about that it was just something she had to live with. Farren had refused to leave Alessa, so Helena had put a sound dampening spell over them both, knowing that Alessa couldn't stand loud noises for a very long time either as she'd get a headache as well as get very tired from all the commotion if it got busy in her head. She and Caspian both kept a tight grip on the girls as they went to meet with viktor and Padma, loud screams immediately accompanying them. 

Padma and Helena immediately hugged each other tightly, not having seen each other for several weeks. "Congratulations on reaching the final, Viktor. Let's hope you will win this time." She then said, hugging her other friend as well as Alessa, Ariel, Sophie and Gideon went inside the tent top escape the screaming and the reporters photographing every moment. Viktor thanked her and they talked for a while, before going back

"Can you believe this rubbish?!" An absolutely furious Harry asked the day after when he met them in their tent. He was talking about a new edition of the newspaper that had been brought to them by Winky and Dobby. The gossip correspondent, the same woman from Alessa's first day that Helena had aptly nicknamed "Rita Skeeter's replacement, had brought out a whole article about them and their arrival.

It was filled with inaccurate and sometimes downright mean and rude comments about many of them "She speculates that our marriage is abusive and wonders if I'm infertile and that's why we adopted Jade. No, I can't believe this!" Helena hissed, glad that Teddy had taken Ariel and Alessa with him to the tent of him, Sirius and Remus when harry had stormed in. "Not only that, but she thinks that James and Jade are squibs and that Leo and Stella are too mentally unstable to be allowed in public." Caspian growled

He was usually a very forgiving man, but this woman had insulted him and his family, so he was reasonably pissed off too. "They're five and three years old. Did she honestly expect us to take such young children to this?" He asked. Helena opened the newspaper again to continue reading. "Let's see what other speculations she has made. Tom is a dangerous psychopath who imperiused Myrtle into marrying him." She said

"What part of "Dumbledore manipulating him" doesn't she understand?" She asked. "The girls and Gideon hid to ensure no one saw the wounds we inflict on them. I swear, if I was a wizard...." Caspian hissed and she rubbed his back. "Apparently, we're resentful of the fame you get." Draco piped up as he walked into the tent with Daphne. Scorpius was with Daphne's sister Astoria with Perseus

"Both Neville and Hannah as wel as Severus and Lily are apparently drunks, the latter two having missed the date because of this and I'm lucky to have escaped Azkaban." Lucius spoke as he walked in as well,A very pissed off Narcissa was right at his heels at the insults to those she cared about. "Fleur is apparently brainless for having chosen Bill and she thinks he's kidnapped her as well. Did she forget that choosing our soulmates are out of our control?" Luna asked, rather amused at how everyone was acting, although she really didn't like the insults either.

"Okay, that's it. The minute we're home, I'm sueing the robes of her." Harry growled "Get in line." Helena responded, knowing that there were at least five others thinking the same, herself included. All the newspapers were thrown into the thrash and they forgot about them as they got ready to enjoy the final. As they got to the VIP box, both Helena and Caspian had a tight hold on their daughter while Harry and Luna were holding onto Alessa.

Sitting down, both girls were excited for their first cup final. Padma, Gideon and Sophie were there as well, sitting in another VIP box reserved for the several families of the players, Gideon having a sound dampening spell on him too. "You know, little cub. Almost twenty years ago, I was in a box like this after just meeting a famous Bulgarian Seeker who ran out of the tent as soon as he heard my name." She told her daughter.

"Dad!" Sophie cheered and she nodded as the lights dimmed and the mascots got onto the field, every man plugging their ears at seeing the Bulgarian Veelas. Cho was sitting right next to the mean gossiping reporter and had to give her a few corrections over the course of the game, while keeping an eye on her after her mess of the latest article. The woman, whose name was J.K Rowling, very clearly had no idea who she was dealing with as she often made comments about how Harry should've been with Ginny and how Helena shouldn't even exist

Oh, well. She had learned it back at school and she was quite certain that once they were home, both the twins and their family and friends would give this obnoxious woman a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. The players were announced and Sophie cheered extra loudly for her father, her mother happily joining in with her as the twins and their friends and family cheered as well, proudly showing their support for Bulgaria 

Brazil was almost immediately scoring goals as the Bulgarian team was more on the defence. Sophie almost squeezed her mother's hand to mush in excited nerves and Padma let her as she held her son on her lap with her free arm. "Which one's daddy?" The little boy asked and Padma pointed at a red spot circling the pitch, looking for the snitch. "Right there, little chaser." She told him as Bulgarian scored a few times as well.

Even when everyone jumped to their feet cheering, Sophie included, she stayed sitting as not to startle her son. Everyone gasped as a Brazilian beater hit Viktor with his bat. "Daddy!" Sophie cried and Padma comforted her. "He'll be fine, sweetheart. Your dad's got a thick skull." She said, even as Gideon trembled. She was doubting the decision to take him along, but he had wanted to go and as this was the final game, she had agreed. It was decreed that the hit was an accident Viktor signaled that he was able to continue and the game resumed.

Mere minutes after that, both seekers suddenly shot up and everyone anxiously followed them. Sophie was tightly gripping her mother's hand in anticipation as she followed them too. Viktor was behind a bit, but was quickly gaining on his opponent. "Come on. You can do it." Padma whispered as she finally stood up with Gideon in her arms. She wasn't the only one standing up, so it wasn't weird

The twins, their friends and family as well as everyone else in the enormous stadium loudly cheered as Viktor's fingers closed around the snitch, finally making his long-treasured dream of winning the quidditch world cup a reality. "Yay, Viktor!" Padma cheered, Gideon being the only reason she wasn't jumping up-and-down like crazy, but Sophie was seemingly willing to take over for her as she cheered loudly.

"You did it, dad!" She shouted in happiness, despite there being no way he heard her. "Your daddy won." Padma told Gideon and he cheered too "Yes! Go, Viktor!" "Go, Viktor!" "Well done!" Came several cheers from VIP box two where the twins and the others were sitting. Helena had one arm around her daughter as she cheered her friend on. Viktor could barely fly as tears streamed down his face. Looking at where he estimated the VIP box with the family members to be, all he saw was his wife's beaming smile and his daughter waving at him like crazy

Everyone in the stadium was witness as the winning seeker gave the snitch to his wife after the match and she immediately gave him a passionate kiss in return, before he went to greet his children. Getting the cup, the team did a victory round over the pitch. The true hero for the twins and co however, was Cho Diggory after she gave Ms. Rowling a very bad case of the bat-bogey hex after she insulted Luna once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie will be next to go to Hogwarts
> 
> Very dummy moment for me, while writing this chapter: as i was writing about Cedric, I was thinking "what did he do in canon?" Then a second later, I was like "oh, yeah. Tom killed him."
> 
> On a more serious note, my mind keeps trying to match some of the kids with their own familiars, but I don't think it's very special if everyone and their cousin gets one. What do you guys think?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	50. For Narnia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in-between the last two chapters, So Jade is found, but the world Cup hasn't happened yet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Are you ready?"

Helen gently smiled down at the nervous three year old who was tightly clutching her few belongings to her chest as they patiently waited for lady Helena and lord Caspian to arrive and take her home for the first time. Jade nodded in answer, holding her bag even tighter and Helen smiled at her The parents and the girl had immediately hit it off in ways she had never seen before

At the end of their very first visit after the activity day, Jade had already climbed on Helena's lap and had stayed there until they had to leave. It had looked so incredibly natural, like she belonged there. Helena's automatic reaction of wrapping her arms around the little girl while never even stopping her conversation with Jason was much easier to explain as she was a mother of two already 

She probably had experienced this situation multiple times with her other children, or so Helen thought. If only she knew the actual truth. Novy, Jade's personal House-elf caretaker and play buddy was standing right next to the little girl as she was going with her to her new home as well. While all the caretaker house-elves first went with the children they looked after to make sure the new parents really were very nice to them, most eventually had to say goodbye soon and return to the castle to get matched with a new child.

However, some elves like Pivy with Alessa and now Novy rather wanted to stay with the children they were assigned to as they really had a connection with them and didn't want to say goodbye. There were more than enough elves to take over for them as long as it didn't happen too often. Other elves did go back to the castle, but kept in contact with the children instead.

Jade immediately straightened up at seeing the Floo flare green and Helena stepping out of it, quickly followed by Caspian. The red-haired woman quickly smiled at the girl and kneeled down in front of her. "Hi there, Jade. Ready to go with us?" She asked quietly and the girl nodded as her new/old mother gently reached out and caressed her cheek, her leaning into her touch.

Helen smiled at the sight, knowing the girl needed the love after getting dumped in a container like trash as a baby. Apparently, she'd been creating snowflakes above her crib. She still didn't know why the lips of Helena and Caspian had twitched at hearing the snowflake part, after getting rightfully angry at Jade's former parents that is. Caspian kneeled down as well and smiled at the girl. When they had last known each other, there had always been a sense of awkwardness, even after she started calling him "dad," first as a joke before meaning it. 

There was just no denying the fact that despite the way she looked to everyone on the outside, Jade was actually so much older than him that he was a toddler at the very most compared to her if that. She was so incredibly old, both physically and mentally and that she had gone through so many terrible things in both her lives that she never should've had to go through.

There had been so many times that she'd casually mention something horrible she had witnessed or gone through during the Telmarine invasion and he'd want to go back in time and punch his ancestors in the face repeatedly for hurting her as they grew closer to each other over time. None of that was there now as Jade clearly didn't remember her previous lives or who they were, but it was undoubtedly her.

He gently smiled at the little girl in front of him, so utterly innocent and he vowed to keep her that way as long as possible He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jade giving her bag to Helena and reached out to him, wanting to be picked up by him. He gently grabbed her underneath her armpits and lifted her up in his arms as he stood up. Holding her close, he smiled at her and kissed her temple. "Ready to go home, my little snowflake?" He asked and she nodded. Thanking Helen for everything, the family and Novy went home. 

They had decided to hold a very small "welcome home" party with Ariel, James, Harry, Luna, Stella, Leo, Severus, Lily and Alessa. They were all people Jade had met in the months before and obviously she had met most of them in her previous life, even if she didn't remember it. Jade smiled shyly as they came out of the Floo and saw all the people gathered to welcome her home. 

Ariel and James both had a small present for their new sister as Caspian carefully put her back down on the ground. Ariel's present was a very soft plush cat and James's present was a magical colouring book after they found out Jade actually did like to colour. The magical part of the book was that as soon a picture was completely coloured in, it would start to move. Colour in a fish and it would start to swim in circles, etc.

Jade shyly smiled at them. "Thank you." She whispered as she clutched her new presents to her. Helena and Caspian wrapped an arm around each other, her resting her head on his shoulder as they watched their children interact with each other. Their family was finally complete. In the past years, they had often wished to see Jade again and here she was, albeit without her memories and as much as it hurt to admit it, they actually hoped it would stay that way. She didn't have to remember the painful times of cold and loneliness 

Alessa happily introduced her new niece to Farren, the girl already knowing Fenrir, Cayden and Aurora and the thunderbird having stayed back the last few times. Jade immediately giggled as the shrunken bird nuzzled her face, before flying back to her witch. Jade was very soon feeling comfortable with everyone as they gently interacted with her, her new parents beaming at the beautiful sight.

A month after jade came to live with them, it was Christmas again and Helena had invited all the Pevensies, their spouses and Eustace, gathering them in the living room first to inform them. "Okay, guys. I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that Jade has been reborn and will soon be officially adopted by us." She started and they immediately cheered at hearing this. 

"And the bad news?" Susan, ever the realist, asked once they had calmed back down again. "She doesn't remember us or anything from her past lives and that might be for the better, considering what she's been through." Helena explained and they all had to agree with that. "Just don't mention anything from Narnia and expect a reaction from her. She won't know what you're talking about or who you are. You'll be complete strangers, although she may feel comfortable with you like she did with me and Caspian." She continued 

They all nodded as Helena led them to where her husband, children, brothers, sister, parents, sister-in-law niece, nephew, uncles, cousin and almost her entire first family were waiting. Only Odin wasn't there as he had to rule Asgard. Lucy kneeled down in front of Jade. "Hello. You must be Jade. I'm Lucy. Your mother told us all about you." She said. Even at eighty-one, her enthusiasm was infectious as Jade immediately smiled at her.

The other Pevensies and Eustace slowly came to "introduce" themselves to the girl and found that Helena had been right about her not recognising or remembering them, bit didn't let that take away from the fact that she was here and that she was back with her mother. Caspian smiled at the sight, before noticing Helena subtly wiping away tears. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just that in third year, I dreamed off celebrating Christmas with everyone from the Pevensies to both my families and now, it's finally here and better than I could have imagined." She replied with a smile on her face and he smiled back, before kissing her. Sitting down to eat, it was a happy mess as the Pevensies told the children stories of Narnia. One highlight was Peter climbing on a chair and saying "I'm prince Caspian" in a dreamy voice. "No, you're not. Get off." Caspian replied as everyone laughed. The former High King got off and dinner resumed.

When the Pevensies left, they made sure to hug them extra tightly, before leaving with a relieved heart. A few months later, Helena got home from work and saw Caspian comforting a crying Ariel, despite crying himself. He looked up at her and held up a letter. "Peter's dead. He died in his sleep." He muttered. She immediately fell to her knees as she joined them, tears filling her eyes as she started to cry, Caspian pulling her close

In Slytherin Castle, Luna, Stella and Leo were hugging a crying Harry, even if the twins didn't know why their father was crying. Luna rubbed his back and kissed his cheek to try and comfort him. With support from their families, the Snape twins mourned one of their oldest friends, knowing that he was waiting in Aslan's Country and that he had died knowing Jade was back where she belonged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm crying now. Writing deaths is never fun 
> 
> But, hey! 50th chapter everybody! This is my longest official story in this series, not counting "alternate universes"
> 
> No joke here guys, there actually was a baby found in a trash container in my country's capital last week. The parents are 17 years old and I kinda used it for Jade. Baby's fine, by the way
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
